ExPeRiMeNtO
by kateloverByB
Summary: ¿Hasta donde llegarías por amor?
1. El Comienzo

**Bueno este Fic es para hacer volar algo mi imaginación, de verdad que quería algo con mas acción tras el emotivo final que hemos tenido en este season finale. Espero que les guste…**

**CAPITULO 1 "El comienzo" **

_**11:30pm**_

Había transcurrido un día agitado, y nada le relajaba más que beber un trago de un buen escoses y ver las luces de los autos a través de la amplia ventana de su sala. Al fin el sueño lo vencía, había sido un día largo resolviendo un asesinato…..

Al entrar a su habitación mientras se disponía a ponerse la camina de su pijama, sintió de una forma extraña que lo observaban, con una inquietud palpable en su pecho, metió la cabeza en la camisa, y al sacarla por el correspondiente orificio, todos sus nervios se encendieron al ver, frente a él, una figura masculina, completamente encapuchada con todas sus prendas en color negro, acercarle algo al rostro y rociarle un liquido en este…

…..todo se puso tan negro como las ropas de aquel hombre que alcanzo a sujetarlo antes de que callera al suelo…..y otro, vestido de igual forma, entro a la habitación cargando al inconsciente hombre.

-no se te olvide llamar- le recordó antes de salir de la habitación con el hombre en brazos. El aludido saco su celular.

-soy yo señor, es para informarle que ya tenemos a Jack Hodgins- espero un momento y colgó, saliendo de la habitación.

_**11:34pm**_

Termino de ponerse su pijama y se dispuso a ir a la cocina por un vaso con leche. Mientras vertía el liquido en esté levanto la mirada y la vio.

-¡Amber! Te he dicho que no te subas al comedor….-le dijo a la gata blanca que se bajo al instante- a veces no sé porque te rescate- dijo sarcástica a la gatita que la miraba absorta- es un chiste hermosa, no te lo vayas a creer he….- acaricio la cabecita de la gata y tomo el vaso con leche de la repisa. Se fue a su habitación y cuando corrió las sabanas para acostarse, escucho como se rompía algo en la sala. "AMBER" pensó irritada y se dirigió a la sala.

-Hooo…. ¡Amber! ¡Te juro que tienes una pata devuelta en el refugio!- decía mientras recogía los pedazos de vidrio de un florero roto. La gata salió de detrás del sofá enfrente de ella- mira lo que has hecho gata traviesa….-le dijo al felino mientras seguía recogiendo los pedazos mas grandes de vidrio, hasta que la gata le gruño y erizo todo el pelo de su lomo- ¿ahora te enojas tu?- le dijo mientras se levantada indignada, con la mirada gacha al seguir viendo a la gata que, se dio cuenta que no la estaba mirando a ella…..una brisa la hiso levantar su mirada….era la ventana que estaba abierta….se sorprendió al verla de aquella forma, pues recordaba claramente haberla cerrado…..con sus ojos en el vidrio de la ventana, los pedazos que sostenía en sus manos cayeron al suelo al ver una figura masculina detrás de ella, que sin pensarlo dos veces, la cogió por detrás y puso un pañuelo en su rostro…..sea lo que fuera que contuviera, con dos inhalaciones…..todo quedo negro.

-dámela, tenemos que irnos rápido, los otros ya deben estar haya- dijo un hombre que apareció por la venta, recibiendo a la mujer inconsciente de brazos del otro.

-Tranquilo Milo.…y ya sé que tengo que hacer la llama- dijo ante la mirada de su compañero. Saco su celular y marco.

-llamo para decirle que tenemos a la artista…..- se quedo pensando en el nombre.

-Ángela- le ayudo la otra voz del otro lado de la línea.

-eso- respondió.

-Bien, pues tráiganla rápido, no quiero ningún percance.

-¿los otros ya llegaron?- pregunto mientras salía por la ventana.

-preocúpate por tu parte- le respondió secamente y colgó.

-idiota- dijo antes de subir a la Van.

_**11:37pm**_

"_No ha quedado nada mal"_ peso mientras leía lo que acababa de escribir en su computador. Lo cerró y se estiro en la cama para luego pararse e ir al baño. Al pasar por su puerta principal, vio algo que paso rápidamente en la sala; todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala, aferrando con fuerza un bate.

-quien quiera que este hay, más le vale que salga- dijo frente al sofá donde veía el pie no escondido de una persona que estaba detrás de esté- le veo el pie imbécil.

-Ok, cálmate bonita….- dijo mientras se incorporaba con las manos en alto- cálmate.

-salga de mi casa- hubiera deseado no sonar tan nerviosa- quiero que….-pero de pronto, sintió una mano que aferro su cintura por detrás y vio un pañuelo que se acercaba a su rostro, pero logro agachar la cabeza y pegarle un codazo al que la tenia, liberándose y levantando su puño a un lado de su cabeza para darle en la cara.

-Haaaaa- se quejo de dolor. Pero ante toda la acción, se olvido del otro, que saco un esprit y le roseo algo en el rostro….dejándole la vista completamente negra y sintiendo como la sujetaban antes de caer…..de ahí, nada más.

-¿estás bien Cachi?- le pregunto al hombre que se había quitado el pasa montañas, reteniendo la sangre que salía de su nariz, mientras el otro cargaba a la mujer.

-¡No, no estoy bien! Esa perra me ha roto la nariz….- dijo con desprecio mientras salían del apartamento- ¿sabes, debería cobrármelas?- dijo mientras tocaba la piel desnuda del muslo de la mujer que su vestido de pijama dejaba al descubierto.

-no seas tarado, sabes que no podemos tocarla, más bien has la llamada- dijo mientras pasaba por encima del cadáver del portero.

-no tiene por qué darse cuenta, a demás, mírala, ¿Qué no te dan ganas también?- le dijo mientras veía a cada lado de la calle y le indico al otro que podían salir.

-te mentiría si te digo que no, esta mas que buena- decía mientras la acomodaba en los asientos traseros de una destartalada camioneta, mirando precavido a lado y lado- pero reglas son reglas; ahora cálmate y has la llamada- le dijo cerrando la puerta y abriendo la del conductor. El otro se quedo mirándola un segundo a través de la ventana- ¡que te subas Cachi!- el aludido así lo hizo y cuando arranco el auto, el celular ya estaba en su oído.

-llamo para decir que ya tenemos a la doctorcita Brendon.

-Brennan idiota- le dijo el que conducía.

-como sea- dijo antes de colgar.

_**11:39pm **_

-¿y a quien le toca ir por el agente?

-ni idea, pero creo que de seguro ira George, es el más fuerte de todos ¿no?

-como no, parece un pidbull con todas esas pesas que levanta- el otro rio.

-si…. ¿crees que el degenerado del Cachi no toque a la doctorcita?- le preguntaba mientras ponía a la mujer inconsciente en el baúl del carro.

-¿Por qué crees que el jefe lo mando con Michael? Oí cuando le dijo que tendría que mantener los ojos puestos en él.

-sí, creo que de todos él es más correcto- ambos rieron mientras subían al auto- has la llamada- el otro saco del bolsillo un celular negro y un pedazo de papel.

-ya tenemos a.…-miro el pedazo de papel- Camille Saroyan- dijo y colgó.

_**11:40pm **_

Caminaba tratando de que su perseguidor no notara que él sabía que lo seguía. "_genial….ahora cree que me va a robar" _

_-_Quietico- le dijo un hombre que le salió enfrente por un callejón, aquello lo dejo plantado donde estaba de la sorpresa- si saca su arma su compañera se muere- le dijo al ver como él dirigía su mano hacia un costado de su cuerpo.

-¿Brennan?- pregunto- si le haces algo te…..- pero no pudo continuar al sentir como algo se le clavaba en el cuello…y todo quedo negro.

-¿Qué le has dicho para que se quedara quieto?- pregunto el otro guardando la pistola de dardos, mientras el otro se echaba al hombro el hombre inconsciente.

-fue más fácil de lo que pensé…..ya estos agentes del FBI los hacen más maricas- dijo mientras cruzaban la oscura y desierta calle en dirección a una Van- no se te va a olvidar hacer la llamada- dijo mientras lo metía en el auto.

-ya se, ya se….- dijo el aludido sacando el celular mientras abría la puerta- soy yo Arthur, ya tenemos al agente Booth- dijo y colgó, subiendo a la Van.

_**Continuara….**_

**Continuara? Dependiendo de los reviews …déjame saber si te gusto…..**

**Besos a todos….. **


	2. Como Ratas

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me alegra que la historia les intrigara, ojala pueda cumplir sus expectativas.**

**CAPITULO 2 "Como Ratas"**

-¿Les resulto difícil George?- pregunto Michael con Brennan en brazos mientras él y otro hombre con Booth en su hombro, entraban por unas puertas metálicas.

-que va….solo fue mencionarle que teníamos a la lindura de su compañera y se quedo como una estatua y Plannn… Mody le dio con la pistola de dardos. ¿y cómo les fue a ustedes con esa?- pregunto mientras miraba detenidamente a Brennan, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-si te contara…..le ha roto la nariz al Cachi y esta que se la come para cobrárselas- el otro rio mientras ambos se paraban frente a dos pasillos que iba uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda.

-que pendejo…. ¿bueno y vos para la derecha? Todavía me pierdo en este laberinto de M.

-si….lo mismo me pasa…..no se te va a olvidar encender la cámara para que la vea ¿no?

-sí, sí, si….- le decía mientras se daba media vuelta hacia el pasillo izquierdo, sacando de su bolsillo un papel con el mapa de los pasillos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas….sentía bajo su cuerpo una especie de alfombra. Poco a poco fue incorporándose y vio sobre la esquina de aquel mugriento cuarto una cámara…. "¿Qué está pasando, donde estoy?" pensó con temor mientras se dirigía a la puerta tratando de abrirla, pero al no lograrlo, se detuvo a ver todo el cuarto y al lado opuesto vio una pantalla de televisión, se acerco mas para ver bien lo que mostraba….se quedo sorprendida al conocer a quien le mostraba.

-¿Booth?- dijo Brennan para sí misma, sin saber que él se encontraba igual de sorprendido al verla a ella en una pantalla exactamente igual.

Ángela despertó al sentir como su cabeza subía y bajaba en un rítmico movimiento; estaba sobre el estomago de alguien. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y cuando logro enfocar la mirada, miro a quien estaba con ella.

-¿Cam? Ho por dios….despierta Cam- le decía moviendo su rostro, la forense fue despertando.

-¿Qué pasa, donde estamos?- pregunto confundida al ver la habitación.

-no lo sé….lo último que recuerdo es estar en mi casa y….nada más.

-lo mismo- respondió ella. Ambas se pararon y miraron a su alrededor, Ángela se dirigió hacia la puerta tratando de abrirla, pero algo más llamo la atención de Cam.

-Ni al caso, no se abre- dijo Ángela halando de la perilla de la puerta metálica.

-Ange ven acá- le dijo Cam frente a la pantalla de televisión; en siete pasos Ángela estuvo a su lado- ese no es…

-Ho por dios…..es Jack- dijo mientras veían al entomólogo en frente de una pantalla de televisión, sin saber que él también las observaba.

-**_Buenos días mis bellos y bellas durmientes- _**una voz gruesa se escucho en los cuatro cuartos- **_me complace informarles que son miembros de un experimento bastante interesante…..y también me complace decirles que tienen veinte minutos para encontrarse todos, de lo contrario, algo le pasara a quienes no lo logren, como pista les diré que en total son cinco…. ¡que empiece la función!- _**al terminar aquellas palabras, el sonido de las puertas abriéndose los alarmo.

-¿cinco?- pregunto Ángela a Cam.

-lo sé…será mejor que empecemos, al parecer no nos conviene quedarnos solas- dijo y tomo la mano de Ángela para salir de la habitación.

"**¡**_Es oficial, ¡esto es un puto laberinto**!**"- _pensó con frustración al doblar por otro pasillo hasta que vio al final de este algo que pasaba rápidamente.

-¡HEY!- grito corriendo a toda prisa, deseando que fuera Brennan, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver aparecer a Hodgins- ¿Hodgins?- dijo incrédulo.

-a mí también me sorprende verte hermano- dijo abrazándolo- cuando me llamaste rece porque fueras Ange y Cam.

-¿Qué? ¿Ellas también están aquí?

-si las he visto en una pantalla.

-yo también tenía una pantalla, pero en esa veía a Brennan….ahora entiendo eso de los cinco- pensó.

-si….más vale que las encontremos- dijo el entomólogo y ambos doblaron por el pasillo derecho, llamándolas a todo pulmón.

-**_les quedan cinco minutos…._- **volvió a decir aquella vos que retumbo en todo los pasillos.

-¡púdrete!- grito Booth a la nada.

-¡CHICOS!- ambos hombres se volvieron a su izquierda y vieron como corrían hacia ellos Ángela y Cam.

-¡Ange!- exclamo Hodgins al abrazar a Ángela- dios….me alegra que estés bien.

-Seeley…-dijo Cam acercándose a abrazarlo- ¿están bien?- les pregunto a ambos.

-si no te preocupes….-respondió Booth separándose de Cam- ahora falta encontrar a Bones- dijo apresurado al recordar que solo les quedaba menos de cinco minutos y la amenaza de que debían estar todos juntos.

-¿Bren también está aquí?- pregunto Ángela mientras corrían por el pasillo.

-si Ange, Booth la vio en una pantalla al igual que yo las veía a ustedes- respondió Hodgins levantado la voz ante los gritos de Booth llamando desesperado a Brennan, con Ángela cogida de la mano.

-nosotras también te veíamos- le dijo Cam- esto es…..- Cam se cayó ante el grito de Booth al ver a Brennan aparecer en el final del pasillo en el que ellos acababan de entrar.

-¡Booth!- dijo ella mientras corría hacia ellos.

-¡Bren!- le respondió él a medio camino, pero su siguiente palabra se vio ahogada por aquella voz que grito: **¡_TIEMPO! _**Y una puerta al costado del pasillo se abrió, y de ella salió un hombre fornido con su rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas, que al aparecer sorpresivamente frente a ella, no le dejo tiempo para reaccionar, impidiendo que pudiera hacer algo para que no la tomara por la cintura y la metiera a la recién abierta puerta, que se cerró en las narices de Booth.

-¡BRENNAN!- gritaba él dándole puños a la blanca puerta que se mimetizaba de una manera excepcional con el pasillo del mismo color- ¡déjenla ir!- gritaba él a la nada.

**-_tranquilo agente Booth…- _**le respondió la gruesa vos- **_reglas son reglas y no estaban todos reunidos….es una pena….de verdad que no quería lastimar a ninguna de las chicas._**

-¡como le hagan algo juro que lo mato!- gritaba Booth en todas direcciones con su cabeza en alto.

**-**_**Creo que no está en posición de hacer amenazas agente….más bien porque no sigue los gritos de su compañera o en su debido defecto, las flechas….**- _termino de decir y las luces se apagaron, pero en el piso aparecieron unas flechas de color purpura que indicaban un camino.

-Haaaaaaa!- los gritos de Brennan se escucharon por todas partes al igual que lo hacia la voz.

-¡BREN!- gritaba Booth sin saber a dónde ir.

-¡las flechas Booth, las flechas!- le indico Cam y todos siguieron el camino de flechas. Poco a poco los gritos de Brennan se escuchaban menos amplificados y más reales, hasta que la vieron en el final de un pasillo en medio de una sala, sentada en una silla.

-¡BRENNAN!- grito Booth a no más verla y todos corrieron hacia ella. Al irse acercando, todos vieron que aquella silla no era nada normal; Brennan estaba atada a ella de sus muñecas, con espasmos que sin duda eran a causa de la electricidad que circulaba por ella. Al ver aquello, Booth la examino y desconecto del enchufe, asiendo que ella parara de gritar pero que callera inconsciente en el hombro de Hodgins que empezaba a desatar sus muñecas, atadas a los reposa brazos de la silla.

-Vamos Bren, despierta….- le decía Booth con ella en sus brazos, completamente inconsciente.

**_-No te preocupes, se recuperara, no han sido tantos voltios- _**dijo aquella voz. Booth se lleno de ira al ver lo que le habían hecho.

-¿Por qué no vienes acá y me dejas demostrarte que es un hombre de verdad?...¡cuando te tenga en frente te rompo la cara hijo de puta!

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- un hombre se dejo ver al otro extremo de la habitación, con un encapuchado que lo respaldaba- o, si….. porque si lo haces te juro que esta vez sí le pasa algo peor a tu "Bones"- dijo con sorna.

-mmmm- se quejo Brennan reaccionando. Booth se olvido del hombre y se concentro en ella.

-Hey….despierta Bones….- le decía tocando su rostro.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto, reaccionando al fin.

-¿Qué le parece si yo le respondo eso doctora?- dijo aquel hombre.

_**Continuara….**_

**Bueno, ya saben que amo saber que les pareció….**

**Besos a todos… =) **


	3. Lo que Fuera

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que os guste. **

**CAPITULO 3 "Lo que Fuera…."**

Booth ayudo a poner de pie a Brennan con algo de dificultad que solo se pudo mantener de pie por que Booth la sujetaba por la cintura.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, que es lo que quiere?- pregunto Cam a aquel hombre que estaba resguardado por la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida el otro lado de la habitación.

-Lo que pasa doctora Saroyan es que ustedes son miembros de mi experimento- respondió muy sereno.

-¿experimento?- repitió Ángela incrédula- ¿Qué clase de experimento? ¿Por qué nosotros?

-bueno, solo puedo responderle una de sus preguntas señorita Montenegro- dijo dando unos pasos hacia la poca luz que iluminaba toda la estancia. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que aquel hombre llevaba una máscara igual a la del muñeco de la película de miedo _Saw- _si lo sé, poco original ¿verdad? Pero es que no vendían otra cosa que me quedara.

-¿y tus experimentos serán igual de enfermizos que los de esa puta película?- pregunto con temor Ángela, aferrándose más al brazo de Hodgins.

-no entiendo…. ¿qué pasa con esa mascara?- le pregunto débilmente Brennan a Booth.

-Créeme Bones….no querrás saberlo- le respondió.

-no Ángela, tranquila, mis experimentos no serán tan sádicos- continuo el hombre.

-¿Tan?- repitió Cam.

-Bueno, no puedo garantizarles que serán placenteros….- respondió- pero bueno, creo que la señorita Montenegro quería saber por qué los elegí a ustedes ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a Ángela- bueno….los elegí por que necesitaba un grupo de personas que estuvieran ligados intima….-dijo mirándola a ella y a Hodgins- Colectiva….-ahora los miro a los cinco- y emocionalmente….-dijo mirando únicamente a Booth y Brennan, quien al percibir su mirada, aferro con más fuerza a la antropóloga- ¿y quienes mejor para eso que el mejor equipo de toda D.C?- tras sus palabras, la sala se sumió en un silencio espectral.

-¿y qué quiere comprobar con su experimento?- pregunto Brennan rompiendo el silencio. El hombre se quedo mirándola detenidamente por unos segundos y le respondió.

-quiero saber cómo actúan, quiero comprobar hasta donde son capases de llegar doctora Brennan, hasta donde son capases de llegar por…..- se quedo pensando un momento si responder o no- bueno….esos factores no se los puedo debelar doctora, al menos no todavía, usted entiende.

-¿Qué piensas hacernos?- pregunto con ira Booth.

-agente Booth….creo que usted y yo tendremos muchos problemas si no se comporta….le recuerdo que aquí están sus amigos, y ellos pueden pagar por su insolencia- le respondió y acto seguido, chasqueo los dedos. Tras la puerta en la que aquel hombre había aparecido, salieron seis hombres, todos encapuchados, acepto uno que tenía una bandita blanca sobre el tabique de la nariz- ¿se puede saber por qué no llevas la máscara?- le pregunto. Aquel hombre que al igual que todos era fornido, a acepción de uno que lo era más que todos, miro con odio a Brennan, ante esto, Booth le dio una senda cabezada hacia arriaba, mirándolo de igual manera.

-lo que pasa señor, es que la doctorcita me ha roto la nariz cuando la raptamos- dijo tocándose levemente el maltrecho tabique.

-¿es verdad Bones?- le pregunto Booth a Brennan que le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza- mierda….de todos tenias que rompérsela a él….

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto Ángela.

-¡porque ESE!- dijo Booth levantando la voz- es el Cachi, un fugitivo buscado en toda América por múltiples crímenes de violación y asesinato en todo el país….-respondió con desprecio e ira al ver que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Brennan- es toda una alimaña- aquel hombre dio dos pasos en frente y Booth puso a Brennan mas atrás de él.

-tranquilos….- dijo la gruesa voz del hombre enmascarado- le aseguro agente Booth que la mayoría de mis hombres no son precisamente unos angelitos, el Cachi es sin duda el peor, pero si no se calla, le aseguro que le daré permiso de que se lleve a su compañera por unos largo minutos agente Booth- sentencio y sus palabras hicieron sonreír al Cachi y callar a Booth que miro a Brennan que lo tomo de la mano, tratando calmarlo- muy bien….ahora mis chicos los llevaran devuelta a sus habitaciones- dijo y aquellos hombre se fueron acercando a ellos que instintivamente se juntaron mas- Cachi, vos llevas al doctor Hodgins….- le dijo al ver como se acercaba decidido a Booth y Brennan, y rodando los ojos, le pego un puño a Hodgins- Pasito…..-le dijo.

-¡suéltalo!- le decía Ángela al Cachi que se llevaba a rastras a Hodgins, y ella fue sometida muy fácil al igual que Cam por un hombre que la sujeto por la cintura, levantándolas del suelo.

-agente Booth….no lo haga más difícil- le dijo aquella voz al ver como él se negaba a soltar a Brennan, con tres de los hombres frente a ellos- le aseguro que estará bien si la suelta ya, de lo contrario, bueno….creo que al Cachi le gustaría conocerla- antes sus palabras, ambos se miraron, y con mucho pesar, se fueron separando.

-ven acá….- dijo un hombre que tiro del brazo de Brennan y la sujeto por la cintura y brazos.

-Tranquilo imbécil….- le dijo Booth mientras que el más fornido de todos lo sujetaba por los brazos detrás de su espalda.

-Bien….¡llévenselos!- los alentó él mientras se iba por la puerta de la que habían aparecido los miembros del equipo.

Al entrar nuevamente a las habitaciones en las que había despertado, Ángela, Cam y Brennan encontraron una bolsa con ropa mas cómoda que sus pijamas, sin pensárselo, las tres se cambiaron remplazando sus pijamas de vestido por una camisa y unos vaqueros. Ahora las pantallas de los televisores se encontraban apagadas, y todos se frustraron un poco, en especial Booth, al no poder ver a quienes estas les mostraban.

Todos, estaban recostados en una de las paredes de las habitaciones, frustrados por no saber que estaría pasando con sus amigos, hasta que nuevamente la voz de aquel hombre sonó en cada una de la habitaciones, acompañada por las pantallas que volvieron a encenderse, mostrándoles lo que tanto deseaban ver.

-_Quiero que se piensen que son capases de hacer, hasta donde serian capases de llegar por el bien estar de la persona que ven en sus pantallas….los observo, y quiero que levanten la mano derecha si harían lo que fuera por ella, o la mano izquierda si tienen un límite…..- _todos se quedaron pensando unos momentos las palabras de aquel hombre, y casi de modo sincronizado, Booth y Brennan levantaron su mano derecha, sonriendo levemente por ver al otro como lo hacía, pero Booth pensó con todas sus fuerzas que deseaba que ella levantara su mano izquierda….después de todo él había dicho "lo que fuera"; Ángela, al igual que Hodgins, levanto su mano derecha, pero Cam, tras mirar a Ángela, levanto su mano izquierda.

-_Muy bien doctora Saroyan, esa es la honestidad que necesito, porque después de todo, TODOS terminaran levantando su mano izquierda….todos comprobaran que después de todo el amor no es más que una estúpida patraña y que tiene sus límites…lamento decirle doctora Saroyan que aunque no será parte activa de mi experimento, igual la necesito… sin más preámbulos, dulces sueños, los necesito bien a todos para mañana…..- _tras sus palabras, la luz de cada una de las habitaciones se apago, dejando como única luz, aquella que desprendían las pantallas y todos, a pesar de lo acontecido, se quedaron dormidos con la imagen del otro, ansiando por abrazar a esa persona nuevamente.

_**Continuara….**_

**Bueno, ya sabes que me gustaría saber que te paresio…**

**Besos. =) **


	4. Entre el Queso y la Galleta

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y ojala les guste este capi tanto como los otros….**

**CAPITULO 4 "Entre el Queso y la Galleta"**

-Haaaaaa!

-Haaaaaa!

-Haaaaaa!

-Haaaaaa!

-Haaaaaa!- Gritaron todos al despertar por un ensordecedor pitido que retumbo por toda la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-_Lamento despertarlos de esta manera….pero necesito que todos se pongan con sus cinco sentidos en alerta y estén bien despiertos para poder dormirlos….de lo contrario, se me mueren…..- _tras sus palabras, un gas empezó a salir por las rendijas de ventilación de cada una de las habitaciones, y todos, con mucho miedo e incertidumbre, sintieron como sus parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados….

Sentía un frio en su mejilla y en toda la superficie en la que estaba acostada boca abajo, un frio característico del cristal….con su cabeza dando vueltas, Ángela empezó a enfocar como pudo la mirada, todavía acostada en lo que había identificado sin duda alguna como cristal….se sorprendió al ser recibida por un tenue reflejo….el suyo. Se incorporo hasta quedar sentada y descubrió que estaba en el interior de un cubo de cristal…un ruido demasiado amortiguado le llego desde lejos, sin duda lo percibió a causa de lo atenta que estaba, de lo contrario, hubiera sido imperceptible.

Al mirar a su izquierda ve un cubo igual al suyo a escasos centímetro, solo que en esté estaba Brennan que le daba golpes reclamando su atención y le señalaba hacia el frente….. En este, estaban Booth, Hodgins y aquel hombre, ambos con una cara de consternación que sin duda ellas no entendían, cada uno aferrado de su tobillo con una gruesa cadena que estaba a su vez aferrada a una mesa completamente adherida al suelo, y en esta, había un botón rojo; ambas mujeres no entendían la cara de consternación de los hombres que las miraban alternando su mirada con Cam, que se veía a lo lejos, amarrada a una silla….¿y era eso a caso un explosivo sobre su cabeza?

Con otros golpes, Brennan le hacía señas para saber si ella lograba escuchar algo, a lo que Ángela respondió negativamente con sendas cabezadas…..

Booth despertó al mismo instante que Hodgins, pero no exactamente por qué quisieron, si no por aquella voz que los llamo…. Al ver a su alrededor, y sobre todo al verlas a ellas en aquellos cubos, ambos hombres se alarmaron, tratando de ir por ellas, pero descubrieron con impotencia que estaban atados….

-Tranquilos….ellas estarán bien….-les dijo aquel hombre con la misma mascara puesta, a unos metros de ellos….-aunque eso solo depende de ustedes.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- pregunto con convicción Hodgins al ver a Ángela todavía dormida en aquel cubo que empezaba a despertar; mientras Booth no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Brennan que lo miraba interrogante.

-quiero saber doctor Hodgins si es capaz de ser el responsable de la muerte de su colega a cambio de salvar a su querida Ángela….- dijo mientras les señalaba con la mano a Cam del otro lado de la sala, donde la vieron con un cartucho de dinamita bastante compacto y pequeño….pero que sin duda alguna, si explotaba la mataría.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntaron al unisonó Hodgins y Booth.

-como lo oyen…..si no quieren que se ahoguen, ambas, deberán oprimir el botón rojo que está en su mesa, el cual matara a la doctora Saroyan….pero salvara a la doctora Brennan y Ángela…..-tanto Booth como Hodgins no lo podían creer- el primero que lo haga, salvara de todo mal a su chica…..- tras sus palabras, dio un chasquido con sus dedos y los cubos empezaron a llenarse de agua por medio de un tubo conectado a cada uno….Brennan y Ángela, completamente ajenas a lo que pasaba, se levantaron al ver el agua que les sumergió los tobillos..… sin duda empezaba a llenarse rápido.

Tanto Booth como Hodgins, se miraban absortos entre ellos y a Cam que sin duda lo escucho todo, las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas eran una prueba de ello.

-¿Qué hacemos hombre?- pregunto Hodgins a Booth que respiraba agitado al ver como el agua le llegaba ya por las pantorrillas a Brennan.

-¿no lo estarás considerando verdad?- le pregunto sin saber que mas decir….

-amigo…no pienso dejar morir ahogada a Ange….- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿y mataras a Cam?- le respondió él mirando a la forense, pero su mirada se devolvió a Brennan que miraba como el agua le llegaba ya por las rodillas. Aquel hombre simplemente miraba…..

-tienen que escoger algo….cargar con la muerte lenta y dolorosa de aquella que aman, o nunca cargar con el remordimiento de que pudieron salvarla….

-¡¿Y CARGAR CON EL REMORDIMIENTO DE MATAR A UNA AMIGA?- le grito Booth consternado, tratando de ir por él, pero la cadena se lo impidió; ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien tan enfermo?

-ustedes eligen agente Booth….ellas o ella…..recuerde que si oprime el botón salvara a ambas y liberara a la doctora Brennan de algo- las palabras de él retumbaron en su cabeza, pensando si concebiría una vida sin aquellos ojos azules que ahora lo miraban sin saber que pasaba… no, no podía levantarse cada mañana sabiendo que ella no estaría más...- o usted doctor Hodgins, ¿dejara morir a Ángela?- ambos se miraban sin saber qué hacer, desesperados al ver como el agua les cubría ya las piernas….pero sobre todo, desesperados también al ver a Cam que lloraba sin inhibición alguna….estaba terriblemente asustada al saber cuál sería su suerte…..

-Booth….amigo- le decía Hodgins- yo la amo….yo, yo no pienso dejar que muera….-le decía suplicante. Booth se quedo viendo y vio en sus ojos ese miedo que sentía al perder a la persona que amaba….y no se sorprendió al descubrir ese mismo miedo en sus ojos al ver su reflejo en los azules ojos del entomólogo. Booth miro a aquel hombre que los observaba como si ellos fueran ratas de laboratorio, como si ellos tuvieran que elegir entre la galleta o el queso.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros maldito?- le pregunto con sus ojos inyectos de ira hacia ese hombre- hare lo que sea si las dejas ir a las tres…..por favor-replico al ver como el agua les llegaba ya por el ombligo- ¡POR FAVOR!- le suplico al no obtener respuesta.

-si….haremos lo que sea, cualquier otra cosa menos esto….esto es….enfermizo- dijo Hodgins.

-esto es lo que quiero….quiero que se den cuenta hasta donde son capaces de llegar….este es mi experimento….. quiero ver si su estúpido amor lo puede todo, quiero comprobar que no, que tiene límites…..y no hay nada que me haga cambiar…..ustedes deciden- les respondió, totalmente indiferente ante la decisión que tenían que tomar, que cada vez se hacía más frustrante al ver como el agua les llegaba ya a los pechos…..

-Dime que no la amas Booth….- le dijo Hodgins- dime que por ella no arias lo que sea….

-Claro que aria lo que fuera por ella, daría mi vida porque nada de esto estuviera pasando, porque ella no estuviera en ese maldito cubo….-le respondía alternando la mirada entre Brennan, Cam y Hodgins- pero estamos hablando de matar Hodgins….MATAR a Cam….

-¡POR ELLAS BOOTH, POR ELLAS!- lo interrumpió- piénsalo de este modo….salvamos dos vidas en lugar de una….salvamos al amor de mi vida y al tuyo, porque todavía no me has respondido mi pregunta Booth….¿la amas?

-Hodgins…..

-¿¡SI O NO!- le pregunto alzando la voz al ver como ambas flotaban ya en sus cubos, moviendo los brazos para mantenerse a flote, a unos cincuenta centímetro del techo del cubo- porque si me dices que no, primero te estarías mintiendo a ti mismo, y segundo, si quieres lo hago yo para que no cargues con la muerte de….

-¡SI LA AMO!- le respondió Booth con gruesas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- la amo como no tienes una puta idea Hodgins….pero…..- Booth se quedo sin palabras al no saber que mas decir, viendo como boqueaba Brennan a unos treinta centímetros del cristal…..

-pero nada Booth, no hay pero que valga….no estás decidido a perderla y yo tampoco a Ange….-Hodgins tomo la mano de Booth haciéndolo caminar frente a la mesa….frente al botón- lo siento Cam….pero- Hodgins no sabía que mas decirle, y ella, con su boca amordazada, quería gritarles tantas cosas….-pero sabes que no estoy dispuesto a perder a Ange….- Hodgins levanto su mano todavía entrelazada con los dedo de Booth y miro al enfermizo hombre- dijiste que el que lo oprimiera primero..…pues aquí estamos los dos….- él no dijo nada solo asintió, y él volvió su mirada a Ángela….Booth no podía despegar su mirada de Cam que lo miraba a los ojos, aquello le partía el corazón al agente, pero con su mano a unos centímetros sobre el botón, se sintió mal consigo mismo al saber que sentía cierta paz al saber que aquello representaba seguir teniendo a Brennan a su lado…..- ¡Booth!- lo llamo Hodgins y él volvió su mirada nuevamente a los cubos, en donde Brennan, su Bones, retenía el aire como podía, completamente sumergida en el agua…..

Y fue Booth quien dejo caer ambas manos sobre el botón…..

_**Continuara…. **_

**Bueno, ya sabes que tu opinión es bien recibida…**

**BeSoS….. **


	5. La Revelaciòn

**De ante mano quiero agradecer sus comentarios, gracias por ellos y ojala les guste este capi tanto como los otros, y claro, sorry por la tardanza pero ando resolviendo unas cosillas….. **

**CAPITULO 5 "La Revelación" **

…...Al presionarse el botón, Cam, Hodgins y Booth serraron los ojos…..

Cam dio gracias a la vida por todos los gratificantes años que vivió, por haber tomado la mejor decisión de todas al adoptar a Michel…..y se estremeció cuando escucho como algo se rompía…¿había muerto ya? No….se sentía igual de viva, todavía podía sentir el palpitar eufórico de su corazón…..y todavía podía abrir los ojos…al hacerlo, vio que los cubos ya no estaban, en su lugar estaba todo el suelo de aquella sala mojado y Hodgins y Booth con ellas en sus brazos…..tosían pero estaban bien…y ella también.

Él los observaba…..no podía entender como habían presionado el botón sabiendo que este supuestamente mataría a una mujer, su amiga, su ex novia, su colega…no entendía que tenían en la cabeza… "_¿En verdad son capases de matar por….por amor?..." _pensaba "_yo los hare llegar hasta su límite, y terminaran dándose cuenta como yo que el amor no lo puede todo…."_

-¿Qué está pasando Jack, porque estábamos en un cubo, que hace Cam haya con eso en su cabeza…?- le preguntaba atropelladamente Ángela a un Hodgins mas que agradecido porque ella estuviera bien y no haber matado a Cam….

-esas son muchas preguntas señorita Montenegro….- le dijo aquel hombre, y los cuatro se pusieron de pie- solo les diré que vayan por su amiga la doctora Saroyan, esa que no les importo matar….-ante esto, Brennan y Ángela los miraban buscando una respuesta- y sigan las flechas que los llevaran a un lugar donde podrán descansar y comer algo.

-eres un hijo de puta- le decía Booth- no digas que no nos importo, yo no hare nada que me ordenes….no seguiré tus putas flechas como si fuera tu cochina rata de laboratorio.

-¿tengo que recordarle que usted no está solo agente Booth? ¿Tengo que volver a recordarle que si no cierra la boca de una buena vez, le ere daño a sus amigos…..a su compañera?- Booth se contenía con todas sus fuerzas para no decir algo mas, pero en eso, sintió como la mano de Brennan se apoyaba en su pecho, y al girar su cabeza, vio aquellos ojos…..y supo que no podría perdonarse si por su culpa le pasara algo- para la próxima no abran más advertencias….y lo mismo va para usted doctor Hodgins…- agrego al ver esa cara de odio en el entomólogo- cuiden sus actos…ahora vayan por ella y sigan las flechas, las luces se apagaran en cinco minutos…y recuerden que los observo- les dijo y salió por la puerta que estaba detrás de él.

-bastardo….- dijo Hodgins en voz baja.

-¿Qué es eso de que no les importo matar a Cam?- le preguntaba Brennan a Booth mientras todos cruzaban la extensa sala para ir por la forense.

-después te lo explico Bones….-le respondió él mientras desataba las muñecas de Cam de la silla, y Hodgins sus pies atados a las patas de está- Camille…..yo, lo siento….-le decía mientras desataba su muñeca izquierda, y cuando esta quedo liberada, Cam quito la cinta de su boca; Tanto Booth como Hodgins esperaban que ella dijera algo, pero ese no era el caso.

Cuando Cam estuvo libre, fue solo cuestión de segundos en los que se puso de pie y empujo a Booth con fuerza y le dio un puño a Hodgins.

-¿en verdad lo sientes Seeley?- le decía dolida- entiendo porque lo hicieron pero…..no deja de doler- les dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y luego miro a unas absortas y confundidas Ángela y Brennan- no saben a la clase de hombres que tienen a su lado, valórenlos que hasta son capaces de matarme por ustedes….- Cam les hablaba con lagrimas contenidas- en especial tu- le dijo a Brennan, y en eso, las luces se apagaron y pudieron ver las flechas purpura en el pasillo que los sacaba de la sala; Cam fue la primera en seguirlas, saliendo de la estancia. Booth tomo a Brennan de la mano al igual que Hodgins lo hacía con Ángela, siguiendo las flechas.

Tanto Booth como Hodgins les decían que después les explicarían, que no era el momento; pero la verdad era que se sentían algo mal, pues después de todo, solo se sentían "algo" mal porque sabían que aquello las hubiera salvado….pero la reacción de Cam les hizo ver, en especial a Booth, que no podrían sentirse peor.

Aquel contacto entre sus manos, muy normal para Hodgins y Ángela, resultaba indescriptiblemente confortable para Brennan, que en la oscuridad de los pasillos por donde caminaba, podía ver el rostro de Booth apenas iluminado por la luz purpura de las flecha, veía en este algo de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo una felicidad que solo él sabia el porqué, y cuando la pillo observándolo, simplemente le sonrió y apretó más su mano, acercándola mas a él, aquel gesto la sorprendió, pero le sorprendió mas el saber que le agradaba. Llegaron a una habitación que a diferencia de los pasillos tenía luz, era mucho más grande de la que estaban acostumbrados, y a nomas todos estuvieron dentro, la puerta se cerró. En la sala habían tres camas, dos semidobles y una individual, en la cual estaba Cam con un plato de comida en su regazo, que al verlos entrar, les señalo con la cabeza una pequeña mesa que tenía cuatro platos en ella, todos con comida.

-tienen que cambiarse chicas- les dijo Cam- he mirado en esa bolsa y tiene los vestidos de pijama con los que vinimos, les servirán al menos para quitarse esa ropa mojada mientras se seca- les dijo señalándoles una bolsa negra sobre una de las camas, apenas molestándose en levantar la mirada una sola vez para señalarles correctamente la bolsa.

-Gracias- dijeron al unisonó y cada una tomo su pijama.

-chicos….-les dijo Ángela a Booth y Hodgins que devoraban lo que tenían sus platos.

-¿Qué?- le respondieron con la boca llena.

-pues…..Bren y yo nos vamos a cambiar así que daos la vuelta- les dijo asiendo un círculo con su dedo.

-vamos Ange, ya te he visto desnuda- le dijo el entomólogo.

-si a mí, no a Brennan, y aunque sé que tú te mueres por hacerlo- le dijo señalando a Booth- no me complace que sea de esta manera- le dijo picara.

-¡Ángela!- le dijeron Booth y Brennan al unisonó.

-solo digo la verdad…..venga chicos dense la vuelta- les dijo. Ambos hombres se miraron y se voltearon; ellas se pusieron debajo de la cámara para que no las observaran.

-listo- les informo Ange y ambos no pudieron evitar darles una mirada; Brennan llevaba un vestido color salmón, de tirantes, que le llegaba apenas unos siete dedos por encima de sus rodillas y le favorecía muy bien al no dejar que ninguna de sus curvas se perdiera. Al notar la mirada de Booth en ella, Brennan agacho la mirada, claramente sonrojada y se dispuso al igual que Ángela a escurrir la ropa y ponerla sobre las cabeceras de las camas para que se secaran.

Mientras comían, Hodgins y Ángela estaban en una de las camas, y Brennan se sentó en la otra, con Booth a su lado al no atreverse a hacerlo junto a Cam.

-mientras iba por el pasillo vi algo- les dijo Cam absorta en limpiar su plato- un sello sobre una de las paredes, estaba algo dañado, pero igual no supe de que era.

-¿cómo era, que tenia?- le pregunto Ángela.

-lo único que identifique fue un águila que llevaba algo en las patas, pero no supe que era.

-¿un águila? ¿Cómo el ave nacional?- pregunto Brennan.

-sí, eso me pareció raro, pero como les digo, llevaba algo en las patas….una especie de cilindro de cristal….-les decía cavilando un poco en sus recuerdos.

-creo que podría ser el sello nacional de medicina militar- les dijo Hodgins, y por primera vez, Cam los miro.

-pero eso implicaría que estamos en una base del gobierno…-les dijo Booth.

-sí, pero ese sello no se usa hace años…..la medicina que se desarrollaba para los militares, ya saben, que fuera más efectiva y rápida que la normal para el campo de batalla, solo duro unos años, el gobierno considero que no se podían desviar los fondos para medicina al ejercito, así que serraron todos los proyectos y delegaron eso a las instituciones medicas del gobierno- les dijo Hodgins.

-eso es cierto, recuerdo haber leído algo de ello, y si no estoy mal, el cilindro debe ser una jeringa- dijo Brennan.

-sigo sin entender en donde podríamos estar….-les dijo Booth.

-cuando se cerró el proyecto de medicina militar, eso incluía sus instalaciones, es posible que nos encontremos en una de esas instalaciones abandonadas- les dijo Hodgins- y miren que coincide el hecho de que todo sea blanco y….no sé, todo herméticamente controlado…..típico de una base medica- les dijo luciendo aquella mirada de conspiración.

-entonces podrían darse cuenta que algo pasa aquí y venir a revisar, puesto que si está abandonada, no tiene por qué haber energía ¿no?-les decía una esperanzada Ángela- digo, esto es del gobierno ¿no?

-no necesariamente Ange, alguien podría haber comprado la dichosa base si se les ofrecía una buena cantidad, total, tendrían que recuperar algo de dinero- le dijo Hodgins.

-y ese alguien podría ser ese maniaco….-dijo ella con rabia, volviendo a concentrarse en su plato.

-tenemos que hallar la manera de salir de aquí- les dijo Booth.

-fácil es decirlo amigo…..¿cómo crees que podemos hacerlo?- le dijo Hodgins.

-no tengo ni la más mínima idea- dijo resignado, comiendo el ultimo bocado de su plato- pero algo se nos va a ocurrir.

-¿cuántos creen que sean? Ya saben, esos tipos….-les dijo Cam.

-hasta ahora solo hemos visto….conté siete sin contar al de la puta mascara de _Saw-_les dijo Hodgins.

-siguen siendo más que nosotros…..-les dijo Cam. Ángela termino de comer y dio un bostezo.

-la verdad yo tengo algo de sueño chicos…..me despiertan si algo-les dijo con un nuevo bostezo, y Hodgins se acostó a su lado. Cam también se dio vuelta y se acostó en la cama, dándoles la espalda; Booth se quedo mirándola y Brennan lo noto, ella se acerco y le pregunto:

-¿ahora me contaras que paso?- le pidió casi en un susurro. Booth la miro y simplemente se acostó, asiendo que Brennan se corriera un poco, quedando ella sobre el lado de la cama contra la pared. Booth le hizo una seña y ella se acostó a su lado…..pero al girar su cuerpo para mirarla, Booth hizo que Brennan se estremeciera ante la cercanía…solo treinta centímetros separaban sus caras….sus labios.

-lo que paso fue que….-Booth no sabía por dónde empezar, y al igual que Brennan hablaba en susurros- ese tipo nos hizo decidir entre tu vida y la de Ángela o, la de Cam- dijo algo triste al recordarlo- si presionábamos ese botón, supuestamente detonaríamos la carga que ella tenía sobre su cabeza Bones….pero tú y Ángela se salvarían de morir ahogadas- le dijo esperando su respuesta.

-y ustedes oprimieron el botón….-dijo ella sorprendida- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo Booth?- le pregunto sorprendida.

-Bones….tu no entiendes…..estábamos hablando de dejarlas morir a ustedes….Hodgins y yo no íbamos a darnos el lujo de perderlas- le dijo.

-¿Por qué no Booth?- le pregunto ella ante la decisión de sus palabras- entiendo porque Hodgins oprimiría el botón, pero tu…..¿por qué?- "_¿de verdad no lo sabes Bones?" _pensó él, sintiéndose mal por saber que volvería a oprimirlo mil veces si eso la salvaba- Booth…..¿por qué lo hiciste?- le volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta.

-pues….porque el verte en ese cubo, a punto de ahogarte….. no podía dejarte morir Bones….- le dijo.

-si yo sé, pero quiero saber si hay algo mas por lo que no me dejaste morir, después de todo, es Cam, con ella mantuviste una relación, la conoces más tiempo que a mi…..

-pero a ella no la amo….-le dijo sin más y Brennan, ante sus palabras, se quedo muda…

_**Continuara…. **_


	6. La Verdad

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Y no he podido subir capi porque lo que tenía era dengue…. Pero bueno ya estoy mejorando…..espero que les guste…..de verdad lo espero…. **

**Capitulo 6: "La Verdad" **

Solo se escuchaba la acompasada respiración de aquellos que dormían inocentes a las palabras de Booth. Ambos se miraban profundamente a los ojos, uno sin saber que más decir, y ella sin saber que responder...

-por favor dime algo Bones…..lo que sea- le pidió él tras minutos y minutos de silencio, siendo su suplica las únicas palabras que rasgaron el silencio.

-Booth….yo….-las palabras salían acorde con sus confusos pensamientos- eso no es verdad….tu, tu solo estas confundido…..eso, eso es todo- le respondió mirando los sorprendidos ojos del agente.

-¿confundido?...Bones yo no estoy confundido, yo sé perfectamente lo que siento por ti….. ¿Por qué dices eso?- las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca. Brennan solo lo miraba y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-ese es el problema Booth….que tú crees que es verdad, pero no es así- le decía mientras sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lagrimas retenidas; al fin había salido el tema que ella tanto temía- tu solo estas confundido Booth, tú crees que me….amas por que cuando estuviste en coma….tu….tu desarrollaste un deseo hacia mi…..pero nada mas Booth….-sus palabras no solo le dolía a ella, sino también al hombre enfrente de ella que la miraba confundido-….nada más.

-¿Qué estas tratado de decirme Bones?...se clara- Brennan tomo aliento y suspiro.

-lo que te digo Booth, es que…tu, o más bien tu cerebro, solo quiere acostarse conmigo porque soñaste con ello Booth…..tu, tu solo me deseas- le dijo prendiendo el aire tras sus palabras…..aquella verdad le dolía en el alma.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atino a decir Booth.

-lo que oyes Booth, ¡tú solo me deseas porque soñaste conmigo en la cama!- le dijo y no pudo evitar que sus palabras le dolieran…esa era la única verdad: él solo quería su cuerpo…

-Bones…..no digas eso, yo se que te amo, no te negare que me pareces…..bueno, eres hermosa, pero yo no quiero solo eso de ti Brennan yo quier…..-pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de ella que se posaron con furia y pasión en los suyos….. Brennan le iba a demostrar lo que él no era capaz de ver. Ante el beso, Booth sintió como su corazón latía desenfrenado ante el contacto, solo fueron necesarios segundos para que él se encendiera….. sin pensárselo dos veces, se dio la vuelta y dejo acorralada a Brennan entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Sus manos recorrían los costados del cuerpo femenino de una manera que le resultaba casi familiar…..y de pronto sintió la mano de ella coger la suya fuertemente, deteniendo su mano que estaba ya por debajo de su vestido de pijama, a un costado de su cintura, mientras que llevaba su otra mano al pecho de él, alejándolo solo un poco de aquel frenético beso para ver como sus ojos brillaban de pasión, una muy encendida pasión; Sus manos sobre su cuerpo la hicieron estremecer de pies a cabeza, pero el hecho de que supiera la razón la hizo sentir asquerosa, no de él o sus toques, sino de ella misma al demostrarle de forma tan radical lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando.

-dime que miento Booth- empezó a hablar casi en un murmullo- dime que no deseas hacerme tuya en este preciso momento, que no te importaría nada con tal de hacerlo…..¡dímelo!- le dijo entre dientes, acompañando sus palabras con un golpe en el pecho del agente.

-¡pues sí, no me importaría nada en este momento con tal de hacerte mía!- al terminar, sus palabras rebotaron en su cabeza una y otra vez…¿de verdad él solo quería eso de ella? sin pensarlo dos veces, Booth se levanto de encima de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observándola asombrado ante sus palabras- Bones…..yo….

-está bien Booth….está todo bien…..-le dijo, pero como ella bien sabia, no era una buena mentirosa.

-tus ojos no me dicen lo mismo Bones….-le dijo mirándola y agachando después la mirada hacia el suelo- tal vez te parezca obvio para ti….pero yo sé muy bien lo que siento…..sé que te amo…lo sé desde un principio Bones- sus palabras eran rotundas. Brennan se sentó a su lado e hizo fuerza para que sus lagrimas no cayeran…..¿por qué él no aceptaba lo que era más que obvio?

-solo piensa en lo que tú mismo dijiste Booth- le dijo poniéndose de pie- piénsalo….- y camino hasta estar en frente de la cama de Cam a la cual le pidió campo para dormir con ella, tras haberla despertado gentilmente. Al acostarse, Cam pudo ver las lagrimas que caían silenciosas por sus mejillas, una tras otra….Cam iba preguntar, pero Brennan puso un dedo en su propia boca y mirando fijamente a los ojos de la forense le negó con la cabeza, lo último que quería era que él supiera lo que sucedía; Cam asintió y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, pero al hacerlo sintió como Brennan se acurrucaba en esta, y sintió la humedad de sus lagrimas entre sus omoplatos.

Booth se quedo viéndola, observando únicamente su espalda se sintió miserable ante la realidad de las palabras de su compañera…..y las de él mismo, principalmente las suyas… pero hay, en aquel preciso momento, supo que todo aquello era mentira…..él no solo la deseaba, él la amaba, él de verdad la quería…..y no dejaría que las palabras de ella eclipsaran sus verdaderos sentimientos….no, él sabía perfectamente porque él soñaba con despertarse con ella cada mañana, pero no era solo por aquella razón tan puramente básica que Brennan le exponía…..no, él quería despertarse y acostarse a su lado cada día por que sentía que el tiempo no le alcanza para estar con ella, porque cada día sentía que las horas laborales empezaban tan tarde y duraban tan poco; él sabía que de verdad la amaba porque eran sus ojos, aquellos ojos azules que lo hacían tremer de pies a cabeza, los que le daban una alegría para levantarse, una razón, aquellos ojos eran el único cielo azul que quería en su vida…..y no era su cuerpo lo único que quería…..no, primero quería su corazón…..ante yodo su corazón.

Sin pensarlo más, Booth se puso de pie y se acerco a ella, poniendo su boca a centímetros de su oído le dijo:

-…por primera vez en tu vida estas equivocada Bones…yo te lo voy demostrar…..esta vez seré yo quien te de la verdad…te amo…..y ese hecho sí que no me lo vas a refutar….-y deposito un leve beso en su mejilla-…..nunca he estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida…..-le dijo y se alejo, acostándose completamente solo en aquella cama diseñada para dos…..

…y ella, por primera vez en su vida…dudo.

_**Continuara….**_


	7. Voleto De Salida

**Perdon x el retraso pero es que no tenia Word en mi PC y bueno...mil cosas se acumularon...en fin, espero que perdonen mi tardanza y los errores de ortografia por que esto esta escrito en Wordpad que no tiene corrector, espero que les guste el capi.**

.

**Capitulo 7: "Voleto De Salida"  
**

- 11:32 pm, una càmara de la mansiòn, la unica que al parecer no logran desactivar, nos muestra como se llevan al doctor Jack Hodgins en un BMW negro con las placas cubiertas por una toalla higiènica pegada a està; en la casa de la doctora Camille Saroyan la puerta esta forzada y no hay rastros de ella al igual que no lo hay de la señorita Àngela Montenegro que no se presentò a trabajar al igual que todos sus colegas, nada extraño en su apartamento de la primera planta a excepciòn de la ventana que se encuentra completamente abierta, añadiendo que la càmara de la porteria la registra entrando a las 11:08 pm, pero nunca sale; 11:29 pm, la càmara registra como matan a Marcos Ramirez, portero del edificio donde reside la doctora Temperance Brennan, a la cual sacan inconsciente del mismo a las 11:39pm; en su apartamento encontrasmos sangre que corresponde al alias "El Cachi" un violador el cual obviamente buscamos todas las agensias del FBI del pais, y por ultimo sin ser menos importante, el agente especial Seeley Booth, compañero de la doctora Brennan, sencillamente se desvaneciò, no sabemos absolutamente nada de èl- decia la agente Peroolta mientras mandaba a encender las luces de la sala de conferencias en donde dirigia un video beam- estò es sin duda un secuestro multiple con maxima prioridad por que no estamos hablando solo de civiles, estamos hablando del mejor equipo de investigaciòn forense de D.C y el instituto Jeffersonian, que es muy bien sabido por todos que trabaja codo a codo con el FBI por medio del agente Booth, un agente federal señoras y señores, uno de los mejores, esto sin duda ya es preocupante- les decia mientras todos recibìan un expediente- tenemos que encontrarlos, algo sin duda muy raro esta pasando aqui, ya son tres dias de su rotunda desapariciòn- hablaba mientras enfocaba su mirada en un hombre joven sentado en la ultima fila- encontraran todo lo que necesiten en los expedientes que acaban de recibìr, por favor, pongan lo mejor de si para encontrarlos- les dijo y todos los agentes del Hoover empezaron a pararse, hablando entre ellos sus estrategias para encontrarlos; solo un hombre joven se quedo en su sitio.

-ya vera que los encontraremos doctor Sweets- le dijo ella sentandose a su lado. Èl la miro y sonrio levemente.

-Como psicòlogo, le digo que quien quiera que los tenga, sin duda no se los a llevado a un dia de campo agente Peroolta, sin duda algo les deve estàr pasando...- se callo mientras se quedaba mirando sus propias manos entrelazadas.

-Eso fue como psicòlogo, ahora, como amigo y persona normal, digame que piensa...o mejor aun, que siente- le dijo mientras estrechaba su brazo- ambos sabemos que hasta un psicòlogo necesita desahogarse- le sonrio levemente.

-Como amigo, tengo que decirle que me siento impotente al no saber que hacer...y que no hay nada màs que desee que esten bien, sanos y salvos- le respondiò sin quitar su mirada de sus manos.

-todos lo deseamos doctor Sweets pero hay algo que puede hacer para ayudarme a encontrar a quien se los llevo- ante sus palabras, Sweets la miro- quiero que me ayuden, usted y su psicòlogia, a saber que clase de persona los puede tener y sobre todo, que puede querer de ellos, podra hacerlo?- le dijo para levantar su animo. Sweets asintiò y se paro, decidido a ayudar en lo que fuera a encontrar a los que consideraba ahora sus mejores amigos y su familia.

-le dare mi reporte a no màs lo tenga- le dijo y antes de dar un paso màs agregò- por sierto...no es tan mala psicòloga, si alguna vez se cansa de estò, llàmeme- le dijo y ambos se sonrieron.

.

.

.

.

Una sonrisa que era levemente iluminada por una pantalla se podia ver en el cuarto.

-Puedo saber que lo tiene tan feliz señor?- le pregunto mientras dejaba una taza de cafe a un lado.

-Me pasa que se me acaba de ocurrir algo...-respondio dandole un sorbo a su cafe- dile a Caloweed que aliste su juguete- antes sus palabras, su interlocutor se sorprendiò.

-Esta usted seguro señor?- èl hombre lo miro y el otro simplemente asintiò- lo are de inmediato señor- respondio y salio de aquella sala de vigilancia.

-Hey! mira por donde vas idiota!- le dijo una mujer rubia, alta y esbelta que seria comunmente denominada como perfecta si no tubiera aquella cicatriz que surcaba su rostro de lado a lado por debajo de su nariz- no podes andas por hay llevandote a la gente mientras pasas!

-calmate Rodny que no te vi...-le dijo, pero aquello le resulto raro a la mujer que se sorprediò ante la cordialidad de sus palabras, pues aquello no era comun en èl.

- y a vos que te pasa?- le preguntò al notarlo pensativo. Èl la miro y se acerco a ella.

- pasa que el señor me mando a decirle a Caloweed que alistarà ese aparato que tiene- le dijo y la mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca ante la sorpresa.

- de verdad?... y eso si funciona?

- que sè yo, pero no me animaria a saberlo...

- y con cual de todos los doctorcitos piensa usarla?

- no sè, pero ojalà que lo haga con el perro esè del FBI- le dijo con desprecio- por que ese es el unico que me impide cogerme a la doctorcita- le comento, dibagando entre sus recuerdos sobre el cuerpo de Brennan; ante sus palabras, ella sintiò una punsada de inexplicables celos.

-He Cachi! deja de ser tan cerdo... ni que estubiera tan buena- èl la miro y sonrio burlonamente.

- y es que a vos que? muy celosa o que R.?- le preguntò- no tenes por que estarlo...cuando queras repetimos lo de a noche.

- Deja de ser tan bobo maricon!- le dijo empujandolo- hace lo que se te venga en gana- le dijo y camino por el pasillo, dejando las risas de èl atras...pero sus celos seguian. "_y que tiene esa estùpida que no tenga yo?"_ se preguntò, y en un movimiento involuntario se llevo la mano a su cicatriz.

.

.

.

-En tonces, haciendo cuentas llevamos tres dìas no?

-Si Hodgins, tres dias- le respondio Cam, sentada en "su" cama con la espalda sobre la pared- tres putos dìas.

-Tenemos que calmarnos y permanecer atentos, por màs que nos tengan sin hacer nada- dijo Booth, sentado de la misma forma que Cam, viendo a Brennan en frente suyo, a un lado de Cam.

-Que sabemos hasta ahora?- les dijo Àngela- que estamos en una base que era militar y que...-pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta metalica abrirse. Booth se paro rapidamente para ir al lado de Brennan que tambien se habia puesto de pie junto con Cam.

-Doctora Brennan, señorita Montenegro...- les dijo un hombre con un pasamontañas- vengan conmigo por favor...

-ni loca!- le dijo Àngela que se aferro màs al brazo de Hodgins que la protegia con su cuerpo.

-a las buenas o a las malas- les dijo- esto se puede poner feo, no lleguemos a esos extremos...

-bien...- le dijo Brennan para sorpresa de todos, en especial para Booth que la tomo del brazo.

-que? estas loca o que Bones?- le preguntò casi suplicante- no voy a dejar que te lleven a ningun lado, la ultima vez casi te matan.

- y que màs podemos hacer Booth? no voy a dejar que les pase nada a ustedes si puedo impedirlo- le dijo y solto su brazo de su mano. Booth la vio como caminaba hacia aquel hombre que al tenerla serca la tomo del brazo.

-HEY! cuidado con ella idiota!

-calmese agente Booth que no creo que le vaya a pasar mayor cosa.

-que?

-nada- le respondiò- señorita Montenegro, por favor, se lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera- le dijo con su voz màs grave. Àngela asintiò y sali de detras de Hodgins que al igual que Booth trato de retenerla, pero a diferencia de ellos, Àngela le dio un beso en los labios. Aquel hombres las llevo por los pasillos que eran de un blanco brillante y en ocaciones, dejaba ver unas partes color oxido. Tras ocho minutos, se encontraban en frente de una puerta en la que tecleo una clave en el pequeño teclado. Una luz verde se pudo ver tras la clave 81569 que Brennan memoriso, y la puerta se abrio.

-Lo hagan nada estupido, recuerden que tenemos a sus amigos- les recordo antes de meterlas en la habitaciòn.

Ambas se quedaron observando el recinto. Como un oasis en un desierto, aquella habitaciòn era completamente inesperada en aquel lugar. En sus pareder de un color azul, estaba decorada como una sala de estilo victoriano, con asientos de cuero y pinturas en sus paredes; ambas parecìan alienigenas en aquella ambientaciòn con sus ropas de èpocas posterires.

-que carajo es esto?- pregunto Àngela a la nada mientras miraba una de las pinturas.

- Es _Margaret Bernardine Hall y su pequeño, _una dama de la època- les dijo un hombre que le dio la buelta a su asiento; Brennan y Àngela se sorprendieron al escucharlo.

-Ya lo sè, me referia a esto- le dijo Àngela al homnbre, haciendo referencia a la habitaciòn.

-Ho! esta no es màs que mi oficina Àngela- le respondio, y tras su pasamontañas se pudo ver el contono de una sonrisa.

-Que quieres de nosotras?- le preguntò Brennan. Èl se puso de pie y se acerco a ellas, quedando a dos metros de distancia.

-Son libres, pueden irse- les dijo. Ambas se miraron entre sì sin entender nada.

-irnos a donde?...de vuelta al cuarto?- le preguntò Àngela confundida.

-No señorita Montenegro, irse se aqui- les dijo abriendo sus brazos- irse de esta pesadilla en la que los he embarcado- hubo minutos de silencio en los que solo se escuchaban sus respiraciònes.

- Y que hay de los demas?- le dijo Àngela- que hay de Jack, Booth y Cam?

-Ellos se quedan- le respondiò calmadamente.

-No- dijeron ambas al unisono. Èl se quedo mirandolas sin decir nada; simplemente no entendia como desaprovechaban aquella oportunidad; _"Por que lo hacen? por que no se salvan ella si tienen la oportunidad?...amor? es a esto lo que llaman amor?"_

-No voy a dejar a Jack aqui sin saber que le pueda pasar.

-Yo tampoco me ire- agregò Brennan, sabiendo que no seria capaz de dejar a Booth sin saber su suerte

-Bien...-empezo a hablar èl- entonces decidan quien de ellos tre se va.

-Booth.

-Hodgins- dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirandose tras sus palabras- deja que se vaya Jack Bren, por favor, no lo quiero aqui sabiendo que algo le puede pasar.

-Ànge, yo...yo tampoco quiero que le pase algo a Booth...lo siento- le respondio y Àngela simplemente asintiò.

-Por que quiere que sea el agente Booth y no el doctor Hodgins o la doctora Sroyan los que se vayan doctora Brennan?- le preguntò èl- por que el agente Booth?- le dijo. Brennan se quedo muda ante sus palabras; claro que si sabia por que queria que fuera Booth y no otro, o al menos creia saberlo, pero fuera cual fuera su verdadero motivo, no le diria nada a ese hombre.

-es obvio, Booth y yo somos compañeros y tenemos un vinculo màs fuerte , y si esta en mis manos hacer algo para sacarlo de aqui, lo are- respondio con el tono màs racional que tenia. Èl las observo y asintiò.

-eso no se lo cree ni usted misma doctora Brennan- le dijo sin vasilar- usted siente por el agente Booth eso que llaman amor, y no se tome la molestia de negarmelo despues de lo que vi y oì anoche- le dijo al ver como ella iba a interrumpirlo- no me importa- le contesto y miro a Àngela- recuerdo que levanto su mano derecha cuando les pregunte si estarian dipuestos a hacer lo que fuera por esa persona, todabia lo està?- le preguntò, a lo que Àngela asintiò- bien...- les dijo y se alejo de ella para ir junto a su escritorio- se vale lo que sea señoritas, solo seran ustedes, al final desidire quien de los tres se va, den lo mejor se sì y recuerden que haya abajo ya no seran amigas si desean salvar a quien quieren, sean mediocres y el voleto de salida se lo lleva la doctora Saroyan, que por sierto- consulto su reloj- les deve llevar diez minutos de ventaja- y tras sus palabras, tomo una pequeña estatuilla de oro entre sus manos que estaba sobre su escritorio, la empujo hacia un lado y ambas mujeres sintieron como el piso bajo sus pies desaparecia...

.

_**Continuara...**_


	8. La Realidad Entre La Muerte

**MUCHISIMASSSSS Gracias x sus comentarios, d verdad que son la inspiraciòn que me ponen detras de la pc...gracias, y mil gracias... =) **

**Espero que les guste este capi too...**

.

**Capitulo 8: "La Realidad Entre La Muerte"**

**.**

...Caìan por un ducto inclinado...entre màs caìan, un olor que ambas conocian muy bien se agolpaba en sus narices...el olor a muerte.

Tras un minuto, Brennan cayo sobre Àngela, la cual aterrizo en un suelo lodoso.

-¡Mierda!- grito la artista al verse cubierta de suciedad- mierda y mil veces mierda!

-estas bien Ange?- le pregunto Brennan mientras quitaba algo de su pelo.

-Claro! estoy dichosa!- le espeto con sarcasmo mientras quitaba algo de lodo sobre su pantalòn- de puta madre...-dijo vajito.

-lo siento, solo preguntaba- Àngela suspiro y trato de calmarse un poco, no era justo con su amiga que la tratara asì.

-No...perdoname tu a mi Bren...es solo que, bueno, estoy asquerosa y...- pero las nàuseas que empezaba a sentir interrmpieron sus palabras- que es eso?- pregunto entre sus dedos que estaban tapando ya su boca y nariz, tratando de resguardar sus sentidos del olor nauseabundo- es...es lo que creo?- le pregunto a Brennan tras mirar aquello que tenian en frente.

- Creo...creo que si...- le respondiò Brennan mientras hacia lo mismo que su amiga; tapando su boca y nariz mientras ambas veian lo que tenian en frente...habian caido en un pedaso de tierra lodosa que era sin duda el paraiso de todo aquello...frente a ellas habia una especie de "lago" solo que este tenia de todo menos agua. En la superficie podian notar las partes de huesos, piel, y hasta partes de cuerpos que estaban todos en una especie de caldo rojiso oscuro que no tubieron ninguna duda que era sangre y fluidos; aquel "lago", calculaba Brennan, tendria nueve metros de largo hasta un gran tubo que era sin duda el medio por el cual venia a parar todo aquello hay... Sin poder evitarlo, Àngela se dio la buelta y vomito lo poco que tenia en su estòmago...

-Tranquila Ange...-le decia Brennan mientras le tocaba la espalda- respira por la boca y...- aunque lo dijera, el olor era tan fuerte que ni aquello podia evitar que sintiera como se revolvia su estòmago- y no sera tan fuerte...- Àngela paro de vomitar y la miro; la artista estaba palida...

-es...dios...- no pudo evitar decir volviedo su mirada de nuevo a aquel lago- que hacemos aqui?... que quiere este desgraciado?-

-no lo se pero...- Brennan noto un tabla delgada que cruzaba toda esa porqueria, y vio una segunda tabla partida a la mitad, justo al lado de la otra- ven...- le dijo a su amiga tomandola de la mano y llevandola al otro lado de aquella isla de lodo- "Ir hasta el tubo, pero solo una pasa por la tabla...las observo"- leyò Brennan el pequeño letrero que estaba al final de un palo clavado, enfrente de la tabla que cruzava toda la inmundicia hasta la entrada del tubo- te aseguro que Cam ya paso...- agregò, señalando la tabla partida al lado de la entera- hasta tenia tabla personal- agregò, mostrandole una nota igual a la anterior, sostenida por un palo que decia unicamente "Dra. S."

-Eres un hijo de puta!- le gritaba a la nada Àngela- cuando salga de aqui, por que escuchame bien, ¡LO ARE! pateare tu desquiciado trasero loco de mierda!- gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos-...maldito...- dijo devilemte mientras Brennan la tomaba por los hombros.

-pasa tu por la tabla- le dijo mientras la empujaba en frente de està- es obvio que no soportaras esto- le dijo mientras metia su pie en la sustansia espesa- hazlo o llego yo primero y no sacas a Hodgins!- le dijo para alentarla, mientras ella ya tenia por encima de las rodillas todo eso- hazlo o...- pero se callo al sentir como se undia hasta que sus pies tocaron el fondo y "aquello" le quedo a la altura del ombligo; Brennan cerro fuertemente los ojos, y con sus brazos arriba empezo a caminar, tapando fuertemente su nariz para no tomar aire.

-No- dijo Àngela mientras que se metia tambièn- estamos en esto juntas Bren, y no como ese maniaco quiere- le dijo tomando su mano cuando llego a su lado- juntas...- le repitio, y a pesar de toda la situaciòn, Bren le sonrio.

-Bien...andando- le respondiò, mientras que ambas empezaron a caminar por aquel infierno espeso, con sus brazos en alto pero sus manos unidas- por sierto...- le dijo cuando estaban ya en la mitad del "lago"- yo te ayudo a patiarle el culo si salimos de està- le dijo tratando de hacer algo para que Àngela se concentrara en caminar y tratara de no oprestar atenciòn en lo que se encontraba sumergida, pues Brennan sentia como su mano empezaba a sostener algo del peso de Àngela- venga Ange...ya solo nos falta poco- le dijo cuando ya se encontraban a tres metros de la entrada del tubo- aguanta...Àngela!- exclamò Brennan cuando vio como su amiga perdia por completo la consciencia y su cuerpo se sumergio hasta sus pechos, si no fuera por que Brennan sumergio tambien ambos brazos para sostenerla y con mucha dificulta, llego hasta el tubo- vamos Ange...- decia mientras trataba de subirla al tubo que estaba diez centimetros por encima de la superficie del caldo- ¡mierda!- exlcamò al ver que no podia subir màs del cuerpo de su amiga que ya tenia los brazos y la cabeza arriba...pero sin esperarlo, algo jalo de Àngela, sacandola.

-Cam?- dijo al ver el rostro de la forense aparecer- pero...no deverias estar...no sè, màs adelante?- agregò mientras Cam la ayudaba a subir.

-si, pero la escuche gritar "¡Àngela!" y me devolvi- le deciamientras le daba leves cachetadas a Àngela que empezaba a reaccionar- igual no iba muy lejos- agregò.

-por que estàs sucia si usaste la tabla?- le pregunto al verla igual de cubierta que ella- la otra tabla...

-si la use...pero se quebro a la mitad...de seguro la otra tambien se rompio no?- le dicia mientras ayudaba a sentar a Àngela- ese maldito juega con nosotras...perro- dijo con desprecio.

-Bienvenida al club "Camy"- le dijo Àngela.

-Como es posible que en la situaciòn en la que estamos y cubierta de todo...eso, puedas seguir siendo sarcastica?- le dijo Brennan.

- no lo sè, a lo mejor contraje algo raro en esa mierda- le dijo- gracias Bren, gracias Cam por no haberme dejado sabiendo que vamos por lo mismo.

-Hey...como tu dijiste- le respondiò Brennan- estamos juntas en esto...verdad Cam?...Cam?- repitiò al ver que ella no le contestaba.

-claro que si, pero...- hubo una pausa- tengo que irme de aqui, a diferencia de ustedes yo tengo a Michel y no pienso dejarla sola- les dijo decidida- no estoy dispuesta a lastimarlas, no..., pero si hare lo sea para salir.

-Booth tambièn tiene a Parker- le espeto Brennan- y èl no aria lo que fuera si eso implica dejar a sus amigos.

-Pero Booth no esta aqui doctora Brennan, en esta carrera solo estamos las tres- le dijo mietras Àngela, ya parada en frente de ella las observaba- las ayude, no pude seguir corriendo cuando la escuche gritar, no soy desalmada doctotra Brennan, pero a partir de aqui, y sea lo que venga por delante, no se lo tomen a mal, entiendanmen por favor, pero no me detendre para volver...ahora tengo una hija doctora- le hablaba con lagrimas en los ojos- no la voy a dejar sola...are lo que sea para asegurar que saldre de aqui...a demas, si lo logro, creame que tambièn are lo sea para sacarlos de aqui- le dijo.

-nosotras no estamos aqui para lograr salir nosotras- le dijo devilmente Àngela- estamos aqui para salvar a quien amamos Cam, nosotras...

-yo no amo a Booth- interrumpiò Brennan con su reflejo de negarlo.

-Ya deja de mentirte cariño...- le dijo Àngela- sabes muy bien que amas a ese hombre como nunca creiste que podrias llegar a hacerlo...desde el primer momento que lo viste...

-me senti atraida por èl, no...

-lo se, su perfecto acromion y no se cuanta cosa màs...ni tu misma me puedes negar que cuando se te hacerca sientes como quisieras que hiciera algo màs que solo hablarte- le dijo he hizo una pausa con la que Brennan recordo todos las veces en las que sentia como su cuerpo la traicionava cuando esta muy serca de Booth, y no podia dejar de cerrar los ojos y sumergirse de lleno en sus recuedos cuando recordaba sus besos..- lo amas Brennan, de lo contrario, no estarias aqui, cubierta en toda esa mierda... asì como yo tome este "baño" de porqueria contal de sacar a Jack de esto, tu harias tres mil piscinas en ESO contal de sacar a Booth- Àngela le tomo una mano, sin importarle lo que ambas pudieran llegar a detener en estas- que ganas con negarlo Bren?...que ganas con negar que lo amas?- le preguntò.

Muda, Brennan sopesò la pregunta de su amiga...que què ganaba? sencillamente ganaba no perder lo que màs amaba, sin duda ganaba nunca tener la posibilidad de perderlo, perdia tal vez la oportunidad de sentir todo aquello que su cuerpo le pedia a gritos...pero tambièn ganaba que su corazòn no se enamorara màs de èl, por que ella muy bien sabia, o creia saber, que èl verdaderamente no la amaba...ganaba no confundirlo màs...ganaba no tener que sentirse destrozada una vez màs cuando èl se diera cuenta que solo era deseo lo que sentia por ella...ganaba hacerlo no sufrir.

-Ange...Booth no me amaba...èl, èl solo esta confundido, lo unico que siente por mi es una tenciòn sexual que se le originò por que en su sueño estubimos en la cama...-Brennan luchaba por que sus lagrimas no salieran- vi sus tomografìas Ange...se lo que te digo...Booth no siente otra cosa por mi que no sea deseo... ¡nada màs!- le grito, dejando salir sus lagrimas, y sin querer, todo lo que por años empezo a sentir...- por màs que yo quiera que me ame como yo lo amo no es posible!...no controlo su cerebro, no puedo quital algo que yo misma provoque!, no puedo entrar a su cerebro y hacer que...que me ame como yo me estoy muriendo por hacerlo...- su llanto hacia vibrar todo su cuerpo, y sin que nadie lo viera, su alma- gano no sufrir màs Ange...eso es lo que gano, gano no perderlo ni perderme a mi misma- termino levemente, tratando de controlar su cuerpo...y calmar su alma.

-Cariño...

-Esa es la estupidez màs grande que la he escuchado decir doctora Brennan- le dijo Cam, y ante sus palabras, ambas la mirarlo sin darle credito a sus oidos- si, como lo oye, es usted una estupida si cree que Booth la mira a usted igual a como lo hace con otras mujeres, antes incluso de su cirugia Brennan, Booth tenia esa mirada que solo se le nota cuando esta enamorado, y se le nota por que cada vez que la ve a usted aparecer, cada vez que la tiene serca, los ojos de Booth brillan doctora Brennan, en esos momentos su mirada le pertenece a usted...y eso es solo lo que se puede ver...por que las 24 horas del dìa, los 7 dìas a la semana y los 12 meses del año no le alcansan, le parecen cortos para estar a su lado...si fuera por èl no dejaria de mirarla todo un dia entero- Cam se le aserco màs y agregò- no ponga màs excusas doctora Brennan...usted conoce a Booth y sabe muy bien que esos besos que le dio y que usted corespondiò no son producto de ningun sueño...Booth la ama y usted a èl, punto, no hay nada màs en medio, es usted la que decide si quiere pasar el resto de su vida lamentàndose por dejar ir a al amor de su vida- le dijo firme.

-Que besos?- preguntò Angela, pero ninguna le contesto.

-Como sabes de...de los...- trataba de preguntar Brennan pero las palabras de Cam las tenia todabia en la cabeza. Cam sonrio ante su escueta pregunta.

-Booth y yo somos grandes amigos...haveces se le salen cosas- le dijo- pienselo bien docto...

-_Se quedaran hay?- _les hablo aquel hombre desde un punto que ellas no lograban ubicar- _ahora solo tienen 20 minutos- _y asi, como aparecìa, se iba...

Sin pensalo dos veces, Cam corrio por aquel tubo, haciendo que Brennan y Àngela reaccionaran y fueran detras de sus pasos...

.

_**Continuara...**_


	9. El Juguete

**Capitulo 9: "El Juguete"**

**.**

**.**

-Por favor...dejame ir...por favor- rogaba a una chica que veia como una figura humana se iba hacercando a la jaula entre las penunbras, mientras su bata blanca se iba definiendo entre las tinieblas...

-shhhh ya...-le dijo el hombre arrastrandro las palabras mientras se inclinaba frente a la jaula en la que se encontraba la chica- no dolera...tratare de que no duela tanto...

-¡Caloweed! eres el hijo de puta màs retorcido que conozco!- dijo un hombre que al abrir las puertas de par en par, dejo entrar un poco de luz en aquel oscuro recinto, iluminando los contornos de algunos aparatos y tubos de ensayo- que nunca prendes la luz de tu baticueva?- agregò antes de subir el interruptor.

-no me agrada...- le respondio el hombre de bata blanca que no dejaba de ver a la chica que sintio los escalofrios subir por su espalda al ver todo lo que la extensa sala contenia: era una sala llena de aparatos y cosas extrañas...con repisas en algunas paredes que tenian de todo menos libros...ojos, cerebros, corazònes e intestinos estaban entre las botellas llenas de formol...- no te asustes...te necesito para algo mejor...

-Y esta quien es?- pregunto el resien llegado mirando por encima del hombro de Caloweed a la chica enjaulada.

-por favor, dejarme ir...no dire nada...por favor- rogaba la chica, teniendo solo por respuesta la sonrisa de quienes la miraban.

-aaa que esta linda e.

-Ni lo pienses Cachi- le dijo Caloweed dàndose la buelta- esta chica es...- pero detuvo sus palabras frunciendo la nariz- que huele tan mal?...sos vos?...- le dijo al acercar su cara al hombro de su interlocutor- donde carajos te has metido?- le preguntò.

-por eso te dije que eras un retorcido hijo de puta- le dijo, subiendo su tono de voz- he visto toda la porqueria que tienes haya abajo Caloweed, he tenido que ver y oler! a donde van a terminar tus putos experimento!...que te parece tan gracioso?- le dice al ver como èl sonrie.

-nada...lo que pasa es que ese es el olor de mi fracaso...nada màs- le dijo sereno- y que hacias haya abajo?...que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-No seas imbesil...el jefe me a mandado a poner unas cosas para las doctorcitas.

-las del Jeffersonian?

-si...las mamasitas esas...aunque yo me quedo con la doctorcita Brennan...por mi que me examine lo que quiera- le dijo, completamente abstraìdo en sus retorcidos pensamientos. Caloweed lo mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna y sonrio ironico.

-la doctora Brennan es una eminencia de la antropologìa forense sin mensionar que es mucha mujer para vos...no accederìa ni a darte la hora- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la jaula de la chica, sacando una jeringa del bolsillo de su bata- veo imposible que se le cruzara por la cabeza tener algun contacto fìsico con vos...creo que para todo el genero femenino sos sencillamente...depreciable.

-y quien te dijo que necesito que este de acuerdo?- le respondiò mientras reia, y el otro bufo.

-Ya...olvidaba cual es tu estilo- le dijo sacando las llaves de la jaula- esta inquieta Cachi...veni ayudame que no quiero percances- le dijo al ver como la chica retrocedia al otro lado de la jaula, con su cabello rubio pegado a cada lado de su rostro, enmarcando sus ojos grises que parecian los de un animal asustado.

-¡suelteme por favor!..no dire nada...¡dejenme ir!...¡por favor!- gritaba y lloraba ella mientras el Cachi la sostenia por los brazos.

-Tranquila Kelly...esto solo te relajara- le dijo mientras sacudia un poco la jeringa y le levantaba la manga de la camisa...- shhhh ya, ya- le decia mientras la inyectaba; en cuestion de minutos la chica dejo de llorar, luciendo completamente confundida- bien...ponla alla- le indico al Cachi que sostenia gran parte del peso de la chia.

-donde?- preguntò con ella en sus brazos. Caloweed se adelanto y se puso enfrente de una camilla metalica, mientras abria las abrasaderas de metal que inmovilizarian los brazos, piernas y cuello de Kelly. La tendieron sobre la tiesa y fria superfisie mientras Caloweed ajustaba un casco de metal que tenia algunos cables saliendo de estè, conectados a una computadora y otros artefactos encima de un escritorio, a unos metros de la chica que solo veia un arco metalico sobre su cabeza, unido a la cama y a treinta centìmetros de su cabeza.

-este es el juguete que te mando a alistar el jefe?- le preguntò mientras el otro ponia un sensor sobre el pecho de la chica, sofre su corazòn.

-si...este es mi juguete- le dijo riendo levemente.

-Y se puede saber que hace tu juguetito Dr. Frankensten?- le dice con sorna mientras se hacen detras de los monitores que Caloweed iba encendiendo.

-me sorprende que hayas leido algo en tu vida- le comenta mientras observa el ridmo cardiaco de la confundida Kelly- todavia no se si sirve...por eso he aqui nuestra invitada.

-Ya...pero que se supone que debe hacer- insistiò.

-Bueno...bàsicamente deberìa poder hacer que olvidara las cosas que màs quiere o simplemente olvidar, por medio de la recarga masiva del hipocampo y seguir su actividad cerebral hasta ubicar donde estan los recuedos que quiero borrar mientra ella los piensa...esa es la teoria claro, tengo que probarla primero- le decia mientras tecleaba en el teclado de un computador de alta tecnologìa donde se veia la actividad cerebral de la chica.

-Eso quiere decir que le lavaras el cerebro?- preguntò incredulo el Cachi.

-si...creo que podrias llamarlo asì- le dijo mientras volvia a fruncir la nariz- Cachi...haz el favor de bañarte, por el bien de todos lo que apreciamos nuestro sentido olfativo quieres?.

-Que cabron eres...- le dijo antes de rodear el escritorio- chao hermosa- le dijo a Kelly antes de salir por las puertas.

.

.

.

Sus pasos a traves de aquel tunel le parecian infinitos. Iba detras de Àngela que corria a un metro de una apresurada Cam.

Cam...de verdad tenia razòn? de verdad, por primera vez en la vida su ciencia estaba equivocada? ella estaba equivocada?

Ya no lo podia negar màs. Tenia miedo. Si...era dificil admitirlo pero era sierto. Tenia miedo de perderlo, lo habia tenido desde el primer momento que se dio cuenta que lo amaba. Pero desde cuando lo sabia?...Brennan nunca podria olvidar como se dio cuenta o màs bien, se admitio a sì misma que amaba a Booth. Atrapada en su auto, entre toneladas de arena, creyo que todo estaba perdido, creyo que no volveria a verlo, y fue hay, cuando se dio cuenta que su corazòn si sentia, que no era solo un musculo, pues la simple idea de no volverlo a ver, de no volver a ver su sonria, aquella que le alegraba el dìa desde hacia cinco años, hizo que su corazòn se estrujara, que su cerebro no dejara de proyectarle mil imagenes de èl a su lado...de la misma forma que lo hacia en ese momento que corria por ese tunel, por que corria por èl...y no pudo negarlo màs, no pudo evitar que sus pies se detubieran ante la realidad, completamente sorprendida por que creyo haber olvidado y ocultado todo lo que sentia a flor de piel por èl...

-lo amo...- se dijo mientras sentia como sus labios seguian repitiendo las palabras sin sonido alguno, palabras que solo habian existido en su cabeza.

-Bren?- la llamo Àngela a unos metros- que haces, que te pasa?- le dijo al llegar a su lado y ver como Cam seguia corriendo...

-Cam tiene razòn Ange...soy una estipida- le dijo sin mirar a su amiga.

-Que?- fue lo unico que atino a responder la artiasta- cariño, tu no eres estupida, tu solo...

-si lo soy Àngela!- le grito- soy una estupida por llegar a pensar que Booth solo queria acostarse conmigo! y ahora lo presione Ange...y y- Brennan cerro los ojos y revivio la unica estupides que habia hecho- y si enserio me quiere y yo...yo lo hice dudar?- le dijo a si amiga, buscando una respuesta que ella no tenia.

-Cariño, no se de que me estas hablando...que hiciste?- le preguntò tomando sus manos. Ante la pregunta, Brennan suspiro, recordando como habia hecho que Booth llegara a su limite.

-Yo...yo le dije que solo queria acostarse conmigo Ange...como pude pensar que Booth es como todos?- dijo màs para sì misma que para Àngela- lo provoque Ange...y èl me dijo que si, que era verdad que no le importaria nada contal de haceme suya y...- Brennan se callo, pensando en lo que diria despues- y me dijo que estaba equivocada, que èl no queria solo eso de mi...que me amaba- y una leve sonrisa ilumino aquel horrible tunel- si el no se va a dar por vensido, yo tampoco lo are Ange- su amiga la miraba sin estar segura que decir- Ange yo...yo lo amo- dijo mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla y su mano se detenia a milimetros de su boca, sorprendida por sus palabras- lo amo y...y

-Y tiene que saberlo Bren, tienes que decirle que lo amas...pero sobre todo- Àngela puso sus manos en sus hombros y la encaro- tienes que sacarlo de aqui cariño, asì como yo estoy dispuesta a sacar a Jack, seria un honor competir contigo por ese voleto- le dijo para alentarla; Àngela se alejo de ella, con una media sonrisa, caminando hacia atras sin dejar de ver a la antropologa- vamos a ver cuanto amas a tu agente Bren- le dijo riendo antes de darce la vuelta y salir tras los pasos de Cam. Brennan se quedo quieta un segudo antes de darce cuenta que la unica oportunidad que tenia de sacar a Booth se le podia ir de las manos; y aunque paresiera ironico, empezo a correr con una media sonrisa, motivada por redescubrir que si era capaz de amar...y por eso, por èl, su carrera se hizo superior a la de Àngela hasta ver a unos metros delante de ella la espalda de Cam...y de la nada, una voz les anuncio que les quedaban 13 minutos...

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

**Gracias x sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado el capi y en el pròximo veremos quien logra salir...**

**BeSoS...**


	10. Un Vestido Y Algo Màs

**Capitulo 10: "Un Vestido Y Algo Màs"  
**

**.**

-Y ahora que?

-No tengo ni la menor idea- respondio Brennan la pregunta de Àngela.

-Entonces que? eso era todo?, un maldito callejòn sin salida?- pregunto a nadie Cam.

-Al parecer... si- le dijo Brennan.

Las tres, paradas en medio de una sala ovalada y extensa, apenas iluminada por unos orificios que traian la luz de alguna parte, miraban sin entender que màs podrian hacer.

- Entonces el muy maldito nos a engañado!- grito Àngela.

-_Han llegado con apenas diez minutos...nada mal- _les hablo, otra vez, de la nada- _diez minutos para que una de ustedes noquee a las otras dos si quiere salir o sacar de esta pesadilla a quien aman...- _y tras sus palabras, una puerta que estaba confundida como un verdadero camaleon con el resto de la pared curvilìnea, les dejo ver unos mazos de plastico, con una maza firme en uno de sus extremos- _quedan nueve minutos..._

Las tres mujeres se miraron sin saber que hacer...pero sin previo aviso, Cam corrio hacia la puerta que estaba a cinco metros de ellas; y ante su respuesta, Àngela y Brennan la siguieron.

Jadeantes, las tres se miraban esperando el menor movimiento de las otras, cada una, con un mazo en sus manos...

_-ocho minutos..._

Cam arremetiò con furia hacia Brennan, gritando entre sus dientes apretados un "lo siento" muy sincero, sabiendo que la antropologa era su rival màs fuerta; pero Brennan levanto su mazo, bloquando su golpe...ambas se miraron por un instante, un instante en el que Brennan, con todo el dolo de su alma, supo que debìa hacer...

-_seis minutos..._

Con mucha fuerza, Brennan alejo a Cam de ella, haciendo que està retrocediera cuatro pasos...

-Lo siento...- le dijo Brennan a Àngela antes de golpearla a un costado del rostro, dejandola completamente inmòvil en el sicio suelo.

-_cinco minutos..._

Brennan, dejo caer su mazo y se arrodillo junto a Àngela, tomando su cabeza y dejandola reposar sobre su regazo ante la confundida mirada de Cam que no sabia que hacer...

-_cuatro minutos..._

Brennan volvio a ver a Cam que la miraba sin saber que hacer...

-hazlo...es la unica forma- le dijo la antropologa entre dientes, pero Cam negaba con la cabeza, sintiendo como el mazo de iba resbalando de su mano- no quieres volver a ver a Michel?- la tento Brennan, y de nuevo, su mano aferro el mazo con fuerza- solo no se te vaya la mano he?- le dijo con la mirada segura de quien confia en la otra persona...Cam dio un paso hacia ella y lo levanto hasta la altura de su hombro...

-_dos minutos..._

_-_no puedo...- le dijo Cam, sintièndo cada mùsculo de su cuerpo paralizado.

-hazlo!- le grito Brennan con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro de Àngela, en su regazo...

-_un munito..._

-¡Malditasea Cam!¡hazlo de una buena vez!- y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Cam sintio la vibraciòn del mazo entre sus manos cuando estè pego en la cabeza de la antropologa, callendo sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Camille dejo caer aquel objeto que ahora encontraba repulgnante para agacharse a comprobar que Brennan estaba bien, pero unos aplausos captaron su atenciòn. Por donde habian venido, se aproximaban tres hombre, dos que iban detras del que era un poco màs bajo, claramente, la mente retrorcida que los habia metido en toda esa pesadilla.

-Felicidades doctora Saroyan- le dijo con con aquella voz que empezaba a causarle nàuseas- es usted la ganadora- Cam se puso de pie, queriendo retorcer sus manos en el cuello de aquel hombre al distinguir el contorno de una sonrisa por debajo del pasamontañas.

-Que va a pasar con ellas?- le preguntò Cam.

-Ho, de la Dra. Brennan y Àngela se encargaran ellos- le respondio, haciendoles una seña a los hombres detras de èl, que con guantes y tapa bocas sobre los negros pasamontañas, levantaron a las inconscientes amigas- a las duchas muchachos, y que Rodny las vigile- les dijo a los hombre que asintiero- Michael...manten a raya al Cachi, lo quiero a mil metros de las duchas, me entendiste?

-si señor- contesto el màs fornido mientras seguia a su compañero, con Brennan en brazos.

-y ahora que va a pasar? cumpliras con tu promesa?- le dijo Cam, enfrentando los ojos negros que no dejaban de mirarla.

-Claro que lo hare Dra. Saroyan, la dejare ir, despues de que haya conocido a mi amigo Caloweed- le dijo invitandola a seguirlo...

**.**

**.**

Un suave rocio frio sobre su rostro la hizo abrir los ojos y ver el agua que caia frente a su cara, a unos treinta centìmetros.

-¡apestan a mil demonios!- una voz femenina que no conocia la hizo sentarse en piso de lo que reconociò como una ducha doble- jabòn, shampoo y todo lo que necesitan- le dijo la mujer, poniendo a su lado una canasta azul- que miras estupida?

-nada- le respondio Brennan, dejando de mirar la extensa cicatriz del rostro de la mujer, enfocàndose en Àngela que a su lado, empezaba a despertar, pero cuando està estuvo completamente despierta, empujo a Brennan.

-Como haz podido hacerme eso?- le dijo la artistas, enfocando su mirada fulminante en Brennan mientras movia su cuello a causa del golpe.

-Ange...de verdad lo siento, pero tuve que hacerlo...

-tenias? hay Brennan, lo unico que uno tiene que hacer en està vida es morirse- le decia mientras aquella mujer, recostada en la pared de enfrente, con una navaja en sus manos, sacando el mugre de sus uñas, las observava divertida- como haz podido quitarme la unica oportunidad que tenia de sacar a Jack?...no se suponia que estabamos en eso juntas?- le dijo indignada.

-lo hice...lo hice por Michel Ange...- le respondio Brennan, bajando la mirada- no sabes lo horrible que es estar en el sistema Ange, Cam quiere mucho a Miche, la ama, y...yo tambièn perdi mi oportunidad de sacar a Booth- le dijo con un tono de voz màs elevado- aqui estoy contigo no? no te traicione Ange, traicionarte hubiera sido noquearte a ti y Cam y ganar yo, sacando a Booth de toda esta mierda!- le dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- Michel a pasado por mucho Àngela, tu lo sabes, y seria muy egoista no pensar en ella, depues de todo, Cam no salia por ella Àngela, salia por su hija; perdoname si de algun modo...

-No Bren, tranquila, te entiendo, entiendo- le dijo, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amiga- tienes razòn, no me traicionaste cariño es solo que...bueno, pegas como un hombre Bren- le dijo y ambas no pudieron evitar reir.

-muy bonita escena, de verdad, me conmueven- les dijo Rodny- pero, mi nariz esta muriendo! asì que mejor se duchan- y se acercò a ellas, abriendo la llave del agua que estaba detras de Àngela- rapido!- les dijo, pateando la canasta azul.

-y te vas a quedar hay?- le preguntò Àngela al ver como Rodny se volvia recostar en la pared.

-y es que tenes algo que yo no tenga?- le contesto- esta es la unica oportunidad que tenes de quitarte toda esa porqueria que llevas encima, vos veras si la desaprovechas siendo penosa- Àngela miro a Brennan que simplemente levanto los hombros en respuesta, empezando a quitarse los pantalones.

.

-Al fin ya no tengo màs esa porqueria encima!- decia Àngela, escurriendo su cabello.

-Aqui tienen- les dijo Rodny tirandoles un par de toallas- vengan conmigo- les dijo cuando las vio ya envueltas en las toallas- bien...vos te pones estò...- dijo mientras abria un loquer y le pasaba camisa, pantalòn y ropa interior a Àngela junto con unos zapatos, todo obviamente usado- y vos...estò- le dijo a Brennan que se sorprendio al ver que era un vestido rojo que todavia tenia la etiqueta de D&G, junto con una caja de zapatos- y estos...- agregò, poniendo un baby doll sobre la caja de zapatos-

-que es esto?- pregunto consternada- no me pondre esto- le dijo Brennan, levantado con dos dedod el baby doll.

-pontelo todo, o te juro que le pasa algo a tu amiga- le dijo Rodny, apuntando con su navaja a Àngela.

-por que? por que tengo que usar esto?- siguio preguntando Brennan.

-No lo sè estupida, solo me han dicho "dale esto a la doctora y asegurate de que se lo ponga" asi que, hazlo YA!- le grito. Brennan miro a Àngela que simplemente asintiò.

-mira el lado positivo cariño- decia Ange- a ti te dan D&G mientras yo uso la nueva colecciòn de Miss campecina primavera-verano- le dijo sarcastica, dandose la vuelta para vestirse. Brennan miro con desprecio a Rodny y empezo a ponerse el baby doll.

.

-Woww Bren, creo que te a tocado la mejor parte de esta pesadilla- le dijo la artista al ver a su amiga en aquel señido vestido rojo.

-¡ya pueden entrar Michael!- gritò Rodny hacia la puerta.

-lo siento, pero Michael tuvo que irse- decia el Cachi, entrando con otro hombre a su lado que si usaba pasamontañas- buufff pero si es que estas mejor que en mis sueños- agregò al ver a Brennan.

-como que tuvo que irse? pero si era èl quien iba a llevar a la doctora- dijo Rodny.

-si, pero algo a pasado con una de sus hijas y solo me tenia a mi para decirme a donde tenia que llevar a Brennan- le respondio, sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

-Doctora Brennan para usted- le espetò ella con desagrado.

-bien...pero sabes que no puedes hacerle nada no?- le recordo Rodny.

-por ahora- respondio èl, pasando su lengua entre sus labios.

-Mejor la llevo yo- dijo ella al ver como no dejaba de mirarla.

-y sabes a donde tienes que llevarla? no, no sabes, Michael solo me lo a podido decir a mi, asi que, bingo!, yo la llevo- dijo sin màs, acercandose a Brennan la tomo del brazo.

-ni se te ocurra hacerle algo cabron, por que conozco a sierto agente que te mata donde le pongas una mano encima- le dijo Àngela.

-Tranquila, solo hablaremos- le dijo, jalando del brazo de Brennan que le dio una ultima mirda a su amiga antes de salir por las puertas de aquel baño, preguntandose que pasaria con ella y de que iba todo eso del vestido y el baby doll debajo de estè.

.

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, pues aqui otro capi que espero les haya gustado, y otra vez perdon por la horrografia que haya, pues todabia no tengo Word... T_T, bueno, dejame saber si te gusto...y el proximo capi...jejejeje mejor no digo nada.  
**_

_**BeSoS...**_


	11. Confusiòn

**Capitulo 11: "Confusiòn" **

**.**

-Ana, camina màs despacio!- la niña rodo sus ojos y bajo la velocidad de su andar.

-pero papà, lo que pasa es que tu caminas muy, MUY lento- le dijo la pequeña con impaciencia a su padre.

-Ana, te vas a caer, por eso te lo di...- pero callo sus palabras y sus pasos al ver unos pies que salian del callejon frente a èl- ¡Ana!- la pequeña se solto de la mano de su padre para ver a quien pertenecian aquellos pies.

-Mira papi, es una mujer- dijo la niña con inocencia mientras tocaba la cara de la morena mujer- respira papi, no esta muerta- al escuchar las palabras de su hija, el hombre saca su movil y llama una ambulancia para la inconsciente mujer, tirada en aquel sucio callejon al amparo de la luna...

.

.

-A donde me llevas?- le preguntò Brennan para que aquel asqueroso hombre le quitara los ojos de encima aunque fuera por unos segundos- por que me han echo poner todo esto?- ante sus preguntas, el Cachi se detuvo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-no tengo ni la minima idea doctorcita, pero...- levanto una mano con la clara intenciòn de tocar su rostro pero Brennan retrocedio- lamento que todo lo que esta debajo de ese vestido no sea para mi, aunque le prometo una cosa- sin que Brennan se diera cuenta, su espalda choco contra la fria pared cuando retrocedio los pasos que èl daba hacia ella- antes de que se acabè toda esta mierda voy a poner mis manos sobre cada milimetro de su piel y...

-¡Cachi!- un hombre de piel morena apareciò por el pasillo- que carajos crees que estas haciendo!- gritaba mientras se aproximaba con grandes zancadas a ellos; el Cachi vajo la mirada y bufo enojado, alejàndose dos pasos de Brennan- te pedi el favor de que la llevàras SIN ponerle un dedo encima!

-no la e tocado!- se defendio èl- a ver hermosa, te e hecho algo?- le pregunto a Brennan que lo ignoro olimpicamente.

-podria usted hacer el favor de escoltarme a donde sea que me van a llevar? no quiero andar con este pervertido ni un metro màs- sin saberlo, Brennan estaba diciendo lo que no debìa, y sin que lo viera venir, las manos del Cachi se cerraron en su cuello, estrellandola contra la pared.

-no...soy...un...pervertido!

-Soltala Cachi!- de un empujos, Michael libero a Brennan del enfurecido hombre que la miraba con ira- largo de aqui!, yo la llevo!- Cachi levanto un dedo amenazante hacia Brennan que se vio protegida por el cuerpo del otro- e dicho que te vayas...- su tono no dio lugar a ningun reproche del otro que tras darle una ultima mirada a Brennan, empezo a caminar por el pasillo a paso rapido- lo siento mucho doctora, se encuntra bien?- le pregunto al ver como Brennan tocaba su cuello.

-si, estoy bien- respondio ella masajeando su cuello- gracias- le dijo al hombre que empezaba a ponerse el pasamontañas.

-No hay de que, y perdon por mandarla con èl- le dijo mientras la invitaba a caminar- por sierto, no vuelva a decirle al Cachi lo que le dijo por màs de que sea verdad Dra. Brennan, ya es màs que suficiente con que quiera tocarla como para añadirle que quiera matarla- Brennan suspiro ante la realidad de las palabras de Michael; saber lo que aquel perturbado hombre queria hacerle le ponia los pelos de punta.

-puedo preguntarle algo?- dijo ella timidamente.

-No prometo responderle si no puedo doctora- le respondio mientras entraban por otro pasillo.

-Me parece que es usted un hombre que no encaja aqui- empezo ella sin ver el minimo cambio en las facciones de èl- me parece hasta...bueno- dijo ella dubitativa- facilmente pudo dejar que ese hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, pero no lo hizo...

-cumplo ordenes doctora- la interrumpio- y esa orden es no dejar que èl la toque- Michael se detuvo de repente, sorprendiendo a Brennan que le quedo mirando- tengo hijas doctora, y cumplo feliz mi orden de no dejar que ese pervertido del Cachi la toque- Michael reanudo su marcha con una mueca en su cara- y lo de bueno...creo que ya no lo soy ni lo sere tanto- Michael se detuvo una vez màs, esta vez enfrente de una puerta- le agradecerìa que no dijera nada del pequeño incidente con el Cachi doctora Brennan, èl no esta viendo nada de lo que pasa por el momento, no me gustaria que se enterara- Brennan asintiò y Michael introdujo el codigo en el pequeño teclado- entre- le dijo al ver que Brennan no daba un paso, por que la verdad era que temia lo peor al saber lo que tenia puesto debajo del vestido y ver el sendero de velas que terminaba en una gran cama, al lado de una pequeña mesa con una cena servida.

-No...- dijo ella, negando con la cabeza mientras retrocedia siendo frenada por la mano de Michael que tomo su brazo.

-lo siento- le dijo èl antes de rociarle algo en el rostro- lo sieto- repitio èl a una Brennan inconsciente en sus brazos.

.

-Dejala en la cama Michael- obediente, Michael depocito a Brennan sobre la bien tendida cama; aquel hombre se acerco a ella y retiro unos mechones de su rostro- si que es hermosa no?- le dijo mientras pasaba su mano sobre el cuerpo de Brennan sin tocarla, solo acariciando el aire que habia entre su mano y el cuerpo femenino- cuando despertara?- le pregunto sin dejar de mirar el rostro dormido de ella.

-Dentro de una hora señor- respondio Michael, tratando de no pensar que podria pasarle a Brennan cuando el saliera por aquellas puertas. El otro asintio y se sento en el vorde de la cama.

-Bien...- le dijo a nadie en particula, mirando su reloj- por quetarda tanto?- le dijo a la nada; con un bufido, puso sus ojos en Michael- quiero que...

-Ya dejame!, yo camino solo imbesil!

-Bueno, creo que ya no va a ser necesario que busques al agente Booth tambièn- le dijo al ver como entraba por la puerta metalica, escoltado por un fornido hombre- George, se amable con los invitados- Booth lo miro con asco hasta posar sus ojos en aquella figura sobre la cama.

-Brennan?- la llamaba mientras se acercaba por el otro lado de la cama- ¡Bones!- la llamo al ver que si se trataba de ella, subiendo a la amplia cama tomo su rostro entre sus manos; al verla con aquel vestido y sobre todo en una cama con aquel tipo, Booth tuvo que contenerse para no tirarsele encima a nadie- que le has hecho hijo de puta?- le dijo al hombre sentado en el vorde de la cama, el cual, con un ademan de mano, hizo salir a los otros dos- si la haz tocado juro por Dios...

-Ella està bien agente Booth- le dijo bajando de la cama mientras tomaba asiento en una de las silla, enfrente de la cena servida- le importaria sentarse?- le dijo, señalando la otra silla, enfrente de la sulla; Booth lo miro con el seño frunsido mientras bajaba de la cama, pero no se sento al estar serca de la silla- le sugiero que...

-escuchame bien, a mi no me sugieres nada!- Booth puso sus manos sobre la mesa, inclinàndose hacia èl- que quieres de nosotros cabron? por que nos tienes aqui como ratas!- la expreciòn de aquel hombre seguia rigida por debajo del negro pasamontañas.

-Sientese o lo va a lamentar- fueron sus unicas palabras mientras señalaba a Brennan, dormida en la cama, inocente a todo; ante sus palabras, Booth miro a Brennan y en aquel momento le pareciò tan fràgil y vulnerable que no se perdonaria si algo le pasara por su terquedad; con su mandìbula apretada, Booth se sento- Bien, ahora, hay que cenar- dijo sin màs para el desconcierto de Booth- Ho dos cosas: la primera, le luce el traje- Booth bufo con ironia, pensando que no veia la hora de quitarse aquel traje de gala sabiendo que aquel hombre se lo habia mandado a poner- y segundo, que piensa del vestido de la doctora Brennan?- Booth se quedo mirandolo, viendo como descaradamente cortaba un troso de aquel filete con suma elegancia.

-Por que haz hecho que se lo ponga? que quieres de ella? que quieres de nosotros?- le pregunto con frustraciòn.

-Sabe una cosa agente Booth? ya no me apetece cenar- le dijo mientras empujaba su plato- no es usted una compañia muy amena.

-Que, quieres, de, nosotros- volvio a preguntar, enfatizando cada palabra. Aquel hombre suspiro y se puso de pie.

-Escuche y vi su...como decirlo? confeciòn de cama que tuvo con la doctora Brennan?- Booth se quedo sin palabras- fue muy... interesante, recalcando la teoria de la doctora Brennan que ella misma a echado a la borda, y su escena tan explìcita, fue algo...

-que a echado por la borda?- lo interrumpio Booth- Brennan ya no cree que yo...

-Que usted, o màs bien su cerebro quiere solo acostarse con ella?- le dijo en tono petulante- al parecer ya no, se ha engañado a ella misma creyendo que eso es...amor- dijo de una forma despreciable mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo- ella cree que lo ama- caminaba por el cuarto hasta quedar detras de Booth; y sonrio al saber que habia logrado lo que queria: distraerlo- ella ya sabe que lo ama agente Booth...- la aguja se fue acercando al cuello de Booth quien solo tenia ojos para Brennan- pero es mentira!

-Haaaa!- grito èl al sentir el pinchazo- que...que me haz hecho?- el hombre sonrio al ver como la droga comenzaba a surtir efecto, haciendo que Booth se sintiera confuso, pero energico. Èl se inclino hacia el agente que estaba sentado en el piso con su espalda en la cama.

-Vamos a ver si despuès de todo la doctora tenia razòn agente Booth- le decia muy cerca a su cara- la droga que le di no le nubla del todo la razòn agente Booth, asì que vamos a ver quien gana: si los deseos de su cerebro y su cuerpo, o su noble corazòn- èl se puso de pie y ladeo el cuerpo de Brennan para bajar la cremallera del vestido, y cuando lo hizo, aquel rojo vestido paso a ser un pequeño bulto en el suelo, dejandola a ella solo con el baby doll nedro; aquel hombre sonrio y se inclino hacia Booth, quitandole el saco del traje y la corbata.

-de...dejame- decia Booth, tratando de apartarlo mientras èl desabotonaba su camisa- n...no- Booth abria y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tratando de tener claridad.

-Dese la vuelta Booth y mirela- le dijo èl cuando logro ponerlo de pie- que la mire!- le gritò, dandole la vuelta y quitando su camisa de una vez; aquel hombre sonrio detras de Booth al notar como la respiraciòn de estè se acelero al verla- es solo suya Booth...- le susurraba al oido- toda suya...- le dijo antes de empujarlo, haciendo que las manos de Booth quedaran a ambos lados de la cintura de Brennan y Booth no pudo evitar undir su nariz en el cuello femenino debajo de èl, inalando aquel aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco; sentir su piel contra la de ella era algo que le estaba acelerando el corazòn de una manera peligrosa, sentirla debajo de èl lo estaba excitando...pero algo en èl grito y lo hizo quedar sentado en la cama.

-no...- susurro con su cara entre sus manos, respirando con dificultad- no...

Sin poder creer lo que veia, sin comprenderlo, aquel hombre no se dio por vencido, de un fuerte tiron, le quito los pantalones a Booth que se quedo mirandolo casi con la mirada perdida, y de forma inevitable se quedo mirandola, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo le gritaba tocarla; su mano se acercaba vacilante a la pierna de Brennan, pero algo en èl lo hizo frenar...

-Tocala...- le dijo el hombre, haciendo que Booth cerrara los ojos al sentir su mano sobre la piel de aquella rodilla- tocala...- lo instaba èl, guiando su mano por la pierna de ella, hasta que Booth sintio la delicada tela del baby doll, justo por encima de la mitad del muslo de Brennan- tu sabes que la deseas, dime que miento...dimelo- le provocò èl- hazlo...es tuya, hazla tuya- le susurro al oido...

¿Como podia evitar negarle a su cuerpo lo que queria?... Booth la miro y aquel instinto lo hizo querer tenerla màs serca, hacerla suya, y no pudo evirta sentir como su piel le quemaba al tener su cuepo encima del de ella. No pudo evitar besar sus labios y su cuello, asì como no pudo evitar que sus manos recorrieran aquel cuerpo femenino que lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Aquel hombre sonrio al verlo y con una sonrisa complasiente se fue hacia la puerta, viendo como Booth iba bajando sus besos hasta los pechos Brennan...

¿...y el cerebro le gano al corazòn...?

¿Seria Booth capaz de tocarla?

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**OK, TAL VEZ me quieran matar jajajajaja, pero lo deje hasta aqui por que no se quien deba ganar, aun no desido, no me maten por tener dudas... para ti quien debe ganar?**_

_**BeSoS... **_


	12. Perdoname

**Capitulo 12**: **"Perdoname"**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba por aquel pasillo blanco de hospital mientras mil preguntas bailaban burlonas en su cabeza al compas de su acelerado corazòn.

-Como està? està bien?- le preguntò a la mujer rubia que estaba recostada en la pared, al lado de la puerta de uno de los cuartos

-No lo sè, la han traido hace una hora.

-Quien la trajo? donde estaba?- ante las preguntas, ella suspira y mira el semblante preocupado del hombre joven.

-Un señor y su hija la encontraron tirada en un callejon, eso es lo unico que sè doctor Sweets- le dice y èl suspira ante sus palabras.

-Y los demas?- pregunta esperanzado, pero se desilusiona al ver las leves cabezadas negativas de la agente. En eso, un doctor sale del cuarto.

-Como esta ella doctor?- se apresura a preguntar Sweets.

-Son ustedes familiares?- pregunta sin ver el un minimo parecido con su paciente.

-Soy la agente Peroltta, FBI- le dice mostrando su placa- es de suma importancia que nos diga el estado de salud en el que se encuentra la doctora Camille Saroyan- le dice con su mejor tono de agente federal que no deja lugar a ninguna duda para el doctor, que suspira y mira sus notas.

-Bien...la doctora Saroyan esta completamente bien fisicamente, no presenta ningun signo de trauma en su cuerpo, sin embargo, con lo poco que a podido responderme acerca de donde estuvo los ultimos dìas, comcluyo que presenta un cuadro de amnesia.

-Pero que le a dicho para que llegue a esa concluciòn?- le pregunta Sweets. El doctor termina de hacer una anotaciòn y se guarda el lapicero en el bolsillo de su bata.

-Es eso mismo doctor Sweets, que no me a dicho absolutamente nada; sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, no recuerda nada de los ultimos seis dìas; sin ser màs, con permiso- les dice, partiendo por el pasillo. Sweets y Peroltta se miran por unos segundos, antes de que ella tomara la iniciativa de entrar. Cam estaba acostada en la cama de hospital con sus ojos fijos en el techo, hasta que los vio entras y en silencio, se acercaron a su cama.

-Como se siente doctora Saroyan?- le pregunta Peroltta.

-Bien, o eso creo- le responde ella sin saber que pasa, pues muy en el fondo sentia que algo no andaba bien- sera que alguno de ustedes puede explicarme que hago en un hospital durante los ultimos...- Cam cierra sus ojos un poco para lograr ver el almanaque estaba en la mesa junto a su cama-... seis dìas? por que la ultima fecha que recuerdo es la noche del nueve y hoy ya es quince- les dice señalando dèbilmente la fecha encerrada en un circulo- que carajos esta pasando?

-Cam...- empieza a hablar Sweets- esa noche, la ultima que recuerdas, la del nueve, te secuestraron a ti, a Hodgins, a Àngela, a Booth y a la doctora Brennan- antes sus palabras, Cam no podia màs que abrir su boca por la sopresa.

-Que?- fue lo unico que atinò a decir- eso, eso es... donde estan los demas? estan bien?- Peroltta y Sweets se miran y ninguno es capaz de decir algo- solo diganlo por favor- les pide, temiendo lo peor.

-No lo sabemos doctora Saroyan, solo usted ha aparecido- le dice Peroltta- por eso esperàbamos que nos pudiera decir algo del paradero de los demas- Cam se recuesta màs en las almohadas de la cama y cierra los ojos en un intento por ver algo en su mente, por esclareser aquel negro punto que era su mente; suspira frustrada y se lleva las manos a la cara.

-Cam?- le llama Sweets tras un minuto en el que la forense no deja ver su rostro- estas bien? puedes recordar algo?- ante sus palabras, Cam niega con su cabeza y desliza sus manos por su cara hasta que estas se quedan tapando su nariz y boca.

-Yo...no lo sè- dice sin mover sus manos- no sè donde he estado... no recuedo nada- les dice, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, al saber que tal vez era la unica que podia dar una pista de sus amigos, pistas que estaban sumidas en una profunda oscuridad provocada.

.

.

.

-Booth?- aquella voz lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Al despertar, Brennan se sentia algo mareada, pero fue entonces cuando vio aquella figura sentada en la misma cama en la que ella estaba; no le quedo dificil saber a quien pertenesia aquella bien y conocida estructurada espalda, pero eso la dejo màs inquieta... ¿acaso èl era el responsable de los chupones que tenia en su cuerpo?... acaso èl...?- Booth...que, que paso?- fue lo unico que pudo decir, sin saber por que su corazòn latia rapidamente.

-Bones...perdoname yo...- Booth no sabia que decirle y los ojos de Brennan se llenaron de lagrimas al tener una vaga idea de lo que pudo haber pasado. Con la sabana sobre su cuerpo, Brennan se acerco a Booth y coloco su mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que este la viera con sus ojos llenos en làgrimas.

-Booth... tu... que hiciste?... que me hiciste?

-perdoname, yo no queria pero...- Booth cerro sus ojos y recordo lo que habia hecho...

.

.

...NO! detente!

...No! sigue...hazlo!

...No puedo hacerlo... es Bones, tu Bones...

...Pero quiero hacerlo!

...no...!

...¡HAZLO!

...y hay estaba èl, encima de ella teniendo una batalla en su interior, una batalla en la que estaba gritando màs fuerte el deseo que le tenia a Brennan, aquel deseo que en ese momento no lo dejaba parar de besar aquel cuello, aquel deseo que lo quemaba por dentro mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los costados de aquel cuerpo femenino que lo estaba volviendo loco, que sencillamente le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, callando los gritos de su corazòn que eran cada vez màs dèbiles, gritos que por momentos lo hacian parar de besarla y morderse los labios al saber que no estaba bien, nada bien lo que queria...pero entonces era su cuerpo el que lo traicionaba, dejando que su imaginaciòn volara al saber que tenia lo que queria a centìmetros de su cuerpo, justo debajo del suyo que paresia arder en cada poro con la incosciente cercanìa de ella...

-¡HAAAAA!- grito mientras su cabeza caia en el pecho de ella, respirando agitadamente- no...no puedes hacerlo Booth...- se decia entre sollozos- no asì... ¡no!- repetia entre sus dientes apretados al igual que sus ojos en un intento por tener algo de orden entre sus pensamientos coerentes y sus libidinosos deseos. Booth abrio los ojos y se quedo mirando el rostro de Brennan, inocente a lo que èl pretendia hacerle... y fue hay cuando una palabra salto a su cabeza, una palabra que lo hizo alejar un poco su cuerpo del de ella...

Amor. Aquello no era amor, aquello tenia una palabra repugnante, un acto que no se veia haciendo, ni mucho menos haciendole a Brennan, un acto por el cual habia llenado unas cuantas celdas con hombres despreciables...

-Hazlo...- le seguia gritando su cuerpo y su mente mientras èl la seguia viendo dormida, completamente ajena a lo que pasaba por su mente y por su cuerpo.

-NO!- pero su corazòn, aquel que siempre habia creido de leòn, rugìa ahora con màs claridad. Booth se inclino una ultima vez hacia Brennan para depositar un casto beso en su frente.

-Perdoname Bones, perdoname- le susurraba con su boca todavia pegada a su frente al ver como habia marcado aquella dulce piel con sus besos- perdoname...- Booth tomo la sabana de la cama y la puso sobre ella mientras se sentaba en el vorde de està con su cara entre sus manos.

¿Como habia osado tocarla? Se preguntaba èl, sintiendose como uno de los asquerosos hombres que èl mismo habia puesto tras las rejas al ver hasta que punto habia llegado...

"pero te detuviste" le decia una voz en su interior, una voz que siempre tenia un tono casi parecido al de su abuelo "no hiciste nada peor de lo que te pudieras arrepentir..."

.

-Bones...perdoname yo no queria pero, te juro por lo màs sagrado que no te toque...- Booth guiro su cuerpo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, mirandola a los ojos- te juro que yo no te toque, al menos no de esa forma Bones...- al ver en aquellos ojos marrones que lamenteban cada uno de los marcados besos que tenia ella en su cuerpo, sabiendo que la culpa de haberlos hecho sin su consentimiento estaba matando a Booth, Brennan no tuvo ninguna duda de que èl no seria capaz de abusar de ella, al menos no en sus cabales, cosa que veia predominar sobre algun tipo de droga que le tenia las pupilas dilatadas- ese maldito me dio algo Bones y queria que yo...que yo...pero no pude Bones, no pude- le decia con dolor- no pude por que no te podia hacer eso Bren... no, yo te amo aunque tu no me creas...yo quiero que esto pase, pero me mato primero antes de obligarte a hacerlo, me muero primero antes de vio...

-Shhhh ya Booth- lo callo ella poniendo delicadamente sus dedos sobre sus labios- ya paso Booth, todo està bien... te creo y te entiendo- le decia mientras secaba sus làgrimas- si lo que quieres es escuchar que te perdono...

-Por favor perdoname- le decia entre sus dedos mietras juntaba su frente con la de ella, pero con sus ojos cerrados. Brenna sonrio levemente e hizo que abriera los ojos.

-Te perdono...- le dijo, y su corazòn se acelero al quitar sus dedos de sus labios para que en su lugar, sus labios besaran los de èl, con un timido y corto beso con el que le susurro en sus labios otra vez- te perdono... y ahora que estoy despierta...- Brennan bajo la mirada y se lleno de valor para poder decirle aquello que tanto se moria por confesar- Booth yo te...

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el brusco ruido de las puertas metalicas al abrirse; aquel hombre venia caminando con paso firme y furioso, miestras el màs fornido de sus hombres, George, venia detras de èl junto con el despreciable Cachi que venia con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tres minutos para que se vistan- les dijo a los dos que no se movieron- YA!- los gritò. Ambos se miraron y Booth bajo de la cama para tomar el vestido de Brennan y sus otras prendas, sin dejar de mirar a aquel tipo que casi lo habia hecho lastimar de la peor forma a quien amaba- Bien, George, llevate al agente Booth- con la orden, aquel hombre se acerco a Booth y lo inmovilizo, alejandolo de Brennan- Cachi, haz lo que se te de la gana con la doctora Brennan- le dijo con rabia, aquella rabia de un hombre que se sentia impotente al ver su experimeno fracasado; y se retiro de la habitaciòn.

-No!- gritò Booth tratando de quitarse a Goerge de encima que alentaba al Cachi para que fuera a por Brennan- Corre Bones, CORRE- le gritò. Brennan golpeo al Cachi una vez màs en la nariz y corrio en direcciòn a la puerta, pero el Cachi le tiro el pequeño tarro de basura que tenia a la mano, haciendo que Brennan callera, a un metro de la puerta; y èl la alcanzo.

-Suelta maldito, dejala!- gritaba en vano Booth sin poder liberarse del fuerte agarre de George. El Cachi sonrio con Brennan en sus brazos tras haberla golpeado y dejarla inconsciente.

-No se preocupe agente Booth, le prometo que la vamos a pasar de maravilla- y rio socarronamente, mientras salia de la habitaciòn, dejando a un Booth atras, completamente frustrado sin poder hacer nada...

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, creo que casi les da algo al principio no? jajajajaja bueno, respecto al final, esperen el proximo capi.**

**BeSoS...**


	13. El Depredador y El Aliado

**Capitulo 13**: **"El Depredador y El Aliado"**

**.**

**.**

-En serio? vaya, no te lo puedo creer Rodny...- la aludida rio.

-Te lo digo en serio, el jefe a dejado que se la lleve, y vos ya conoces al Cachi...- ambos se detuvieron frente a una de las bien camufladas puertas- la doctorcita no se la debe estar pasando NADA bien...- aquella mujer lucia una inexplicable sonrisa de felicidad.

-Vos sos la cagada R, de verdad tanto te jode que el Cachi no te desea tanto como a ella?- ante sus palabras, ella lo mira desafiante y el otro solo rio- vaya... creo que si.

-Deja de decir pendejas Moody...- fueron sus ultimas palarbras antes de seguir su camino mientras èl la seguia con su cabeza gacha, riendo en silencio.

...Pero el semblante de otro hombre se endureciò al salir por la puerta en la que ellos habian estado hablando, dejando ver en su mirada aquella ira de la que es solo capaz un padre dolido...

**.**

**.**

Tenia una sonrisa en su cara, la clase de sonrisa que tiene sobre sus labios el depredador al tener al fin bajo sus garras a su indefensa presa, que en aquel caso, tirada sobre aquella mal hecha cama, que daba la impreciòn de nunca haber sido tendida, estaba inconsciente Brennan, completamente indefensa a su depredador, que con la misma sonrisa, sintiendo en todo su cuerpo el calor, bajaba la cremallera de aquel rojo vestido, sintiendo la urgencia latente, al punto de dejar aquello y simplemete subir el vestido con impaciencia, por encima de sus muslos...

...pero Brennan desperto al sentirlo, al sentir como sus asquerosas manos la tocaban...

-No!- gritò, pegandole una patada en el hombro, parandose a pesar del dolor de cabeza que tenia a causa del golpe que la habia dejado vulnerable.

-¡Y a donde crees que vas bonita?- èl la tomo por detras, cerrando la puerta de la pequeñisima habitaciòn, mientras le decia muy cerca a su oìdo, con una voz asquerosa que la hicieron temblar- tiene un paciente que atender doctocita...- a pesar de que ella se resistìa, el Cachi logro tirarla de nuevo a la cama- Wowww, pero no estaba equivocado al pensar que eras toda una gatita...-le dijo encima de ella, cuando Brennan lo araño en la cara y a èl aquello solo parecia exitarlo màs, tomando con fuerza sus muñecas y besandola donde podia...

-¡DÈJAME MALDITO! ¡NO ME TOQUES!- Brennan luchaba como podia, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era evidente, y Bren se sintio abrumada al saber que le deparaba...- ¡Por favor...!- las lagrimas ya corrian por sus mejillas al sentir de nuevo esas asquerosas manos por sus piernas, hasta detenerse en los pantalones de èl, y el sonido del cierre siendo abierto altero màs su corazòn- No! te lo ruego...!- pero un sertero golpe es su cara la callo.

-Vas a ver que hasta termina gustandote...- fueron sus cìnicas palabras mientras forzaba las piernas de Brennan que lloro con màs fuerza...

**.**

**.**

_**Diez minutos antes...**_

-Te pago lo que quieras maldito, pero dejame ir por ella, POR FAVOR!- le gritaba Booth al enorme hombre que lo sujetaba, sintiendo como su cabeza lo torturaba al pensar en las manos de aquel asqueroso hombre sobre Brennan, SU Bones- mira te lo ruego si me de...- pero lo unico que escucho Booth fue un golpe seco, antes de darse cuenta como aquel hombre caia como una pluma al suelo. Al darce la vuelta, vio a un hombre moreno con un tubo en su mano.

-No no, no agente Booth, por hay no...- le dijo al ver como Booth retrocedìa al verlo.

-Suelteme!- le espetò cuando èl lo tomo por el brazo, y el un acto reflejo, lo estrello contra la pared, estrangulandolo.

-Suel...deje...me...- le decia sin aire- do...docto...Brennan...!- al escucharlo, Booth lo solto, y tuvo la vaga idea de que tal vez aquel hombre quisiera ayudarlo.

-Donde esta? ¡donde esta Brennan!- le gritaba al hombre que tosìa- DIMELO!

-Se...sera que se cal...calma? solo tra...to de ayudarlo- le decia mientras recuperaba el aliento. Booth lo miro dubitativo- solo yo puedo decirle donde puede estar el Cachi... con la doctora Brennan- ante sus palabras, Booth se callo, viendo en aquel hombre un rayo de esperanza- sigame...pero por aqui- le dijo, indicando el sentido contrario del pasillo, por el cual Booth pretendia ir- antes de que me estrangulara, trataba de decirle que en ese pasillo hay camaras, que si funcionan- le dijo, señalando la camara que los "veia"- otras son solo una fachada, como esa- èl empezo a caminar pero Booth se quedo plantado, sin saber si debia confiar en aquel hombre, por màs que quisiera salvar a su Bren, no podia negar que aquello era muy bueno para ser verdad- agente Booth, si no se mueve, ese maldito va a acabar tambièn con la dignidad de la doctora Brennan- aquel tono tan personal, movieron las piernas de Booth, que salio corriendo detras de aquel hombre al cual ni sabia su nombre, corriendo enloquesido al saber que podria estar pasandole a su Bones... y, a lo mejor, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.

Ambos corrieron por algunos pasillos, todos iguales para Booth, pero aquel hombre los conocia bien: pues en los momentos oportunos se quedaban esperando unos segundos, recostados en una pared mientras esperaban a que las camaras dieran la vuelta o se movieran de un lado a otro, para que ellos pudieran pasar sin ser vistos. En una de esas paradas, aquel hombre le señalo la camara que estaba en la pared frente a ellos, la cual vigilava unicamente el pasillo por el cual debian seguir.

-Es el pasillo de los cuartos, hay debe estar el Cachi- al escucharlo, Booth quiso salir corriendo, pero èl lo detuvo- la camara agente, si nos ven, no hay vuelta atras.

-No me importa lo que me pase, gracias por traerme, solo digame cual...

-Agente Booth- lo callo- cuando le digo que no hay vuelta atras, me incluyo, por que a mi no me importa lo que me pase si mato primero al Cachi- èl saco su arma y le quito el seguro, y Booth vio en sus ojos el odio a aquel hombre- mi hija esta en el hospital agente, estuvo en coma por tres semanas a causa de una paliza y hasta hoy desperto...- Booth no entendia por que aquel hombre le contaba aquello, pero igual lo dejo hablar mientras veia el dolor en sus pupilas- mi hija lo reconocio... mi Lily dijo que habia sido èl cuando le mostraron las fotos de todos esos degenerados... mi mujer me llamo y me dijo que ese hombre era el mismo con el que me habia ido cuando me trajeron a toda esta mierda... todo este tiempo e tenido junto a mi al violador de mi hija que casi la mata...hemos estado codo a codo...- la repulciòn en sus palabras, dejaron plantado a Booth en donde estaba- por eso no voy a dejar que le haga lo mismo a la doctora... se ve que es una buena persona...- le decia mientras sorbia por la nariz a causa de las làgrimas de ira pura; y eso hizo que la impaciencia de Booth volviera.

-Y lo es...

-Michael- le dijo èl al ver como Booth se habia callado al no saber su nombre.

-Lo ès Michael, Brennan es de las mejores personas que conozco en mi vida... yo la amo, la amo tanto que no sabria como explicarselo, y la amo tanto que me muero donde ese desgraciado la lastime- las palabras de Booth se oìan suplicantes- por favor... ayudeme, ayudela, por favor...- le decia el agente sin saber que rayos esperaban. Michael asintiò y saco otra arma màs pequeña, pero le dio la màs grande a Booth.

-Dele a ese hijo de puta entre los ojos...- le dijo con los propios puestos en el agente- despues de que nos vean... solo tendremos unos minutos para ir por sus amigos y...- Michael se callo y continuo tras un suspiro- y que dios nos haga el milagro de poder salir de aqui- ambos hombres asintieron, pero un gritò de Brennan desgarro el aire, un gritò que le helo la sangre a Booth y lo hizo correr a la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo de aquel pasillo...

...-¡Bren!- Gritò Booth...

...y una sirena ensordecedora se escucho por todos lados...

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, es un capi algo corto pero ojala les haya gustado =) a y perdon x la tardanza he... Bueno, que opinan... llega Booth a tiempo o no? mmmm va tokr esperar al proximo capi...**

**BeSoS...** _**y Feliz 20 de Julio a todos mis lectores Colombians =) ya son 200 años para mi tierra hermosa... ¡COLOMBIA!**_


	14. Sin Saberlo Es Un Adiòs

**Capitulo 14 "Sin Saberlo Es Un Adiòs"**

**.**

**.**

Desesperación, ira, angustia, dolor...

Aquello y mil cosas sintió Booth en un segundo cuando echo al piso aquella puerta.

Verla hay, de aquella manera, llorando debajo de aquel animal que tenia encima, segaron a Booth completamente. Se olvido del arma que tenía y con tres zancadas, cruzo la pequeña habitación, sacando de encima de Brennan al Cachi, tirándolo al piso y cobrándole con sus propios puños haberla lastimado, meterle una bala entre los ojos seria algo fácil... No, primero lo mataba a golpes por haberla tocado, y luego le metería cada bala a su cochino cadáver si no había llegado a tiempo...

...pero un leve toque en su hombro lo hizo parar... ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?... segundos, minutos? cuanto tiempo había necesitado para matarlo a golpes?... Booth parpadeo y vio como sus puños estaban llenos de sangre y no se arrepentía en absoluto de nada... no sentía remordimiento por ello... Y volvió a sentir y oír todo. Escuchaba las palabras de Michael amortiguadas por la sirena que le gritaba que tenían que irse, que ya venían por ellos... y sintió la mano de Brennan sobre su hombro, diciéndole que se detuviera. Booth no quería mirarla y saber que le había fallado.

-Booth... vamos- fue lo único que le dijo. Él asintió y cerro sus ojos. Booth se puso de pie y por fin la miro. Brennan tenia un moretón en su mejilla y sus ojos fijos en èl- vamos- le repitió y él tan solo la tomo en sus brazos, sin importarle nada mas beso su cabeza, sintiéndose mal por no haber llegado a tiempo- gracias...- le dijo ella débilmente contra su pecho. Ante esto, Booth la alejo y se limpio la sangre que tenia en las manos para tomar el rostro de Brennan entre sus manos.

Al verlo, ella noto la desdicha en sus ojos. -Perdóname Bones... perdóname por no llegar a tiempo...- las palabras eran acompañadas por unas gruesas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas- perdóname yo...

-No lo hizo Booth...- lo interrumpió ella mientras secaba sus lágrimas y él las suyas, pues Brennan sabia que el se estaba mortificando por creer que no había evitado que aquel asqueroso la violara- casi lo hizo... pero llegaste a tiempo mi amor...- sus palabras salían atropelladamente en un intento por calmarlo y hacerle ver que ella estaba bien, por eso no noto las palabras que provenientes de sus labios, habían paralizado la respiración de Booth- te juro que estoy bien... no lo hizo, no me violo...

-Que dijiste?- la interrumpió él- Brennan... si solo lo dices por que...- pero ella le dio una leve sonrisa antes de poner su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Que no me toco, te juro que estoy bien Booth- él asintió ante sus palabras y beso su frente, pero recordó aquello que le había quitado la respiración por un momento- Bones tu me llamaste...

-Perdón por interrumpirlos pero tenemos que largarnos... YA!- les dijo Michael y ellos fueron concientes de los múltiples pasos que ya se podían escuchar- no tenemos tiempo, a menos de que estén dispuestos a dejar a los otros...

-Eso nunca- dijeron al unísono Booth y Brennan- Gracias Michael por... todo- le dijo Brennan mientras èl se agachaba hacia el cadáver del Cachi para coger su arma, y cuando la tuvo, escupió su cadáver y le dio una patada.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido hijo de puta...- Booth tomo el arma de las manos de Michael y le paso la suya a Brennan. Michael lo miro y asintió- gracias agente Booth, gracias por hacer sufrir a este cabron... haberle metido una bala hubiera sido muy poco- los paso se acercaban y los tres supieron que tenían que irse en el acto.

**.**

Booth y Brennan iban cogidos de la mano, cada uno con un arma en la mano libre mientras seguían a Michael que corría con una hoja de papel, la cual era el mapa del lugar.

-Aquí, vamos, rápido!- le decía a Booth para que este lo ayudara a girar la enorme rueda que abría la puerta. Al hacerlo, Ángela y Hodgins no estaban- no lo entiendo, deberían estar aquí!- les gritaba Michael por encima del ruido de la sirena.

-Algo paso Booth... - le dijo Brennan al ver como todo en aquella habitación estaba patas arriba.

-No tenemos tiempo... tenemos que irnos... A DENTRO!- les grito Michael justo a tiempo, antes de que las balas les dieran- Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos rodeen!- les dijo, mientras él y Booth disparaban desde la puerta, metiéndose a tiempo antes de que las balas les dieran.

-NO! hay que encontrar a Ángela y Hodgins! no podemos dejarlos aquí!- le grito Brennan a Booth, pero este solo podía pensar en que tenia que sacarla a ella.

-¡DOCTORA! DEJEME VER ESO!- le gritó Michael, señalándole la montura de unas gafas que estaban en el suelo- ...Caloweed- dijo él al tener las gafas de media luna entre sus manos- ya se donde están sus amigos... vamonos!- les dijo, y salio de la habitación, disparando al otro lado del pasillo, donde sus atacantes se escondieron- POR LA IZQUIERDA!- les dijo al ver que ellos no sabían por donde ir. Michael dio tres balazos más antes de salir detrás de Booth y Brennan- IZQUIERDA, LA PUERTA DEL FINAL DEL PASILLO!- les grito otra vez.

Brennan y Booth irrumpieron en una oscura sala mientras Michael hacia lo posible por detener a los otros.

-BOOTH!- le grito Brennan, mientras iba corriendo hacia una jaula en la que estaba Hodgins inconsciente. Pero la atención de Brennan se enfoco en la chica rubia que la miraba confundida en la otra jaula, al lado de Hodgins- hey sabes donde están las llaves?- le pregunto a la chica que simplemente la miraba, con sus rodillas en su pechos; a Brennan le asusto la forma en la que la miraba, como si ella fuera algo raro o la cosa mas extraña que hubiera visto.

-¡Bones! Que es lo que haces? Muévete que no tenemos todo el día!- le grito mientras él y Michael disparaban a los tipos, que estaban al final de aquel pasillos.

-Booth no tengo las llaves y no veo a Ange- le dijo mientras buscaba a su amiga en las otras jaulas.

-¡Brennan! Tienes un arma…! que mejor llave que esa?- le grito por encima del escandaloso ruido de la sirena. Ante sus palabras, Brennan apunto al candado de la jaula en la que estaba Hodgins y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo con el candado de aquella chica.

-¡Venga Hodgins despierta!- le decía mientras le pegaba cachetadas en la cara que se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes- ¡HODGINS! – pero él no despertaba.

-¡DOCTORA!¨- le llamo Michael- ¡hay cartuchos y armas en la gaveta que dice armas en ruso!... nos estamos quedando sin balas!- le dijo, mientras él y Booth se turnaban para disparar, en un acto que no revelara que se estaban quedando indefensos- ¡RAPIDO!

-¡Y COMO SE DICE ARMAS EN RUSO!...- le grito ella al ver distintas gavetas con diferentes nombres, todas escritas en ruso, ya que solo reconoció la que decía** "****кости****"….. **que era huesos- ¡SOLO SE NOMBRES DE HUESOS EN RUSO!- les dijo sin poder evitar que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran al ver todas aquellas cosas que estaban en diferentes frascos.

-¡LA MAS GRADE DOCTORA!- Brennan abrió la gaveta que de mayor tamaño y vio toda clase de armas y cajas con balas y cargadores automáticos- ¡9MM DOCTORA!... YA!- Brennan tomo los cargadores de nueve milímetros y corrió hacia ellos.

-Y Hodgins?- le pregunto Booth mientras metía el cartucho en el arma.

-Esta inconsciente, no despierta Booth…. Y Ángela no esta en ningún la…..

-¡BREN!- al escuchar a su amiga, ambos la vieron aparecer desde lo mas profundo de la sala… pero no estaba sola- JACK…..¡JACK!- lo llama ella mientras aquel hombre la tenia por el cuello, con el cañón del arma en su cien.

-¡Suéltela!- le dijo Booth, apuntando ahora a aquel hombre y poniéndose frente a Brennan, dejando así en aprietos a Michael que hacia lo que podia por mantener a raya a los tiradores, que se iban acercando cada vez màs.

-¡Suéltala de una puta vez Caloweed!- le grito Michael, recostado a un lado de la gran puerta al no poder disparar, siendo superado en numero.

-Vaya Michael, siempre supe que si llegaban a traicionarnos a mi hermano y a mi, serias tu….. le advertí a Arthur que tenias mucho corazón para todo esto…- dijo en una voz muy calmada a pesar de la situación mientras Ángela forcejeaba en sus brazos.

-Suéltala si no quieres terminar con una bala entre los ojos…..Caloweed- le dijo Booth- tranquila Ángela….. vas a estar bien…..

-Solo va a estar bien si ustedes bajan sus armas….- le respondió con una sonrisa enferma- no le temo a la muerte agente Booth….. y no le temo a matar a una persona más...- a Booth le hubiera gustado no sentir y ver que aquel hombre decía la verdad; no tendría ningún problema en disparar a Ángela- a ver….. vamos a contar hasta diez para que acabemos con todo este circo… de ustedes dependen…..- a pesar de que Booth lo tenia en la mira, no podía garantizar que seria un tiro certero….. _"¡mierda!" _pensó él con frustración- uno…dos…..tres…..- contaba el hombre con tranquilidad- lo único que lamentare será ensuciar esta camisa agente Booth…. de verdad que me gusta mucho…. tres…..cuatro- siguió contando. Michael había parado de disparar, y los tres veían como Caloweed contaba con tranquilidad- cinco….. seis… sie…- pero se detuvo al escuchar como la sirena se había apagado al fin- vaya…. me estaba matando ese ruido.

-No la mates, por favor….- le dijo Brennan, saliendo de atrás de Booth- solo queremos irnos…. Por favor, déjala….- le pidió y él simplemente la contemplo, ladeando su cabeza.

-Y se irán doctora Brennan….- le dijo para su sorpresa- pero no de la forma que quieren….. solo hay dos formas de salir de aquí y eso mi querido amigo Michael no lo sabias verdad…?- le dijo con sorna- la primera es la más sencilla y esa incluye una bolsa de cadáveres para cada uno…. La segunda….. bueno, es irse sin recordar nada de nada… así como su amiguito Hodgins…. Y como iba a ser con la Srta. Montenegro antes de su inoportuno motín...- tras un suspiro, recompuso su semblante con una irónica sonrisa- bueno, entre la rosa y el clavel…. Sus majestades escojan…- les dijo cínico- Sean realistas…. No saldrán de aquí…. usted debería se capaz de saberlo doctora Brennan….las condiciones no están a su favor… son más que ustedes y no pueden salir a menos de que sepan la clave de la puerta principal… ¡Ho! Supongo que eso tampoco lo sabias… verdad Michael?- le dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacia más grande- no tienen escapatoria….por donde iba Ángela? A sí….. siete….. ocho….

-¡Para! ¡por favor!- le dijo Brennan mientras tiraba su arma y miraba a Booth- suéltala Booth…. te lo suplico- Booth se quedo mirando aquellos ojos azules que brillaban a causa de las lagrimas, mientras le suplica bajar el arma- por favor hazlo…. Hazlo por mi….- le dijo y ante eso, el arma que antes estaba en sus manos, quedo junto a la otra en el piso; y Michael, con un suspiro, tiro la suya también.

-Bien… patéenlas- les dijo y Booth mando a sus pies las tres armas y él soltó a Ángela que corrió hacia Hodgins. Caloweed sonrió y les grito a sus hombres que vinieran; en menos de nada, ocho hombres entraron precavidos, y el más fuerte de todos, George, le pego un sonoro puño en la cara a Michael.

-Bonito despliegue de valor hermanito- era aquel hombre que con su sola presencia hacia renacer la ira de Booth, Brennan y Ángela que estaban lo más juntos que podían.

-Bonita sirena Ar, de verdad que si suena como un demonio- ambos hombres rieron.

-Vaya Big Mike, de verdad que no me dejas otra que matarte….de verdad me caías bien…- dijo aquel hombre al cual ya los miembros del equipo podrían ponerle nombre: Arthur Caloweed- mátalo George.

-¡NO!- gritaron al unísono Brennan y Booth que solo pudieron bajar la mirada y sentirse fatal por no haber podido evitar que su salvador cayera muerto ante el balazo certero entre sus ojos- ¡hijo de puta!- le grito Booth que fue detenido por las manos de Brennan que lo pararon antes de que él se fuera contra Arthur. Pero él no pareció notarlo, pues un pitido proveniente de su celular le dejo blanco como el papel.

-Que pasa Ar?- le pregunto su hermano.

-Pasa que el FBI esta en camino Jonathan…..- y después se quedo mirando a sus prisioneros- cuanto te tomara hacerlo?- le pregunto.

-Cuanto tiempo nos queda?- le pregunto su hermano.

-El sufuciente para hacer tu sueño realida...- Arthur chasqueo sus dedos y Àngela, Brennan y Booth, no les quedo de otra que dejarse someter- Moddy, Rodny...vayan por los cuerpos y preparen los explosivos... vamon a volar este lugar- los aludidos salieron y Arthur se acerco al equipo- no se preocupen... las pesadillas se pueden olvidar...- les decia con una sonrisa- las pesadillas, los recuerdos, el conociminto...- Arthur paseaba su mirada entre ellos y se detubo primero en Àngela- asì como el talento... y el amor- agregò mirando a Booth y Brennan- alguna vez se preguntaron que seria ser otra persona?... como seria... no recordar nada?... ser unos NN sin recuerdos a los que nadie extrañara simplemente por que los creerian muertos?...- aquellos tres corazònes empezaron a latir con desesperaciòn y ninguno no pudo evitar que su mirada se quedara en el rostro que màs amaban al escuchar el rugido de una maquina- estan a punto de saberlo... por que desde hoy, Jack Hodgins, Àngela Montenegro, Seeley Booth y Temperance Brennan...- y aquel silencio les hizo temer lo peor, les hizo saber que todo aquello que habian amado y planeaban amar les seria arrebatado-... dejaran de existir...para ustedes mismo y todo aquel que alguna vez los amo...

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, espero dos cosas: la primera, que me perdonen x no subir rapido pero es que estaba muy atareada; segundo: no me maten jejejejeje aaaa! y la otra es que tendran que esperar un tantico para la continuaciòn ps este sera como mi season finale ps tengo que despejar las ideas un poco sobre este fic y el otro, pues las cosas se me mezclan un toque jejejejejeje **

**Espero tu comentario para este "season Finale" y todo el capi en general.**

**BeSoS...**

**PD: ExPeRiMeNtO regresa el 5 de agosto.**


	15. El mensaje

**Capitulo 15: "El mensaje"**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"¿Y como hago para seguir viviendo con el corazòn en pedazos y el alma hecha tirones...?"**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_-Los tenemos...!- grito a todo pulmon la agente- vamos, muevanse...!- le grito a todo aquel que veia._

_-Hey, Perooltha...!- Sweets venia corriendo detras de ella, con Cam pisandole los talones mientras esquivaban a los agentes que corrian por los pasillos- que pasa?- le pregunto con el corazòn en la mano, deseoso de que fuera lo que èl pensaba._

_-Michael- les dijo sin màs._

_-Que carajos se supone que es eso?... que pasa Perooltha, sabes donde estan si o no?- agregò Cam con impaciencia._

_-Asi se identifico el informante que nos dejo su celular en linea para rastrearlo- Perooltha se quedo viendolos y supo que tendria que ser màs clara- esta donde tienen a sus amigos... y ya sabemos donde - Tanto Sweets como Cam, suspiraron de alivio y no evitaron abrazarse._

_-Donde estan?- pregunto Cam._

_-Tenemos las coordenadas, en este momento estamos viendo via satelite que tipo de lugar ès- les respondio la agente._

_-Y quien es este Michael? podemos confiar en èl?- le preguntò Cam._

_-No lo sè Dra. Saroyan, le mentiria si le digo lo contrario, pero es la unica pista que tenemos, a demas, parecia querer ayudar a la doctota Brennan._

_-Que? como que ayudarla? le paso algo?- pregunto Sweets._

_-No lo sè, pero parecia enojado y a la vez sincero, mensiono al tal Cachi y solo dijo que tenia que ayudar a la Dra. Brennan, que no podria vivir en paz si dejaba que la lastimara; por eso dejo su celular en linea, tal vez al salvar a la Dra. Brennan de algo, no le quedaba de otra que dejarse atrapar por que tal vez le mataran despuès..._

_-Agente Perooltha!- los tres corrieron hacia el agente que la llamo- no me va a creer esto, pero segun las coordenadas del movil...estàn en medio del desierto de Nevada...a 18 metros bajo tierra- les dijo, y toda la sala se sumio en silencio._

_-Un bunquer?- aventuro Perooltha._

_-Creo que es la unica explicaciòn, pero no encuentro ningun registro de uno en esa zona...nada- les dijo._

_-Ok, sea lo que sea, sea de quien sea, tenemos que ir...- dijo con determinaciòn Perooltha a nadie en especial- Muy bien Carl, buen trabajo...ahora quiero los helicòpteros listos, todos los que esten disponibles, cargados con todos los agentes SWAT con los que puedan volar- el agente asintiò y empezo a llamar._

_-Cuando salimos?- le dijo Sweets a Perooltha que volvio a verlos, en medio del pasillo- no pensaras que nos vamos a quedar aqui?...no, de ninguna manera, iremos contigo- le dijo firme el joven psicologo, con una voz que no parecia la suya._

_-Son nuestro amigos Perooltha...- agregò Cam- por favor...- ella asintiò, sabiendo que seria mejor llevarlos a las buenas o terminarian colandose en alguno de los helicòpteros._

_-Bien... pero no se separen de mi, esta claro?-ambos asintieron._

_-Ya llego el primero agente Perooltha...! la esperan arriba...!- le gritò el agente._

_-Bien, nos vamos en estè!- le gritò y los tres corrieron al helipuerto, en la terrasa del Hoover._

**.**

_-¡Cuanto falta...?- preguntò la forense por encima del atronador ruido de los seis helicòpteros H1H que surcaban el cielo._

_-Solo unos minutos màs!_

_-Eso dijiste hace horas!- le gritò Sweets._

_-A ver... ¡tenemos que cruzar casi TODO el pais!... no queda exactamente cerca!_

_-Tres minutos!- les dijo el piloto, viendo las coordenadas- la redada esta a veinte metros de lo que parece ser la entrada!_

_-Gracias!- le gritò Perooltha- ya ven... solo TRES minutos!_

_Y asì paso, en menos de nada estubieron en tierra firme mientras el sol les daba en la cara y los agentes del SWAT esperaban ordenes de su comandante._

_-Charles Peyton, comandante de la unidad 3-20 de SWAT- le decia un hombre a Perooltha mientras estrechaba su mano- esta usted a cargo?_

_-Agente Perooltha, y si, estoy a cargo de esta misiòn- le dijo- proceda como vea necesario, pero garantise a sus hombres el bien estar de estas personas- Peroothal tendio las fotografias de los cuatro amigos en el capò de uno de los carros de policia de Nevada._

_-Perfecto, procederemos con cautela ya que no conocemos nada del lugar- le decia el comandante Peyton mientras cogia las cuatro fotos- mis hombres tendran bien precentes sus rostros para que..._

_Pero la tierra temblo bajo sus pies y todos se quedaron en silencio..._

_-Pero que carajos...- dijo el comandante y un sonido atronador se escucho- ¡CUIDADO!- el coronel empujo a Cam, Sweets y Perooltha justo a tiempo, antes de que la pesada puerta de la escotilla, la entrada de aquel bunquer, callera sobre ellos._

_-¡HO POR DIOS!- gritò Cam al ver el humo que salia de la entrada- ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO...ES UN INCENDIO!- pero tanto el coronel como Perooltha no decian nada._

_-CAM TIENE RAZÒN... HAY QUE ENTRAR ...ELLOS SIGUEN HAY!_

_-Chicos, eso no fue un incendio...- les empezo a decir Perooltha- fue una explociòn y una muy grande..._

_-¡No te atrevas a decilo Perootha...!- le dijo Cam con una voz conteniada por el llanto- ellos estan bien... tenemos que ir!- les alento y salio corriendo con ellos detras hasta que Perooltha logro detenerla. _

_-Entraremos, pero hay que esperar a que salga el humo y apagar el fuego y ver que tanto esta dañado..._

_-Dime la verdad...- le dijo Cam al coronel- digame si... si hay una minima posibilidad de que esten con vida- el coronel suspiro y miro a Perooltha que desvìo la mirada- solo digalo... _

_-Un bunquer es un lugar muy contenido, con una preciòn perfecta y una calidad de oxigeno que es màs puro que en condiciones normales y eso hace que las llamas de la explociòn duren màs y se nos haga imposible..._

_-Dèjese de rodeos y digame si..._

_-Lo siento mucho...Cam- dudo el coronel al decir el que creia su nombre- si habia alguien con vida hay... no hay forma de que sobreviviera...- sus palabras causaron eco en las cabezas de Sweets y Cam que se sintiero vacios por unos segundos, antes de sentir como las lagrimas llenavan sus ojos._

_-no...no... eso es mentira...no...NO!- le gritò al coronel- no...no...- decia con su cabeza gacha y golpeando dèbilmente el pecho del hombre que la abrazo instintivamente, convirtiendo su pecho en el pañuelo que secaba sus là...no ...see... seeley... ange... hodg... hodgins... bre...brennan ...¡NO!- sollozaba Cam- ¡NO ESTAN MUERTO! ¡NO LO ESTARAN HASTA QUE VEA SUS CUERPOS CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS!...- Cam volvio a ver a Sweets que estaba de rodillas sobre la ardiente arena que absorbia sus làgrimas- NO ESTAN MUERTO SWEETS...!- le gritò al psicologo que la miro desde el suelo sin saber como podria volver a levantarse otra vez- dime tu que no lo estan...- le decia, callendo de rodillas frente a èl- dimelo...dime que no lo estan...¡MALDITASEA SWEETS DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD...!...por favor...- le pidio, pero èl solo fue capaz de negar con la cabeza y abrazar a una Cam destrozada que ya estaba sentada en la ardiente arena como una inmovil marioneta que solo podia llorar, mientras Sweets se aferraba a ella para sentir algo vivo cerca de èl y saber que no estaba tan muerto como se sentia, mientras su corazòn y el de ella se hacian pedazos..._

_Se habian ido, y nada podrian hacer._

_Nada. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Un año y cuatro meses despuès...**_

_._

_**Orlando- Florida... 5:23 PM**_

**.**

-Ve a dormir, ya estas muy cansada.

-No lo estoy, es solo que hoy no es un buen dìa- su interlocutor suspiro y se acerco a ella, quitandole la copa de vino tinto de sus manos y mirandola a los ojos; y al verlos, supo muy bien lo que pasaba. Con suavidad, su dedo atrapo la làgrima que venia recorriendo su mejilla izquierda y dejo hay su mano.

-Que sucede?- le pregunto, aunque èl sabia muy bien cual era siempre la causa del llanto de la mujer que amaba- dime que pasaba hoy...- le pidio y ella sonrio un poco al saber como èl habia empezado a conocerla de la misma forma que lo habia hecho el hombre por el que ahora lloraba.

-Hoy estaria cumpliendo años...- le dijo mientras mil imagenes de su amigo cruzaban su memoria, haciendola cerrar los ojos al pensar en su sonrisa, aquella que habia sido solo suya por un tiempo, aquella voz que la habia alentado en momentos como aquellos; aquella sonrisa y aquella voz que nunca volveria a escuchar en su vida; aquella mirada marron que ya empesaba a tener borrones en su memoria- Seeley...hoy estaria cumpliendo años...- le dijo con una media sonrisa, quitandole la copa de vino de sus manos, bebiendola hasta el fondo- ya pasao un año y cuatro meses desde que me fui de D.C y todabia sueño con levantarme al dìa siguiente e ir al Jeffersonian...- èl la escuchaba, sabiendo que ella simplemente necesitaba de su precensia y no de sus concejos- y hay vuelvo a ver a Àngela y Hodgins...incluso a noche soñe con que los regañaba por estar besandose en los pasillos...- èl apreto su mano al escuchar su risa melancolica- y Brennan me decia que solo estaban supliendo sus necesidades biologicas... y salia con otras cosas que no terminaba por entender y mucho menos podria recordar ahora...- Cam miro los profundos ojos miel que solo tenian compasiòn en cada milimetro- solo tu y Michele me me hacen querer despertar...- le decia con su mano ahora tambièn en su mejilla mientras èl veia como la tristeza se iba de sus ojos poco a poco- ...gracias, no se que abria hecho sin ustedes...- èl asintiò y la abrazo con fuerza-...gracias Charles- le dijo en un susurro antes de besarlo en los labios.

-Te amo Camille- le dijo cuando se separaron del beso- a veces me pregunto si habia algo que hubieramos podido hacer...-pero ella lo callo poniendo su dedo en sus labios.

-No... tu mismo lo viste, no quedo nada cuando esa bomba exploto y...- Cam cerro sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejar el dolor del cual su corazòn se reponia todabia-... y encontramos sus cuerpos...- pero no pudo seguir al recordar los cuatro restos chamuscados que corresponian en muchas caracteristicas con sus amigos mientras dos de ellos tenian entre ellos dos cosas que solo podrian ser de alguno de sus amigos; Cam se alejo de Charles para quitarse una cadena, la cual se quedo mirando mientras el delfin de plata y la medallida de San pedro, restaurados tras un arduo trabajo, lucian hermosos en su mano- se la voy a dar a Parker...el hijo de Seeley...- le decia sin quitar su mirada de las figuritas- le alegrara tener algo de su padre junto con algo de su doctora huesos... juntos como nunca pudieron estar...- Cam cerro su puño y se abrazo a Charles con fuerza- dios... los extraño tanto...-le decia mientras lloraba.

Y asì se quedaron un largo tiempo hasta que amnbos se quedaron dormidos en el sofa y Michele los cubrio con una manta al llegar a casa, sonriendo feliz al ver a su madre, si su mamà por que asì la llamaba desde hacia mucho al sentir como seria perderla...

**.**

_**8:32 PM**_

El sonido de su celular la desperto y maldijo por lo bajo al saber que tendria que pararse y dejar los brazos del hombre que tanto amaba y la amaba, aquel que la habia sacado de la oscuridad y le habia echo ver que valia la pena ver el sol al otro dìa. Se separo de èl tan sigilosamente como lo abria hecho si fuera el personage del disfras que guardaba en el desvàn, guardado con tantos recuerdo y risas de helloween; si hubiera sido gatuela, esta abria hecho un excelente trabajo.

_"Genial...es tan solo un mensage..." _penso mientras abria su contenido. Su corazòn se acelero y sus rodillas le temblaron... _"imposible..." _penso, negando con la cabeza mientras veia el celular en su mano y a Charles dormido plasidamente en el sofa.

Atonita por lo que habia leido, corrio a su recamara y guardo el arma en su bolso.

Le echo una ultima mirada a Charles y cerro la puerta tras de sì...

Quien quiera que planera jugar con ella o con su dolor, la pasaria muy mal. Pero se paro frente a su auto y penso con màs claridad, sintiendo un nudo en su estomago al repasar las palabras del mensaje...

_"¿Y si era verdad...pero como...?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Antes que nada... NO ME MATEN! pido que plissss esperen los siguientes capis y la continuacion de este ya esta...**_

_**Tambièn les queria aclarar, por si no quedo muy claro, que Michael llamo al FBI despues de que escuchara a Rodny y Moody hablar, dejando su movil en linea, y con todo lo acontesido, no pudo decirles a B&B...**_

_**Otra cosa... tengo que decir que la verdad me dejo triste los pocos comentarios que me dieron... =( **_

_**pero bueno, terminare la historia para aquellas que me dejan su comen, las quiero... =)**_

_**BeSoS...**_

_PD: ¡No me mates Andie! _

_jejejejeje_


	16. El mensaje 2da parte

**Capitulo 16: "El mensaje 2da Parte" **

**.**

**.**

Sus pasos sonaban atronadores mientras iba al muelle 35E, con su mano aferrando el frio metal del arma en su bolsa...

"Como podia haber gente tan retorsida?" se preguntaba, hasta que sus pensamientos se callaron al ver la figura de un hombre en aquel muelle.

Cam se fue acercando tan sigilosamente como hacia en sus tiempos de policia, aferrando el arma en alto, lista para poner una bala entre los ojos de aquel hombre con pantaloneta caribeña.

-Date la vuelta imbesil...-le dijo al estar muy cerca- con las manos en alto... y ni se te ocurra hacerte el listo cabron...- aquel hombre levanto las manos hasta dejarlas a ambos lados de su canbeza, con ambas palmas abiertas, y poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta...-¿tu?- Cam se quedo atonita al ver de quien se tratava. Tanto tiempo sin verlo, y èl se aparesia asi nada màs, dejandola con toda aquella pesadilla sola, sin el unico amigo que le quedaba- pero...pero que esta pasando Sweets?... tu me haz mandado ese asqueroso mensaje?

-Cam...que te parece si bajas el arma primero?- le decia todavia con sus manos en alto- tenemos que hablar...

-Te e preguntado algo Sweets... me haz enviado tu ese mensaje?- le respondio sin bajar el arma.

-Bueno, tegnicamente no te lo mande yo...Cam, por favor baja el arma...mira que esas cosas se disparan y...

-Camille, pones al crio nervioso, baja eso...- Cam se giro a ver al hombre que estaba detras de ella- a demas, fui yo quien te mando el mensaje... por si quieres saber todos los detalles...- Cam los miraba a ambos sin saber en quien dejar sus ojos. Con un suspiro, bajo el arma, tratando de calmarse un poco- gracias.

-No me des las gracias de nada Jared...- lo callo ella- por que tienen menos de un minuto para explicarme que carajos esta pasando.

-Vale Camille, que no recordaba que fueras tan impasiente- le dijo el joven Booth.

-54 segundos...- le respondio ella.

-Vaya chicos... apenas si llega y ya los quiere matar, se los dije...- Cam miro a su lado, para saber de quien venia aquella voz y fue hay cuando vio al hombre que salia de la embarcaciòn de ese muelle- hola Cam...- la saludo levantando su mano y sonriendo- que bueno verte de nuevo.

-Sully?- dijo ella sin creer lo que veia- que carajos esta pasando aqui?- les pregunto a todos.

-Es un cuento muy largo Cam...- le dijo Sweets.

-Cuento largo o no, a mi me vas explicando de una vez tu puto mensajito!- le gritò mientras sacaba su celular, buscando el mensaje de texto- "Dra. Saroyan, hoy ya son un año y cuatro meses desde la muerte de sus amigos, y si de verdad no estubieran muerto? muelle 35E, venga sola; todo no es como parece Cam..."- leyo ella textualmente el mensaje- que no es lo que parece Sweets? que ahora te dedicas o se dedican...!- les grito mirandolos a todos- a hacer bromas pesadas?

-Camille escuchanos, por favor...- pedia Jared.

-Que tengo que escuchar Jared? tus disculpas? o las tuyas?- agrego, mirando a Sweets- que tengo que escuchar? el por que no fuiste al funeral de tu hermano despues de que te llame y te dije que se habia muerto...?- le dijo, apuntando con su dedo a Jared- o la razòn de por que tu te largaste, asì sin màs, esfumandote de la fas de la tierra con Daisy cuando màs te necesitaba?- le decia a Sweets con sus lagrimas a punto de salir- digamen que tengo que saber par de idiotas...

-Cam...- empezo a hablar Sweets- tenemos razones de sobra para pensar que no estan muertos...- se hizo una pausa en la que la forense sintio que se quedaba sin aire- Cam,...Booth, Brennan, Àngela y Hodgins no pueden estar muertos- y solto de golpe el poco aire que habia recuperado, sintiendo como si todo su cuerpo fuera tan poco pesado que en cualquier momento se lo podia llevar el viento...

...¿Que habia dicho? penso en su fuero interno, hasta que este la hizo volver a pensar... ¿como se atrevia èl a decirle que no estaban muertos cuando ella misma habia recuperado los diges que en ese momento colgaban en su cuellos; de un monton de cenizas y algunos huesos que coinsidian con sus caracteristicas? Cam nego con la cabeza y miro a todos de una forma despresiable... ¿como se atrevian a decirle eso? ¿como podian jugar con su dolor de aquella manera?

-Cam...mirame- le pidio Jared, enfrentandose a sus colericos ojos- no es un juego... no fui a ese entierro por que esa pila de huesos no era mi hermano, Sweets se fue por que encontro cosas que deberias ver y escuchar; danos la oportunidad para que veas que los que jugamos aqui no somos nosotros- Jared se habia acercado a Cam tanto que tomo su mano- creeme...Seeley no esta muerto, lo sè por que lo siento y tengo con que dudarlo- al sentir su mano y scucharlo, la mente de Cam se quedo muda, divagando ante la posibilidad de que estuviera en uno de sus sueños, uno en el que fantasiava costantemente con la idea de que fuera verdad lo que le habian dicho; pero un apreton de Jared a su mano, tan calido y real, la hicieron ver que aquello no era un sueño...- confia en mi.

-Hey chicos, es mejor que no se queden a fuera mucho tiempo, no van a tardar en darce cuenta que estamos aqui- les dijo Sully.

-Màs te vale que esto no sea una broma Jared Booth, por que te juro que la vas a pasar muy mal si lo ès...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, lo dejo hasta aqui por que de no ser asi me quedaria MUY largo para toda la cosa que va a tener el otro jejejejejeje que se los subo cuando termine de hacerle una cositas... jejejejejeje **_

_**BeSoS...**_


	17. El pequeño Wendell

**Capitulo 17: "El pequeño Wendell" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cam iba detras de los tres hombre mientras bajaban las pequeñas e inclinadas escaleras de la embarcaciòn, que los iba llevando a la estansia principal del barco.

Cam se quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Habian tres pequeños sillones que podian tener a dos personas perfectamente comodas en ellos al rededor de una pequeña mesa de cafe en donde unas cuatro cajas y carpetas la ocupaban toda; pero no fue eso lo que dejo a Cam sorprendida.

En el sillon de la izquierda estaba una sonriende Daisy que recibiò con un beso a Sweets cuando estè fue hacia ella, pero èl no solo le dio un beso a Daisy, sino tambièn al niño pequeño que estaba en el regazo de la mujer que ahora Cam notaba con màs madurez en su semblante, y un escalofrio de sopresa recorrio su espalda al ver el parecido de Sweets con el pequeño... ¿tanto tiempo habia pasado ya?... la verdad era que si. Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer al joven hombre detras de una espesa barba. Era Zack, el Zack por el cual habia sufrido tanto al saber que se habia escapado del instituto mental donde estaba...¿Que hacia èl hay?. En el otro sillo, frente a ella, estaba la agente Perooltha tomando una taza de cafe con la que reconocio la esposa de Jared, Patmed, que al igual que Daisy le sonreia; pero Cam no era capaz de hacer lo mismo, en su lugar, detuvo su mirada en el hombre de piel curtida por el sol que estaba detras de ellas, sentado en el respaldo del sillon observandola... ¿y quien era èl?.

-Por que no tomas asiento Camillen?- le sugirio Sully, señalando el puesto vacio del sillon de la derecha, junto a la fiscal Caroline, que al igual que las otras mujeres, le sonreia- creeme Cam, la historia es muy larga- le dijo Sully y la forense que termino por ocupar el puesto vacio.

Por un momento, se hizo un silencio que nadie se atrevio a romper, hasta que el pequeño niño gimoteo en los brazos de Daisy.

-Es tuyo verdad?- le pregunto a Sweets que asintio con una sonrisa mientras tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos- cuanto tiene?- pregunto debilmente.

-Tiene seis meses- le respondio la voz de Daisy que habia dejado atras aquel timbre chillon que Cam recordaba- que no es lindo? se parece a mi Lance, esa es la mejor parte- le dijo, y Cam no pudo reprimir la sonrisa en sus labios cuando el psicolo puso su rostro junto al del pequeño; ni dos gotas de agua se podian parecer tanto.

-Si, la verdad es que son iguales...como se llama?- les pregunto.

-Wendell- le respondio Sweeth con una nota de tristeza y orgullo en su voz- Wendell Sweets.

-Wendell?- repitio Cam- por que le han puesto ese nombre?- pregunto, y pudo notar como la cara de Daisy se entristecia- que pasa?

-Cam...le pusimos asì al niño en honor al Wendell que tienes en mente, por que lo han matado.

-Que...?- dijo Cam, pero empezo a negar con la cabeza, recordando que aquello no podia ser posible- no... el recibiò la oportunidad de terminar su doctorado en Inglaterra, ¡yo misma firme su carta de recomendaciòn!

-Pero lo viste?- le dijo Sweets- claro que no, te mandaron una carta firmada supuestamente por èl que te decia que se habia tenido que ir y que solo necesitaba la carta de recomendaciòn...Cam, eso lo hicieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba con nosotros...- Sweets hizo un ademan de mano que los incluia a Daisy y a èl- lo mataron Cam... Wendell no se fue en ningun momento a Inglaterra- sentenciò por ultimo Sweets y Cam bajo su mirada para asimilas el echo de que aquel joven interno ya no estaba con vida...

-A quienes te refieres Sweets?- dijo Cam mientras retenia sus lagrimas- quien mato a Wendell... que rayos esta pasando?- esta vez, la pregunta no fue solo para el psicologo.

-Bueno... empieza desde un principio Sweets, despues de todo haz sido tu quien nos a metido en todo esto...-le dijo Perooltha mientras le daba un sorbo a su cafè...

**.**

**.**

_**Un Año Y Cuatro Meses Atras...**_

_**.**_

Y hay estaba èl, sentado en aquel sofa en el que alguna vez estuvieron ellos dos; sus pacientes favoritos...sus amigos. Todavia no podia creer que estuvieran muertos, pero si algo habia aprendido de ella, de Brennan, era que los huesos no mentian, que la gente lo hacia pero sus huesos no, y Cam lo habia llamado hacia veinte minutos para confirmarle que le habian dicho que si eran ellos... si eran ellos y no habia forma de que las fantasias de que hubieran escapado antes de la explociòn se hicieran realidad...

Habia sido una semana larga en la que no habian podido encontrar nada en el desecho bunquer, hasta que habian dado con muchos cuerpos calcinados por el fuego... y entre ellos, cuatro coinsidian con sus amigos...

...los huesos no mentian y eran ellos.

Sweets se puso de pie y seco sus lagrimas. Si ya los habian identificado, sus restos tenian que estar en el depòsito de espera...

...tenia que verlo con sus propios ojos y saber que ya no habia vuelta atras, que ya no los volveria a ver.

Camino por los oscuros pasillos sin poder evitar que cada uno de ellos le diera un recuerdo distinto.

Las puertas del asensor se abrieron, dandole paso al oscuro deposito de evidensia del FBI, el cual tendria que cruzar primero para llegar a donde tenian a sus amigos... o a lo que quedaba de ellos. Con mucho dolor y casi obligadas, sus piernas empezaron a moverse, pero se detubieron de subito al escuchar dos voces...

-...todo?

-Si, quieren que eliminemos los archivos que lograron sacar de ese bunquer...- los ojos de Sweets se abrieron como platos y se oculto màs entre las sombras, recordando que le habian dicho que lo unico que pudieron sacar de ese bunquer, a parte de los cuerpos, fueron documentos casi desechos.

-Esta bien...las cajas deben estar por aqui...- le respondio aquella voz que Sweeth reconocio como un agente de campo llamado Daniel Ford, mientras èl y su compañero empezaban a caminar, seguidos por Sweets- sabes que es lo peor de que hayan muerto?

-Quienes?

-El agente Booth y su compañera.

-Que ya no tendremos a ese bombon por los pasillos?- ambos hombres rieron y Sweets sintio que algo en su interior queria matarlos.

-A parte de eso...- concediò el otro- es que nunca sabremos quien gano la apuesta, ya sabes, esa que inicio Caroline para saber cuando estarian juntos esos dos- ante sus palabras, Sweets recordo los cindo dolares que le habia dado a Caroline, apostando que ellos estarian juntos dentro de un año... pero nunca sabria si habia perdido o ganado- es una pena... perdi tres dolares al apostar que seria este año...crees que nos de el dinero si ya estan muertos?

-Yo no estaria tan seguro de eso- le respondio el otro.

-¡Pero claro que tiene que hacerlo! somos muchos los que apostamos...

-No hablo de eso idiota...- lo interrumpio el otro.

-A no? y entonses de que?- le dijo el otro mientras iluminaba las referencias de las cajas frente a ellos.

-De que esten muertos...- no solo su interlocutor lo escucho con màs cuidado.

-Que...?- fue lo unico que atino a preguntar el otro.

-Que quede entre nosotros vale?- el otro asintio energico- escuche cuando el director del centro medico legal del FBI no dejo que les hicieran màs pruebas a esos restos... tan solo se conformo con que le dijeran que los restos coinsidian en edad y todas esas cosas que se saben por los huesos, con los del Jeffersonin y Booth... pero nada màs... aunque Jenny y los otros forenses le dijeron que necesitaban màs cosas para estar seguros, èl les dijo que no, que pusieran en el informe que si eran ellos y nada màs...¿no te parece raro?- el otro asintio mientras Sweets respiraba con dificultad... ¿y si ese hombre tenia razò... y si no estaban muertos?

-La verdad es muy raro... pero bueno, si no estan muertos...donde estan?

-No lo sè... yo solo te digo lo que escuche, a lo mejor el director solo quiso ahorrarse unos pesos... que caja es la que buscamos?- le pregunto con desesperaciòn a su compañero.

-Es la B125- le dijo el otro a su compañero, viendo un pequeño papel.

-Es B126!, eso es un 6 no un 5 tarado!- lo reprendio el otro.

Y el corazòn de Sweets dio un buelco al ver que la caja B126 estanba en frente de sus naricez...

...sin dudarlo, la cogio con cuidado y salio de hay...

**.**

-...no se suponia que eran documentos desechos...?- dijo en un susurro el psicolo mientras veia los papales en perfecto estado- que es esto...?- dijo al ver los planos de una maquina, todos en ruso...- Rodny Lishman...- leyò Sweets lo que parecia la hoja de vida de aquella mujer.

¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Por que habian dicho que eso documentos estaba en pesimo estado? ¿Por que no dejaron saber si a ciencia sierta, si esos huesos eran de sus amigos?

Eran miles las preguntas que bailaban por su caotica cabeza... y dio un suspiro al saber que tendria que hacer si queria saber la verdad...

**.**

No podria estar seguro de que no lo habian visto, pero si lo habian echo, terminaria en la carcel por robar restos humanos del centro medico legal del FBI...

...pero si todo aquello resultava ser una de esas conspiraciòn que tanto le gustaban a Hodgins, seria mejor que se fuera de hay lo màs rapito posible...

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Que...?- dijo Cam al escuchar el relato de Sweets- pero como que te llevaste los restos?... yo misma estuve en el funeral...- las palabras de Cam salian a toda prisa, sin ninguna coherencia.

-Lance llego a mi casa con todas esas cosas...- le decia Daisy- yo tambièn le confirme lo que el reporte del FBI decia, pero algo en esos huesos no estaba bien...

-Espera... estos son los huesos que te robaste?- Sweets asintio- pero en tonces... cuales enterramos?- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Despues de que me los... lleve- empezo Sweets- me di cuanta de que habian pasado mi carta de renuincia al FBI...

-Y la mia al Jeffersonian...- lo interrumpio Daisy- hay nos dimos cuenta de que algo grande estaba pasando y que si se tomaban la molestia de falsificar nuestras firmas y hacer que como si nada hubiera pasado, tendria mos que huir por que de seguro no pasaria nada lindo si nos escontraban- termino ella, mientras mesia al bebè.

-Como Daisy necesitaba ayuda, acudimos a Wendell...- dijo Sweets con su voz algo apagada- estubimos juntos en un hotel por dos dias, hasta que...

-Nos encontraron- termino Daisy- Lance y yo corrimos con suerte pero Wendell...

-Cuando ya nos ibamos a meter en el auto, empezaron a dispararnos y...

-Mataron a Wendell- termino Cam la frace- dios...

-Ya teniamos todo en el auto, lo huesos y todo...-hablaba Sweets- por que tanto Daisy como Wendell coincidieron en que habia algo raro en los huesos.

-Para ese entonces, con todo lo que habia echo esta gente por callarnos, supimos que esos huesos que teniamos en los asientos traseros y todos esos documentos, no podian se ellos, y teniamos cosas que ellos querian...

-Pero necesitabamos pruebas...- dijo Sweets y miro a Zack, sentado junto a Daisy.

-Y por eso me sacaron del instituto mental...- Cam se quedo mirandolo, escuchando su voz que ahora le parecia tan marura- hola Cam, creo que no te habia saludado verdad?

-Asì que escapaste...- fue lo unico que pudo decir ella- lo unico que no me cuadra en esta historia son dos cosas...-empezo ella con un tono de disgusto y confusion en su voz- la primera es que no me han dicho a que va todo esto y sobre todo... ¡por que no me dijeron que a los que estaba enterrando no eran mis amigos!- les grito.

-Camille...- le dijo Jared que estaba sentado junto con Sully en las escaleras- deja que terminen de hablar...por favor- le sugirio èl.

-Como te iba diciendo...- empezo Sweets- necesitabamos pruebas ahora que sabiamos que esos huesos no podrian ser ellos, ya que los funerales se iban a realizar y no dijeron nada de que los habia robado... no sabes la alegria que nos dio saber eso...

-Que te dio alegria?- lo interrumpio Cam- saber que mientras ustedes sabian toda la verdad, yo estaba como una tonta llorando en el funeral de los que creia eran mis amigos?- las lagrimas de ella luchaban por no salir de sus ojos.

-Camille...- Jared se puso de pie y se sento en el apoya brazos del sillon, al lado de ella- te dije que no habia ido al funeral de mi hermano por que sabia que esos no eran sus huesos... no te das cuenta de que no estan muertos?

-Pero si no es asì, donde carajos estan Jared?- le grito ella entre lagrimas- si estan vivos por que no nos lo hacen saber?

-El donde estan no te lo puedo decir por que no lo sè... pero lo otro, bueno, a lo mejor ni saben quienes son y por eso no nos hacen saber donde estan- Cam lo miro con sus ojos abierto a plenitud.

-Pero... que estas diciendo?- fue lo unico que pudo decir la forense.

-Deja que terminemos de decirte por que estas aqui y ya tu decides, si sabiendo lo que te diremos, vienes o no a Luxemburgo con nosotros.

-Luxemburgo?

-¡He... Jared...!- le reprendio Sully- te estas adelantando mucho amigo, deja que terminen de decirle toda la historia.

-Tienes razòn... sigue Sweets- lo alento el menor de los Booth.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, solo me resta decirles que tranquisssss jajajajaja**

**Creo que Cam no es la unica que quiere saber la historia... ¿verdad?**

**Por otro lado, Gracias x sus comentarios, de verdad que me hicieron ver que les gusta mi story =) **

**BeSoS...**

**=D**


	18. Una Esperanza

**Capitulo 18: "Una Esperanza"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Entonces por que no me dijero lo que estaba pasando?- le regunto Cam a Sweets, pero en eso, el bebè en brazos de Daisy empezo a llorar.

-Ho... lo siento pero tendre que ir a dormirlo- se disculpo Daisy, entrando a una de las dos unicas habiataciones del barco.

-Cuando Lance y Daisy se quedaron sin Wendell y se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban pruebas para decir que esos restos no eran... ellos- habia empezado a hablar Zack- me sacaron del instituto para que les ayudara, dandoles las pruebas que necesitaban, no solo para desenmascarar todo esto, si no tambièn para que tu les creyeras.

-Sabiamos que la unica persona que podria ayudarnos estaba supuestamente muerta...- decia Sweets- por eso acudimos a la unica persona que era casi igual de bueno a la Dra. Brennan.

-Zack- dijo Cam y el psicologo asintio.

-No fue dificil sacarlo, despues de todo yo era su psicologo- dijo èl mientars se sentaba al lado de èl, en el puesto que Daisy habia dejado- despues de eso, estuvimos escondidos en un pequeño motel durante dos dias; los suficientes para que Zack y Daisy supieran que estaba mal en los huesos- tras sus palabras, Zack se removio en su asiento y se inclino hacia ella.

-Con todo lo que habia pasado, era màs que obvio que estos no eran ellos- dijo con un ademan de mano, señalando las cajas que estaban en la mesa de cafè- tenemos los registros que dicen que estos huesos son supuestamente ellos, solo nos quedaban las pruebas...- y Cam noto una sonrisa debajo de la espesa barba- y las tenemos...- Zack se puso de pie y cogio una de las carpetas de la mesa de cafè- primero que todo, se encontraron en total diez cuerpor de los cuales, seis estaban calcinados por las llamas...- Zack le dio a Sweets la carpeta en sus manos, el cual se puso de pie y se la dio a Cam; la carpeta tenia las fotografias de todos los restos encontrados en la escena- pero curiosamente, solo cuatro de ellos conservaban los femures o pelvis intactos...que curioso he?... vasatante curioso que los huesos necesatrios para datar las caracteristicas principales de una persona no precentaran daño alguno...- Zack se puso de pie y saco de una de las cajas un hueso el cual se lo dio a Cam, quien vacilo antes de tomarlo- supuestamente, a parte de la medalla que se encontro con los restos... este hueso era del agente Booth- Cam hizo un ademan de soltarlo, pero se contuvo.

-Zack, yo tengo el dije, y si es de Booth, tiene la marca que se le quedo cuando una bala le roso...

-Claro que esa medalla si es de Booth... pero ese hueso no- la interrumpio Zack- Daisy sospechaba en la contextura del hueso, y cuando lo revisè, supe por que...- Zack abrio las otras tres cajas, poniendolas a un lado en el piso, dejando su contenido en la mesa de cafè- la estatura coinside con la del agente Booth, pero sin duda la osteoporosis no- Cam tenia la mira puesta en el hueso- una osteoporosis que apenas empezaba; Cam, el agente Booth no podria tener osteoporosis.

Camille Saroyan dejo salir el aire que tenia de golpe, y por primera vez en todo aquel largo año y meses, sentia que era posible hacer los sueños realidad.

-Por la cirugia de Booth, yo tenia un informe basico en mi poder sobre su salud...- decia Sweets- no habia ningun peligro de que Booth pudiera sufrir de osteoporosis- tras las palabras de Sweets, la sala se sumio en un silencio sepulcral tras la primera gran mentira revelada; faltaban tres.

-Solo el dije y la estatura que concordaban con la de Seeley, fueron suficientes para decir que era èl...- dijo entre dientes Jared- imbesiles.

-Siguiendo con la NN numero 2, alias Dra. Brennan- dijo Zack con una sonrisa mientras cogia una de las pelvis- la edad, peso y tamaño, coinsiden con la Dra. Brennan, salvo por una pequeña diferensia, que nos costo saber cual era- dijo mientras le sonreia a Daisy que salia de la habitacìon- haz tu los honores...- le dijo, pasandole el hueso.

-Sabiamos que habia algo raro y fue hay cuando nos dimos cuenta de que esta mujer habia tenido un hijo, uno tan pequeño, quizas siete mesino, no lo sè, que dejo pocos vestigios en los huesos de su madre...- Daisy le sonrio a Cam cuando ella lo hizo al saber que queria decir aquello-... ¡y la Dra. B. nunca a tenido hijos!- por un momento, Cam rio con algo de nerviosismo y gozo al saber que aquel hueso no era su testaruda antropologa; Daisy cogio dos de los femures y dio un suspiro antes de continuar- estos fueron los màs faciles de identificar, supuestamente, este era el Dr. Hodgins, como los otros, coincide en peso, tamaño y edad con èl, pero no coincide el hecho de que sus huesos tengas marcas de alguien que a trabajado casi toda su vida de pie, y sobre todo, tiene huellas de una recuperaciòn de fractura que fue de minimo hace tres años.

-Y Hodgins no se a fracturado...- dijo Cam con una sonrisa- dios... no es èl- se dijo a sì misma...- no son ellos.

-Y por ultimo...- Zack cogio la ultima pelvis que estaba en la mesita de cafè- esta mujer al igual que los otros...

-...coincide en peso, tamaño y edad con Àngela...- lo interrumpio Cam- vale, dime la parte que me alegrara de una vez.

-Ok... la diferencia con Àngela y esta mujer, es que Àngela no es de color, estos huesos son de una mujer afroamericana, y al igual que los otros, no es quien supuestamente es- tras las ultimas palabras de Zack, todo el mundo quedo en silencio.

-No... no, son ellos...- repitio entre dientes Cam solo para ella- ¡no son ellos!- grito, y Caroline a su lado, dio un brinco.

-Asi es Cam, no son ellos- le dijo Jared- pero la historia no termina...- dijo èl y con un ademan de mano, Padmeth fue hacia èl y le dio su taza de cafè, de la cual èl dio un sorbo- cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que Seeley habia muerto...- Jared dio un suspiro y una leve sonrisa a su esposa- si no hubiera sido por Padmy... yo no se que hubiera hecho...

-Pero ese mismo dìa lo llame- lo interrumpio Sweets- no se me ocurrio nadie màs.

-Y que te parecia yo?- le reprendio Cam.

-Eso fue un dìa antes del funeral "de Booth"- dijo èl moviendo sus dedos- no podiamos ir contigo por que seria muy obvio y no queriamos ponerte en peligro y sobre todo, que nos descubrieran, por eso necesitabamos alguien que pudiera darnos algo de protecciòn para asì poder acercarnos a tì.

-Y por que no lo hicieron cuando Jared estuvo con ustedes?

-Por que te tenian vigilada Camille- le dijo Jared- no pudimos decirte la verdad y no nos quedo de otra que dejar que fueras a ese funeral, y desaparecer lo màs rapido posible de D.C.

-Y con el tiempo de - dijo Daisy.

-Como asì?- dijo una confundida Cam- donde han estado en tonces?

-Antes de eso- hablo Perooltha, dejando su taza de cafè en un pequeño espacio de la mesa- no preguntaras que hago yo aqui?- dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

-Ho... verdad, lo siento Perooltha- le dijo con una sonrisa Sweets- cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaban siguiendo la pista, la llamamos, pues era la unica persona que teniamos dentro del FBI en la que podiamos confiar.

-Al principio no les crei- concedio la agente- hasta que logre escapar por nada de unos tipos que querian saber que me habian dicho; creo que interceptaron mi telefono y supieron que me habian llamo.

-Y desde eso, esta con ellos- dijo con una sonrisa Sully.

-Y tu a que vas en todo esto?- le pregunto a Sullyvan al recordar que estaba hay.

-Ho, bueno, Jared me llamo y me dijo que necesitaban salir del pais, yo andaba cerca y nos fuimos- dijo sin màs.

-Sweets, Zack, Perooltha, Padmy y yo, estuvimos en muchos lugares.

-Y en todos nos encontraban- dijo la voz cantarina de la esposa de Jared- nos hemos salvado de muchas en varios estados.

-Si... la peor fue en Atlanta- dijo sin màs Zack- hay casi nos matan- todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Por eso tenemos que irnos de aqui cuanto antes- les recordo Sully.

-Un momento...- les dijo Cam, tratando de aclarar su mente- tres cosas, la primera es que no me queda claro donde han estado todo este tiempo en tonces, segundo, quien es èl...- dijo, señalando al hombre que estaba detras del sillon donde ahora estaba solo Perooltha- y tercero, que carajos es eso de Luxemburgo y que hace Caroline aqui?

-En total creo que serian cuatro cosas...- aclaro Zack, pero se callo al ver la mirada de Cam.

-Ok... primero- empezo Sully- hemos estado todo este tiempo en Cuba- le dijo èl con una sonrisa, y por primera vez, Cam reparo en el bronceado de todos, menos en Caroline, y ahora entendia un poco la pantaloneta caribeña de Sweets.

-Cuba?- repitio ella.

-Si...- dijo ahora Zack- y fue hay donde conocimos al Dr. Sam Brown, neurologo retirado de - aquel hombre rodeo el sillon y se acerco a Cam, dandole la mano.

-Un placer conocerla al fin- le dijo con una voz aspera, Cam no le ponia màs de 50 años- asì que por usted hemos venido.

-Como asì?- le dijo Cam a Jared al soltar la mano de Sam- han venido por mi?

-En cuba, Sam nos dio una pista de que era esto- dijo Sweets, poniendole unos papeles frente a la mesa de cafè- son los documentos que...me lleve- dijo con una media sonrisa- corrimos con la suerte de que Sam supiera Ruso y...- Sweets se callo, y miro a Sam- tu lo explicas mejor- le dijo, y èl asintio.

-Estos son los planos de lo que se podria llamar, la maquina lava cerebros màs exacta que se a visto jamas- su voz tenia una nota de misterio y alegria en su tono- no se si quiera saber todos los detalles, pero bàsicamente, puede borrar los recuerdos de una persona o si asi lo quieres, toda su vida, poner en blanco todo tu cerebro- le dijo y por un momento nadie dijo nada- con lo que me han dicho sus amigos, creo que usted paso por esta maquina.

-Que?- fue lo unico que atino a decir la forense.

-Cam...- dijo Perooltha- no recuerdas nada de esos dias en los que estuviste secuestrada, y casualmente, son solo esos dias.

-Camille, vinimos por ti por dos razones- le decia Jared- la primera es la màs obvia, y es que mereces saber la verdad, por eso nos toco esperar tanto, tuvimos que dejar que las cosas se calmaran un poco para poder volver y decirtelo.

-Y la segunda?- le dijo ella y pudo notar como todos se removian en sus asientos o lugares.

-La segunda es por que Sam logro hacer un prototipo portatil de esa maquina y queremos saber si funciona- le dijo, midiendo cada una de sus palabras- es la unica forma de que podamos saber si con ella lograremos que mi hermano y los otros vuelvan a ser ellos, si en verdad han perdido la memoria- todos se quedaron a espera de su respuesta. Cam miro un largo tiempo los ojos de Jared, pensando en mil cosas a la vez...

-Pero como saben que ellos han sido sometidos a esta maquina?- les pregunto.

-Por lo que tu misma haz dicho Cam...- le decia Zack- si estos y los del cementerio no son ellos...- dijo señalando los huesos- como es posible que no se hayan puesto en contacto con nosotros despues de tanto tiempo?... bueno, la unica forma es que no sepan ni quienes son, aunque todos esperamos que no tengamos que encontrarnos con eso cuanto los encontremos, por que solos nos falta encontrarlos para tener las pruebas necesarias de que aqui esta pasando algo bien grande.

-Algo que incluye corrumpciòn y quien sabe que cosas màs- agrego Sweets.

-Hodgins se sentiria como pez en el agua en este momento- comento Zack, recordando a su paranoico amigo.

-Es decir que me necesitan para saber si su maquina funciona.

-Y para poder saber màs de lo que paso esos dias- le dijo Perooltha- creo que podrias sernos de mucha ayuda Cam.

Despues de sus palabras, Cam penso en todas las veces que se habia odiado por no haber hecho nada por sus amigos, y hay estaba otra vez la oportunidad de hacerlo; pero esta vez, no la dejaria pasar.

-De acuerdo, hagan lo que tengan que hacer- les dijo la forense- pero antes de eso, como que nos vamos a Luxemburgo?

-Nos?- recalco Sweets- vaya, ya te haz subido a este tren- le dijo riendo.

-Es donde estan ellos?- pregunto a Jared, ignorando el comentario del psicologo.

-Es donde vive Rodny Lishman, la unica que nos puede decir que paso con mi hermano y los demas.

-Y por eso estoy yo aqui- hablo por fin Caroline- me han dicho toda esta cosa antes de que llegaras- empezo a hablar la fiscal mientras sacaba unos papeles de su maletin- y si esta gente esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, sera mejor que pongas a salvo a Michele.

-Michele?-repitio ella- pero que pretendes entonces? por que no voy a dejar que venga con nosotros...

-No, no, no,no...- la interrumpio Caroline- tu prometido se va a Francia verdad?

-Si... dentro de una semana, pero solo por cuatro meses...por que la pregunta?- la fiscal puso en sus manos unos papeles- que es esto?

-Es tu autorisacìon para que èl la pueda sacar del pais- Cam la miro con sus ojos abiertos como platos- es la unica forma de que estemos seguros de que no le pasara nada si decides irte con ellos- le dijo.

-Pero que les voy a decir?

-Tendras que darle una carta a Charles y explicarle las cosas, sin mucho detalle, yo se la doy personalmente y le aclaro lo que pueda, ya que no podemos confiar en nadie.

-Pero en Charles si, creeme...- dijo Cam mientras tomaba el lapicero de la mano de Caroline, firmando los papeles- si a alguien le voy a confiar a mi hija es a èl- y le dio los papeles de nuevo.

-Bien, siendo asì, yo me tengo que ir ya- dijo la fiscal, poniendoce de pie- cuidense mucho y por lo que màs quieran, traiganlos a casa- les dijo- no te preocupes, mañana a primera hora le hago saber todo- le dijo a Cam y tras despedirce de todos, Sully la acompaño a la salida, para ayudarla a bajar del barco.

-Bueno... y ahora que?- pregunto Daisy.

-Vamos a ver que tiene para decirnos el cerebro de la Dra. Saroyan- dijo Sam Brown.

-Y nuestra proxima parada... Diekirch, Luxemburgo- dijo Jared que abrazo a Padmeth por detras, mientras todos se miraban, sin saber que les podia esperar, pero sobre todo, dos preguntas estaban en sus mentes...

...¿Donde estaban Booth, Brennan, Àngela y Hodgins?

...¿Serian capaces de encontrarlos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y de seguro no son los unicos que se preguntan eso, ¿verdad? pero tendran que esperar un toque màs para saberlo... **_

_**jejejejejejejeje**_

_**Muchas Gracias x sus comentarios, de verdad que son la razòn que me pone detras de la pc...**_

_**BeSoS...**_


	19. Apagòn

**Capitulo 19: "Apagòn"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Es lo mejor Daisy.

-No, no lo ès Lance, no me voy a quedar sentadota en Cuba mientras tu estas...

-Deja de pensar en nosotros, ya no somos solo nosotros dos Daisy... Wendell no se puede quedar sin su madre.

-Y sin su padre tampoco.

-Pero mejor uno a que se quede sin los dos- con aquella discusiòn se habian levantado todos los que compartian el cuarto con la pareja; es decir, que a las siete de la mañana, en medio del mar, Cam, Perooltha, Zack y hasta el pequeño Wendell, veian como en una esquina del cuarto, ambos practicamente se gritaban- entiendelo Daisy, no podemos llevarlo sin que sea peligroso, no solo para èl, si no tambièn para nosotros.

-Pero no puedo dejarte Lance...- ahora Daisy tenia un tono suplicante- podemos...podemos dejarlo con mi madre...

-No- la corto- no podemos dejar que sepan de su existensia hasta que esto haya terminado...

-Y lo ara?- lo interrumpio ella mientras bajaba la mirada- de verdad crees que esto terminara bien Lance? como me garantizas tu a mi que volveras a Cuba por nosotros?

-No lo sè, sabes que no puedo prometerte eso- le respondio èl, sabiendo que no era nada màs que la verdad. Unos pasos se escucharon fuera del cuato, y los dos supieron que no solo habian despertado a sus compañeros de habitaciòn, si no tambièn a los que dormian al lado. Daisy suspiro y dejo sus ojos en èl.

-Tu mismo lo haz dicho Lance...- empezo ella, mientras sacaba al niño de su pequeña cuna, a un lado de su estrecha cama- ya no solo somos los dos...creo, creo que por màs que quiera a los chicos, por màs que sepa que en alguna parte tal vez sigan con vida...-Daisy no pudo evitar mirar a todos en el cuarto, incluyendo a los que se asomaban por la puerta- creo que tu tambièn deverias irte conmigo a Cuba.

-Que?...- fue lo unico que atino a decir el psicologo- pero que estas diciendo Daisy?

-Te estoy diciendo que acepto, Wendell y yo nos regresamos a Cuba- le dijo, tomando la manita del pequeño- pero piensa en una cosa Lance, y es que...amor, tu ya aportaste mucho, y...

-No voy a dejar a mis amigos Daisy- le dijo en un tono rotundo.

-Nosotros somos tu familia ahora Lance Sweets, y nos estas dejando sin saber si volveras...- Daisy secava con rapides las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas- yo...yo no puedo criarlo sola, no puedo Lance, no puedo quedarme con el corazòn en la mano, bajo una palmera en un lugar que no es mi hogar sin saber si te volvere a ver... no puedo!- Sweets suspiro y la envolvio en un tierno abrazo, asiendo que por un momento, todos se sintieran invasores de aquella escena.

-No puedo prometerte que volvere...- le decia al oido- pero si te puedo prometer que are lo que pueda para regresar a tu lado, te lo prometo Daisy- ahora, Sweets le sonreia y ella trataba de hacer lo mismo- a demas, tengo al tarado de Jared que me ama tanto que no dejara que me haga el heroe, ¿verdad?- tanto Jared como los otros, Padmeth, Sam y Sully, entraron a la habitaciòn.

-Bueno, creo que no me queda de otra que ser tu niñera- esta vez Daisy sonrio y los miro a todos.

-Y ahora cual es el plan?- les pregunto.

-Bueno, ya que no vienes con nosotros, Cam puede tomar tu pasaporte y los documentos, solo sera cuestiòn de canviar las fotos- dijo Sully.

-De que hablan, que pasaporte, que documentos que fo...?

-No pensaras que nos vamos Luxemburgo legalmente verdad?- le dijo con sorna Perooltha- como nos aparescamos en la aduana siendo nosotros...- Perooltha se callo, dejandole a la imaginaciòn el resultado de esa posibilidad; un resultado nada bueno.

-Vale, vale, entiendo...- concediò la forense- pero ya tienen los documentos?

-Nop, pero llegaran en cualquier momento- le dijo Sully- mientras tanto, por que no desayunamos?... no se ustedes pero yo muero de hambre.

Tras todo lo acontesido la noche anterior, habian desidido que lo mejor seria pasar la noche en alta mar, y dejarian para esa mañana la prueba del artefacto del doctor y repasarian lo que tendrian que hacer.

Todos desayunaban casi en silencio, pero en ocasiones, Cam podia observar de todo lo que se habia perdido todo ese tiempo.

Primero noto lo felices que eran Jared y Padmeth, compartiendo una sonrisa tras otra mientras desayunaban, tomando un bocado del plato del otro. Y a su lado, estaban casi de la misma manera Daisy y Sweets, pero la diferencia era el pequeño que estaba en medio de los dos, sonriendo de igual forma con sus mejillas rosadas cada vez que alguno de sus padres le daba un beso. Ante la escena, Cam sonrio abiertamente, nunca se habia imaginado al psicologo de padre. Cerca de ellos estaban Sully y Perooltha; aquel cuadro era sin duda el màs divertido de todos, ya que hasta para Cam y Zack, eran obvios los intentos que hacia Sully para que la agente lo viera màs que como un amigo.

-Lleva intentandolo desde hace...- Zack hacia cuentas en su rapido cerebro- seis meses con dos semanas.

-Te equivocas cerebrin- le dijo Sam al otro lado de Cam- seis meses y con hoy, ya son tres semanas- los tres rieron por lo bajo hasta que el celular de Sully sono.

-Perfecto, estaremos hay dentro de una hora...- decia èl al telefono- gracias por todo Caroline- Sully colgo y los miro a todos- Caroline ya nos tiene los documentos.

-Caroline?- le dijo Cam a Zack- Caroline falsifica documentos?- pregunto con incredulidad.

-Solo conoce a las personas correctas- le dijo sonriendo, sin duda recordando algo gracioso.

Terminaron de desayunar y Padmet y Daisy lavaban los platos miestras los demas estaban en la habiataciòn, esperando a que Sam organizara la maquina, mientras Perooltha le hacia caras al niño en sus brazos.

De unas maletas negras, habia salido todo un equipo. Un computador de alta tecnologia, portatil, desprendia de el un cable que se conectaba con una cajita negra, y està, a su vez, tenia un monton de cables que cubrian la superficien de un casco.

-Es eso una bateria?- pregunto la Cam, señalando la cajita netra.

-Lo ès, pero dijiste que no querias saber los detalles a si que...

-No, ahora si quiero- le dijo con sierto panico en su voz... es que le iba a freir la cabeza?

-Vale... a ver, por donde empiezo?- se decia a sì mismo el doctor Brown- segun los planos, la maquina original podia seguir los pensamientos de la persona mientras esta los tenia presentes, y con una sobre carga de energia, esa conexiòn neuronal se veia tan sobre cargada al punto de perder la informaciòn que esas conexiones tenian.

-Y es posible?- lo interrumpio ella- es posible que se perdiera la... informaciòn?- dijo ella vacilante.

-En teoria...creo que no.

-Crees?

-Mi teoria es que esa informaciòn no se pierde, simplemente la conexiòn neuronal y lo que ella contiene, cambia, pero nunca se destruye- le dijo, sin saber muy bien si ella lo abria entendido.

-Como la energia- dijo Zack- simplemente cambia, pero no se destruye- cabilo èl.

-Exacto cerebrin...- concedio Sam con una sonrisa- el cerebro es algo que no tenemos muy claro, asì que no se puede decir que mi teoria es errònea.

-Y se puede saber cual es tu teoria?- dijo la forense. Sam aclaro su voz y tras un suspiro, hablo.

-Bien, creo que tanto esta maquina como la otra, son capaces de sobre cargar esas conexiones a un punto en el que se vuelven a reiniciar, dejando a un lado el motivo original por el cual hacian sinapsis, pero nunca desechando su razòn origina, despues de todo, es por eso por lo que se han creado en un principio.

-Y este motivo son los recuerdo?- pregunto ella.

-Los recuerdos, gustos, miedos...- decia èl- cualquiera que sea la razòn original por la cual en un principio hacian sinapsis, pero estas conexiones simplemente camabian de razòn por la sobre carga y es posible que sean llenas de nuevo, pero nunca perderan la razòn original de ru origen- le decia con un tono de misterio en su voz- ese origen, ese recuedo, gusto, miedo que se les forso a dejar a un lado, simplemente... confundiendolas- todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Interesante teoria...- empezo Cam, organizando sus palabras- pero no me explicas como podria recordar esa razòn original si ya mis sinapsis estan ocupadas en otras cosas, confundidas, pero ocupas a fin de cuentas- le dijo con el tono de cientifica que ella habia olvidado ya.

-Creo que esta parte no te va a gustar...- le dijo èl- bien... en teoria seria capaz de que tus recuerdos volvieran si apago la conexiòn confundida, y al volverla a reiniciar, la conexion original tendria que surgir.

-Espera...estas hablando de apagar mi cerebro?- pregunto con sus ojos abiertos como platos- dime que no es eso.

-La verdad es que si, estamos hablando de apagar tu cerebro, por asì decirlo- dijo èl con calma. Cam se quedo en silencio un momento y penso en las millones de cosas que podrian salir mal. En ese momento, tener unas conexiones confusas en su cerebro era mejor a dejar de tener ninguna frente a un apagon masivo- mira, ya lo probe, he "apagado"- dijo èl, asiendo comillas con sus dedos- el cerebro de muchas cosas y solo tarda un segundo, y no parecen tener problemas- Cam lo miro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba- creo que hubiera sido mejor que no supieras los detalles...- dijo èl.

-Que cerebros has apagado y prendido?- le decia ella con asombro- si medicen uno que sea humano, te juro que me callo y dejo que lo hagas.

-A decir verdad fueron los cerebros de todas las vacas en la zona de Cuba- dijo Zack- y los de algunos cerdos, cabras...

-¡ZACK!- lo callaron los otros en la habitaciòn.

-vacas, cerdos, cabras...!- decia ella casi gritando- y dime algo Brown, todavia recordaban la primera vez que pastaron? y a sus amigos de la granja?...- decia ella con indignaciòn- ¡como carajos sabes si volvieron a ser los mismos!... te lo dijeron?- decia con sus manos en sus caderas.

-No tuvieron problema en recordar donde dormian y en que tarro estaba el alimento que minutos antes de su... apagon, les mostres- decia ahora èl, con sus ojos llenos de auto confiansa- si encontramos a tus amigos, esta seria la mejor forma de que los ayudaras- ante sus palabras, Cam suspiro y se sento en la cama.

-Cuales son los riesgos?- pregunto con un tono de voz bajo.

-El unico riesgo es que no se vuelva a prender- Cam asintio y miro a todos en la habitaciòn.

-Y como se supone que lo apagaras?

-Con una droga que dejara tu actividad cerebral tan baja que sera facil, con una descarga, apagar las conexiones- le respondio, sacando de una pequeña maleta una jeringa.

-Y si va a ser tan baja...como lo va a poner en marcha otra vez?

-Pues dandole una sacudida al instalar de nuevo la corriente cerebral, no tan fuerte como para confundir todo tu cerbro, pero no tan baja como para que no puedas despertar nunca màs, haciendo que las funsiones de respirar y hacer latir el corazòn, vuelvan en sì tambièn.

-Es decir que estare clinicamente muerta por un segundo...- dijo pasa sì misma -Bueno, al menos no dolera verdad?- le pregunto con algo de temor.

-Estara tan drogada que no lo notara- le dijo con una media sonrisa- pero tal vez tenga un fuerte dolor de cabeza al despertar.

-Esta seguro de que recordare todo doc?- le pregunto con algo de nerviosismos en la voz.

-Bueno, como le dije, sus sinapsis no estaran confundidas o tostadas, por que simplemente no las sobrecargaremos, solo las desenchufaremos y las enchufaremos al instante, no tiene por que salir mal.

-Digame que todas sus vacas sobrevivieron...- le dijo con una nota de grasia en la voz mientras se acostaba en la cama, y èl ponia el casco en su cabeza. Sam sonrio ante su pregunta.

-Le aseguro que todas salieron vivitas y coleando...- le dijo, acercando la aguja a su brazo- lista?- le pregunto antes de inyectarla; Cam asintio y en unos segundos sintio como sus venar ardian... y de hay, todo parecia tan borroso lento... muy lento.

**.**

-Le mentiste- le dijo Zack a Sam al oido mientras este encendia todo, detras de la pantalla del computador- la vaca numero 13 no desperto.

-Todos le mentimos al no decirle Zack...- se metio Jared- pero deja de preocuparte, las otras miles de vacas y otros animales estan felices en sus corrales, no seas pesimista- Zack asintio, y como todos, miraron a Cam que estaba claramente drogada en la cama, con aquel casco puesto.

-Listos?- les pregunto Sam. Todos asintieron y vieron como su amiga, colega y conocida, se alzaba un poco de la cama cuando el presionò el boton.

Para luego quedar completamente quieta.

-Resemos por que haya funsionado- dijo el doctor, antes de undir la tecla de nuevo, y todos no pudieron evitar el suspiro de alivio al ver como el cuerpo de la mujer volvia a levantarse.

...y abria los ojos...

¿Habia funcionado?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	20. Entre Sueños

**Capitulo 20: "Entre Sueños"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y hay estaban de nuevo aquellos ojos del color del cielo que lo seguian cada vez que dormia...

Corria y corria con la necesidad imperiosa de tomar aquella figura humana entre sus brazos... pero cada vez que daba un paso hacia aquello que creia era una mujer, esta se alejaba dando tres...

..._quien eres!- _le gritaba cada vez que la veia-_ he dicho que quien eres!... que quieres de mi?- _pero, como simpre, no tenia respuesta.

Y como todas las noches, se sentia vacio y triste cuando se alejaba de èl, hasta no verla màs...

...y muy dentro de sì, se rompia algo, sin que èl entendiera por que... sabiando en su corazon que tendria que saber quien o que era esa figura que èl tanto queria tener cerca, lado a lado...

...entre sus brazos...

-_Despierta...- _escuchaba èl a lo lejos...

-¡DESPIERTA!- y abrio los ojos de nuevo, teniendo un par de ojos azules encima de èl.

Pero no el par de ojos que èl tanto queria saber a quien o que pertenecian.

-Que pasa Conor?- le pregunto a su amigo cuando se sento en la cama, restregando sus ojos con los dedos- por que me haz despertado?- le dijo mirando a su compañero de cuarto, sentado en su cama, al lado de la suya, con su bata blanca haciendo juego con toda la habitaciòn del mismo color- ¡Conor!- lo llamo y èl se quedo viendolo, con esa expreciòn que èl tanto empezaba a conocer- otra vez me vas a decir lo mismo?- le pregunto èl cuan el de los ojos azules suspiro.

-Amigo... te digo que ese nombre no puede ser el mio...

-Si... me vas a decir lo mismo...- dijo el otro con sarcasmo mientras se recostaba en la pared- sabes que nos dijeron que esto era normal...

-Como va a ser normal que no recordemos nada, y que no sintamos nuestros nombres...- el suspiro y lo miro- nuestros...? no siento la necesidad de mirarte cuando me llamas asì... y yo se que a ti te pasa lo mismo...Nick- le dijo y el de los ojos marrones supo que era sierto, no sentia nada cuando lo llamaban asì.

-Pero es culpa de ese virus Conor- le decia el de los ojos marrones- por eso estamos aqui, por que nos hemos contagiado y esa mierda de virus hace que no podamos recordar nada- le dijo, seguro de las palabras que otro mil veces le habia repetido- ya veras que nos recuperaremos- el otro asintio, y tambien se recosto contra la pared, mirando al otro fijamente.

-Volviste a soñar con eso verdad?- le pregunto Conor.

-Que cosa?

-Con la figura de ojos azules...- le recordo èl y el otro suspiro- es la unica razòn por la cual te despierto, y lo sabes- Nick asintio y lo miro.

-Que dije?... lo mismo?- le pregunto, esperando que tal vez hubiera un cambio. El otro asintio.

-Si... las mismas silabas de bebè...- dijo Conor mientras ponia sierta cara- Bon... Tem...Bon... Tem... no sales de esas dos...- èl rio pero èl otro las repetia en silecio- asi se llama tu figura misteriosa?... Bontem o Tembon?- pero el otro nego en silencio.

-No... no sè como se llama, si es que tiene nombre... pero creo que digo eso cuando trato de llamarla... de hacer que no se vaya...- interrumpio sus palabras para dar un largo suspiro y poner su cara entre sus manos- no sueño con otra cosa desde que despertamos del coma- por un momento, ambos quedaron en silencio, mientras èl tenia aquellos ojos en su mente- siento como si... como si cada vez que sueño con ella...

-Ella?- lo interrumpio el otro.

-Si, ella...esta noche pude ver con un poco de màs detalle y difinitivamente es una mujer...una muy hermosa Conor- le dijo con una sonrisa- pero no le puedo ver el rostro, solo los ojos, y no es màs que una silueta negra que rompe algo aqui cada vez que se va...- le decia con su mano en el corazòn, aquel que latia con desenfreno cuando la silueta aparecia en sus sueños- me siento incompleto sin... ella- el otro asintio y miro el reloj que estaba encima de las puertas de cristal blanco.

-Ya son las siete, no demorara en venir el doctor Patoon, deberias decirle lo de tu sueño, quien sabe, a lo mejor es tu novia o esposa... incluso tu hija- el otro asintio, pensando que tal vez aquello era un paso a su recuperaciòn.

-Si tal vez deba hacerlo...- le dijo.

**.**

-Vaya... eso no es bueno- dijo un hombre que se sento en la silla al ver aquella conversaciòn.

-Queria que lo viera por que me a dicho que le dijera si habia algo raro con los del 216 doctor- le dijo el vigitante de las camaras, el cual no solo veia a Conor y Nick, sino tamnbièn a otros pacientes. El aludido le palmeo el hombro.

-He hiciste bien...- le dijo- buen trabajo muchacho- èl asintio, y el doctor salio de la sala mientras sacaba su celular.

-_Diga? _

_-_Soy yo señor, Patoon- le contesto mientras caminaba por los pasillos del pequeño hospital.

_-Pasa algo con ellos?- _Pregunto con impaciencia Jonathan Caloowed- _no me digas que recordaron?_

-No señor, para nada- se apresuro a decir el otro mientras escuchaba el suspiro al otro lado de la line- es solo que... Nick, parece estar recordando a la doctora y...

-_Explicate- _lo interrumpio el otro- _como que "parece" estar recordandola?_

-Es como usted temia señor, mientras duerme, desde que los a traido aqui, no parece soñar con otra cosa que no sea la figura femenina de ojos azules... y por lo que he visto, ella tiene los ojos azules...- le dijo, midiendo sus palabras mientras recordaba la foto de un expediente- no se si podra recordarla del todo, tal vez...

-_Mi maquina no falla Patoon...- _lo interrumpio- _de sierta forma sueña con ella, pero no sabe quien es, asì que no la a recordado...ni lo hara- _sus palabras eran rapidas y màs para sì que para su interlocutor- _no parece querer recordar nada màs que no sea ella? _

-Al igual que... Conor, no sienten esos nombres como suyos... pero no, no parece tener en mente otra cosa que no sea ella- el otra suspiro y tras un silencio respondio.

-_Ya pasamos el año y no recuerdan nada... eso es bueno, sigue con el cuento de que estan enfermos y meteles de una buena vez la idea de que son quienes nosotros les decimos!... yo llamare al convento para saber si haya no hay problemas...!- _le grito.

-Si señor- respondio el otro antes de escuchar como su jefe decia algo en Ruso a otra persona, antes de corlgar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-_Dios te salve maria, llena eres de gracia el señor es contigo, bendita tu eres entre todas las mujer y bendito sea el fruto de tu vientre Jesus...

-Anne Mary?- al verce interrumpida, la joven religiosa paro su oraciòn, sabiendo que era la voz de la madre superiora. Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

-Diga usted medre? para que le puedo servir?- le dijo, todavia con su rosario entre las manos.

-Niña mia, donde esta tu hermana?

-No lo sè madre, no se donde puede encontrarse Ariadna...- le respondio, pensando en que lio se podria haber metido su hermana- pero no tendre ningun problema en buscarla y decirle que la esta buscando madre- la monja anciana le sonrio levemente.

-Hazlo hija mia, y cuando la encuentres, vayan a mi despacho.

-Si madre, enseguida- la madre superiora asintio y salio de la pequeña parroquia- y a hora en que lio nos haz metido Ariadna?- se pregunto, mientras salia ella tambien, en busca de su hermana, por los extensos lugares que tenia el convento, sabiendo en que lugar podria encontrarla.

Repetia aquella palabra que cada noche escuchaba en sus sueños...

Que significaba?... era a caso una tentaciòn del demonio?

Ante ese pensamiento, la joven religiosa se santiguò.

Pero al hacerlo, volvio a sentir, por màs de que no le confesara a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana, que aquel acto no la llenava del todo...

-Que me pasa señor?- se pregunto, mientras cogia en su mano el rosario de su cuello; pensando en la figura de sus sueños, sabiendo que eso no estaba bien.

-Sabia que estabas aqui...- dijo triunfante Anne Mary al encontrar a su hermana, que estaba sentada en la piedra de granito, en el pequeño claro a los limites del convento. La aludida se voltio para verla, con sus ojos azules posados en los oscuros de ella, que se sento a su lado- y ahora en que piensas?- la joven religiosa suspiro y miro a su hermana.

-Ya se quien dice la palabra Mary...- le dijo levemente- y no te va a gustar cuando te lo diga- agrego. Su hermana suspiro y tomo su mano.

-Dime, sabes que quedara entre nosotras- le dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras sus avitos se movian con el viento.

-Anne... es un hombre- su hermana se tapo la boca con la mano y la otra la miro con sus ojos azules como platos, de quien espera una reprimenda- solo dilo Mary...

-Ariadna... estas teniendo deseos pecaminosos...? es eso lo que me estras diciendo!- dijo ella en un grito ahogado.

-No lo sè... o al menos eso creo...- Ariadna miraba a lo lejos, y dejo de hacerlo para cerrar los ojos- es èl el que me a estado llamando durante todo este tiempo, desde que despertamos del coma por el accidente hace un año Mary... desde eso no he dejado de escuchar esa voz llamandome _Bones..._ pero nunca lo veia...hasta a noche Anne...- Ariadna abrio los ojos y miro a su hermana- y siento que lo conozco sabes?

-Y... como era?- pregunto curiosa. Su hermana suspiro y se santiguo una vez màs, pero solo hasta el pecho. De nuevo por que que no se sentia llena al hacerlo.

-No lo vi del todo Mary, solo vi sus ojos marrones y su figura era... pecaminosamente...sensual.

-Calla!- le grito su hermana, y tanto ella como su hermana taparon sus bocas y tomaron sus rosarios- estas mal Ariadna...MUY mal, sabes que no debes...

-LO SÈ MARY, LO SÈ...!- le grito y suspiro- pero solo a sido un sueño en el que no a pasado nada... creeme!- le pidio a su hermana. Anne Mary suspiro y asintio.

-Ariadna, eso esta mal, y lo sabes, pero no esta tan mal... o eso creo, al menos no tan malo como que he notado que haz vuelto a no sentirte llena con la palabra del señor hermana...- Ariadna quito la mirada de los ojos de su hermana- pero lo peor es que yo... tampoco- le confeso y ella volvio a mirarla- y no es todo... me sorprendi por lo que me contaste por que yo anoche... bueno, si paso algo en mis sueños- le dijo timida- hermana, creo que nos esta posellendo algo...

-Calmate Anne y dime que esta pasandote...- le dijo, callando a su hermana, la cual suspiro y la miro.

-Yo no soy quien para jusgarte por que yo si e tenido... sierta sensaciòn a noche Ariadna.

-Sensaciòn?... que sensaciòn?- le pregunto curiosa.

-No te habia querido decir nada por que me sentia mal conmigo misma, pero la verdad es que yo he estado viendo una figura... varonil, desde que despertamos...- su hermana la miro atentamente con sus ojos azules como platos- al igual que tu, le e dicho a la madre superiora y a la doctora Tomson que no veia u oia algo, pero la verdad es que si- le confeso, y Ariadna supo que al igual que ella, su hermana habia ocultado algo que veia despues del coma, la razòn por la cual no recordaban nada, y en su caso, ella habia ocultado que oia como una voz masculina le gritaba _Bones _todas las noches; y sabia que era para ella, por que de una forma que no podia explicar, sentia esa palabra casi como su nombre, incluso màs que Ariadna- y a noche... Ariadna, a noche èl me... me, me...

-¡Dilo Anne Mary!- la apresuro ella.

-Hermana, me creeras loca, pero esa figura me... me hizo el amor... y no me molesto en absoluto!- se apresuro a agregar- por que de una forma que no logro entender... es como si ya lo hubieramos hecho- ambas se quedaron calladas y miraron las montañas a lo lejos.

-Y... como era?- le pregunto Ariadna a su hermana.

-Como era que?

-El hombre y... la sensaciòn- agrego timida y vio como su hermana se mordia el ladio.

-Que dios me perdone pero... la sensaciòn fue de gloria- ambas rieron timidamente y se santiguaron al mismo tiempo, entre risas- y èl... no lo sè sabes? al igual que tu no veia màs que sus ojos que eran azules... hermana eran del azul màs hermoso que e visto...- ella hablaba, completamente sumergida en el recuerdo que por un momento dejo de ser pecaminoso para ambas, como si lo que estubieran diciendose fuera muy normal entre ellas...- y lo sentia encima mio Ariadna, sentia su calor sobre mi piel y era... tan real- le decia mientras se tocaba sus propios brazos, recordando las carisias que en sierta forma no sentia como un sueño, sino màs bien como un recuerdo; un recuerdo de otra vida- y sentia sus besos en mis labios, pasionales y tan calientes que al despertar pude saborearlo por un momento...- el recuerpo de aquella figura, dejando una estela de besos por su cuerpo la removio en ese momento tan solo con recordarlo- y cuando lo hizo...dios! fue tan...tan real Ariadna... senti el pecado entre mis piernas tan real que me tiene resando todo el dìa hermana...- le dijo cerrando los ojos y frunsiendo los labio.

Su hermana la miraba sin poder creerse lo que habia oido. Y solo fue su risa la que saco de su recuerdo pecaminoso a su hermana.

-Vaya Anne, eso fue...

-MALO, MUY MALO, LO SÈ!- chillo la otra, poniendo su cara entre sus manos- que nos esta pasando? que me esta pasando A MI!- decia entre sus dedos- que son esas figuras hermana?- le pregunto esta vez mirandola.

-Yo diria quienes Anne, quienes son esas figuras...- dijo ella por lo bajo, mientras veia como el sol empezaba a ponerse- por que al igual que tu, siento que conozco lo que veo...- le dijo segura- y no creo que sean demonios sabes?

-Eso me pone mejor si me dices que no lo son hermana, por que la verdad no creo que una pueda sentir amor por un demonio.

-Amor?- repitio Ariadna.

-Si... amor hermana, por que fue amor lo que sentia cuando lo senti TAN cerca...que a ti no te pasa lo mismo?- Ariadna cerro los ojos y en su mente, aquella figura de ojos marrones la hizo estremeser de pies a cabeza, haciendole imposible controlar sus latidos freneticos y por eso no pudo impedir un suspiro al imaginarse cerca de èl...- creo que eso me dice que si- le dijo su hermana y ella abrio los ojos.

-Como sabemos que es amor Mary?, nunca hemos podido tener algun tipo de relaciòn si hemos estado siempre aqui.

-Lo dices con duda hermana- le dijo Anne Mary al notar aquella nota en su voz.

-Bueno, lo digo por que lo unico que sabemos es lo que nos han dicho Anne, que tuvimos un accidente al ir al pueblo por comida, y que por eso no recordamos nada de la vida en el convento.

-Lo sè, si se supone que ellas nos criaron al rescatarnos de nuestra madre prostituta...- Anne Mary se santiguò al decirlo- no entiendo por que no podemos recordar nada si toda la vida hemos estado aqui...pero sabes que?

-Que?

-Yo creo que no tenemos por que dudar de nada que nos digan por que yo te siento mi hermana Ariadna, se que nos dicen que no nos parecemos por que nuestra madre pecadora nos tuvo con diferentes hombres, pero aun asì, yo te siento mi hermana- le dijo con una sonrisa y ella tambien sonrio.

-Si, lo mismo, yo te siento mi hermana tambièn- ambas se abrazaron, pero Anne Mary la solto al recordar algo.

-¡La madre superiora quiere vernos!- le dijo, poniendose de pie rapidamente.

-Que? y eso por que?... no creeras que sabe de...

-NO!... o eso creo, no tiene por que saber de nuestros... sueños verdad?- dijo con algo de miedo.

-No veo por que sì... pero en tal caso, no diremos nada vale?- su hermana asintio y ambas salieron a correr entre risas, por algo que solo se podia quedar entre hermanas...

Y asì, completamente ajenos, cuatro corazònes intentaban lo que podian para poner en imagenes, sensasiones y recuerdos, lo que mas extrañaban...

¿Pero que era eso?

¿Que mitad era la que les hacia falta...?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jajajajaja quien lo diria no? Bren y Angela de monjas... jajajajaja **_

_**pero bueno, aquello tiene una explicaciòn =D **_

_**Y me gusto mucho ver que este era mi capi 20! les gusto a ustedes tambièn?**_

_**Por Otro lado y sin ser menos importante, MILLLLLL Gracias x sus comentarios, de verdad que son la fuerza que me pone detras de la pc, MiL Gracias a ti si estas leyendo esto... =D**_

_**BeSoS...**_


	21. La Partida

**Capitulo 21: "La Partida"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y que estamos esperando para saber si no le haz freido el cerebro Sam?- le pregunto Jared al escuchar la peticiòn del doctor de que no fueran por Cam, quien estaba en la cama, mirando todo los detalles del techo con sus ojos confusos.

-Estamos esperando a que la droga se vaya de su sistema- les dijo a todos los que estaban en la sala, mientras intercambiaban entre ellos miradas nerviosas y Perooltha le daba el niño a Daisy que entraba con Padmeth- no le daremos ninguna informaciòn para ver si recuerda todo con claridad... ni siquiera digan su nombre.

-Asì que despues de todo eres un paranoico de primera Brown- todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar a Cam- creo que despues de todo no me haz freido todas mis... _conecchiones._

-Es por la droga...- les dijo a todos cuando estos lo miraron al ver la palabra incorrecta de Cam que veia maravillada el techo del barco, como si hay hubiera un pequeño mundo que solo ella podia ver.

-Que madera tan bonita... de verdad que nunca habia visto una tan... cafe- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa antes de reir como una loca.

-Solo demosle unos minutos...- dijo con una media sonrisa el doctor.

**.**

Y asì fue, tras veinte minutos, Cam estaba sentada en la cama con una taza de cafe entre sus dedos, mientras hacia lo posible para soportar el dolor de cabeza que antes no sentia por las drogas.

-Y bien Cam...?- empezo Sam con una nota de emosion- puedes...?

-Si Sam, puedo recordarlo todo...- le dijo y tanto èl como los otros la miraron espectantes. Cam le dio la taza de cafe a Zack, que estaba sentado a su lado, esperando por lo que ella tenia que decirles- eramos un experimento- sentenciò.

-Que...?- Jared fue el primero en hablar- como que un experimento?

-Ni yo lo sè, y la verdad no tengo nada que pueda ayudarnos...- les dijo, recordando con los ojos cerrados todo lo que habia pasado esos dias, sin poder creer como abria podido olvidarlo- me dejaron ir antes de que pudiera saber algo màs.

-Te dejaron ir?- dijo Perooltha. Cam suspiro y revivio todo lo que habia pasado esos dias.

Tras el relato de Cam, todo quedo en silencio.

Habia sido como ella les habia dicho. No habia nada valioso en sus recuerdos que pudiera ayudarlos a saber que podria haber sido de los demas.

-Vaya, eso fue... asqueroso- dijo Sully- un lago de...

-De todo Sullyvan, de todo...- le respondio Cam- ahora entiendo por que no puedo pasar por una carniceria sin que se me revuelvan las tripas- dijo para si, recordando el olor a muerte tan real que le ponia los pelos de punta. Y al saber la razòn, deseo tanto como los otros que sus amigos no formaran parte de aquel caldo.

Pero el sonido de un celular los devolviò a la realidad.

-Yo voy- dijo Padmeth que esta màs cerca a la puerta.

-Asì que un experimento...- decia Brown- las razòn parecen tan interesantes... es decir, las razòn por la que los escogio a ellos- agrego al ver como lo miraban- sin duda sus experimentos estan muy ligados a desafiar lo que nos hace humanos.

-Que?- pregunto Sweets.

-Por lo poco que nos a dicho la doctora Saroyan, por lo que me han contado y lo que sabemos, creo que su experimento con ellos fue en un principio ver que tan fuertes podrian ser los lazos màs humanos, unos lazos que estaban en ellos de forma indiscutible...- todos miraban al doctor de pelo entrecano- amistad y amor; no hay nada como esas dos cosas, a parte de lo fisico y de espesie, que nos haga màs diferentes a los demas seres vivos- todos se miraron y supieron que no podrian imaginarse una vida sin esas dos cosas.

-Pero a que te refieres con defasiar lo que nos hace humanos?- le pregunto Zack.

-Para que màs podria inventar una maquina que borra los recuerdos?- le dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano, señalando su maquina- seria solo lo que hay aqui...- les decia mientras tocaba su cabeza- lo que nos da la capasidad de amar?... o estableser lazos de amistad?

-Creo que te sigo...- dijo Zack-... es solo nuestro cerebro lo que nos permite amar y querer? ...o hay algo màs?

-Algo màs que nos impulsa a oprimir un boton si esto salva a quien amamos...- dijo Jared mirando a Padmeth.

-O incluso sacrificar la unica oportunidad de salvarlo por la felicidad de una amiga con su hija...- dijo Cam, recordando lo que Brennan habia hecho por ella.

-En mi opiniòn, planeo desde un principio dejarlos sin recuerdo alguno...- la interrumpio Sam- con lo que me dices, de que eran un experimento, creo que tenemos una gran posibilidad de encontrarlos con vida- les dijo con una sonrisa, alegrando el fuero interno de todas las almas en la habitaciòn.

-Si?- pregunto con emosion Sweets- pero como puedes suponer eso?

-Sencillo- repuso Sam con calma- tiene que saber como van sus experimentos- repuso con calma- si me pongo en su lugar... tendria que ver como evolucionan.

-Evolucionan? a que?- pregunto Daisy.

-A recuperar sus recuerdos...- dijo Zack con una media sonrisa y Sam asintio, sabiendo que estaban en sintonìa- de saber si lo unico que nos hace humanos es lo que vivimos y no lo que...

-Sentimos- termino Sam- si solo somos capaces de amar y querer a aquello que recordamos, y no tan estupidamente como la gente cree, que es algo de corazòn y alma- decia con una media sonrisa.

-Hablas como si no creyeras eso Sam- le dijo Jared y el aludido suspiro.

-No lo sè, sabes? una parte de mi lo cree y la otra no tanto.

-Lo que dices tiene su logica...- agrego Cam- me sorprende lo mucho que te puedes adentrar a esa mente retorsida- dijo con desprecio al tener haro todas las piezas en su lugar. Sam simplemente rio, antes de contestarle.

-Soy cientifico Cam... y simplemente opino con lo que tengo a la mano, a demas...- Sam paso la mirada por todos en la habiataciòn- quiero ser optimista- agrego. Todos asintieron y posaron su mirada en Padmeth que volvio a la habitaciòn.

-Quien era amor?- le pregunto Jared.

-Caroline, ya nos tiene los papeles- un largo suspiro se escucho en todo el cuarto- nos espera en el muelle- les dijo con una sonrisa que termino ser grupal.

**.**

**.**

-Aqui esta todo lo que me pidieron- les decia la fiscal que habia entrado con tres maletas frandes, traidas por Zack, Jared y Sully- los documentos y algo de ropa- les dijo y le paso un grueso sobre de manila a Sweets.

-Y que nombre nos haz puesto?- le pregunto Jared y ante sus palabras, Sweets carraspeo.

-Yo le dije a Lance que era muy mala con los nombre, asì que èl me los escribio en un papel cuando me dio las fotos- dijo sin màs y tanto Sully como Jared se miraron.

-Sweets!- gritaron al unisono- pero ahora quien sabe que nombres nos habra puesto!- se quejo Jared que cogio el sobre de las manos de Caroline.

-Hey! un poco de confianza si?- les dijo Sweets con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

-Michael y Anna Lovegood!- chillo Jared al ver los pasaportes de èl y Padmeth- de donde haz sacado ese apellido tan ñoño!- grito èl mientras los otros reian- Dilo chaval!

-Vaya, ya suenas igual a tu hermano...- dijo Sweets entre dientes.

-¡Sweets!

-Heeee... Harry Potter- dijo con una media sonrisa- la habiamos acabado de ver y...

-¡Genial!- grito Jared entre dientes mientras le pasaba el sobre a Sully que empezo a mirar los pasaportes- a ver, a ti que te toco? el apellido de los pitufos o el de la gerra de las galaxias?

-Vaya Sweets... te gustan los expedientes x verdad?- dijo con una media sonrisa- les precento a Jon Mulder!- les dijo, abriendo los brazos.

-Vaya, pero que ridiculo!- se reia Perooltha- aunque te va bien...

-No te rias bonita que eres mi esposa- le dijo Sully con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras le lanzaba su pasaporte.

-Lily Mulder...- leyo despacio la agente, dejando sus ojos colericos en Sweets que dio un paso atras, quedando casi detras de Sam- esta me la pagas, no se cuando ni como, pero pagaras por esto...

-Muy bien niños, se acabo el descanso!- les grito Caroline- ya compre los boletos de aviòn y salen esta misma noche- les informo.

-Caroline, hay algo que cambio- empezo Sweets- Daisy y el niño no vienen con nosotros, seria posible que los llevaras contigo y cuando pudieras los mandaras a Cuba?- Daisy fue a su lado y tomo su mano, mientras el niño jugaba con un mechon de su pelo- por favor?- le pidio a la fiscal que no sabia que decir.

-Sabes muy bien que si nos pillan...- ella se callo para darle lugar a un suspiro, pero luego sacudio su cabeza y puso una sonrisa en sus labios- muy bien, los tendre conmigo fuera de la vista de la gente, y podra llevarse el velero de mi esposo e ir a Cuba... sabes navegar?- le pregunto a Daisy que asintio- bien, en ese caso no hay problema.

-Por esta epoco no hay ningun problema en el mar- agrego Sully al ver la cara de Sweets.

-Seguro?- pregunto èl y el aludido asintio.

-Bueno, siendo asì, tenemos que irnos cariño- le dijo a Daisy que ya tenia los ojos llorosas.

-Me ayudas a hacer las maletas Lance?- le pidio y este asintio- tendrias problemas si lo tienes un momento?

-No, que problema tendria... - le dijo mientras cogia al bebè- ven aca bonito...

Daisy y Lance desaparecieron tras la puerta de la habitaciòn mientras todos se quedaban el la sala.

-Le haz dicho a Charles?- le pregunto Cam a Caroline que se giro para verla.

-Si, le e dicho que tenias que irte pero que estabas bien...- empezo ella mientras le sonreia al niño que jugaba con su collar- un poco màs y me hace decirle todo... pero le e asegurado que estabas bien, y que era de suma importancia que se llevara a Michele por que podrian lastimarla por lo que tu ibas a hacer... le dije que veia en nombre tuyo y que por favor confiaras en èl, que tu ibas a estar bien...- le decia mientras le sonreia- no me hagas una mentirosa Camille, vuelve sana y salva que ese hombre te ama... y por tu hija no te preocupes, te manda a decir que la cuidara de quien trate ponerle un dedo encima- Cam y asintio, sabiendo que de seguro seria asì.

-Gracias Caroline.

**.**

-Y los pañales ya los tienes?

-Si... pero comprare unos en el camino- le respondio Daisy- ya todo esta listo- dijo con un suspiro y miro a Sweets con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- no quiero dejarte Lance...- fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas; y en tres zancadas èl la tuvo en sus brazos.

-Ni y a ti amor...- le decia, haciendo el esfuerzo por no llorar èl tambien- ya te dije que hare lo que sea para volver...- le pidio y cerro los ojos con fuerza al saber lo que diria luego- pero quiero que me prometas algo si... no regreso.

-Que?- Daisy se aparto un poco de èl para verlo- como que si no...- pero Sweets la callo, poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-No sè lo que me espera, pero se que esta la posibilidad de que no vuelva a tu lado...- Sweets tocaba su rostro, en un intento por recordar cada uno de sus detalles- si eso pasa...

-No, no, no... no me digas eso Lance!- le grito ella- dejame ir contigo... por favor...- le suplicaba, con su cara hundida en su pecho- no quiero saber que... que esta sera la ultima vez que estaremos juntos... no...

-Si no regreso...- continuo èl sin hacer caso de sus palabras, ignorando tambièn las lagrimas que empezaban a caer de sus ojos- prometeme que no diras nada de esto Daisy... prometeme que no te meteras en problemas y cuidaras de... de Wendell y le haras saber que lo ame con todo mi ser...- Sweets cerro sus ojos y puso una carta para su hijo en el bolso de Daisy, sabiendo que algun dìa su hijo la veria- cuidalo hermosa, tenlo a salvo y cuidalo mi amor...- le dijo dandole un beso en la cabeza, y tomo su cara entre sus manos para verla a los ojos- te amo Daisy... los amo- y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Esto...esto no es un adiòs Lance... solo un hasta luego... verdad?- le pregunto, mientras ambos limpiaban las lagrimas del otro.

-Te juro que lo hare posible...- Daisy asintio y lo beso de nuevo.

-Te amo Lance... y...y te lo prometo, pero por favor... por favor Lance, vuelve...- èl asintio y tomo su mano.

-Y tu ten cuidado en el mar... OK?- ella asintio y ambos salieron.

**.**

-Ya estoy lista Caroline, vamono- le dijo Daisy y ella asintio.

-Bien, siendo asì, vamonos- la fiscal se acerco a ella para darle el bebè, pero fue Sweets quien lo cogio- y ustedes... cuidense chicos...- le dijo a los otros- por favor, vuelvan.

-Lo haremos Caroline, pero tendremos a mi hermano y a los demas con nosotros- le dijo Jared.

-Hey campeòn... mirame un momento si?- le decia en un susurro Sweets a su bebè, mientras todos no pudieron evitar ver la conmovedora escena; el niño lo miro con sus ojitos bien abiertos- te amo... y aunque nunca te imagine en mi vida antes... ya no concibo una vida sin ti hijo...- Cam miro al piso y se mordio los labios para no dejar ver lo triste de la escena- si no estoy hay para verte creser Wendell... creeme que lo estare haciendo en algun lugar...- Sweets beso las mejillas del niño y su frente- te amo... y cuida a tu madre si?- el niño tocaba su cara, hasta dejar las manilas en las mejillas de su padre, y como si èl supiera que pasaba, empezo a gimotear- no llores que nos volveremos a ver... anda, ve con mamà...- le dijo por ultimo, antes de entregarselo a Daisy, pero el bebè seguia viendolo a èl- vamos, las acompaño- les dijo y Sully llevo sus maletas, pero antes de que se fuera Daisy dijo:

-Jared?

-Si?

-Por favor, haz que vuelva si?

-Lo hare Daisy, sere su niñera, te lo prometo- Jared le sonrio y ella siguio subiendo las escaleras.

**:**

Diez minutos despuès, ya estavan todos en la sala, sentados como la primera vez que se vieron todos.

-Si salimos esta noche...- empezo Cam- quiero saber quien es esta Rodny... despuès de todo vamos por ella no?

-Tienes razòn, todabia nos quedan seis horas antes de irnos...- dijo Perooltha mirando su reloj- bien... Rodny Lishman fue el expediente que encontro Sweets, junto con el prototipo de la maquina, sin duda es como una hoja de vida, tenemos su foto y el lugar donde vive...- en eso, Sam le dio a Perooltha el expediente- vive en... Diekirch, Luxemburgo, en el pueblo de Reisdorf... creemos que no sera tan dificiel encontrarla.

-Por que?- pregunto Cam.

-Una mujer asi no pasa desapercibida en un pueblo como Reisdorf- le dijo Perooltha y le dio la fotografia.

-Ya veo por que...- le dijo Cam, viendo la cicatriz tan notoria de la mujer- y cual es el plan? despues de todo, esta mujer no es una santa.

-Lo sabemos Camille, pero nosotros no somos tontos...- le dijo Jared- sabemos pelear.

-Yo no...- dijo Zack.

-Tenemos a Sully, Perooltha y Jared- le dijo Sweets, ignorando lo dicho por Zack- y no sera problema tener armas, Caroline nos dejo una tarjeta de credito, nos estara financiando para todo lo que necesitemos.

-Y Zack, no sabras pelear, pero al menos sabes francès no?- le pregunto Padmeth.

-Si.

-Bueno, en Luxemburgo se habla en su mayoria francès, asì que si seras de utilidad- le dijo con una sonrisa, a la cual el correspondio.

-Por sierto cerebrin...- le dijo Sam- tienes que afeitarte esa melena simbad- todos rieron y Zack asintio.

-No se por que me la deje creser tanto... pero creo que si, ya va siendo hora...- les dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por ella.

**:**

Horas despues, todos estaban de nuevo a en la sala, solo que esta vez, rumbo a un destino desconocio, un destino que veian con optimismo, lleno de esperanza por encontrar a aquellos que se les habia sido arrebatado su vida...

-Listos?- les pregunto Jared.

-Pase lo que pase... va a ser un honor estar a su lado- les dijo Sam con una voz solemne.

-Vamos a encontrarlos...cueste lo que nos cueste- les dijo Sweets- pero vamos a encontrarlos.

-Para eso son los amigos...- les decia Zack- te sacan de donde quiera que estes...- y tanto el como Sweets, se sonrieron.

-Hagàmoslo...- les dijo Cam, tomando su maleta del suelo- traigamoslos a casa... sea como sea...

_:_

_Y esa noche, ocho almas cruzaron el cielo bajo un manto de estrellas, deseando con todo su corazòn, aquellos que latian bajo una misma sinfonia; encontrar otros cuatro corazònes, asì, latiendo como los suyos propios... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Buuuffff me quedo sin palabra... de verdad que un simple gracias no le hace justicia a los maravillos comentarios que me han dado; pero siendo asi, de todo corazòn, gracias, muchas gracias por animarme a ponerme detras de la pc, despues de todo, lo hago con muchisomoooo cariño, para ti.**_

_**Gracias =D**_

_**BeSoS...**_

_**Ebby**_


	22. El Origen

**Capitulo 22: "El Origen" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No- respondio Ariadna.

-Y tu tampoco Anne Mary?

-No doctora Tomson, no veo o escucho algo desde que despertamos del coma hace un año, no recuerdo nada todabia.

Ante sus palabras, la mujer rubia y americana de ojos verdes asintio- bueno, creo que eso seria todo en tonses, pero ya saben que me tienen que decir la verdad... no es asi?- ambas se miraron, pero haun asi asintieron- bien... en ese caso, que tengan un buen dia señoritas- ambas se pusieron de pie, y antes de hacer una reverencia a la madre superiora, salieron del despacho.

-Y bien...? dicen la verdad?

-No lo sè Anatolly... por sierto, quitate esa cosa de la cabeza quieres? me da calor con solo verte eso puesto- la anciana rio y se quito el avito, mientras la otra subia los pies descaradamente al escritorio- a todas estas... que paso con la verdadera madre superiora?

-No sè, a de estar en cualquier hueco...- le respondio Anatolly, antes de sacar un cigarrillo de una de las gavetas- quieres?- le pregunto a la otra que tomo uno sin vacilar- como las ves? - la otra se recosto en la silla, claramente abstraida en sus pensamientos- Danna...?

-No lo sè...siento que algo ocultan...

-Crees que hayan recordado?- pregunto la anciana, con una nota de preocupaciòn en su voz, mientras una nube blanquecina salia de su boca.

-No lo creo, pero la doctora Brennan tiene algo en la mirada que no habia visto antes... y eso tambièn esta en los ojos de Montenegro.

-Y que es eso segun tu Danna?- pregunto con sorna la anciana- por que no pienso llamar a los jefes y decirles que nos han tenido aqui, solo para ver que algo a cambiado en sus ojos en un año...

-No es eso Anatolly... y a mi no me agrada estar aqui màs que tu...- la interrumpio, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, por encima del escritorio- pero hay algo que no habia visto en sus ojos despues de todo este año y meses que las hemos tenido.

-Y que vendria siendo eso Danna?

-Extrañan algo Anatolly...- le dijo lentamente- tienen la mirada de alguien que busca algo, algo en su mente que no ven- por un momento, la habitaciòn se sumio en un silencio sepulcral- algo que me preocupa que llegen a encontrar.

-Eres doctora y pupila del señor Caloowed Danna...- empezo a decirle la anciana, dandole un largo suspiro a su cigarrillo- segun èl, no tendran la oportunidad de recordar nada despues de los dos años... ahora, respondeme solo con la verdad...- esta vez, fue ella la que se inclino en el estritorio- estamos perdiendo el tiempo?... hay alguna posibilidad de que èl y su hermano... se equivoquen?- Danna se recosto contra la silla y miro hacia el techo...

-He estado con los Caloowed y sus experimentos desde hace quince años Anatolly... y nunca e visto fallar uno solo...- le dijo, levantando su dedo indice- pero este... este lo defino como una competencia entre la mente y el corazòn; y de echo fue por eso que lo crearon Anatolly.

-Explicate Danna- le pidio la anciana, y ella suspiro, para luego mirar a los ojos negros de la mujer.

-Hace seis años, al señor Arthur lo dejo su esposa...

**.**

_-Pero Elizabeth!... no puedes dejarme!... no despues de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, hemos construido amor y..._

_-Ese a sido tu problema siempre Arthur...no todo es lo que vivimos, es tambien lo que sentimos, y yo... yo ya no te amo..._

_-Pero, como me dices eso?... Lissy, llevamos diez años de casados y...!_

_-Arthur... no puedo estar contigo por que mi corazòn no me lo permite._

_La habitacìon se sumio en un silencio que helaba los huesos, mientra la mujer empacaba sus cosas en una maleta, con los ojos de su marido encima._

_-Tu corazòn?... pero que cosa màs absurda me estas diciendo Elizabeth?... el corazòn no es màs que..._

_-No me salgas con eso Arthur!- lo interrumpio ella- el corazòn si siente, y eso es algo que tu nunca has comprendido... tu, tu te casaste conmigo por que era lo mejor, por que te sentias comprometido a hacerlo...- la mujer seco las lagrimas que bajaban silenciosas por sus mejillas- pero uno hace cosas por amor que tu nunca entenderas Arthur, por que nunca haz estado enamorado, y lo sè, lo sè por que lo siento aqui...- le decia mientras su mano estaba en su propio pecho- aqui donde dices que no se siente nada...es lo que me dice que tengo que irme de tu lado para ser feliz, feliz con esa persona que me quita el sueño...y sabes una cosa? yo nunca e sido eso para ti... a ti te quita el sueño tu trabajo y tus experimentos màs que yo._

_-Te vas con Stanley verdad? el que decias que era solo un amigo para ti?_

_-Si Arthur, me voy con èl por que a difensia tuya, yo a èl si le quito el sueño._

_-Pero Elizabeth...!. ese es un maldito pordiosero!...- le dijo, mientras reia como un poseso- como te vas a ir con alguien que no tiene futuro?... con alguien que no te da las cosas que yo te doy...!- Elizabeth cerro la maleta y se quedo viendolo- deja todo en su lugar y te juro que hare que esto no a pasado...- pero sus palabras se callaron ante las carcajadas femeninas._

_-Ves lo que te digo?... te importa cinco que me vaya con otro...- Elizabeth cogio la maleta y se paro frente a èl- estoy dispuesta a todo por èl Arthur...- le dijo a centimetros de su cara- estoy dispuesta a dejar esta vida de lujo y trabajar a su lado... y sabes por que?... por algo que tu cerebro no sabe, y que tu corazòn nunca a sentido...y es amor, eso es lo que me da fuerzas para largarme de tu lado, sabiendo que no tendre lo que tengo ahora... uno hace cosas por amor y por la persona que ama...pero eso no lo sabes, y eso es algo que ninguno de tus experimentos, de esos que te dan medallitas, puedan comprobar...el amor esta aqui...y no aqui- le dijo, primero señalando su propio corazòn, y luego, poniendo su dedo en la sien del hombre- ojala algun dìa lo sientas Arthur... de verdad que eso espero..._

**:**

-...Yo me quedaba en ese entonces en la mansiòn de el señor Caloowed, èl nunca supo que yo habia escuchado todo...por eso, no me sorprendio las razones de este experimento, a pesar de que èl se junto con su hermano Jonathan y nos dijeron a todos que era con fines investigativos- la anciana asintio y saco el segundo cigarrillo.

-Asi que el señor Arthur se quedo intrigado con lo de su esposa verdad?

-Si... en mi opiniòn, queria saber si era verdad lo que decia su esposa... asi que si el corazòn era capaz de sentir y amar...

-Los implicados tendrian que ser capaces de recordar, incluso si se les borrara la memoria... despues de todo... el amor es lo que se siente, no lo que se recuerda...- completo la anciana y Danna asintio- vaya... interesante teoria.

-Asi es, por eso, el señor Arthur acudio a su hermano, la parte neurologica de la empresa, y juntos, crearon a "забывай меня"

-A quien?

-Asì llamaban a la maquina que borra los recuerdo, de cariño la llaman asì cuando estan solos, creo que traduce olvidar.

-_"Olvidame"_- la corrigio la anciana- olvidame en ruso- ambas asintieron y le dieron una larga fumada a sus cigarrillos- pero no me haz respondido todabia Danna...- la mujer de ojos verdes la miro intrigada- estamos perdiendo el tiempo?... va a ganar el corazòn?- dijo con asco.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Caloowed Anatolly...- Danna cogio la pequeña lapicera y golpeo la punta del cigarrillo en su borde, dejando las cenizas hay- el corazòn no es màs que un musculo... y estas dos no van a recordar nada...yo le apuesto 100% al cerebro...- ambas mujeres rieron y siguieron con su charla, pensando en que seria lo primero que harian cuando volvieran a , dentro de ocho meses, cuando el plazo se cancelara y ellos ya no pudieran recordar nada...

-Una hamburguesa...- dijo Danna- eso sera lo primero que comere, aqui no las hace tan buena...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, una vez màs, Gracias x tu comentario ;)**

**Por otro lado, ya sabemos un poco màs de lahistoria.**

**Y Tambièn quiero decirles que sigo sin Word =S eso quiere decir que mis problemas de HORROGRAFIAS ps a veces se pasan, y la verdad es que cuando no estoy segura de una palabra, la pongo en Google, pero sometimes... me inspiro tanto, que escribo TAN rapido se me olvia! jejejejeje **

**BeSoS...**


	23. Tu Fragancia

**Capitulo 23: "Tu Fragancia" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su aviòn habia llegado sin contratiempos al aeropuerto de Luxemburgo-Findel en la localidad de Findel, para luego, aterrizar en el pequeño aeropuerto de Diekirch.

Para evitar un reconocimiento facil, habian canviado un poco su aspecto.

Perooltha, a regañadientes, iba cogida de la mano de un sonriente Sully, que tenia el pelo un poco pelirojo con una pelinegra Perooltha que le daba vueltas al falso anillo en su dedo. Detras de ellos, un afeitado Zack, rubio y con lentes, cargaba el pulcro estuche de un violìn como un buen bohemio trotamundos; acompañado del que muy bien podria ser su profesor, un hombre de piel curtida por el sol con una espesa y falsa barba, del cual, nadie creeri que podria ser un doctor. Padmeth, con el pelo a la altura de su barbilla (a pesar de que Jared casi lloro cuando ella se lo corto) venia sonriendo, cogida de la mano de un Jared pelinegro con un molesto bicote; y Cam y Sweets, a unos metros de ellos, con anillos iguales a los de Perooltha y Sully, venian de luna de miel, ella con una densa peluca castaña, y Sweets, con lentes de contacto azul y cabello color chocolate, le sonreia de vez en cuando.

-Los demas saben a donde tienen que ir cierto?- le pregunto entre dientes Cam a Sweets que asintio, mientras esperaban sus maletas a un costado de la linea donde decenas de maletas desfilaban.

-Està es la direcciòn- le dijo èl pasandole un papel- todos tienen uno y se lo daran al taxista que los lleve; es una casa que alquilamos... bueno, que Caroline alquilo- ambos rieron por lo bajo, mientras los demas, en diferente lugares de la linea de equipaje, no parecian conocerse unos con otros.

**:**

**:**

El aire revolvia su cabello mientras su mente retenia con agrado la silueta femenina que hacia bailar sus ojos con fuertes miradas que de vez en cuando lo hacian sonreir.

-quien eres...?- le pregunto, con la infantil esperanza de que tal vez ella le diera una respuesta.

Su medico, el doctor Patoon, le habia dicho que su adorada silueta era tan solo la personificaciòn desesperada por recuperar sus recuerdos, pero nada màs, ya que èl y Conor no tenian familia; ambos habian sido criados en un orfanato y al salir, con ayuda de la fundaciòn "Un futuro para todos" les habian financiado sus carreras como arqueologos; y fue en una de sus excavaciones, que habian desenterrado por accidente, un virus que habia estado mucho tiempo bajo tierra, y por culpa de eso, estaban en aquel hospital; sin recuerdos y sin personas que los extrañaran.

Pero èl, al igual que Conor, sentian que aquello no era cierto, al menos la parte de que nadie los extrañara.

Pero como dudar de eso si sentian que se conocian?. Eso pudo ser producto de su vida en el dichoso orfanato, ya que al parcer, habian sido amigos incondicionales desde muy pequeños.

Y estaba el factor de su perdida de memoria, sus vacias cabezas que solo tenian lo que les habian dicho.

Se paso las manos por el cabello y se acosto en la grama, mirando el cielo despejado que se sernia sobre su cabeza en el patio de descanso, mientras su bata, blanca como la nieve, resaltaba en lo verde del cesped.

Le habia dicho al doctor Patoon que tenia razòn, se haia echo el bueno y simplemente habia aceptado ante èl que la silueta que èl tanto queria no era nada màs que producto de su imaginaciòn. Pero la verdad era que se negaria a tratar de olvidar lo que fuera que su mente le quisiera mostrar.

-¡Nick!

-Dios Conor!... casi me matas de un... que te pasa?

Su amigo tenia los ojos como platos, mientras miraba a sus espaldas, y trataba de normalisar su respiraciòn.

-Nos estan mintiendo Nick!- le dijo entre dientes- si es que ese es tu nombre, por que al menos el mio no lo es...!

-De que carajos me estas hablando?

El otro suspiro y saco un pedazo de un periodico. Con mucha duda, Nick desdoblo la bola de papel.

-"Con mucho pesar, el grupo Cantilever realiza hoy la ceremonia en honor a la muerte del heredero del mensionado grupo, Jack Stanley Hodgins, que cumpliria sus 39 años de vida el dìa de hoy si la muerte no lo hubiera encontrado en el tragico final de un secuestro, con la explociòn del bunquer en el que era retenido con algunos compañeros de trabajo, en el cual se encontraba su esposa Àngela Montenegro; los echos sucedieron en el desierto de Nevada, el 3 septiembre del año pasado. Nuestras màs sinceras condolencias a los familiares y amigos."

Y un sonriente Jack Hodgins se encontraba al final de las palabras, en una pequeña foto a blanco y negro.

Al terminar de leer, Nick lo miro como si no pudiera creer lo que leia.

-Sali màs haya del pabellòn sin que me vieran hasta las camar, la verdad era que queria ver mi expediente, pero la foto, mi foto, me hizo leer lo que decia...- ambos se miraban, esperando que el otro dijera lo que aquello queria decir- ahora te unes a mi cuando te digo que algo esta mal aqui?

-Tal... tal vez sea una prueba Conor...

-Jack, mi nombre es Jack!... no Conor, y seguro el tuyo no es Nick!... que no lo ves?... tengo una esposa y me hicieron pasar por muerto en ese secuestro, pero aqui estoy, vivo!... y algo me dice que tu heras uno de mis compañeros de trabajo!- Hodgins hablaba entre dientes, sentado en el cesped y Booth vio en èl la comfianza en sus ojos, una que se le hacia muy familiar- nos estan mintiendo- termino.

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Y... recuerdas algo?- le pregunto sin màs Booth.

-No...- acepto con tristeza- pero... decir su nombre y pensar en el me hacen doler un poco la cabeza.

-Que? de quien... hablas del nombre de la mujer que dicen es tu esposa?- el otro asintio.

-No es solo eso... cuando digo... Àngela...- al decirlo, cerro los ojos mientras frunsia el seño, tratando de buscarla en su mente- hay algo en mi que responde a su nombre- Hodgins miro por encima de su hombro, donde uno de los medicos los miraba.

-Lo sè- le djo Booth- siempre nos observa.

-Siempre lo hacen- concedio Jack- que haces?- le pregunto a Booth que se metio el recorte de periodico en la boca, simulando que bostezaba, se habia llebado el papel a la boca.

-No pueden saber que nos hemos dado cuenta- le dijo èl cuando termino de tragarlo- es mejor no dejar pruebas no?

-Tienes razòn... pero ahora que haremos? no podemos quedarnos aqui sabiendo que estos lunaticos nos han robado la vida!... a lo mejor ha sido el doctor Patoon el que nos a dejado asi!- le grito entre dientes.

-Calmate Co... Jack- se corrigio mientras tocaba su hombro- no podemos dejar que ellos lo sapan por que de ser asi, si nos han tenido todo este tiempo aqui, mintiendole a todo mundo, de seguro no sera nada lindo si saben que sabemos la verdad...- Jack asintio y lo miro con complicidad.

-Entonces que haremos?... no pienso quedarme aqui por màs tiempo... te dije que esto tenia gato encerrado! lo sabia!

-Lo sè amigo, y de verdad lo siento, siento no haberte creido- y era verdad, nunca quiso prestarle mucha atenciòn a las ideas de conspiraciòn de su amigo, sin saber, que era eso lo que mejor se le daba- pero saldremos de esta, pero no puede ser ya.

-Por que no?- pregunto Jack con impaciencia.

-Esperaremos nuestra oportunidad y antes de irnos, haremos hablar al doc, por que èl sabe algo de lo que veo, de eso estoy seguro.

-Hablas de la mujer de tus sueños? a esa que solo le ves los ojos?

-Si Jack, ella, estoy seguro de que es real... y si a ti te han mentido, si no te han dicho que tienes una familia y una esposa... tal vez la tengan a ella tambien... y a la mujer de mis sueños- dijo con cierta esperanza de saber, como siempre habia sentido, que en algun lugar, alguie lo extrañaba- haremos hablar al doctor Patoon e iremos por ellas- le dijo, firme y Jack asintio- por ahora, no levantemos sospechas y no hablemos en la habitaciòn, es màs que obvio que deben escuchar hasta nuestros ronquidos.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, sintiendoce usados, una sensaciòn que se les hacia familiar, hasta que uno de ellos bajo la mirada.

-Quien soy Jack?...- le dijo, mirando al horizonte- quien es ella?... donde esta?... por que nos han echo esto?... por que nos han quitado nuestra vida... es que era tan mala o que?- dijo con resentiminto, pensando que aquella mujer, tenia que ser lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en aquella vida robada.

-No lo sè... pero estoy seguro que esa Àngela, donde quiera que este... tiene que ser mi vida, por que viejo... el solo decir su nombre, me hace salir corriendo sabes? corriendo a buscar esa fragancia de pintura y lilas que...

-Ella huele a sol... al sol de la mañana...- lo habia interrumpido Booth, cerrando los ojos al recordar la fragancia que lo inundaba al ver su silueta- y a esas flores que tenia el doctor Patoon en su consultorio aye... sabes como se llaman?- le pregunto a su amigo.

-Si no esto mal son de la familia Amaryllidaceae, o Narsisos- dijo sin notar la informaciòn tan cientifica.

-Narsisos... si a eso huele, a sol de mañana y a narsisos- èl tampoco noto aquel tono de su amigo.

-Crees que nos esten buscando?

-No lo sè, pero estoy seguro de que si llegara a ver sus ojos, sabria que es ella- le dijo, y Jack sonrio al verlo hacer lo mismo.

-Y si no nos recuerdan?- pregunto con temor Jack- tal vez a ellas les han echo lo mismo no?

-No lo sè... ya veremos que pasa Jack, por el momento, veamos como es el movimiento de seguridad, es mejor salir de aqui con ventaja, entre màs tarde se den cuenta que no estamos, mejor para nosotros.

-Tienes razòn, hagamoslo...- le dijo, mostrandole su puño, el cual Booth toco- por cierto... te das cuenta que soy rico?- el otro rio y lo empujo.

-Por el momento sigues siendo un pordiosero sin mente, asì que no se te suba he?

-Envidioso.

**:**

**:**

Era una casa esquinera, de dos pisos pero nada llamativa.

-Casi que no llegan- les dijo Zack a Sully y Perooltha.

-Lo que pasa es que mi querida esposa queria ver la ciudad... no es asi Lily?

-No jueges con fuego que te puedes quemar... Jon- le respondio con sorna Perooltha, y Sully ahogo un grito cuando ella dejo caer su maleta en su pie- Oh... lo siento cariño.

-Que carajos cargas hay, piedras?

-Lo necesario... amor- le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-A ver niños, se acavo el descanso!- les grito Jared, sentado en uno de los dos grandes sofas de la amplia sala, donde todos esperan solo por ellos, ya que habian acordado no salir todos al tiempo del aeropuerto.

Perooltha y Sully dejaron las maletas en la entrada y se fueron a sentar con los otros.

-Espera a que se enteren de que domiran juntos...- le dijo entre dientes Sam a Zack que rio por lo bajo.

-Que haz dicho Sam?- le pregunto ella con los ojos abiertos hasta màs no poder.

-Lo sentimos chicos, pero solo hay cuatro habitaciones, dos con cama matrimonial y dos con dos camas sencillas... asi que Padmeth y yo vamos en una matrimonial, Zack y Sam cogieron una de las sencillas al igual que Cam y Sweets... asi que ustedes...

-Oh no, eso ni de coña!- espeto Perooltha- eso no es justo!

-Llegaron de ultimos Perooltha, lo siento- le dijo Zack, pero èl termino por hundirse en el sofa con la mirada asesina que le dio ella.

-Tu duermes en el sofa- le espeto a Sully que tenia una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

-Oh...lo siento cariño, pero tengo una espalda delicada y por ti no dormire aqui... hazlo tu si quieres amor, a demas yo no muerdo- algunos no pudieron evitar reir.

-Bien... terminaras deseando quedarte aqui, te lo prometo.

-No lo creo, contigo en la misma cama... como podria queres dormir aqui?

-¡Eres un...!

-¡Basta chicos!- los callo Padmeth- les recuerdo que estamos aqui por cosas màs importantes!- ambos, como niños asintieron.

-Padmi tiene razòn, tenemos que ir a Reisdorf lo antes posible por Rodny Lishman- les dijo Jared.

-Pero no podemos ir sin algo de seguridad, no sin armas- les recordo Sully.

-Si, lo ultimo que quiero es tener que salvar tu trasero.

-Perooltha...- le recordo Cam y ella se callo- Sully tiene razòn, lo mejor es que tengamos armas, asi que Zack, Jared y Sullyvan tienen esa tarea... esta bien?

-Yo...?- pregunto Zack, con una nota de panico en su voz- yo no creo que sea tan rudo...

-Los ayudaras Zack, sabes francès- le dijo con una media sonrisa y èl asintio.

-Màs te vale que cuides del cerebrin Jared...- le dijo Sam, apuntandolo con un dedo- le e cogido cariño y lamentaria desaserme de èl tan rapido.

-Pero que soy? la niñera favotira de todos o que?- dijo con sarcasmo- lo hare, no te preocuopes Sam- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras su esposa le codeaba.

-Bueno, sin ser màs, yo me ire a dormir, tengo que llamar a tu casa Sam, quiero saber si Daisy y el niño ya llegaron.

-No te preocupes, mi amochi los cuidara- le respondio èl, asiendo referensia a su esposa.

-Bueno, siendo asì... nos vamos a la habitaciòn mi Lily?

-No se te olvide que puedo matarte sin dejar rastro Sullyvan- le dijo, subiendo las escaleras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, Milll Gracias x tu comentario. **_

_**Los Quiero, me pintan una sonrisa en el rostro cuanlo leo sus comentarios =).**_

_**BeSoS...**_


	24. Hay Cosas Que No Se Olvidan

**Capitulo 24: "Hay Cosas Que No Se Olvidan Y Superheroes Que No Mueren"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Anne, ve a dormir- le dijo su hermana, que la veia abstraida en su propio reflejo- Mary?

Pero ella no la escuchaba, en su lugar, el reflejo que veia en el espejo, por màs loco que fuera, le hacia sentir que no debia responder a ese nombre. Pero si no era asì, si ese no era su nombre... ¿cual era?

-Hermana?- Ariadna se habia parado de su cama, con su larga pijama blanca, detras de ella- pasa algo?

-Algo... algo no esta bien- fue lo unico que le dijo, sin quitar los ojos de su reflejo. Su hermana, por encima de su hombro, vio su propio reflejo en el espejo, desconcertado.

-Que es hermana?... que sucede?- insistio ella. Anne Mary se dio la vuelta y la miro.

-Mirate al espejo y dime que no sientes que algo... no lo sè, algo raro pasa...- Anne tomo a su hermana por los hombros, y esta vez, ella se quedo detras de ella, mientras su hermana veia su reflejo- Ariadna... Ariadna... Ariadna...

Le decia ella, cerca de su oido, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre que con cada repeticiòn sentia ajeno, en absoluto nada suyo.

-¡Para!- la callo ella y Anne Mary dejo de decir "su" nombre- que... que fue eso?

-Que?

-Eso Anne... por que me confundes de esa manera?- le espeto, dandose la vuelta. Su hermana suspiro y se sento en su cama.

-Solo queria saber si tu... sentias lo mismo que yo- Ariadna suspiro y fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Y... eso que es Anne?... que es lo que sientes?- le pregunto, tomando su mano.

-Lo mismo que tu- le solto para su sorpresa- sentiste que ese, no sè, no era tu nombre?... no sentiste como si algo faltara en tu reflejo?... como si... no fueras Ariadna si no otra persona muy... diferente?

Por un momento, ella se quedo mirando al vacio, pensando en que no podia negarle que sentia todo eso, e incluso algo màs.

-Tambièn... tambièn siento que deberia estar en otro lugar Anne...- empezo ella sin quitar su mirada de la nada frente a ella- siento que... deberia saber que es lo que extraño tanto Mary...- sus ojos se habian llenado de lagrimas, e inconscientemente los cerro ante la voz que volvio a gritar en su mente "_Bones"- _siento que extraño a...

-A alguien...- completo ella y su hermana asitio, viendola a los ojos- lo sè... yo siento lo mismo cariño.

-Cariño?- repitio ella- nunca me haz llamado asi Anne- le dijo con una media sonrisa y la otra reparo en sus palabras.

-Bueno... no sè por que lo dije, pero me salio muy natural- ambas se sonrieron.

-Por que crees que nos sentimos asì?- le pregunto Ariadna, cambiando de tema. La otra cavilo por un momento y se encogio de hombros.

-No lo sè, tal vez estamos teniendo dudas de nuestra vida religiosa y ... no se- admitio al final- pero igual, que podemos hacer?

-No lo sè, pero algo me dice que no debemos decir nada... te parece?- la otra lo penso por un momento y asintio.

-De acuerdo, tu siempre haz sido la inteligente- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno y tu siempre haz tenido tus ocurrensias Anne.

-¡Hey!... es arte cariño!- su hermana rio.

-No sè si lo de la clase de ayer, ponerle las larguitas al aire al niño jesus en tu pintura es arte- le dijo, recordando el cuadro que habia pintado su hermana, con un talento nato que ni ella misma sabia.

-Bueno, lo bueno fue que la hermana no se dio cuenta no?

Y ambas no pudieron dejar de reir por un momento, ocultando sus risas para no despertar a las otras que dormian en los cuartos contiguos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luxemburgo/ Diekirch**

-¡Tu lado, MI lado!

-¡Pero a mi me gusta el lado derecho de la cama!

-¡Preguntame cuanto me importa eso!

Una hilera de almohadas, que partia la gran cama en dos, era la unica testigo en primera fila de la pelea de Sullyvan y Perooltha, quienes encima de la cama, discutian.

-Pero no es justo!... por que tienes tu el lado derecho?

-Por que yo llegue primero y por que se me da la gana!

-A si?... pues entonces a mi tanbièn se me da la gana hacer esto!- le dijo èl, antes de tirar toda la hilera de almohadas al suelo- y sabes una cosa? me acavo de acordar de que ¡adoro! dormir en ropa interior!

-¡Oh no, eso no!- le decia ella mientras èl se quitaba su pantalon de pijama, dejando ver unos boxers del Pato Lucas, de los cuales Perooltha rio hasta màs no poder.

-Y de que te ries?

-No... no lo puedo creer...- decia ella mientras recuperaba la compostura- que tienes tres años?... jajajajajaja

-Hay no pues!... como si tu no tuvieras ropa interior de muñequitos, o es que el sosten de Miney vino a parar a tu maleta por accidente?- ante eso, Perooltha se callo de golpe mientras èl sonreia.

-¡Eso es... espera... como sabes eso!

-Agente especial Sullyvan bonita, te dice eso algo?- le dijo, metiendose debajo de las sabanas- hay mi Lily, tienes que aprender mucho tesoro.

-Vuelve a llamarme asi y te juro que lo lamentaras...- le dijo, antes de que ambos apagaran las luces.

**.**

**.**

-Debistes escuchar eso amor, creo que si no amanece pronto, esos dos se van a matar!

-Jared, deja eso y ven aca.

Con un suspiro, Jared despego la oreja de la pared y se acosto junto a Padmeth.

-En serio?- pregunto ella al no aguanter la curiosidad.

-Si... y por cierto, tu tienes ropa interior de muñequitos?

-Por que me preguntas eso?... tu eres el de la ropa de muñecos.

-No lo sè es solo que... por nada, pero recuerdame regalarte unos.

**.**

**.**

-Y bien?... ya llegaron?

-Si, pero Rosa me dice que Daisy se fue a dormir a no màs llegar.

-Te lo dijimos, Daisy estaria bien.

Sweets asintio y se sento en su cama mientras Cam sacaba cosas de su maleta.

-Cam?

-Si?

-Crees que... los encontraremos... vivos?- ante su pregunta, ella dejo su pijama en la cama y se volvio a verlo.

-Por que la duda Sweets?- èl suspiro y se acosto en su cama mientras ella se sentaba en la suya.

-Hemos pensado que los tienen en algun lugar, pero... a pasado tiempo Cam- cavilo èl, poniendo sus manos detras de su cabeza- no sabemos si ya dejaron de ser un experimento, y si fue asì... no hay forma de que los dejaran con vida Cam- ella asintio, sabiendo que aquello no podria termina de la forma que ellos deseaban, encontrarlos vivos en algun lugar, rescatarlos si era decesario, pero lo que decia Sweets era màs que una posibilidad, era un final que ninguno queria, no querian volver a casa con cajas de los que sì serian sus amigos.

-Lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza Sweets- le respondio, apretando con fuerza los diges en su cuello- y yo confio en que no tengas razòn, en que no tengamos que volver sin ellos...- Cam suspiro y se puso de pie- ya tenemos las armas y saldremos mañana a Reisdorf a primera hora... no seas pesimista, esperemos a ver que tiene para decirnos la tal Rodny Lishman- y sin màs, se metio al cuarto de baño.

Al cerrar la puerta, se quedo recostada en esta por un momento.

¿Que pasaria si despues de todo estaban muertos?

Caundo supo la verdad, solo pudo pensar en una pequeña personita; èl habia sido una de sus motivaciones para salir en busca de ellos, cualquiera que fuera la verdad.

Parker.

Verlo aquel dìa en el funeral de alguien que ni era su padre, le habia roto el alma. Habia sido horrible ver como el niño se aferraba a Rebecca mientras ella lo cargaba. Todo ese dìa habia sido su llanto el sonido de fondo, mientras le decia a su madre que su papà no podia estar muerto, que era un superheroe y que estos nunca mueren. Y le rompio en mil pedazos el corazòn ayudar a Rebecca a separarlo del ataùd de su padre cuando entendio que estaria metros bajo tierra, y que nunca volveria a abrazarlo...

Cam, seco una lagrima que escapo al recordar la desgarradora escena.

Por èl, por el sueño de poder devolverle a su padre, ella estaba hay.

Y no le fallaria a ese niño, no si habia una oportunidad; haria lo que fuera por devolverle a su superheroe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Espero que les haya gustado =) para el que viene, los tendremos a ellos detras de la pista de Lishman, este era como un cap de transiciòn antes de que empieze la verdadera lucha.**

**Muchas Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a los que me agregaron a sus alertas o historias favoritas... vaya, mil gracias. =)**

**Aaaa y un saludo a mi amiga Emily... ;) **

**BeSoS...**


	25. Despertar en la Plaza

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 25: "Despertar en la Plaza"**

**.**

**.**

La lluvia caia en el pueblo de Reisdorf, Luxemburgo, mientras Cam miraba a treves de la pequeña ventana del cuerto de un hotel, mientras Sweets no dejaba de ir y venir por todo el cuarto, esperando a los otros que rentarian una habitaciòn igual a la suya, pero todos terminarian reuniendose en la de Cam y Lance.

-Deja eso Sweets... me estas sacando de quisio.

-Lo siento, es solo que ya deberian estar aqui no?

-Ya llegaran, recuerda que tienen que comprar los celulares, no te alteres si?- le pidio ella por encima de su hombro, sin dejar de darle vueltas a los dijes entre sus dedos.

Tres golpes y luego dos se escucharon en la puerta.

-Ves...- le dijo Cam, mientras èl abria la puerta.

-Es un maldito diluvio lo que cae a fuera- dijo Jared mientras èl, Padmenth, Zack y Sully, entravan a la habitaciòn detras de èl- hola Camille.

-Hola Jared..- lo saludo la forense- tienen los moviles?

-Si, no fue dificil encontrarlos, no son lo que se dicen legales, pero al menos tienen numero y carga- ella asitio y recibiò una bolsa de su mano, mientras Padmeth abria la puerta tras los golpes correspondientes.

-¡Hola amor!... me alegra verte de nuevo- le dijo Sully a Perooltha mientras ella y Sam entravan por la puerta.

-Que lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo...

-Van a empezar?- les dijo Jared y ambos se callaron- bien...zack?

Èl asintio y saco de su bolsillo unas pequeñas tarjetas.

-Como no podre estar con todos para traducir o pedir algo, les e hecho unas tarjetas con lo que tienen que decir...- cada uno iba recibiendo dos tarjeticas- dicen lo que necesitamos saber, desde "disculpe, a visto a esta mujer?" "gracias" "perdon"...

-Y si me dicen si?... que voy a hacer para entender a donde tengo que ir?

-Para eso son los celulares genio...- le respondio Perooltha- si alguien nos dice donde esta Lishman o incluso, si la vemos, llamamos a los demas, y si alguien te dice que si la a visto y donde la puedes encontrar, llamas a Zack y le das el telefono al que te habla para que èl pueda...

-Ya, ya entedi... nadie me dijo esa parte del plan.

-Si les dicen que si, leen la parte que dice "sabe donde puedo encontrarla?" y si les dicen que si, leen la parte que dice "un momento llamo a alguie a quien puede decile" y me llaman y le dan el telefono a...

-Vale chico, ya entedimos- lo interrumpio Jared- hay tres fotos de Lishman y tres armas, eso quiere decir tres grupos de dos con Sullyva, Perooltha y yo...

-Espera- lo interrumpio Cam- eso quiere decir que dos se quedan?

-Bueno, creo que es lo mejor Camille...

-Bueno, yo no estare entre esos dos, quien se queda?- todos negaron con la cabeza- bien, en ese caso, dos grupos de tres y uno de dos.

-Bien...- dijo Jared- Padmi y Sweets vienen conmigo.

-Zack, Cam?- los llamo Sully y ellos asintieron.

-Bueno, seremos tu y yo Sam- canturreo Perooltha.

-Sera un plaser señorita Payton.

-Wowwww, no, llamame Perooltha, no me gusta mi nombre.

-Oh... lo habia olvidado- ambos rieron por lo bajo.

-Bien, creo que no siendo màs... tomen- les dijo Cam, dandole los celulares a Sweets y Sam, quedandose ella con uno, mientras Jared, Perooltha y Sullyvan, cargaban sus armas- listos?

Todos asintieron y se miraron los unos a los otros.

-Podemos hacerlo, y vamos a lograrlo- les dicia Jared- Lishman puede ser la unica que nos diga que paso con mi hermano y los demas, asi que la prioridad y la unica opciòn es retenerla con viva...- Sully y Perooltha asintieron,sabiendo que no podrian tirar a matar- hagàsmolo.

**.**

**.**

-Creo que despues de esto el frances me va a saber a coña.

-Deja eso Jared, solo llevamos dos horas andando, a demas, Lance lo pronuncia cada vez mejor.

Padmeth y Jared estaban sentados en el anden de una pequeña calle de Reisdorf, mientras veian como Sweets, en frente de ellos le preguntaba a todo a quel que pasaba, con las tarjetitas blancas a mano, lo que ya nisiquiera leìa.

-Siempre me a cuidado sabes...?- Jared veia hacia el horizonte mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse en lo alto del cielo- y yo nunca le agradesi nada Padmi... Seeley siempre me a cuidado desde que eramos pequeños... de mi padre, y de mi mismo incluso...

-Y ahora te toca a ti Jared...- le dijo dulcemente Padmeth- vamos a encontrar a Seeley.

-Dios te oiga amor, dios te oiga... por que no quiero saber que perdi a mi hermano y nunca pude decirle lo mucho que lo quiero...- Jared sonrio para sì, sabiendo que le habia hecho entender aquello de mil formas, pero nunca le habia dicho textualmente, "te quiero Seeley... o te quiero hermano".

-Lo vas a hacer... yo se que si amor, a demas...

Pero ambos se callaron al escuchar una oraciòn en fracès distinta, y vieron, con el corazòn en la mano, como Sweets le daba el celular a una anciana que canturreaba rapidamente a traves del aparato, mientras el psicologo les sonreia.

-La tenemos...- dijo en un susurro Jared.

**.**

**.**

Todos se encontraron en la pequeña plaza del pueblo, donde algunas palomas revoloteban mientras Zack veia el mapa, con las cabezas de todos sobre la suya.

-Y bien cerebril...?- lo alento Sam- no me digas que...

-La tengo- dijo Zack con una sonrisa mientras su dedo se quedaba en una parte del mapa- no estamos lejos, y es un pequeño barrio por el cual podemos llegar por...- Zack miro la plaza y señalo un callejos amplio al lado sur- por hay... ya tengo el numero de la casa asi que...

-Andando- los alento Jared, y todos fueron hacia el callejon.

Estaban frente a una pequeña casa de un solo piso al final de una calle ciega, y aquella casita estaba en el fondo de estè.

-No podemos llegar todos...- empezo a decirles Jared- asi que tocaremos a la puerta Perooltha, Zack y yo, mientras Sully rodea la casa... los demas, quedense en el parque- les dijo, señalando el pequeño lugar donde tan solo jugaban tres niños a la pelota- si todo esta bien, los llamamos, vale?- los demas asintieron, sabiendo que no podrian discutir.

-Cuidate...- le pidio Padmeth a Jared y salio detras de los otros tres.

-Esta no es nuestra jurisdicciòn, y si algo pasa... aqui nosotros somos los malos...- les recordo Jared- no hagamos nada estupido, solo lo estrictamente necesario- ambos asintieron, mientras èl y Perooltha seguian el camino, y Sullyva se iba a la derecha, metiendose por detras de las otras casas.

Tocaron a la puerta y escucharon como alquien se paraba enfrente de ella.

_-Qui l'est?/ _Quien es?

-Pregunta quien es... que le digo?- le pregunto por lo bajo Zack a Jared.

-La pocia, di que somos la poli...

Pero la puerta se abrio y una enorme escopeta les apuntaba.

-Si no son la policia...- les dijo la mujer en un perfecto ingles- quien carajos son americanitos?

-Baja el arma.

Sully estaba detras de ella, apuntandole.

-Que quieren?- les espeto la mujer sin bajar el arma, apuntando a un Zack cada vez màs palido.

-Solo hablar- le respondio Jared- solo hablar Rodny...- ella se quedo viendolo, sintiendo que habia visto aquellos ojos en alguna parte...

-Baja el arma- le recordo Sully. Ella suspiro y bajo la escopeta para alivio de Zack.

-Que es lo que quieren?- les pregunto con una voz hostil mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sofa de la desorganisada sala.

-Queremos saber donde estan Rodny- le dijo Jared- quiero saber donde esta Seeley Booth, Temperance Brennan, Àngela Montenegro y Jack Hodgins- la mujer se quedo viendolo como si èl acavara de hablar en alguna lengua satanica- dinos donde estan...

-Quienes?- pregunto ella- lo siento pero yo no...

-¡No te hagas la tonta!- le grito Jared, poniendo sus manos en ambos lados de los reposabrazos del sillon, dejando su cara muy cerca a la de ella- quiero encontrar a mi hermano, y tu me vas a decir como... a las buenas o a las malas- por un momento nadie dijo nada, quedando la sala en un silencio sepulcral.

-Yo... yo no se quienes son, de verdad- les dijo, y para desgrasia de Jared, sentia que decia la verdad- nunca los e visto...

-Encontramos tu expediente en los restos del bunquer, tu trabajas para la gente que mantenia a mi hermano...

-Bunquer?... que bunquer?- pregunto Rodny.

-El bunquer en en el desierto de nevada...

-¿?- pregunto ella en un hilo de voz- yo nunca e estado en .

Lao tres se miraron sin saber que màs hacer.

-Creo que dice la verdad Jared...- le dijo levemente Sully- no parece saber...

-Donde estuvis el 27 de Agosto al 3 de septiembre del año pasado?- Jared no se iba a dar por vencido, y al ver como Rodny abria los ojos, supo que hay tenia algo- donde estabas...!

-¡No lo sè!- le grito Rodny, poniendose de pie- he tratado de saberlo todo este tiempo... pero no lo sè- le respondio, abrazandose a ella misma en medio de la sala- no sè que paso esos dias... no se que hize, desde el 25 al al 3...- cavilo ella mientras los miraba-yo...desperte en medio de la noche, en la plaza, no sabia que habia paso, me vine para mi casa y me di cuenta que era 4 de Septiembre... pero lo ultimo que recordaba era la mañana del 25 y... nada màs...- los miro por un momento, quedandose en el rostro de Jared- no se que paso, lo juro.

Los tres se miraron y Jared saco el celular, llamando a los demas.

-Tal vez...- empezo Zack- tal vez le paso lo mismo que a Cam...

-Lo sè Zack, yo estoy pensando lo mismo- lo interrumpio Jared.

-Que cosa?- les pregunto Rodny- diganme que carajos paso esos dias por que yo...

-Creemos que te pudieron borrar la memoria- la interrumpio Perooltha.

-Que?

-Lo que oyes- le dijo Jared , que fue a abrir la puerta.

Por un minutos, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras se miraban.

-Y quienes son ellos?- pregunto Rodny.

-Vienen con nosotros- aclaro Sully.

-Y bien?... sabe donde estan?- pregunto Cam, speranzada por saber a donde tendrian que ir a sacar a sus amigos.

-No recuerda que paso esos dias Cam- le respondio Jared- tal vez le borraron la memoria como a ti para que no pudiera decir nada- Cam se quedo viendo a la mujer, mientras esta no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Yo... yo la he visto antes...- le dijo Rodny- o eso creo... al igual que hay algo en èl que se me hace familiar, pero no logro saber que es- dijo ella, señalando a Jared que ya tenia al lado a Padmeth.

-Es por que la haz visto antes- le dijo Sam- y tal vez lo de Jared se deba a algun parecido con...

-Son sus ojos- lo interrumpio Cam- si se le hace familiar debe ser por sus ojos, es el unico parecido que tiene Jared con Seeley son sus ojos- Sam asintio, recordando la foto del agente que le habian mostrado en multiples ocasines.

-Y...- empezo Rodny, vacilante- que... que se supone que hize en ?

-La verciòn corta?- le dijo Jared con rabia- ayudaste a retener a mi hermano y a sus amigos en un bunquer, secuestrados miemtras tu jefe jugaba con ellos como si fueran ratas- le espeto, y ella abrio los ojos como platos, para luego darle una media sonrisa- te parece lindo?

-No... es solo que me sorprende, pero nada màs- le dijo, sentandose en una pequeña silla que estaba cerca- yo hacia trabajos sucios, incluso peores que ese... al menos no es algo peor- le dijo, levantando sus hombros.

-En tal caso...- hablo Sweets- necesitamos de tu ayuda para saber que paso con ellos.

-Mi ayuda?- repitio ella- no les puedo ayudar en nada, mi cabeza tiene en blanco esos dias, no se que paso, ya se los dije...

-Pero podemos hacer que vuelvas a recordar- la interrumpio Sam- tengo una maquina que puede hacer que...

-No quieres saber que paso esos dias?- interrumpio Jared- no quieres saber que coño te a pasado?- ella se quedo viendolo, frunsiendo el seño mientras todos los miraban- te estamos dando la oportunidad de hacer, si no estoy mal, la primera cosa buena en tu vida Lishman.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que ella se puso en pie.

-Me importa una mierda que pude haber hecho- les dijo, y todos sintieron que no iria con ellos- he hecho cosas muy malas, y la que haya hecho en no me importa, pero la verdad es que quiero saber que paso, por que al despertar ese dìa en la plaza, supe que algo habia cambiado...- cavilo ella, y tras un suspiro continuo- _¡Phillipa!... ¡viens ici bébé!- _grito ella al pasillo a su lado. Perooltha, Sully y Jared, aferraron sus armas, mientras todos miraban a Zack.

-Dijo... Phillipa, ven aca cariño...- les traducio, justo a tiempo para ver como una pequeña niña, con un osito de peluche en mano, aparecia por el pasillo; una niña de rizos dorados, piel blanca y ojos negros como la noche los miraba. La mujer la tomo en brazos y le dio un beso en la rosada mejilla.

-Una semana despues de despertar en la plaza, me di cuenta que estaba embarazada...- les conto, mientars la niña jugaba con el collar de su madre- si voy con ustedes es por que quiero saber quien es su padre... y tal vez con ayudarlos, pueda de alguna manera reparar el daño que ni recuerdo... pero al menos, hare algo bueno.

-Mi hermano tiene un hijo que cree que su padre a muerto, y yo solo quiero saber si mi sobrino, de verdad, no va a volver a ver a su padre- ella asintio, dejando sus ojos en su pequeña hija.

-De alguna manera sineto que no quiero saber quien es su padre... pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que saber que rayos hize esos dias- les dijo, sin dejar de ver a la niña- que tengo que hacer para saberlo?- le pregunto a Sam.

-Estamos quedandonos en un pequeño hotel, no esta lejos, hay tengo mi maquina, con ella podras recordar todo de nuevo- Rodny asintio y acomodo màs a la niña en sus brazos.

-Gracias- le dijo Cam- si lo que tienes para decirnos nos ayuda, de verdad que...

-Lo hago por ella- le respondio friamente- algun dìa Phillipa me va a preguntar quien es su padre y yo quiero saber al menos por que tendre que decirle que es mejor que no lo sepa...- Rodny fue a la cocina y apago la cafetera mientras todos la seguian con la mirada- por que algo me dice que tendre que decirle eso...- se giro y volvio con ellos- nos vamos?

Todos asintieron y fueron saliendo de la casa.

**.**

**.**

Las calles de Reisdorf estaban iluminadas por el sol en plena tarde, mientras, en una esquina de aquella habiraciòn de hotel, Zack le relataba un cuento en fluido francès a la pequeña en su regazo que lo miraba sin perderse una palabra.

-Solo seran unos minutos- le dijo Sam a Rodny que asintio, acostandose en la cama con aquel casco en su cabeza- lista?- le pregunto, con la agula a milimetros de su piel; ella le dio una ultima mirada a la niña y asintio.

Antes de girar el todon, todos retenieron el aire en sus pulmones, sin decir nada, siendo las palabras de Zack, en el fondo de la habitaciòn, lo unico que se escuchaba.

A minutos estaban de saber que habia paso; a minutos estaban de saber si podrian saltar de alegria o abrazarse mientras daban todo aquello por terminado...

Sam suspiro y le dio vuelta al boton...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, les a gustado? jejejeje les dire que en el siguiente capitulo, vamos a conocer que paso en ese ultimo momento en el bunquer, antes de que dejaran de ser ellos...**_

_**Otra cosita es que el 25 me ire de vacaciones =D estare 5 dias por fuera asi que cuando pueda volver a subir cap, estare dichosa de hacerlo, prometo que tratare que sea lo màs pronto posible ;)**_

_**MUCHAS GARCIAS POR TUS HERMOSAS PALABRAS =) DE VERDAD QUE LAS ESPERO CON MUCHA ALEGRIA, DIGAN LO QUE DIGAN, SIEMPRE VA A SER UN GUSTO SABAER QUE PIENSAS DE MI HISTORIA. **_

_**=) UN BESO MUY GRANDE Y UN ABRAZO DE OSO =)**_

_**Jejejejejejejeje**_


	26. Antes del adiòs

**.**

**Capitulo 26: "Antes del adiòs"**

**.**

**.**

_-El suficiente para hacer tu sueño realida...- Arthur chasqueo sus dedos y Àngela, Brennan y Booth, no les quedo de otra que dejarse someter- Moddy, Rodny...vayan por los cuerpos y preparen los explosivos... vamon a volar este lugar- los aludidos salieron y Arthur se acerco al equipo- no se preocupen... las pesadillas se pueden olvidar...- les decia con una sonrisa- las pesadillas, los recuerdos, el conociminto...- Arthur paseaba su mirada entre ellos y se detubo primero en Àngela- asì como el talento... y el amor- agregò mirando a Booth y Brennan- alguna vez se preguntaron que seria ser otra persona?... como seria... no recordar nada?... ser unos NN sin recuerdos a los que nadie extrañara simplemente por que los creerian muertos?...- aquellos tres corazònes empezaron a latir con desesperaciòn y ninguno no pudo evitar que su mirada se quedara en el rostro que màs amaban al escuchar el rugido de una maquina- estan a punto de saberlo... por que desde hoy, Jack Hodgins, Àngela Montenegro, Seeley Booth y Temperance Brennan...- y aquel silencio les hizo temer lo peor, les hizo saber que todo aquello que habian amado y planeaban amar les seria arrebatado-... dejaran de existir...para ustedes mismo y todo aquel que alguna vez los amo..._

_-De que coño estas hablando?_

_-Hablo de olvidar para siempre a su Bones...- ante sus palabras ambos se miraron, temiendo que aquello pudiera ser verdad, temiendo nunca volver a reconocer en los ojos del otro aquel brillo que tanto querian- asi como el Dr. Hodgins no recordara nada de su vida, todo estara en blanco...- Àngela negava con la cabeza mientras veia al amor de su vida quieto en el frio suelo- ya no sabe ni quien eres Àngela...- le dijo con una sonrisa Arthur Caloweed. _

_-Eso no es posible... no- decia Àngela con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Jack... despierta amor... por favor... JACK!_

_-Tenemos poco tiempo Arthy- le recordo Jonathan. El otro asintio y el hombre que tenia a Àngela empezo a alejarla del grupo. _

_-No te preocupes Àngela, tu tampoco lo recordas- le decia, mientras el hombre la retenia para que Jonathan sugetara las abrazaderas a sus pies y manos. _

_-¡Sueltenla!- les gritaba Brennan, mietras ambos veian impotentes como inyectaban a Àngela, que dejo de removerse. _

_Tanto Brennan como Booth, cerraron los ojos al verla saltar en la camilla metalica, mientras las lagrimas corrian por el rostro de Brennan. _

_-Quien es Jack Hodgins?- le pregunto Jonathan por detras de los monitores. _

_-Jack...Jack... amor...- ambos hermanos se miraron, pero Jonathan sonrio con malicia; y el cuerpo de Àngela se estremesio con otro choque. _

_-¡Basta!... ¡dejenla! ¡por favor!- les gritaba Brennan, mientras el tipo que la retenia trataba de dejarla lo màs quieta posible. _

_-A ver... una vez màs... sabes quien es Jack Hodgins?- los ojos de Àngela estaban claramente desorvitados, mientras Brennan y Booth esperaban su respuesta, al igual que lo hacian los retorsidos hermanos. _

_-Jack...?- pregunto confundida, buscando algo en su mente- Jack...?_

_Ambos hombres se miraron y se sonrieron, mientras el miedo se veia en los ojos de ambos compañeros. _

_-Bien...- Jonathan se acerco a Àngela para inyectarla de nuevo, dejandola completamente dormida mientras el hombre la volvia a carga, dejandola al lado de Hodgins- creo que las damas primero verdad?- y Booth se estremesio al ver su mirada fija en Brennan- aunque sera una pena que olvide todo ese talento... de verdad que es una pena..._

_-¡No!- grito Booth, mientras trataba, con todas sus fuerzas, liberarse de George para impedir que el otro tipo siguiera arrastrandola hacia aquella camilla metalica- ¡Brennan!... ¡no le pongas una mano encima maldito!_

_Jonathan sonrio, mientras Brennan no quitaba sus asustados ojos de los marrones de èl, igual de asustados que los suyos..._

_No eran necesarias las palabras. Ambos se miraban, sabiendo que no podria ser posible que una maquina les quitara aquello que tanto amaban; diciendose mutuamente, que pasara lo que pasara, no dejarian de amarse. _

_-Algo que decir doctora Brennan?- le pregunto Jonathan, con la aguja a unos milimetros de su hombro. _

_-Solo dos cosas...- le dijo, sin quitar sus ojos azules de Booth- cuando salgamos de esta... no va a pasar un solo dìa en el que no te diga que... te amo- el corazòn de Booth dio un brinco ante sus palabras, mientras sus lagrimas corrian libremente por su rostro- te amo Booth... y eso es algo que ninguna maquina me va a quitar...- y a pesar de todo, fue capaz de darle una sonrisa._

_-Yo... yo tambien te amo Bones... te amo como no tienes idea hermosa- las lagrimas de ambos corrian por sus mejillas, en especial por las de Booth, sabiendo que tal vez esa fuera la ultimas vez que podria decirle aquello._

_-Que ternura...- se burlo Arthur, aplaudiendo ante la escena- Jonathan?- èl asintio e inyecto a Brennan. _

_El pecho de Booth subia y bajaba ante la impotensia de no poder hacer nada por ella, y su fuero interno ardio en furia cuando Jonathan le sonrio, justo antes de hacer que Brennan saltara ante el choque electrico. Booth cerro los ojos, sin ser capaz de poder verla asì. _

_-Quien es Temperance Brennan?- le pregunto Jonathan, mientras Booth veia como ella miraba confundida a todos lados, hasta que sus ojos se quedaron en los de Booth- sabe quien es Seeley Booth?- le pregunto con una media sonrisa, pensando que hacerla olvidar habia sido demasiado facil; y cuando ella no respondio, Booth dejo de repirar, hasta que una media sonrisa apareciò en los labios de Brennan._

_-Soy yo... hijo de puta- le respondio ella entre un suspiro- y a Booth no le gusta su nombre... verdad amor?- ambos hermanos se miraron soprenidos, mientras Booth le sonreia al escucharla llamarlo de aquella manera. _

_-¡Bones!... ¡Bones!- la llamaba èl, mientras su cuerpo caia lexo en la cama metalica tras un nuevo intento de Jonathan._

_-Una vez màs...- empezo Jonathan, mientras miraba a Brennan por encima del monitor- sabes quien es Seeley Booth?- Booth la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras las lagrimas se retenian en sus ojos al ver como sus ojos azules lo miraban de una forma extraña._

_-Bones...?_

_-Bueno, creo que eso..._

_-te... te amo Booth- le dijo en un suspiro, mientras amobos hermanos la miraban sorprendidos. _

_-Que... que esta pasando Jonathan?- el otro miro los monitores frente a èl._

_-No... no lo sè Arthur, es como si... como si no quisiera olvidarlo... lo retiene en su mente y no lo deja ir- le dijo, observando como un punto en el cerebro de Brennan permanecia màs luminoso que todos- lo retiene con fuerza...- le dijo a su hermano, quien con un bufido llego a su lado._

_-Pues si lo retiene con fuerza... saquemoslo de su mente de la misma forma- le dijo, mientras le daba vuelta a una pequeña perilla._

_-Eso no es bueno Arthur... _

_-Solo hazlo- èl asintio, mientras Brennan y Booth no dejaban de mirarse._

_-Te amo Bones- sin saber por que, sintio que aquellas palabras eran un adiòs. _

_Sintio con màs fuerza la corriente atravesar su cabeza, iluminando con màs intensidad el rostro de Booth, tan cerca de ella, con el pequeño cerdito Jasper en medio de ellos... pero un rayo de luz le dejo en blanco aquel recuedo, para quitarle luego la calides de sus labios bajo aquel muerdago, dejandola unicamente con el rostro de Booth en toda su mente, sus ojos, sus labios su pelo..._

_Quedaron en blanco. _

_Y cuando ella volvio a abrir los ojos, Booth no vio màs en ellos aquel brillo que tenian cuando lo miraban. _

_-Bones...- la llamo, mientras su corazòn latia con fuerza al saber que esa vez no le diria que lo amaba- ¡Bones!_

_Y la cara de confuciòn de ella al verlo, les dejo saber que habian ganado._

_-Te lo dije Jonathan... el amor no es màs que una tonteria de aqui, una que solo estorba- le decia mientras se golpeaba la cien- y no del corazòn...- le dijo con sorna, señalando su pecho con un ademan. Jonathan fue hacia Brennan, dejandola dormida de nuevo. _

_-Bones...- dijo entre sus labios mientras la acostaban al lado de Àngela._

_-Su turno agente Booth._

**.**

**.**

_Al final, los cuatro estaban inconscientes sobre el frio suelo. _

_-Increible... fueron cinco intentos Arthy._

_-Lo sè...- le respondio su hermano, mientras ambos veian a Booth- por un momento pense que no la olvidaria...- le dijo, recordando como Booth se habia aferrado al recuerdo de Brennan, soportando una tras otra las descargas._

_-Bueno... despues de todo habian sido cinco años amandola... no me sorprende- le respondio Jonathan, quien le quitaba la medalla a Booth, uniendola con el dije de delfin de Brennan que ya tenia en su mano- siempre supimos que estos dos serian una sorpresa._

_-Lo sè...- cavilo su hermano quien dejo su mirada en Brennan- no entiendo como una mujer como ella podria creer en algo tan... estupido como el amor- pero ambos se callaron al ver aparecer a Rodny y Moody, arrastrando con ellos unos carritos._

_-Crees que funcione?- le pregunto Jonatha a su hermano, examinando los huesos. _

_-Esperemos que si... a demas, tenemos gente que no dejara que toquen los huesos màs de lo necesario... y por otro lado, la unica que podria llegar a descubrilo estara muerta- le decia, mientras cargaba el arma en sus manos. _

_-Luxemburgo?- pregunto Jonathan distraidamente mientras seguia viendo los huesos_

_-Si... lo mejor sera mantenerlos lejos, asì que...- Arthur se quedo viendolos, inconscientes a sus pies- ellas se van a "San Trinitè"__** ***__... y ellos a "Relance" __*****__._

_-Ell convento y el hospital...- cavilo Jonathan- por que el convento?_

_-Es completamente lo que no son Jonny... sera interesante ver si se tragan el cuento- le dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras su hermano asentia ante la seña que su hermano le hizo. _

_Y ambos, rapidamente, empezaron a matar a los distraidos hombres. _

_Rodny, por un momento se quedo helada al ver como cada uno iba callendo; pero antes de que la bala le diera, logro esconderse detras de una gran escritorio. _

_-Sal de hay Rodny, y te juro que sera rapido- le dijo Jonathan._

_-Por... por favor no me maten, se lo suplico señor, le juro que no le dire a nadie!- le grito desde detras del escritorio. _

_-Lo siento, pero no podemos dejar a nadie con vida Rodny- le respondio- seria muy arriesgado..._

_-Se lo suplico señor Arthur! no me mate! por favor!- les gritaba, mientras sacaba su arma- por favor...!_

_-Pero que màs podemos hacer Rodny?- le respondio Arthur Caloweed- mi hermano tiene razòn... no podemos dejar a nadie..._

_-Llèvenme con ustedes!- les pidio, sin saber muy bien por que- les juro que..._

_-Eso no es posible...- le dijo Jonathan a su hermano- tenemos que irnos ya de aqui, contando que tenemos que llevarlos con nosotros..._

_-Pero no podremos solos Jonathan... ellos son cuatro y nosotros solo dos- penso èl- y el barco a Luxembugo..._

_-Pueden dejarme en Luxemburgo... yo vivo hay!... les juro que no dire nada!... se los juro!_

_Por un momento, ambos hermanos se miraron, hasta que Jonnathan suspiro._

_-Vienes con nosotros, nos ayudas, te dejamos con vida...- decia èl, mientras con cada palabra hacia un ademan con su mano- pero olvidas todo lo que paso aqui. _

_-Lo juro!... no le dire a nadie!.. yo me callare y..._

_-No niña... hablo de olvidarlo de verdad- la interrumpio Jonathan- sales con vida, con la unica condiciòn de que te dejes borrar la memoria... de lo contrario... bueno, terminas como el resto de los demas._

_Rodny lo penso por un momento. Ellos eran dos, y dos contra uno, era un riesgo que no queria correr..._

_-No quiero olvidar mi vida!... no quiero terminar como..._

_-No!- la interrumpio Jonathan, cabreado por tener que explicarle, mientras los federales estaban a punto de caerles encima- solo seran estos dia, no borrare toda tu memoria...- Rodny golpeo su cabeza contra el escritorio detras de ella. Nunca le habia gustado tener que hacer algo en lo que no sabia con seguridad que ganaria... ¿pero que otra cosa podia hacer?_

_-Bien...- les grito, tirando su arma a la vista, dejandose ver cada vez màs- quiero vivir- les dijo, con sus manos en alto. _

_-Y lo haras, solo que no recordaras nada de esto...- le dijo Arthur, guardando su arma- ayuda a mi hermano a guardar lo necesario de la maquina...- ella asintio, y con la cabeza gacha, se fue al lado de Jonathan..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Te sientes mejor?

Rodny asintio, mientras Cam le dejaba el vaso con agua frente a ella.

-Y bien?- la alento Jared, desesperado por saber si tendria que buscar a su hermano y a los demas en una fosa comùn.

-No puedo creer que olvidara todo aquello...- cavilo ella, con su rostro entre sus manos, para luego, dejar su vista en la niña que dormia en los brazos de Zack, sentado en la cama- es tan buena para ser su hija... dios, no puedo creer que su padre sea ese infeliz...- decia en voz baja mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo, recordando los encuentros que habia tenido con el Cachi- dios...

-¿Asi que despues de todo tendras que decirle que es mejor que no sepa quien es su padre... verdad?- le pregunto Zack, a lo que ella solo asintio.

-Ok... volviendo al tema...-hablo impaciente Cam- donde estan Rodny?

Ella se acomodo en la silla, sintiendo los ocho pares de ojos sobre ella.

-La ultima vez que los vi... estaban vivos...- todos se removieron ante aquel "ultima vez"- los jefes mataron a todos, pero me dejaron vivir a cambio de que los ayudara con sus amigos, y claro, me dejaban con vida solo si pasaba por su maquina antes... no me quedo de otras- Rodny se paro de la silla, extendiendo los brazos frente a Zack, quien le dio a Phillipa- los mantuvieron dogados, al parecer, cuando despertaran no recordarian ni el primer momento que despertaron...-ella caminaba por la habitaciòn al ver que Phillipa iba despertando- escuche que les dirian que estuvieron en coma... o algo asi, la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien- Rodny se quedo parada frente a la pequeña ventana, viendo a cada una de las personas que caminaban por la calle.

-Donde estan Rodny?- le pregunto de nuevo Jared; y Padmeth apreto su mano para calmar su impaciencia.

-Aqui, en Luxemburgo- les dijo para su sorpresa, viendo como los ojos de todos se abria de par en par.

-Que?- dijeron Cam y Jared al unisono.

-Me llevaron con ellos por que no tenian que llevarme a ningun otro lado, ya que venian para aca.

-Pero... eso quiere decir que estan aqui?... en Reisdorf?- pregunto esperanzada Cam, ante la posibilidad de no tener que ir tan lejos por ellos; pero cuando Rodny nego, todos la miraron màs intensamente, deseando que hablara de una buena vez.

-A ellos, a los hombres, los mandaron a algun lado en el pueblo de Beaufort, a un hospital, pero no se exactamente donde; y a ellas, si no recuerdo mal... las llevarian a un convento, pero no se donde queda ese... lo siento- les dijo al ver sus rostros.

Por un momento, todos se quedaron sopesando las palabras de Rodny, pensado que al fin tenian una respuesta a su larga busqueda.

-Eso quiere decir que...- rompio el silencio Zack- que estan vivos?- pregunto con temor, esperando la respuesta de Rodny, al igual que los otros.

-No lo sè, no se si siguen con vida, pero en mi opiniòn...- Rodny acomodo màs a la niña en sus brazos, que empezaba a abrir los ojos- creo que si, despues de todo, son su experimento no?

-Si...- cavilo Sam- pero no sabemos si sigue siendo asi.

-A que te refieres?- le pregunto Cam, que al igual que todos, noto aquella nota de preocupaciòn en su voz.

-Ellos son conejillos de indias Camille... y no creo que quisieran seguir con ellos si su experimento no diera resultado; dudo mucho que los dejaran con vida si lograron recordar.

-Eso quiere decir que si siguen con vida...

-Tendremos que sacarlos- completo Jared la frace de Sully- como se llaman esos hijos de puta?- pero Rodny no le contesto, en su lugar, tenia una mirada que a Jared no le gusto.

-No se los puedo decir- aquellas palabras les sentaron como agua helada a todos- sabran que yo e abierto la boca y vendran por mi...- Rodny dejo su mirada en los ojos de su pequeña hija, quien la miraba atenta- no pienso dejarla sola... lo siento.

Todos se miraron, sin saber que cosa podrian hacer; ella era la unica que podria darles respuestas, y hay estaba, cerrandoles la puerta en la cara tras un pequeño vistaso.

-Por favor...- le rogo Jared- mi hermano esta en tus manos... por favor- Padmeth le estrecho la mano con màs fuerza, al ver la impotensia en el rostro de su esposo.

-Llevo un año pensando que mis amigos han muerto...- empezo Camille- un año en el que e tenido que dejar todo atras, un año en el que no pase un solo dìa en el que no aparesca la carita del hijo de mi amigo, Parker, llorando sobre la tumba de un hombre que ni era su papà...- Cam se acerco a Rodny, mientras la niña le estendia la mano a Cam, quien dejo su dedo atrapado entre los dedos de la pequeña- hazlo por èl... èl si se merece tener a su padre de vuelta...- Cam dejo sus ojos en Rodny que bajo la mirada ante la tristeza que veia en ellos- por favor Rodny... por favor.

Paso un largo minuto, uno en el que solo se podia escuchar la acompasada respiraciòn de todos los que estaban en habitaciòn, esperando una respuesta de la mujer.

-Solo... no digan que he sido yo- le hablo a Cam, quien asintio ante su peticiòn- Arthur y Jonathan Caloweed.

-Gracias- le dijo Jared a sus espaldas, mientras Cam le daba una media sonrisa.

-No hay de que- les dijo, sin poder evitar corresponder a la sonrisa de Cam- _ Phillipa leur dire au revoir/ _Diles adiòs Phillipa.

-¡_Revoir Zack!- _le dijo la niña mientras movia su manita de lado a lado- _J'ai vraiment aimé l'histoire/ _Me gusto muecho el cuento- le decia con una sonrisa, ignorando a los otros.

-_Je suis content que vous avez aimé Phillipa/ _Me alegra que te haya gustado Phillipa- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-De verdad que deseo que los encuentres con vida- les dijo Rodny, mirando en especial a Jared- pero tengan mucho cuidado, esta gente no se va con jueguitos...- todos asintieron, sabiendo que lo que se les venia encima, no seria nada, pero nada facil- les deseo suerte- todos asintieron, mientras Sam y Sully, los màs cerca a la puerta, le dejaban el camino libre.

-_Revoir Zack!- _le dijo la niña, por encima del hombro de su madre, mientars Zack movia su mano al igual que la niña, hasta el ultimo momento en que la puerta se cerro del todo.

Cada uno se miraba , alternando entre las caras de todos los precentes en la habitaciòn, esperando a que alguien dijera lo que tanto querian oir.

-Estan vivos chicos...- rompio el silencio Cam, quien despues miro a Sam- almenos hay una gran posibilidad de ello- agrego, sin dejar de ver al doctor que asintio ante sus palabras.

-Tenemos que llamar a Caroline, ella es la unica que nos puede decir algo de estos tipos- les dijo Sweets, marcando el numero de la fiscal, deseando que estuviera despierta.

-Ok... nadie va a decirlo verdad?- pregunto sully con una sonrisa, mientras todos lo miraban confundidos.

-Que cosa?- pregunto Zack.

-Vamos... Àngela y Tempe... en un convento?- todos no pudieron evitar sonreir ante la ocurrensia de Sully- yo no se ustedes, pero cuando Tempe vuelva a ser ella, yo le tendre la foto de monja- y todos rieron por lo bajo, incluso Perooltha que paro de hacerlo al ver que Suly se habia dado cuenta de que la habia hecho reir.

-Volviendo al tema...- empezo Jared, callando su risa- donde queda Beaufort?

-En el distrito de Grevenmacher- le aclaro Zack- es un pequeño pueblo al este de Luxemburgo, no estamos lejos...

-Y este que distrito es?

-Diekirch...genio- le dijo Perooltha a Sully- y estamos en el pueblo de Reisdorf... a ver si te ubicas- le dijo con sarcasmo, mientras Sully le sacaba la lengua.

-Siempre tienes que ser TAn pesada?

-Van a empezar?- les llamo la tenciòn Cam- que tan lejos estamos de Beaufort Zack?- le pregunto, ignorando las palabras sin sonido que ambos se mandaban entre sì.

-No mucho, Diekirch y Grevenmacher son distritos colindantes, y el pueblo de Beaufort no esta lejos, llegares en menos de un dìa.

-Muy bien...- dijo Sweets, colgando el movil- Caroline nos mandara toda la infomaciòn que pueda mañana a primera hora.

-Bien, por lo pronto, vamos a dormir, salimos mañana mismo de aqui.

Todos asintieron, saliendo de la habitaciòn de Sam y Zack.

-Todo esto se me hace increible Camille...- le comento Jared, mientras iban caminado por el pasillo, en el cual, detras de ellos, Perooltha habia entrado en una habitaciòn, gritando algo sobre muros de almohadas.

-Lo sè... pero te dije que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde Jared- èl le sonrio, mientras Padmeth abria la puerta de su cuarto- y yo no he perdido la mia... ¿tu?

-No... ahora màs que nunca sè que Seeley esta vivo- ambos se sonrieron- que tengas buena noche Camille.

-Lo mismo Jared, hasta mañana Padmeth- le dijo por encima del hombro de èl.

-Que pases buena noche Cam.

Ambos se sonrieron, y Cam continuo su camino, esta vez, al lado de Sweets...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"San Trinitè"___**Santisima trinidad (en francès)**

_"Relance"_**= Renacer**_._

**Bueno, e aclarar que todo lo que esta escrito en fracès, es por el traductor de Google, asi que sorry si hay algun problema =)**

_**NOTA: Luxemburgo se divide en tres distritos principales: Diekirch, Grevenmacher y Luxemburgo, que conforman el gran ducado de Luxemburgo. **_

_**Bueno, aquello era solo para darles una pequeña informaciòn aserca de Luxemburgo =D**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado mi regreso jejejejejeje me quedo como largo no? jajajaja Ojala les haya gustado ;) **_

_**BeSoS...**_


	27. PlaNeS

**.**

**Capitulo 27: "PlaNeS"**

**.**

**.**

-Por ultima vez... ¡no uso tanga!

-Oh si, claro que si!... yo vi el hilo baby!

-Llamame "baby" una vez màs, y te juro que te va a doler.

Sully miro a Peroltha, recostada en el marco de la puerta del baño, mientras èl estaba en la cama.

-Es una prouesta MUY tentadora si me la dices con eso puesto...- le dijo, haciendo referensia a la pijama de Peroltha, un vestido de seda rosa salmon.

-¡No tenia màs!- se defenfio ella, señalandolo con su sepillo de dientes.

-¡Y no me quejo...!- le respondio Sully con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la clase de sonrisa que enfermaba a Peroltha- Baby...- agrego despacio.

-¡Te lo adverti!- le grito Peroltha, quien corrio hacia èl, y antes de que Sully pudiera hacer algo, la tenia encima, con su mano en una llave marcial, una que ya le tenia los ojos aguados- promete que no volveras a llamarme asi...- siseò Peroltha.

-Sa...sabias que te ves hermosa cuando te enojas?- le dijo, a pesar del dolor que ella le propinaba en su mano era hasta capaz de sonreirle.

-Eres molesto... ¡eres peor que un grano en el culo!

-Vaya... lo dices por experiencia propia?... ¡Broma!¡Broma!- agrego a todo pulmon, cuando ella apreto màs su mano.

-¡Te juro que...!

Pero ella se callo al sentir la puerta abrirse de un golpe.

-Vaya... y yo que pense que gritaban por algo malo... pero ya veo que no- dijo Jared al ver la escena enfrente de ellos, ladeando la cabeza ante la vista que le daba Peroltha de sus nalgas, pero endereso la cabeza de inmediato al sentir la palmada de Padmeth en su pecho.

-A caso dice... "muerdeme" en tu tanga Peroltha?- pregunto Zack, ladeando la cabeza de la misma forma que lo habia echo Jared, para poder leer el pequeño letrerito.

-¡Ja! ¡lo sabia! ¡sabia que eran tangas!- grito triunfante Sully.

-¡Ahora si...!

-¡Nonononono!- gritaba Sully mientras ella le daba vuelta a su mano- ¡ya! ¡lo siento!¡no volvere a decirte baby!

-¡Juralo!

-¡LO JURO!¡Pero ya sueltame!

-Que es lo que pasa aqui?- pregunto Cam, quien resien llegaba a la puerta de la habitaciòn, restregandose los ojos.

-Oh nada... solo Sully y Peroltha dandose los buenos dias- le respondio Padmeth, mientras todos veian como ella se quitaba de encima de Sullyvan, quien quedo inmovio en la cama, mientras ella se encerraba en el baño.

-Creo...creo que no podre volver a mover esta mano otra vez...

-Ya muevanse... tenemos un bus que tomar- les recordo Cam, rodando los ojos ante la escena, volviendo a su habitaciòn.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-El cambio de guardia es nuestras mejor oportunidad.

Booth asintio, metiendose una cucharada llena del cereal, mientras Hodgins le hablaba en susurros, a su lado.

-Lo sè, estaba pensando lo mismo...- le comento, mientras ambos se callaban cuando uno de los enfermeros pasaba a sus espaldas- pero antes tenemos que ir a la oficina del doctor... tenemos que saber quienes somo y que coño esta pasando- le dijo cuando el enfermero siguio su camino.

-Lo sè, tengo que saber donde esta mi esposa- agrego, intrigado ante la idea.

-Saldremos de esta Jack... lo sè- le dijo con una media sonrisa. Mientras èl, "Nick" o quien quiera que fuera, no se quitaba de su mente aquella figura de ojos azules...

_**"¿Quien eres?"**_

Volvio a cuestionar en su cabeza, sabiendo en su interior, que si lo sabia...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Luxemburgo/ Diekirch - 5:30am**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todos estaban de regrezo en la habitaciòn de Sam y Zack, frente al portatil, esperando la apariciòn de la fiscal.

-Quienes creen que sean?- pregunto al asar Zack, acostado en su cama.

-No lo sè... yo apuesto por unos mafiosos- dijo Sully.

-Mafiosos que hacen experimentos?- dijo Peroltha sarcastica- no lo creo...

-Pueden ser el mismisimo presidente, pero sacare a Seeley de donde sea- agrego el menor de los Booth, justo antes de que Sam señalara la pantalla, en la que aparecio Caroline.

-Buenas noches...- los saludo.

-A decir verdad, seria buenos dias- le comento Cam. La fiscal la fulmino con la mirada, cosa que le hizo saber a Camille que la hora en Estados Unidos no estaria precisamente soleado.

-Que tienes para decirnos Caroline- la apresuro Jared. Ella suspiro y abrio un carpeta.

-Una sola palabra...- les dijo- Problemas, muchos problemas.

-Esas son màs de una...- pero todos callaron a Zack con sus miradas.

-Eso que quiere decir?- le pregunto Sam.

-Quiere decir que los Caloweed no son precisamente la madre teresa de calcuta chicos.

-Asì que... mafiosos?- aventuro Sully, sintiendo la mirada de Peroltha en su nuca.

-No, son gente rica, millonaria estaria mejor, tanto, que no es facil tener informaciòn de ellos... me deven toda una noche de sueño y un dìa aplastada en esta silla.

-Caroline, enfocate- le pidio Jared.

-Vale... Arthur y Jonathan Caloweed, hermanos de sangre, con nacionalidad rusa, reciden en los Estados Unidos desde 1977 cuando sus padres, Irina y Book Caloweed emigraron aqui; ambos ya fallecidos; dueños de la reconocida empresa _**"**__**оживить**__**"**_, Renacer en ruso, con diferentes propiedades tanto en Rusia como en Francia, Portugal, Estados Unidos, Luxemburgo...

-¡Hay!- le grito Jared- que propiedades tienen en Luxemburgo, que incluyan un hospitan en... Bau... Beufo...¡Zack!

-Beaufort.

-Eso... y un convento, donde tienen un convento Caroline?

-Un convento?- pregunto intrigada- esta gente no parece...

-Solo dinos si hay un convento a su nombre Carol- le pidio con cariño Cam, viendo como la fiscal pasaba las paginas de la carpeta.

-Y el hospital, donde queda el hospital?- pregunto impasiente Jared.

-A ver... hay un hospital en ese pueblo, justo a las afueras en... tienes lapiz y papel?- Sam se toco el pecho y saco un lapicero, tirandocelo a Zack que ya tenia lista la palma de su mano.

-¡Listo!- le grito a la fiscal.

-Perdonaras mi pronunciaciòn...-comento con una mueca- 114, Grand-Rue, Vianden L-9411, Luxemburgo.

-Y el convento?- pregunto Sully.

-Aqui... dice que son venefactores del convento "San Trinitè", en Echternach en el distrito de Grvenmacher... pero nada màs...

-Hay deben estar Temperance y Àngela- dijo con una sonrisa Jared.

-En un convento?... la doctora Brennan?- pregunto casi en un grito Caroline.

-No te preocupes Caroline... tendras una foto- le dijo Sully a la fiscal que no pudo evitar reir.

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos que decidir a quien rescatar primero... con el riesgo de que no podamos sacar a los otros dos.

-Que?... que quieres decir con eso Brown?- le pregunto Jared al doctor.

-Si siguen con vida en esos lugares, siendo parte del experimento... no creen que notaran que los sacamos de hay?... no podemos ir por unos y pretender que sera facil sacar a los otros cuando se den cuenta que ya estamos aqui, rescatandolos- todos sopesaron las palabras de Sam, en silencio- sabran que estamos aqui... y aseguraran a los que nos falten... ya sean ellas o ellos... tenemos que elegir bien.

-El doctor tiene razòn- dijo Caroline- aqui estamos hablando de secuestro, no sera facil sacarlos y pretender que no reforsaran la seguridad de los que falten...a esta gente no le conviene que esto se sepa- por un momento, todos sintieron el verdadero peso de todo aquello en sus hombros- sin mensionar que ya sepan que algo esta pasando.

-Que?- pregunto Padmeth- como podrian saberlo?

-Les dije que la informaciòn de estos tipos esta muy bien cuidada... no me sorprende que sepan ya que he estado buscando a cerca de ellos... muy sospechoso cuando nadie lo hace.

-Y sabiendo que eres nuestra amiga, que yo no estoy en ningun lado...- cavilo Cam.

-Y que nosotros no aparesemos desde hace un año...-agrego Sweets.

-No seria tonto pensar que estamos detras de ellos, y que sabemos lo que esta pasando- completo Zack.

-Mierda...- dijo Jared, pasandose las manos por el pelo- tenemos que ir por Seeley y Hodgins primero.

-Que?... y por que no por la doctora Brennan?- cuestiono Zack.

-Es verdad...- empezo Sully- si vamos a votar... yo quiero sacar a Temperance primero.

-¡Oh vamos... de verdad no podemos pretender escoger a unos sobre otros...!- los callo Cam- ¡son nuestros amigos... todos!.

-Quieren mi opiniòn?- los interrumpio Caroline, rompiendo las tensas miradas entre Sully y Jared- bueno... tengo dos.

-Te escuchamos Caroline, eres la unica que podria pensar con claridad- la alento Sweets.

-Bien... la primera es que se separen y los saquen al mismo tiempo, si ellas estan en un convento, Padmeth, Peroltha y Camille podrian entrar con facilidad y sacarlas de hay; mientras los demas van por Booth y Hodgins.

-No lo sè... es muy arriesgado- comento Peroltha- yo seria la unica que podria defenderme si algo sale mal, y no sè si seria capaz de cuidar de ellas dos y de Àngela y la doctora Brennan al mismo tiempo... es mucho para mi- confeso.

-Bueno, en ese caso... hay que sacar a Seeley y Hodgins primero- les dijo la fiscal, encogiendose de hombros.

-Y por que?- cuestiono Sully.

-Sencillo: nada detendra a Booth para que saque a la doctora Brennan de hay, sin mensionar que su entrenamiento militar no les caeria nada mal para sacar a las chicas; creo que es el plan menos arriesgado- todos, en frente del portatil asintieron.

-Eso es verdad... Seeley sacaria a Temperance del mismìsimo infierno- comento Jared- yo me voy por el plan B... asi estamos seguros todos agrego, sin poder evitar mirar de reojo a Padmeth.

-Si logramos sacarlos...

-Vaya Brown... ¡adoro tu optimismo!- lo interrumpio Sully, sarcastico.

-Si logramos sacarlos...- continuo èl, ignorando el comentario de Sullyvan- tendriamos que enfrentarnos ante la posibilidad de que las maten a ellas.

-QUE?- gritaron todos, incluso Caroline.

-Seamos honestos, si sacamos a los otros, no querran màs fugas en toda esta mierda que podria encochinarlos de por vida...asi que podrian cortar por lo sano matandolas y buscandonos a todos para terminar igual, o, mejorar la seguridad en ellas, buscarnos, matarnos al resto y recuperar a sus experimentos... ¿cual creen que escogeran?

-Es verdad...- concedio Peroltha- en ese caso... sera el plan A y B.

-Es decir...?- la animo Sweets.

-Van por ellos, mientras Cam y yo nos aseguramos de que no las maten...- todos asintieron ante la posibilidad- fuiste policia verdad?- le pregunto.

-Si... pero eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo y nunca dispare mi arma.

-Pero sabias como hacerlo...- ella asintio- solo sera recordarte unas cosas y ya.

-Y que hay con el idioma?- cuestiono Zack- no creo que pueda enseñales francès en un dìa, imposible.

-Es un convento verdad?... pues bien, nos daran refugio si decimos que hemos perdido nuestros documentos, que se nos acavo el dinero y no podemos regresar a Inglaterra.

-Inglaterra?- cuestiono Jared.

-Lo mejor sera que no sepan que somos americanas... podriamos levantar sospechas, asi que empieza a practicar el asento- le dijo con una sonrisa a Cam.

-Me gusta ese plan...- dijo un sonriente Jared- las podrian mantener a salvo mientras nosotros sacamos a Seeley y Hodgins.

-Hay otra cosa...- y todos, volvieron a ver a Sam, esperando cual seria su nuevo "pero"- no podemos entrar a ese hospital y revisar todos los cuartos como pedro por su casa, y en caso de que los encontremos, salir dando bala de hay, esperando que todo salga bien.

-A mi me suena como un buen plan- dijo Sully.

-Brown tiene razòn... otra vez- dijo entre un suspiro Cam- tenemos que asegurarnos de que esten hay, al igual que lo tendremos que hacer nosotras, antes de delatarnos- dijo mientras miraba a Peroltha- hay que aceptar que tal vez no sigan... siendo sus experimentos- agrego, sin ser capaz de decir "no sigan con vida"- y no podemos dejarnos ver por nada, por que sabrian que sabemos todo y vendrian por nosotros.

-Y terminariamos muertos por nada- comento Sam- pero... como entramos a buscarlos en el hospital sin levantar sospechas?

-Pues eso sera facil- dijo Zack, para sorpresa de todos- yo soy el unico que habla francès, asì que yo me metere hay... no sè, tal vez de enfermero, y los buscare, si estan hay...

-Los sacamos al estilo Rambo- lo interrumpio Suuly con una sonrisa.

-Usa el cerebro por una vez en tu vida...- le pidio Peroltha- es un buen plan, hasta la parte de Zack claro, solo tendrian que ver como los sacan sin hacer mucho alboroto, entre màs tiempo nos den a nosotras, mejor.

-La agente Perolthan tiene razòn, traten de sacarlos sin hacer tanto alboroto... eso tambièn va para ti Jared- le señalo la fiscal- eres experto en eso.

-En tal caso...- interrumpio Sam- Peroltha y Cam tendran la confirmaciòn de nosotros de si ellos estan hay, al igual que nosotros la de ustedes- todos asintieron ante sus palabras- y actuaremos cuando ustedes las tengan a salvo... si es que...

-No lo digas Sam...- lo interrumpio Jared- yo se que ellos estan vivos, yo sè que Seeley lo esta- el doctor asintio, sin querer seguir por ese camino.

-Bueno... no siendo màs...- empezo a hablar Caroline- creo que me retiro, pero eso si, mucho cuidado, a todos.

-Gracias Caroline, siempre estas hay para ayudarnos, gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa Cam.

-Si Caroline, muchas gracias, Seeley yo te estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

-Bueno, ya, suficiente, me hacen sonrojar... cuidense- les dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Adiòs- le dijeron casi todos al unisono, antes de que la video conferensia se terminara.

La habitaciòn se sumio en un silencio sepulcral, sin que ninguno fueran capaz de romper aquel silencio.

-Asi que...- empezo Peroltha, aclarandose la voz- ustedes se van ya, verdad?

-Si... lo mejor es que no perdamos el tiempo- dijo Sweets.

-En tal caso, nosotras nos iremos a Echternach cuando podamos, a màs tardar esta noche- todos asintieron ante las palabras de Cam.

-Manten el contacto, y cuando nosotros sepamos si ellos estan haya, las llamaremos justo antes de sacarlos para que las mantengan a salvo- le recordo Sully a Peroltha.

-Siendo asì... tenemos todo el dìa para practicar Cam- le djo la rubia a la forense- podemos irnos por la noche, total, ellos tienen que meter primero a Zack y nosotras tenemos que meternos en ese convento... dios, eso suena tan raro...- cavilo ella.

-Cierto... un convento y una tanga que dice "muerdeme" no son buena mezcla- comento Sully quien instintivamente aseguro sus manos lejos de ella, quien hizo como si no lo habia oido.

-Vamo a empacar Jared- le dijo Padmeth, tomandolo de la mano.

-Cuidate Camille- le dijo èl antes de abrazarla.

-Lo mismo te digo Jared...- Cam acerco sus labios a su oido- recuerda que tienes que cuidar a sierto psicologo- Jared sonrio ante el comentario.

-Cierto...- dijo cuando ya se habian separado- ¡Sweets... donde yo te vea chaval!- Lance rodo los ojos.

-De verdad que no hay duda que eres hermano de Booth...nunca van a entender que tengo 26 de una buena vez!- comento, justo antes de salir de la habitaciòn.

-Cuidate tu tambièn mi Lily... recuerda que te estare esperando- Peroltha rodo los sus ojos y salio del cuarto, no sin antes levantarle el dedo medio a Sully- no lo dice en voz alta, pero ella me ama- comento sarcastico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Jejejeje Sorry por la tardansa XP pero bno, espero que les haya gustado el cap =) **

**Muchas gracias x sus comentarios y un saludito muy especial a mi amiga Emily jejejeje **

**Aqui mi pagina de fotolog por si quieren darse una pasadita: **

**.com/kateloverbyb**

**y mi correo x si me quieren hablar, no me meto mucho pero no lo dejo morir jejejje**

**BeSoS...**

**Ebby**


	28. Fallo en el Plan

**.**

**Capitulo 28: "Fallo en el Plan"**

**.**

**.**

Las alarmas sonaban estrendorosamente en sus oidos, mientras corria por aquellos pasillos blancos...

Corria pasando las multiples puertas a su derecha e izquierda, con los rotulos de numeros en las puertas...

_"¡Mierda...! ¡Mierda...!"_

Pensaba mientras sentia que sus pasos eran màs pequeños que los de sus seguidores.

El latir de su corazòn lo escuchaba frenetico mientras corria como un caballo desbocado; solo hacia delante y sin mirar atras.

Abrio una de las muliples puertas; solo que esta ves, aquella lo llevo a un espacio verde, y por unos segundos el sol que le dio en los ojos lo dejo quieto en aquel prado mientras algunos hombres con bata blanca veian es su direciòn, unos maravillados, otros asustados y unos curiosos por el ruido de la sirena que el dejaba salir de la puerta abierta a sus espaldas.

Y supo que estaria muerto en un segundo cuando uno de los hombres armados venia corriendo hacia èl; y con los otros a su espalda, supo que no tendria a donde ir.

Estaba muerto.

-Les avez déjà?/_"Ya los tienen?" _

Fue su unica pregunta.

Èl nego frenetico, sin saber que màs podria decir; mientras los hombres que èl creia lo perseguian, se abrian paso por su lado, escudriñando cada milimetro del area de descanso.

Y respiro con algo de alivio al saber que no lo seguian a èl...

Pero si no habia sido èl quien inicio el canturreo de las sirenas...

¿Quien fue?

**-.-**

Y su pregunta tuvo respuesta al ver la fotografia que uno de los hombres armados le pasaba al otro.

-Booth... Hodgins- suspiro en alivio Zack al reconocer sus rostros en el pedazo de papel.

Pero volvio a quedarse sin aire al saber que un gran numero de hombres superaban a su pequeño grupo de rescate.

-Mierda...- dijo para sì, sacando el celular.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera marcar la primera tecla, alguien le tapo la boca, mientras èl sentia que lo arrastraban...

**.**

**.**

_**18 Horas Antes...**_

_**.**_

**Centro del pueblo de Beaufort. **

**. **

-Asi que son americanos...

-Si, por eso nos das un descuento?- pregunto un Sully sarcastico.

-No... es solo que se me hace muy raro verlos por aqui...creia que yo era el unico por la zona- aquel hombre de cejas espesas y ojos miel los escudriño con la mirada- para que querrian armas de asalto unos americanos?- cavilo para si mismo con una media sonrisa mientras se tocaba la barbilla- seguro que para nada bueno.

-No entiendo por que llegas a esa deducciòn...- Jared hizo un ademan para dar a entender que no sabia su nombre.

-Jon... llamame Jon- y ambos se estrecharon la mano.

-Y de seguro ese no es tu nombre verdad?- agrego Sam con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, cualquiera que venda lo que yo vendo, jurara por la tumba de su madre que se llama Pepito Perez- Sam, Jared y Sully rieron ante su comentario- bueno, dejando de lado las cortesias... que quieren?

Jared y Sully se miraron por un momento, mientras el primero tomaba la palabra

-Nos han dicho que vendes de todo...- le decia con sus ojos marrones puestos en los miel de èl- y cuando digo de todo... es de todo- Jon lo miro, escudriñando cada milimetro del rostro de Jared, hasta que dejo ver una sonrisa.

-Bueno, eso depende de cuanto tengan...- les dijo mientras se encogia de hombros- tu solo di; desde granadas, mentafetaminas y marihuana, hasta basucas y autos para asalto... tu solo di y yo agitare mi varita... claro, siempre y cuando tenga el dinero en el bolsillo- Sully le dio una media sonrisa mientras Jon rosaba el pulgar y el indice de una de sus manos.

-Nos dijeron que de todo, era de todo...- le dijo el agente- no estamos interesados en la droga.

-Queremos un mapa- interrupio Sweets.

-Mapa?- repitio Jon, mientras saboreaba la palabra entre sus dientes, encantado de poder volver hablar en ingles despues de tanto tiempo- eso depende... ¿publico o propiedad privada?

-Creo que no vendriamos hasta aqui por un mapa de turismo...- solto entre dientes Padmeth, mientras veia los alrededores de aquel barrio fraudulento- encantador...

-Bueno, eso depende si lo tengo, y si no, les busco a alguien que se los proporcione.

-Queremos el mapa del hospital "Relance"- dijo Sam.

-El hospital "Relance"...- cavilo Jon, mientras se tocaba la barbilla- claro que lo tengo... tengo el mapa de todas las propiedades de esos hijos de puta- dijo màs para si, sin saber que sus palabras habian desperdato la curiosidad de sus compradores.

-Hablas de los Caloweed?- insinuo Jared inocentemente. ¿Que tendria contra ellos ese hombre?

Jon se removio incomodo ante la mensiòn de aquel apellido.

-Solo dire que ellos me la deben, y tarde que temprano les hare pagar- descargo toda su ira ante aquellos extraños, sin entender el por que. Jared miro a Sully y este asintio, confirmandole lo que èl mismo pensaba.

Un aliado.

-Creo que tenemos màs en comun de lo que crees Jon- èl levanto la mira rapidamente ante las palabras de Sully- no te pedimos el mapa de "Relance" por que queremos robarlo, no, vamos a quitarles algo a esos malditos, y si logramos destapar toda esta mierda, Jonathan y Arthur Caloweed quedaran en la ruina- y aquel brillo en los ojos de Jon le hizo saber que estaba màs que encantado con la idea- tenemos un lugar en el grupo por si quieres venir...- sugirio, para la sorpresa de èl y Sweets, Sam, Padmeth y Zack.

En aquel pequeño lugar, las miradas entre aquellos tres hombres no dejaba de ser expectantes, sintiendo como el silencio era lo unico que les permitia pensar con claridad. Jon se cruzo de brazos y los miro a los ojos por ultima vez antes de romper aquel silencio.

-De que estamos hablando?- cuestiono.

-Te estamos hablando de que tenemos algo que puede hundir a los Caloweed para siempre, y tu solo tendrias que ayudarnos a sacar aquello de hay- respondio Jared, sabiendo que aquel sentimiendo de urgencia no le habia pasado desapercibido a su interlocutor.

-No creo que estemos hablando de dinero o algo material... ¿verdad?

Sully miro a Jared, sin saber si debia respon con la verdad; pero èl asintio, justo antes de tomar èl la palabra

-No, no estamos hablando de algo material...- aclaro èl, mientras el rostro de su hermano se quedaba fijo en su mente- es mi hermano; estos hijos de puta lo han tomado a èl y a unos amigos como parte de un...

-Experimento- corto Jon, agregando aquello a las palabras de Jared, para sorpresa de todos, mientras su mirada se ensombrecia.

-Creo que antes de que te digamos màs deberiamos saber que te traes tu con ellos- dijo Jared.

Jon lo miro por un momento, antes de darse la vuelta y sacar una cajita del mostrador. Removio algunas cosas en ellas, mientras ellos reconocian en sonido del papel y uno que otro sonido metalico, hasta que cerro la cajita, quedandose con una fotografia arrugada entre las manos.

-Èl la mato...yo se que si- agrego, teniendo ojos unicamente para la foto que tenia en sus mano- me... me prometieron que iba a estar bien, que ella y los bebes dejarian de tener problemas, pero para ello tenian que llevarsela... Ahinoa estaba decidida a salvar a los gemelos, me dijo que haria lo que fuera por ellos, y ese lo que fuera fue irse con la gente de esos malditos, detras del dichoso experimento que salvaria a mi familia...- sus palabras salian hirientes de sus dientes apretados mientras su dedo recorria la fotografia- a los dos dias de que ella se fue, me llegaron los resultados del hospital, con unas pruebas que le habian hecho para saber lo que tenia, la razòn de por que los bebès se estaban desarrollando tan lentamente y el cuerpo de ella parecia rechasarlos... pero no tenia nada, mi Ahinoa no tenia nada; y fue hay cuando me di cuenta que esas eran las verdaderas pruebas del hospital, y no unas que Jonathan Caloweed me mostro, donde decian que Ahinoa tenia un cancer recien formado en el ùtero...- Jon restrego con rapides uno de sus ojos, en el que una lagrima estaba tentada a escapar- falsificaron las pruebas, y los muy imbesil no pudieron recuperar las verdaderas que estaban por llegar a mis manos... intente de todo, incluso armar un escaldalo para que supieran la clase de personas que dirigian las empresas "Renacer", pero no logre màs que una amenaza y un intento de asesinato... no me quedo de otra que venir a Luemburgo para tratar de olvidar todo, cuando... cuando me mandaron una foto de mi Ahinoa... muerta, la mataron y yo no podia hacer nada... nada, no pude hacer una mierda por ella...- y esta vez, la lagrima de su ojos callo libremente por su mejilla- supe que no podia dejarme matar... que tenia que hayar la manera de saber que habia pasado, y claro... hacerles pagar por lo que habian hecho... y muerto no iba a servir de nada... sali de Texas con todo nuestro dinero y me monte en el aviòn que màs lejos me llevara... sabiendo que algun dìa les iba a hacer pagar... llevo cinco años esperando eso...- Jon seco las lagrimas de sus mejillas y miro a Jared firmemente a los ojos- no pienso esperar un año màs... asi que solo digan que necesitamos y la casa invita, no creo encontrar otra oportunidad como esta otra vez.

-Es casi suicida lo que haremos...- aclaro Jared.

Jon se guardo la fotografia en el bolsillo de su camisa, justo por encima de su corazòn.

-Suicida o no... no pienso morir sin saber que no hice nada por saber que paso, no quiero morirme sin pelear ahora que tengo la oportunidad. Hagamoslo.

**.**

**.**

-Solo es por seguridad, nada màs Zack.

-Pero no quiero, soy muy malo con las armas, de verdad que...

-Solo le apuntas y le jalas del gatillo... que es eso tan dificil?

-Jared, no seas malo con el chico...- le interrumpio Sam- Zack, solo llevala, es mejor prevenir que...

-Lamentar...- lo interrumpio èl, cogiendo el arma de las manos de Jared- lo sè... esperemos que no tengamos que lamentar nada aqui...

-Ya veras que no... - le dijo Sweets- suerte Zack, o mejor dicho, suerte Bryan- le dijo, leyendo la identificaciòn en su bata.

-Aproposito... de donde sacaron la bata?

-No querras saberlo muchacho...- le dijo Jon, recargado en uno de los dos coches que traian, fuertemente armados mientras hacia girar una navaja en su mano.

-Solo entra haya y llamanos si estan hay, ya planearemos como los sacamos... y por favor Zack, sin alboroto- le recordo Jared- la vida de mi hermano esta en tus manos.

-La de tu hermano y mi mejor amigo, que no se te olvide- le aclaro èl. Zack tomo aire y se encamino al hospital, que estaba en un terreno casi desavitado, unicamente dos casas, lado a lado de este, y cada una a unas cinco cuadras de distancia, era lo unico que se podia ver, a parte del pequeño hospital de una sola torre.

Los demas se escondieron fuera de la vista, detras de una pequeña colina en diagonal al hospital, a unos 50 metros de este.

El tiempo iba pasando, y Zack no los llamaba.

Habian acordado que si no daba señales de vida despues de unas cinco horas, entrarian por èl; y ya solo le quedaba una.

Jared dio un brinco al sentir el celular vibrar en su bolsillo.

.

-Y?... quien era cielo?- le pregunto Padmeth, haciendo oir la pregunta que bailaba en las cabezas de todos al verlo colgar- Zack esta bien?

-Era Cam...- respondio èl; y todos supieron que tenian una confirmaciòn, tal ves no la que querian en ese momento, pero aquello les acelero el corazòn a todos.

-Y?... estan...estan en el convento si o...

-¡ESTAN HAY!¡TEMPERANCE Y ÀNGELA ESTAN HAY!- les grito. Padmeth se tiro a sus brazos, mientras este la estrechaba con fuerza, y Sweets y Sully no pudieron evitar hacer lo mismo, mientras Sam aplaudia a sus anchas; Jon sonrio al verlos de aquella forma, le habian contado en esas horas todo lo que sabian, y ahora, estava feliz por que al menos tenian una bena noticia; pero entonses, su media sonrisa se fue de sus labios al ver unas luces rojas y ser el primero en escuchar la alarma que ellos no oian por estar casi gritando de felicidad.

-¡HEY!- les grito Jon- creo que han descubierto a su amigo...- y antes sus palabras, todos se callaron, dejando que el sonido de las sirenas llegaran a sus oidos, eclipsando la felicidad momentanea que habian tenido.

-Creo que vamos a tener que hacer esto a tu manera Sully- dijo Jared, justo antes de meterse al volante del auto rojo, mientras el negro, conducido por Jon, salia primero que èl, con Sully al lado y arma en mano, saliendo de la ventana del copiloto...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**.**

**Uuuuu que pasara? O_O **

**jejejejeje **

**Bueno, Gracias x sus comentarios, y sorry x la tardansa pero e estado muyyy ocupada.**

**BeSoS...**


	29. La Mitad De Mi Razòn

**.**

**Capitulo 29: "La Mitad De Mi Razòn" **

**.**

**.**

_**5 Horas Antes/ **_**Echternach, Luxemburgo. **

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aquel dìa en Echternach era soliado, con un aire a tranquilidad a donde quiera que se fuera. Siendo la poblaciòn màs antigua de Luxemburgo, en Echternach la paz rondaba por doquier.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Cam?

Las palabras de Perotta retumbaron en los oidos de Camille, quien miraba a traves de la ventana del bus que las llevaba.

-Claro, no veo por que no- le respondio con una sonrisa, que se desdibujo al ver que una igual no le correspondia- pasa algo?- Payton miro al frente y tras un suspiro volvio a mirarla.

-Estamos a punto de meternos el la boca del lobo sin saber si viviremos para salir...- cavilo ella- de verdad los quieres tanto como para arriesgar tu vida por ellos?- pregunto, dejando sin palabras a Cam- no te lo tomes a mal... pero hay pocas posibilidades de que salgamos de esta bien parados...

-Cual es tu pregunta Perotta?- la interrumpio ella.

-Mi pregunta es clara Camille...- la enfrento con la mirada decidida, al notar la nota de disgusto en su voz- hasta donde vas a llegar por esto?... yo no tengo nada que perder, pero tu tienes una hija que te esta esperando, y como va la cosa, Michelle se va a quedar sin madre, otra vez... asi que... hasta donde estas dispuesta a llegar es una pregunta que ya tienes que tenerle una respuesta.

Cam desvio la mira de los ojos de Perotta.

Aquello nunca se lo habia planteado bien.

Cuando conocio todo aquello, toda la realidad que habia estado oculta frente a su nariz, penso que haria lo que fuera por devolverle la vida a sus amigos si todavia lo podia hacer; era algo qure les devia, o almenos a Seeley, aquel buen amigo que se merecia ser feliz, aquel que incluso habia salvado su vida. Pero aquello que le planteaba Perotta era una realidad que tenia que enfrentar. Michelle; Perotta tenia razòn, no podia dejarla sola...

-Por que me preguntas eso?- le dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Por que yo sè lo que es perder a una madre...- ante ello, ambas se quedaron mirando ante aquellas palabras- ella murio cuando tenia 16 años... no estuvo hay para las cosas que la necesite... era policia, y siempre me pregunte por que su trabajo tenia que haberla alejado de mi, cuando ese dìa, ella no tenia nada que ir a hacer a esa casa donde la mataron... no la dejes sola si hay otra opciòn- Perotta dudo al coger su mano y la sonrisa de Cam la hizo tomarla- tu y Lance, pase lo que pase, tienen que salir de esto, antes que todos.

-Que?

-No solo yo lo pienso...- le respondio rapidamente- creo que es la unica cosa en que el tarado de Sullyvan y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo...- dijo con una mueca- Jared hara lo propio con Sweets, y nosotros contigo.

-A que te refieres?

Perotta miro por un momento las verder laderas de las montañas a lo lejos, justo antes de posar sus ojos otra vez en ella.

-El tarado, Jared y yo tenemos acordado algo, en lo que tendras que ayudarnos tambièn; fue a nuestra habitaciòn y acordamos algo, que no podras decirle a Lance...- la mirada de Cam era de duda total- ustedes tienen màs que perder que el resto, asi que en caso tal de que veamos todo perdido y tenemos una sola oprtunidad para sacarlos a los dos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, lo haremos- Cam miro a Perotta sin poder creer todo lo que se habia cocido ante sus ojos- y tu ayuda es por Lance, èl es cabeza dura Cam, y por todo esto llegaria al final... pero no hay una razòn para que asì sea...

-Por que han tomado esa desiciòn sin nosotros?- la confronto Cam, interrumpiendola- creo que ambos sabemos en lo que nos estamos metiendo Perotta, al menos yo, pase lo que pase, estare en esto hasta el final- la mirada entre ella no dejo de ser penetrante, mientras el bus iba llegando a su destino.

-Esta bien- dijo sin màs Perotta- pero no le digas a Lance- Perotta se puso de pie, sacando una pequeña maleta negra del porta equipaje.

-No quiero una... intervenciòn- agrego Cam al encontrar en esa palabra la mejor forma de decirlo- de parte de ustedes si no la e pedido, y creo que Sweets les diria lo mismo, ¿esta bien?- Perotta asintio y le señalo el camino.

-Claro, lo que tu digas, a lo mejor fue una mala idea- le dijo con una media sonrisa- nos vamos?- la animo, al ver que ella no se movia.

**.**

**.**

-Las llevaremos en los tobillos, es lo mejor.

A un lado de la via, sin asfalto alguno, al amparo de un gran àrbol, dos mujeres dejaban escondido todo documento que podria rebelar su verdadera identidad, en una grieta del àrbol.

-Y el celular?- pregunto Cam, con el aparato en sus manos.

-En el zapato...- le contesto Perotta, con el pie en una roca, mientras ajustaba la funda del arma a su tobillo- es lo mejor, y ponlo el vibrador- Cam asintio y metio el movil a un lado del sus deportivas.

-Perdimos nuestros documentos en un motin de la carretera, a unos kilometros de haber pasado la frontera Alemana*****... no es asì Gretha?- Cam sonrio al escuchar lo que Perotta le habia dicho con asento ingles- que tan mal sono?

-No... pero sera mejor que practiques en el camino queriada Sarah- le respondio Cam, con un mejor asento ingles que ella.

Perotta rodo los ojos y sonrio, mientras ambas se encaminaban al kilometro y medio que les quedaba para llegar al convento.

**.**

**.**

Dorotea, una monja española las habia recibido al llegar.

-Le preguntare a la madre superiora si las deja quedar... de lo contrario, os teneis que ir antes de la noche.

-Nos recomendaron este lugar con mucho cariño...- empezo a hablar Cam, en un buen asento ingles- de verdad agradecerìamos que nos dejaran pasar aunque fuera solo la noche.

-Eso no esta en mis manos...- les dijo con una sonrisa, antes de dar media vuelta y salir en busca de la madre superiora.

-No tenemos tiempo Cam...- empezo a hablarle Perotta, mientras ambas veian detalladamente los rostros que pasaban frente a ellas, en aquella pequeña plaza del centro del convento, con una linda fuente en la que estaban sentadas- algo me dice que no nos dejaran quedar.

-Y entonces que propones?- le respondio con una nota de impaciencia- no podemos simplemente...

Pero Cam corto sus palabras en seco, ante la mirada de una atonita Perotta que se llevo inconscientemente la mano al tobillo.

-Cam?... que suse...

-¡Shhh!- la callo ella, mientras movia la cabeza de lado a lado, buscando el origen de aquel sonido- es ella Perotta... es Àngela!- le susurro con los ojos abierto, mientras posaba su mirada en un grupo de religiosas.

-Que?- exclamo Perotta, mientras en aquel grupo, solo podia ver la cara de tres de ellas, pero menos de una, aquella que les daba la espalda- como sabes que es ella?

-Es su risa Perotta- le respondio Cam, con una sonrisa en los labios- solo Angela se rie asì- le espeto, mientras la risa de aquella monja se iba apagando.

-Estas segura?- pregunto una dudosa Perotta.

-Casi, pero deberiamos verle la cara...- dijo, mientras se ponia de pie.

-No, espera...- le pido Perotta, parandose tambièn y tomandola del brazo- no hay que levantar sospechas si...

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Ante aquella voz, ambas se miraron sin ser capaces de darce la vuelta primero.

-Oh... no hablan ingles?

Llorar y abrazarla era lo unico que queria hacer.

La tenia hay, en frente, hablandole tras haber llorado sobre una tumba que llevaba su nombre.

Y ahora, su colega y amiga, Temperance Brennan la miraba con ojos confusos ante aquel silencio tan cargado de emociòn en aquellas mujeres que tenia enfrente, sin entender, sin saber, que era ella la razòn de que sus corazònes latieran desenfrenados.

-¿Hola?- volvio a intentarlo "Ariadna"

-Eh... si, hablamos ingles- dijo Perotta tras salir del aletargamiento de ver a la doctora Brennan en aquellas ropas religiosas, sin poder evitar el pensamiento de que Sullyvan se la pasaria en grande en aquel momento.

-Y que hacen aqui?... no parecen ser...

-¡Ariadna!

Las tres se giradon ante el grito de una de las superioras.

-Ariadna?- repitio Cam en un susurro, sin poder creer la sumiciòn que veia en el rostro de Brennan.

-Que haces aqui?... tu sabes que ni tu hermana y tu pueden estar en esta zona del convento... ¡Y ya te vi Anne Mary!- grito la religiosa de facciònes marcadas, de no màs de 50 años, parando los pasos de la risueña monja que tan solo vio con el rabillo del ojo.

Tanto Perotta como Cam, trataron de prestar el menor interes en ellas, sabiendo que aquello seria lo mejor; por lo tanto, los pasos que venia dando la monja a sus espaldas, les carcomia el corazòn en impaciencia, esperando reconocer su rostro cuando ella estuviera frente a sus ojos.

-Lo siento madre, es solo que... lo siento.

Y frente a sus ojos, estaba la mitad de la razòn de aquel largo y esperanzador viaje, aquel que habian hecho màs con corazòn que con la razòn.

Loa ojos de Àngela o en su defecto Anne Mary se posaron un segundo en los de Cam, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no dejar salir las làgrimas que retenia con dolor en sus ojos, aquellas làgrimas que una vez habian sido para una lapida que ostentaba su nombre en pulcra letra.

-Que hacian aqui?- les pregunto la religiosa.

-Yo vine a buscar a Anne, madre- dijo en un susurro Ariadna.

-Y yo... bueno, la verdad es que amo el sonido de esta fuente y tan solo queria venir a relajarme un poco- respondio la de ojos negros, mientras su hermana le regañaba con la mirada, de un azul intenso que Cam extrañaba.

-Madre, que va a pasar con nosotras al fin?- pregunto Cam, desviando la atenciòn de las monjas regañadas.

-Es verdad, se me habia olvidado...- inquirio la religiosa- la hermana Dorotea nos a comunicado su desenfortunio en nuestro pais, el cual lamentamos de verdad...- les decia, en un ingles demarcado con asento frances- asi que la madre superiora les dara posada durante una semana, no estamos pasando buenos tiempos en nuestro hogar, asi que solo 7 dias les podemos ofrecer, a mucho pesar...

-No madre, tranquila...- la interrumpio Cam- esta bien con una semana, muchisimas gracias- la religiosa les sonrio.

-Bien, en tal caso... Ariadna y Anne Mary las llevaran a la torre de huespedes, es pequeña pero estaran comodas.

-Por aqui...- les dijo la monja de ojos azules, mietras ellas, tras otro agradecimiento a la madre relogiosa, la seguian.

-Eres una tonta... que hacias aqui Anne?- le dijo en un susurro Ariadna a su hermana, sin saber, que a sus espaldas, las seguian unas sonrientes mujeres, una que quitaba una pequeña làgrima de su ojos derecho.

-Solo queria estar en la fuente... no entiendo por que no nos dejan estar hay- dijo en tono disgustado, mientras Cam reconocia con alegria aquel pequeño puchero de segundos que Àngela solia hacer cuando algo no le gustaba; dios, la habia extrañado tanto.

-Solo... no incumplas las reglas si?- le pidio ella, con aquel tono tan frio y calculador de doctora, que solo recibio una rodada de ojos por parte de su hermana- te vi Anne- pero a pesar del gesto, ambas rieron.

-Lo veo y no lo creo...- le comento Perotta, mientras caminaban por unos pasillos de piedra.

-Lo sè...

-Bueno, aqui se van a quedar, esperamos que sea de su agrado- les dijo Ariadna, mientras abria una puerta de hierro forjado, con unas escaleras de caracol en su interior- es pequeño pero...

-Asi esta bien, gracias...- le contesto Cam, sin poder evitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Disculpa... pero te conozco?- le pregunto la de ojos oscuros, mirandola con ojos inquisitivos.

-No lo creo, tal vez en otra vida...- le comento, sacandole una sonrisa.

-Tal vez... ¿por que no?- bromeo Anne Mary.

-Hasta luego...- les dijo Ariadna, rompiendo aquella mirada tan intensa entre ambas- las vendremos a buscar para ir a cenar- Perotta y Cam asintieron, mientras ellas empezaban a irse por aquel pasillo.

Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Esto...

-Mejor subamos- le pidio Perotta, mientras estrechaba su brazo en un gesto amable, sabiendo que Cam necesitaba dejar salir aquellas làgrimas de alegria que querian brotar de sus ojos.

Dejaron las maletas en una de las tres camas de aquella pequeña habitaciòn, y tan solo vasto un minuto para que Cam se tirara a los brazos de Perotta.

-Wow... - exclamo Payton al sentir su abrazo- hey, esta bien, estan bien...- le susurro, al escucharla llorar entre risas.

-Estan vivas Perotta... ¡estan vivas!- le dijo en un grito ahogado.

-Lo sè...- le respondio ella, haciendo circulos en su espalda- y siguiendo el camino del señor... ¿quien lo diria? ¡semejante pecadoras!

Se quedaron asì sin saber cuanrto tiempo habria pasado, hasta que Cam salio de los brazos de Perotta y mirandola a los ojos le dijo:

-Por esto fue que lo di todo Perotta... me preguntaste si valia la pena arriesgarlo todo, y sabes? la verdad es que si...- le decia con una media sonrisa- todo este tiempo a sido horrible, si no fuera por Michelle y Charles... creo que hubiera hecho una locura... pero ahora, màs que nada, siento que es mi deber, sobre todas las cosas, darles esa felicidad que se les a quitado... son mis amigos, y con ellos, en las buenas y en las malas...- dijo con solemnidad, mientras la agente le devolvia la sonrisa- Michelle se merese un mundo mejor, y sin con esto lo libro de unas dos ratas, pase lo que pase, habre ganado màs de lo que perdere.

Cam se agacho a sus pies, sacando el celular de su zapato.

-Soy yo Jared, Camille...- empezo ella, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Perotta- estan vivas Jared, ¡Brennan y Àngela estan vivas!- le dijo, cerrando los ojos ante las palabras que se moria por decir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

**.**

***Bueno, esto es por que Echternach queda cerca a la frontera con Alemania de verdad en verdad jejeje**

**Bueno, sorry la tardansa, la verdad es que creo que no subire tan pronto como antes por que ando con muchos compromisos :(**

** Pero ustedes saben que como este momento, sacare tiempo para hacer los caps de mis fics :D **

**Gracias x sus lindas palabras, aquellas que no medejan dormir al saber que no les e subido jejeje**

**BeSoS...**


	30. Sin Salida

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 30: "Sin Salida" **

**.**

**.**

Lo arrastraron a uno de los armarios de limpieza.

Se llevo la mano al frio metal del arma, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no tener que usarla.

-No te hagas el listo papanatas...

Aquella voz helo el movimiento de Zack, dejandose quitar el arma, para luego sentirla en su nuca.

-Ho...Hodgins?- pregunto vacilante al escuchar, o creer haber oido su voz- ¿eres tu?

-Como sabes...? ¡no soy idiota, y no dejare que me atrapen, asi que me ayudaras a salir de aqui!

Y, a pesar de todo, Zack logro dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro al reconocer su voz.

-¡Hey!- le grito Hodgins, cuando Zack lo atrapo en un abrazo rapido, sin darle tiempo a nada màs que extender los brazos para que no le quitara el arma y mantener el equilibrio- pero que haces...!

-No puedo creer que seas tu Hodgins... ¡dios! tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Us... usted me conoce?

Zack se aparto de èl, y su sonrisa se desdibujo al saber lo que pasaba.

Èl no lo recordaba, sus ojos le dejaban saber que su rostro le pasaba completamente desapercibido. Sin saber que el suyo, aquel del que no habia echo màs que secar lagrimas, se alegraba con verlo de nuevo.

-De verdad no sabes quien soy cierto?- le pregunto, sin saber la razòn.

-No, pero algo me dice que no eres de estos que me han tenido aqui... no te habia visto antes- Zack le dio una media sonrisa ante la ironia de esas palabras.

-Tal vez no me recuerdas, pero creeme, me haz visto antes...rey del laboratorio- y Jack, sin saber por que, esas palabras le hicieron sonreir.

-Tenemos que salir de aqui...- recordo Zack, tras escuchar algunos disparos a lo lejos.

-Haz venido a sacarnos?- pregunto esperanzado Jack.

-Si hemos... espera, haz dicho sacarnos?

-Si... a mi y a Nick, o como sea que se llame.

-Booth...- dijo entre dientes Zack- estas con un hombre de... ojos marrones, contextura de un metro ochenta y cinco, pelo negro...

-Y buen tipo, si ese es Nick...! y de seguro a activado las alarmas al querer entrar a la oficina del doc...- cavilo Jack- no me puedo ir sin èl.

-Descuida, no lo haremos, a demas, mis amigos... nuestros amigos han de venir por nosotros- corrigio Zack.

-Amigos?- Zack le sonrio, quitandole el arma de la mano.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te e extrañado... ven, dime donde esta esa oficina, hay que salir de aqui lo màs pronto posible.

**.**

El auto negro irrumpio como un rayo las puertas principales del hospital, derrapando sobre una zona verde que Jon supuso seria de descanso.

-¡Toma! ¡y mejos apunta bien chico!

Jon tiro una AK-47 a los asientos traseros a un boquiabierto Sweets, que veia como unos guardias se acercavan, rodeando los dos autos, mientras en el rojo, Sam disparaba a tres tipos, dejandolos tirados en el suelo, con un Jared al volante que mantenia una mano en la nuca de Padmeth, con su cabeza en sus rodillas en el asiento del copiloto, fuera del alcance de las balas que pudieran pasar por la ventana.

-¡Solo el imbesil de Jon tendria el parabrisas a prueba de balas y el resto no!- se quejo Sam, viendo con terror como las ventanas de ambos asientos traseros se rompian de un balazo, tal vez la muerte nunca habia pasado tan cerca de èl- ¡Vajate Jared! ¡Yo te cubro! ¡Tienes que ir por Zack!

-¡y que hay de Booth!

-¡No sabemos si esta hay! ¡Zack a activado la alarma y el unico que importa es èl!-Jared termino de dar dos disparos màs, tal vez con la peor rabia de su vida, mientras se recignaba a perder a su hermano para siempre.

-¡Jared! ¡Ahora!

-¡Ya se! ¡Ya se!- grito èl, mientras en el auto negro, Jon hacia su tanto con Sully, cubriendolo mientras èl y Jared corrian al interior del hospital.

-¡Dense prisa!- les grito Jon, sonriendo con sorna al ver como Sweets disparaba, cerrando los ojos para no ver si sus balas le daban a uno de los osados guardias que se dejaban ver a un lado de un àrbol o muro, fuera el lugar en donde se escondieran.

-¡y si le dan a las llantas?- pregunto con temos Sweets.

-¡Pues te bajas a empujar!- le respondio Jon, por encima del ruido de la balas- ¡no seas idiota... este bebè es màs duro que el titaneo!

**.**

-En tonces se llama Booth?

-Si... no puedo creer que tenga que decirlo... es tan raro.

Ambos, Zack y Hodgins estaban recostados en una de las paredes, preguntandose cual seria el mejor camino, si el pasillo derecho o izquierdo que estaba frente a ellos.

-Tengo una idea...- Hodgins camino unos pasos màs adelante, parandose en frente de una alarma contra incendios.

-Que haces?... ¡te van a ver!- le susurro Zack.

-Esto los distraera...- Hodgins rompio el cristal con su codo, y le dio una mirada a Zack, justo antes de jalar la pequeña palanca roja- dejara salir a todos los pacientes, asi que...

-¡Ni con un lavado de cerebro cambias!- le dijo, justo antes de jalarlo de la manga de la bata para tomar el pasillo de la derecha- venga, que tenemos que encontrar a...

Pero ambos se quedaron congelados, al ver a uno de los guardias aparecer frente a ellos...

-Y a donde crees que vas con este paciente?...¡Ni lo pienses!- agrego el fornido hombre de uniforme azul al ver como la mano de Zack iba a uno de sus costados, en busca del arma- dence la vuelta...¡Ya!

Hodgins miro a Zack, quien paresia rogarle que hiciera algo, lo que fuera para no perder su oportunidad de recuperar aquella vida en la que èl le habia dicho que si tenia personas que lo querian y esperaban su regrezo.

-¡Les e dicho que se...!

Pero ante sus ojos incredulos, aquel hombre cayo como una piedra al suelo...

**.**

¡Lo matare cuando lo vea, te juro que lo hare!

-No seas idiota Jared... a lo mejor se a metido donde no devia...¡Cuidado!

Sully logro estampar a Jared en la pared, justo antes de que los vieran dos gurdias que pasaron corriendo.

-Escuchame bien Jared...- le dijo, muy cerca su rostro Sully, enfatisando cada palabra que decia con dureza- tanto Zack como todos los que vinimos hasta aca, queremos sacar a Booth de aqui, a èl y a el resto... asi que no seas cruel al pensar que Zack la a embarrado... èl quiere a tu hermano tanto como todos, y si a encendido la alarma, creeme, no se a parado èl enfrente de ella para hacerlo- Jared bajo la mirada, sabiendo que aquella ira que tenia por Zack, era la cosa màs estupida que podia hacer.

-Lo sè...- concedio èl, mirandolo de nuevo, acomodando sus hombros- hay que buscarlo no?- le dijo, antes de doblar la esquina de aquel pasillo.

**.**

-Te dejo un rato y haz echo todo este desastre?

-Pense que no volveria a verte hombre...

Y hay, como si sus ojos lo engañaran, estaba un Booth de bata blanca, con un tubo y una carpeta en cada mano, abrazando a un alegre Hodgins.

-Booth.

-Que haz dicho?- èl lo aparto rapidamente, viendolo a los ojos.

-Te dije que ese nombre "Nick" era muy marica para ti viejo...- le dijo, haciendo comillas con sus dedos- Seeley Booth... ese es tu nombre amigo!

Repitio aquel nombre en su mente, en especial su apellido; y fue hay, cuando tuvo que llevarse una mano a la frente, pues un dolor de cabeza se apodero de su mente por unos segundos, al escuchar de otra voz, màs dulce y hermosa el mismo apellido que èl repetia, con aquellos ojos azules en su mente por un segundo.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto Zack, acercandose a Booth.

-Si, gracias, estoy... ¿y tu eres?- pero solo tuvo una sonrisa como respuesta.

-Ya te acordaras Booth... venga, hay que salir de aqui.

Los tres corrieron la mitad del pasillo, frenando en seco al tener, esta vez, a cuatro guardias bloqueandoles el paso...

...esta vez no tendrian a donde ir, pues los cañones les apuntaban frios a sus cabezas...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :D **_

_**Y espero que no me haya quedado TAN corto jajajaja **_

_**Todo siempre con mucho cariño ;)**_

_**Gracias x sus comntarios, de verdad espero que me animen a seguir la historia mas y MAS! jejejeje**_

_**BeSoS...**_

_**(solo en msg, no hotmail)**_

_**Kisses for Emily...**_


	31. Punto De Quiebre

**.**

**Capitulo 31: "Punto De Quiebre" **

**.**

**.**

Corrian por los pasillos, lado a lado mientras Jared llamaba una y mil veces al celular que tenia Zack... pero nadie le contestaba.

Sully y el menor de los Booth, se recostaron en una de las paredes de los pasillos, esperando a que cinco guardias altamente armados pasaran por el pasillo, pero Jared no siguio a Sully, quien se dio la vuelta para ver por que no lo seguia.

-¡Hey...!- le susurro Sullyvan, mientras veia como Jared buscaba algo en su bolsillo- ¡que crees que tenemos todo el dìa o que?

-Es el movil... tal vez sea Zack...!- le respondio, al fin encontrando el movil que habia guardado al no tener respuesta de Zack- es Camille...

-Pero si se supone que solo tenia que llamar para la confirmaciòn de que si estaban hay...por que vuelve a llamar?

-Por que solo tendria que hacerlo si algo salia mal en el convento...- le respondio, mientras, con el aliento contenido, se llevaba el movil al oido...-que suce...

Pero las palabras atropellas de Camille le interrumpieron...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Media Hora antes... convento "San Trinitè"**_

_**.**_

-Bueno... y que haremos para sacarlas de aqui?

Ambas estaban sentadas frente a frente, cada una en el vorde de las estrechas camas.

-No lo sè... solo podemos rezar por que todo salga bien en el hospital, que encuentren a Booth y Hodgins a salvo y nos ayuden...- Cam se paso las manos por el pelo, recogiendolo màs en su cola de caballo- atengamonos al plan de mantenerlas a salvo todo el tiempo que podamos- Perotta asintio, mientras se ponia de pie- a donde vas?- le pregunto, al verla abrir la puerta.

-Yo no se tu... pero yo estoy que me orino- le dijo, asiendo un gesto con sus piernas, tipico de una niña pequeña; Cam le sonrio- sabes donde hay un baño en este convento de mierda?

-No... pero haz lo de siempre, toma la referencia universal...- Perotta la miro confundida- al fondo a la derecha...

-No es a la izquierda?

-Que se yo Payton...- le espeto, sacando un pequeño termo con agua.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi...- le dijo, justo antes de salir de la pequeña habitaciòn de la torre de huespedes.

**.**

-Vale... ya es un hecho que estoy perdida y me hare en los pantalones...

Perotta, con frustraciòn, cerro la puerta de otra mentada sala sin nada màs que un cuadro de algun santo que ella juraria la miraba fijamente. Los pasillos eran de piedra, con algunas remodelaciones en los techos y las paredes, pero sin duda, habian lugares mucho màs viejos que otros, como aquel santuario privado que habia visto al abrir una de las puertas, buscando el condenado baño, que no se dignaba a apareser.

-Disculpe...- le pregunto a una religiosa que sembraba una planta en una gran matera del pasillo- sabe donde hay un baño?- le pregunto, con fingido asento ingles.

-Es aquel...- le señalo una puerta al fondo del pasillo- mejor se da prisa, se ve que lo necesita...- le dijo con un ingles arrastrado por su lengua madre, el francès.

-Gracias..- le respondio Perotta, dandole una sonrisa igual de bonita a la que le daba aquella religiosa de no màs de 30 años- _"no puedo creer que todavia haya mujeres que quieran ser monjas..." _no pudo evitar pensar.

Aquel baño era espacioso y viejo, como todo en el convento.

Tenia los lavados en el centro, todos al rededor de una gran columna con angeles tallados en el.

-Dios... casi que no- solto Perotta, sentada en la fria taza del baño.

-Estas segura Dorotea?

-Claro que lo estoy... esa es la amiga de Ariadna y Anne Mary, la otra no se quien es- Perotta quedo congela, dejando su vista fija en el suelo, mienras sus dedos se quedavan tiesos en el boton de su pantanol- estoy segura que si la doctora Tomson la ve, sabra si es ella, la amiga de la doctora Brennan màs bien.

-Y tu como sabes o tienes idea de que puede ser ella?- le pregunto, con un ingles que Perotta reconocio como americano- no quiero molestar a la Dra. Tomson por nada, tu sabes como es...

-Vi un expediente...- la interrumpio Dorotea, aquella monja que las habia resivido al llegar- ella lo estaba viendo y yo solo vi fotos al pasar por su lado... te aseguro que es ella, morena, de ojos negros...- con aquellas palabras, Perotta sentia como se le iba la sangre del rostro.

-Ok, ok...- interumpio la monja americana- si es ella... es mejor que le digamos inmediatamente, sabes que esas dos no se pueden ir de aqui por nada del mundo, eso pondria a los señores de muy mal humor y...

-Lo sè...- la interrumpio Dorotea, con una voz que le levanto los pelos de la nuca a Perotta; era una voz fria y calculadora- que el señor me perdone, pero es mejor que esten muertas a que lleguen a salir...- _"Vaya monjas..." _penso Payton, tragando pesadamente.

-Bueno... sera mejor que tu le digas Dorotea... eres tu la que cree que es esa mujer.

-No lo creo Marina, estoy segura...- la interrumpio ella- a demas, ya estoy cansada de todo esto.

-Lo sè... no es muy alentador saber que hay unas que solo llevan el habito para ocultar sus armas y no levantar sospechas para solo viginarlas... es una verguenza- dijo con asco la monja americana- a sido un año terrible, no hemos podido salir, no hemos podido estar en paz con esa construcciòn, no me agrada saber que podran hacer hay...

-Ya dejate de melodramas...- la callo Dorotea- si es ella, ella y su amiga tendran que...pasar a mejor vida, recuerda, "hay que garantizar la seguridad y anonimato de los experimentos"- repitio con frialdad Dorotea un discurso que hizo arder de disgusto a Perotta- cumplamos con nuestro deber de informar, el resto... que el señor lo desida.

Perottase quedo congelada un segundo, pero el sonido de la pesada puerta al cerrarse la hizo salir corriendo como una bala del cubiculo del baño.

**.**

Su dedo tocaba con cariño el papel, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Dios...gracias, gracias...

Susurraba Camille, viendo con ternura la foto de la ultima navidad, en la que salia todo el equipo sonriente.

Sus ojos se quedaron en la sonriente cara de Booth, que abrazaba por los hombros a una alegre Brennan, que para su sorpresa, al ver la foto detenidamente por primera vez, no veia a la camara como todos, en su lugar, sus ojos estaban puestos en el rostro de Booth.

Y fue hay cuando la idea de aquel amor arrebatado se apodero de su mente.

Volver a recuperar aquel recuerdo en el que le hizo ver a la pragmatica doctora Brennan que amaba a Booth, en aquel sombrio y pestilente tunel, le hizo estremeser de ira al saber que si se volvian a ver, seria como en un principio, ninguno sabria quien era el otro...

_"O tal vez no..." _

Penso. Tal vez, aquel amor que se tenian, era tan grande que pudiera hacer que recuperaran sus recuerdo. La idea le paresio de lo màs hermosa, hermosa y sencillamente fantastica.

-Se meresen ser felices chicos...- le susurro Cam a la foto- les prometo que hare que asi sea...

Pero el sonido estrepitoso de la puerta al abrirse la dejo sentada de un brinco.

-Y a ti que te pasa?... parese que hubieras visto a un fan...- pero Camille se callo, viendo en los ojos de Payton aquel brillo que temia- saben de nosotras... ¿verdad?- Perotta solo se agacho, quitandose el arma del tobillo y metiendosela en la parte de atras de los pantalones.

-Mejor llamas a Jared...- le dijo, mientras se colgaba la maleta a los hombros- ¡Cam!- la llamo, sacandola de su ensimismamiento-vamos a estar bien vale...solo...solo llama a Jared y recuerda lo que te enseñe...

-Apunta y...

-No vasiles, nunca vasiles...- completo Perotta. Cam la miro a los ojos, y saco el movil de su zapato- dime que esto saldra bien una vez màs.

Perotta desvio la mirada y se agacho para quitar ella misma el arma del tobillo de Cam, poniendosela enfrente.

-Sabes que no te puedo prometer eso... confio en ti, ¿y tu?

Cam suspiro, llenando de oxigeno sus pulmones; tomo el arma entre su mano y marco el numero de Jared...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, espero que no me haya quedado muy corto. **

**¡Sorry! ¡por la tardansa!**

**pero he estado muy ocupada.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;) aquellos que me permitieron llegr a mas de 200! O_O muchas gracias x ello ;)**

**y un abrazo grande a Emily, que fue la primera en hacerme caer en la cuenta de eso jejejejeje**

**BeSoS.**


	32. La Sentencia

**.**

**Capitulo 32: "La Sentencia" **

**.**

**.**

Con las manos en alto, iban retrocediendo cada paso que daba cada uno de los cuatro guardias.

-Estamos muertos, muertos,muertos...

-¡Shhhh!- lo callo Booth, mientras su mente, de una forma que no lograba explicar, analizaba todo rapidamente de una forma extraña; como si estar en esa situaciòn no fuera nada nuevo.

-¡AL PISO!

Y como si de un resorte se tratara, los brazos de Booth tiraron al suelo a Zack y Hodgins, haciendole caso a aquella voz que grito detras de ellos. Lo siguiente que escucharon fueron las balas que pasaban por encima de ellos, mientras los brazos de Booth mantenian en el suelo a Hodgins y Zack, cada uno a un lado de su cuerpo. Los balazos, tras lo que fue una rapida rafaga de fuego, solo dio paso al sonido amortiguado de cuatro cuerpos callendo frente a ellos.

-¡Zack!

-¡E...es... estoy bi... bien!- le grito desde el suelo a Sully. Booth quito sus brazos que estaban encima de sus hombros, y cuendo estaba a punto de ponerse en pie, con sus rodillas en el suelo, vio unos pies que estaban en frente de èl.

Jared, atonito frente a èl, sentia que su corazòn saldria de su pecho al ver, al saber, que su hermano lo estaba viendo en ese momento, y que aquello no era un sueño; aquello era verdad, su hermano, su heroe desde chico estaba vivo.

-Se... Seeley- le susurro entre dientes, mientras el sonido metalico del arma al caer y sus rodillas tocando el suelo, dejandolo frente a su hermano, hacia sentir como unos intrusos a los tres que los miraban. Jared dudo en abrazarlo, en sentirlo, pero para su sorpresa, fue Booth quien cobijo su cuerpo con sus brazos, siendo aquel gesto el motivo de que una làgrima rodara por su mejilla.

-No... no se quien eres...- le solto entre dientes Booth- pero me da una alegria verte que no tienes una puta idea.

Jared rio entre lagrimas, mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de su hermano.

-No, tu eres el que no tiene una puta idea de lo feliz que me hace verte.

Sully y Zack se sonrieron mutuamente, hasta que el primero escucho los pasos que venian freneticos por alguno de los pasillos.

-De verdad que odio interrumpir el reencuentro de hermanos, pero nos van a matar a todos si no salimos de aqui- ambos se pusieron de pie, y el corazòn de Booth dio un buelco al ver sus ojos en èl.

-Ahora me toca salvarte a ti...- le decia Jared, mientras recogia su arma del suelo con una sonrisa arrogante- para que nunca vuelvas a decir que solo tu tienes el don de heroe en la familia.

-Venga chicos andando...- los apuro Sully, pero cuando Booth paso a su lado, lo paro por el brazo- es bueno verte de nuevo Booth- èl le respondio con una sonrisa, pero cuando algo iba a salir de sus labios, ambos volteron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, para ver, como un grupo de guardias pasaba por el pasillo; y contuvieron el aliento al ver como uno de ellos, en vez de desapareser por la esquina de este, asomaba la cabeza para verlos- ¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN!- les grito Sully, antes de salir corriendo junto con Booth, detras de un despavorido Zack que encabezaba la partida.

**.**

**Londres - Inglaterra.**

**.**

-Bien, creo ya que estamos todos.

La gruesa voz de aquel hombre, al final de la larga mesa de madera, se dejo oir cuando una mujer de tez blanca y extremadamente alta ocupaba el ultimo lugar que sobraba en la mesa. En el lado derecho, aquella mujer se sento en medio de dos hombre. El de su izquierda era vajito y rechoncho, con una espesa cabellera blanca, que enmarcaba un rostro duro de afiladas facciones; y el de la derecha, era un hombre alto, delgado de unos profundos ojos verdes detras de unas gafas de marco cuadrado. En frente de ellos habia otro trio, solo que en este no habia màs que solo hombres. El del medio, con una nariz imponente en forma de gancho, hizo una reverencia pequeña cuando la mujer se sento, justo en frente de èl, mientras los otros dos, ambos de trajes oscuros, como todos en la sala, veian expentantes al hombre que se habia puesto de pie, en uno de los dos extremos de la mesa.

Arthur Caloweed, de pie, tenia sus ojos fijos en el hombre frente a èl, aquel que estaba solo al otro extremos de la mesa, mientras su hermano, el que estaba a la derecha del hombre de nariz ganchuda, asentia ante una fugas mirada de su hermano.

-¿Ahora si vas a explicarnos el motivo de tan inesperada reuniòn Ganler?

-No es necesario que te pongas de pie Arthur, te recuerdo que en este consejo, el demandante tiene que exponer primero los echos, antes de que el acusado hable... meras formalidades- expreso el hombre que estaba al otro extremos de la mesa. Era alto, de contextura media y ojos inquisitivos de un azul palido que iban a juego con su sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Acusado?- repitio Arthur con asco- ¿y de que me acusas Ganler?

-Si no te sientas no lo sabras ni tu, ni nosotros Caloweed- le dijo la mujer, con la impaciencia màs que obvia en su voz- creeme, no a sido grato tener que volar desde Escocia en medio de una reuniòn familiar, asi que mejor guardas silencio y nos dejas escuchar, a todos...- Arthur poso su mirada fria sobre los ojos de la mujer, quien no dudo en sostenerle la mirada- ¿por favor?- le pidio con sarcasmo.

-Si lo dices asi Wanda, ya es otra cosa- carraspeo èl, dejandose caer en la imponente silla de madera- ¿Ganler?

Aquel hombre sonrio de medio lado, justo antes de ponerse de pie, tomando entre sus manos un bastoncillo negro con pomo de plata al final, aquel que brillaba entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Veran... ¿como empezar?- pregunto Ganler a la nada- creo que todos los aqui precentes no podriamos estar màs de acuerdo al pensar que esta empresa, este imperio que los hermanos Caloweed creen estupidamente como propio...- Ganler escupia las palabras mientras caminaba por detras de Wanda- tiene un concejo de inversionistas, unos a los que se nos esta viendo la cara de una manera... ¿cochina? ¿descarada tal vez?

-Cual es tu punto Ganler?- lo interrumpio el hombe de gafas cuadradas- sabes que detesto los rodeos- espeto, con un ingles asentuado con algo de francès.

-Mi punto, mi queridicimo Hozadd...- Ganler puso sus manos en el respaldo de la silla, por encima de los hombros de Caloweed, inclinando su cabeza a su oido derecho- es que acuso al señor Arthur Caloweed y a su hermano, Jonathan Caloweed, de desviar fondos de la empresa para fines personales.

-¿Que?- espeto por encima del murmullo colectivo Hozadd- ¿los acusas de robarnos?

-Algo asi Hozadd, algo asi...- continuo Ganler, siguiendo su recorrido por detras de los asientos de los precentes- los acuso a demas por ocultarnos informaciòn impresindible para nuestro anonimato frente a nuestras actividades investigativas... extracurriculares- dijo con un ademan de su mano izquierda, mientras cada uno de los precentes se removia en su silla- vamos, no se pongan nerviosos, los Caloweed no nos han delatado, despues de todo, ellos son los que figuran como dueños, y nosotros no somos màs que unos inocentes inversionistas que no sabian nada en el caso que tuvieramos que ser acusados... ¿o no es verdad Jonathan?- el aludido asintio, mientras su hermano seguia de cerca con la mirada a Ganler- ese fue el trato que pactamos hace ya diez años cuando todos los aqui precentes, excluyendo a los Caloweed, sacabamos de la miseria total a "оживить" a la que sus dueños...- Ganler, con un ademan de mano, señalo a los hermanos- la habian metido, a cambio de... ¿pudes recordarnoslo Wanda?

-A cambio de un puesto en las decisiones del curzo de la empresa y sus actividades, y un nombre con el cual poder hacer investigaciòn cientifica... no tan permitida- carraspeo entre dientes- ò en mi caso... justificar dinero... no tan legal, con el trato de que ellos se hundirian si algo salia mal.

-Exacto...- cavilo Ganler- quiero recalcar esa parte de participar en las actividades que se hacen bajo el nombre de "оживить", a las cuales, todos hemos tenido que rendir cuentas de su existencia y creaciòn... pero, mis queridicimos compañeros, los Caloweed no nos han hecho participes de sus actividades que con los recursos de està empresa se hacen...- de nuevo, detras de Wanda, aquella era la segunda vuelta que Ganler daba al rededor de la mesa- ninguna de nuestras actividades es lo que se podria llamar legal...- dijo con una media sonrisa- pero sin duda, ninguna es tan peligrosa y tan imprudente como romper la regla numero uno de prohibiciones a nuestras actividades, son tan sencillas que solo hay tres... y los Caloweed no acataron la primera.

Un murmullo de indignaciòn estallo en toda la sala, algunos entre difurcaciones de diferentes idiomas que escapaban al ingles; mientras Jonathan y Arthur Caloweed se miraban entre si.

-Veo que todos estan conscientes de la regla numero uno...

-¡Pero como han podido hacerlo!- les grito el hombre rechoncho al lado de Wanda- ¡fuimos muy claros con eso!

-Es verdad...!- les grito el hombre delgado a los hermanos, aquel que estaba al otro lado de Wanda- todos aquellos que hicieramos investigaciòn de caracter cientifico, podriamos hacer de todo, menos eso!

-¿Y puedes recordar cual era esa regla Neal?- pregunto con una sonrisa Ganler.

-"Esta extrictamente prohibido el uso de humanos como base ò elemento impresindible en un experimento"

-En pocas palabras...- continuo Ganler- ratas de laboratorio humanas.

-¡Dios...- chillo Wanda- pero que han hecho!

-Lo sè Wanda...- la calmo Ganler- han roto la regla numero uno...- Ganler se agacho al lado de su silla, y saco de un pequeño maletin de cuero cuatro papeles- pero sobre todo... ¡sus ratas de laboratorio son nada màs y nada menos que la mejor antropologa norte americana, un mienbro de su selecto equipo junto con una artista de papà tejano rico del mismo equipo del Jeffersonian, y para colmo, un agente del FBI!- grito Ganler, tirando las cuatro fotografias sobre la mesa- asi que ya se podran imaginar a quienes tenemos detras de nosotros.

-¡Al FBI!- volvio a chillar Wanda, con menos color en su rostro- ¡par de idiotas!

-¡Un momento...!- Arthur se puso de pie, gritando por encima de los gritos- ¡esto que Ganler les dice ya paso! ¡a ellos los creen muertos desde hace un año! ¡el FBI ya no los buscan!

-¿A no?- lo interrumpio Ganler- ¡y en tonces me puedes decir por que carajos me acavan de llamar del hospital de Luxemburgo, a informarme que se han metido, a punta de bala, hace unas horas un agentes del FBI, Sullyvan no sè que, a sacar a dos internos!- las mejillas de Arthur y Jonathan estaban màs blancas que las paredes de aquella sala- ¡dos internos de los que no tenia ni idea! ¡en mi propio hospital! ¡que eran nada màs y nada menos que el entomologo del Jeffersonian y el agente del FBI!

-¿Han... han escapado?- pregunto con vacilaciòn Jonathan.

-No sè si es que no escuchas... ¡los han rescatado! ¡rescatado!- Ganler se masajeo el tabique de la nariz, mientras todos, en aquella sala, dirigian miradas gelidas a los dos hermanos- un hospital a mi cargo bajo el nombre de "оживить"...- cavilo Ganler- ¿tienen una puta idea de lo que esto quiere decir?...- les pregunto, pasando su mirada por todos- quiere decir, que sin importar lo que pase, sin importar que estos dos se hundan primero, cada uno de los nombres de los aqui precentes va a salir a la luz, nos van a investigar, y por màs cuidado que hemos tenido, nos van a coger... eso tenganlo por seguro- todos se removieron con impaciensia- aqui la pregunta es... ¿que vamos a hacer?

-¡Pues es màs que obvio lo que tenemos que hacer!- grito isterico Hozadd- ¡hay que eliminar pruebas! ¡y con eso me refieron a matar lo que estos dos han hecho!... hay que buscarlos antes de que salgan de Luxemburgo y tengan contacto con alguien del exterior.

-Si...- confirmo Neal- Luxemburgo esta bajo nuestro control.

-Y que hay de las otras dos?- pregunto Wanda, tomando entre su mano las fotografias de Brennan y Àngela.

-Oh... pues eso si tendran que decirnoslo ellos- ante sus palabras, los hermanos tuvieron sobre ellos siete pares de ojos.

-Las tenemos en el convento.

-¿El de Echternach?- inquirio Wanda.

-Si... hay.

-Dejemonos de rodeos...- Hozadd, con sus manos sobre la mesa, se puso de pie- ¿que vamos a hacer para matarlos? es un hecho que no podemos dejarlos ir...

-Eso sobra aclararlo- comento Neal.

-¡No pueden hacer eso...- los interrumpio Jonathan- el experimento no a concluido!

-¡No seas imbesil Jonathan!- lo atajo Wanda- ¡cualquiera que sea su experimento, aqui se acava!

-Yo solo tengo una pregunta que me carcome la curiosidad...- dijo Neal- ¿por que, entre TODA la gente que hay en este mundo, han sido TAN idiotas de llevarse a unos que sin duda se echarian de menos? ¿O es que no pensaron, no sè, que tal vez, por ejemplo, un agente del FBI haria falta, al igual que... no sè, tal vez la mejor antropologa del pais?- pregunto, con la ironia en cada palabra.

-Es verdad... han sido unos idiotas- sentensio Wanda- pero les juro que si me voy a la carcel por su culpa, por que de esta no nos saca nada a menos de que los matemos, les juro que desde la carcel no va a haber un dìa que no se acuerden de mi.

-El por que los hayan elegido es algo que nos pueden decir despues...- intervino Ganler- no hay que perder tiempo, hay que buscarlos como sea, y eliminar a las otras dos antes de que esto se nos haga màs grande.

-¿Y como los vamos a encontrar?- pregunto Neal.

-No lo sè, tal vez tu puedas decirnos eso Arthur, despues de todo, son tus experimentos- el aludido, con su vista fija en sus manos, no daba señal de vida alguna, completamente quieto- ¿Arthur?

-A mi lo que me parece ironico es que te quejes de mis actos cuando los tuyos no han sido los mejores- sentecio èl- ¿como estan Dilan y Shannon, Ganler?

-Eso es diferente, mis hijas no...

-No son tus hijas...- lo interrumpio Jonatha- mi hermano tiene razòn ¿que diferencia nuestros actos de los tuyos?

-La diferencia es que todos aqui eramos conscientes de su peticiòn, y eso no nos puso en riesgo- respondio Neal.

-Si, tal vez...- dijo Arthur- pero eso es secuestro igualmente ¿no?

-¡Pero no experimentamos con ellas!

-¡Pero si con su madre!- grito Arthur, poniendoce de pie- ¡manipulamos sus genes para hacer de esas niñas inmunes a cualquien enfermedad que pudieran tener en un futuro! ¡y lo hicimos mientras todavia las tenia en su vientre! ¿eso no es experimentaciòn?- dijo, mirando a todos- si estamos tan soveranos de las reglas... Ganler tambien las a roto.

Los dos hombre se miraban, cada uno en un extremo de la mesa.

-Propongo algo...- Hozadd se puso de pie, posando por un momeno su mirada en todos- los Caloweed han apelado a un punto importante, y la verdad es que no hay mucha diferencia entre sus actos y los de Ganler, sin envargo, sus actos nunca nos han puesto en peligro, se trataba de una mujer del comun, y hasta el sol de hoy, eso no nos a causado ningun tipo de problema.

-¿Y que pretendes?- interrumpio Wanda- no podemos dejar a sus experimentos con vida.

-Nunca e dicho eso...- aclaro Hozadd- propongo que se elimine cualquier rastro, incluyendo a los implicados...- dijo, señalando con un ademan las fotografias sobre la mesa- de los experimentos de los Caloweed, sin ningun castigo hacia ellos, ya que, como he dicho antes, tegnicamente Ganler a hecho lo mismo y a èl no se le dio un castigo por ello...

-¡Entonces seamos justos y eliminemos sus experimentos tambien!-grito Jonathan.

-¡Son niñas!- chillo Ganler.

-¡No!- interrumpio Neal- ¡vamos a botar...!- dijo, mientras todos asentian- quien este a favor de eliminar todo experimento, incluyendo los del señor Ganler a las que a tomado como hijas, levanten la mano...- en el aire, solo se vieron las manos de los hermanos Caloweed-... y los que esten a favor de eliminar toda prueba de los experiementos de los Caloweed, sin una reprimenda teniendo en cuenta que no se le dio uno Ganler, levantar la mano...- y en aquel momento, las unicas manos que no estaban en el aire eran las de los dos hermanos- bien, no sobra decir màs- cloncluyo, sentandose de nuevo.

-Dispondremos de todo lo que sea necesario para eliminarlos- exclamo Wanda.

-Siendo asi...- continuo Ganler con una media sonrisa- ¿como vamos a encontrar a tus experimentos Arthur?

Viendoce derrotado, Arthur señalo con un ademan las fotos sobre la mesa.

-En el convento... no tardaran en ir por ellas.

-Y por que estas tan seguro?

Arthur dibujo una sonrisa ironica en sus labios.

-Amor...- escupio con asco- si esa porqueria es real... van a ir por ellas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bno, sorry por la tardansa... ¿pero me perdonan con este cap?**_

_**jejejejejeje**_

_**espero que si... ;) **_

_**Gracias x sus comentarios :D**_

_**BeSoS...**_


	33. Carrera Contra El Tiempo

**.**

**Capitulo 33: "Carrera Contra El Tiempo"**

**.**

**.**

Ambos autos, veloces uno al lado del otro corrían por las polvorientas calles sin asfalto de las vías de Beaufort. Anduvieron por tres horas, a toda marcha tras haber salido del hospital. Ambos autos, se detuvieron de un frenazo en frente de una casa de estilo colonial de tres plantas que estaba a un lado de la carretera tras haber doblado previamente a la derecha por un estrecho caminillo.

-¡Venga que a sido solo un rasguño!

-¡Si fuera solo eso no tendría tan mala pinta!

-No ayudas Zack….

-¿Que tan mal se ve?- pregunto un atónito Sweets que era llevado por Jared y Booth.

En su costado izquierdo había una enorme mancha de sangre que no dejaba de emanar sangrar, empapando cada vez más la camiseta.

-Tranquilo Lance, ya veras como no es nada- le alentó Padmeth, mientras abría la puerta.

-Hey Padmy….- la llamo Jared, mientras dejaba a Sweets en un sillón de cuero templado- ven acá….- Jared tomo el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos, para ver mas de cerca la herida que tenia sobre su ceja- ¿Cómo te haz hecho eso?

-Bueno, mientras tu jugabas al soldadito nosotros teníamos que hacer algo ¿no?- le respondió ella con una media sonrisa- venga, que no me duele mucho… solo necesitare tres puntos como máximo.

-¿Y se supone que eso me debe hacer sentir mejor?

-Pues a comparación de los otros, yo creo que si.

Padmeth salio de sus manos para ir por agua y toallas limpias, aquello que vociferaba Sam a gritos mientras desgarraba la camisa de un Sweets cada vez más pálido. Al dar la vuelta sobre sus tobillos, Jared se dio cuenta a que se refería su esposa.

Por la puerta iba entrando un mal encarado Jon, con un brazo recogido sobre su pecho para sujetar mejor el improvisado torniquete que tenía un poco más arriba de su codo. Jon se sentó en el suelo, justo en el mismo momento en el que un jadeante Sully se dejaba caer al suelo, deslizándose por la pared a su lado, con un corte en su mejilla derecha de unos diez centímetros. Dirigiendo su mirada a un lado de la habitación, pudo ver como Sam, con un corte por encima de su hombro, incluso mas del doble del tamaño que la de Sullyvan, atendía a un desconcertado Sweets que estaba tendido en el sillón, con la ayuda de Booth y Hodgins, quienes a su vez tenían cortados los pies por todo la fuga al no llevar zapatos. Haciendo un rápido escaneo, el único que no presentaba alguna herida era Zack, ya que él mismo tenía una quemazón en el brazo, tal vez de una bala que lo había rosado.

-En el jardín hay sábila amor…- Padmeth, con una olla en mano que contenía agua tibia le hablo- eso se ve feo- le dijo, mientras caminaba hacia donde atendían a Sweets.

.

-¿Cómo esta?

-No lo se…. Podré saberlo mejor al limpiar la herida- le dijo Sam, tomando una de las toallas que tenia Padmeth sobre su hombro derecho- gracias.

-Si me muero…

-Venga chaval…- lo corto Booth- no te vas a morir… ¿Cómo es que se llama?- le pregunto a Padmeth.

-Lance.

-Eso… no te vas a morir Lance, no seas melodramático.

-Jamás imagine que me llamaras por mi nombre Booth.

-¿A no?

-No…. Usualmente son cosas como niñito de doce años, chaval…. No se si es delirio mió…. Pero creo que a mis espaldas decías cosas peores….-decia con una sonrisa enredada entre el dolor- Pero aun así, me alegra volver a verte.

-Venga Sweets, cállate que no ayudas….- lo callo Sam.

.

Su camisa quedo hecha un montoncito sobre el césped, mientras arrancaba una espiga de la sábila que estaba cerca de unas margaritas. Se unto la húmeda pulpa de la planta sobre la quemazón, sintiendo como empezaba a tener un efecto relajante en su herida. Sintió unos pasos a su espalda, haciendo que volteara de un respingo.

-¡Seeley!

Con las manos en alto, Booth detuvo su andar.

-Siento haberte asustado.

-Que va, no me asustaste nada hermano.

-¿Hermano?

Con la boca entre abierta, Jared le sonrió.

-Si, hermano…. No tienes idea de todo lo que e echo para poder volver a llamarte así.

-A si que… ¿eres mi hermano?- la sonrisa de Jared se hizo más amplia al ver el brillo en los ojos de Booth.

-Si, lo somos, somos hermanos- le confirmo, sintiendo el regocijo en su interior ante sus palabras.

-Y… ¿por que no te recuerdo? ¿Por qué Jack y yo no tenemos la mas mínima idea de quienes son ustedes, cuando todos parecen conocernos a la perfección?- cuestiono Booth, con la impaciencia en su voz- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

Jared echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sin saber por donde empezar.

-Son muchas cosas hermano, demasiadas- empezó él, mientras se acercaba a su hermano mayor- pero te prometo que recuperaras la memoria…- Jared poso una de sus manos en su hombro- en cuanto Sam termine con Lance, volverás a ser tu, por que a hora mas que nunca te necesitamos…- Jared le dio una sonrisa ladeada, viendo la confusión en los ojos de Booth- hay alguien que te necesita Seel.

-¿A quien te refieres?- le cuestiono, y sin que él supiera la razón, la imagen de la silueta de ojos azulados le vino a la mente- te… ¿te refieres a ella verdad?

-¿Sabes de quien te hablo?

-Si… y no- dudo él- se que tengo que saberlo ¿sabes? pero…. pero tengo este hueco en la cabeza que simplemente no me deja retenerla, verla….. y siento algo aquí…- dijo el, mientras ponía su mano sobre su corazón- cuando despierto y siento que no esta, es… es como si me quitaran algo… algo que muero por ver con claridad.

Ante sus palabras, su hermano menor lo miro con ojos de comprensión. Al fin lo había admitido, al fin, su hermano había echo frente a aquellos sentimientos que eran claros para todos, menos para él y Temperance.

-La encontraremos, iremos por ella Booth- le dijo, apretando su hombro- cuando recuperes la memoria, no habrá nada que nos detenga para ir a por Brennan y Ángela.

-Brennan….- repitió Booth, saboreando la palabra en sus labios- Bones….

-¿Qué haz dicho?- pregunto Jared atónito.

-No… no lo sé- admitió Booth atónito- ¿que significa?

-Significa que no hay maquina que borre lo que sientes- le dijo con solemnidad- siempre lo supe, pero es aun mucho mejor verlo.

-¡Jared!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, para ver como venia hacia ellos Padmeth.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el menor de los Booth- Sweets….?

-No…- lo corto ella- él esta bien, solo a sido el rose de una bala algo profundo, pero nada de gravedad, Sam esta atendiendo a los demás para que podamos irnos lo mas rápido posible.

-Entiendo, a de más todavía tenemos que devolverles la memoria a Seel y Hodgins e irnos lo mas rápido que podamos.

-Acabo de hablar con Jon respecto a eso- le decía su esposa- tiene un helicóptero en un hangar, cerca de aquí, tal vez a uno o dos kilómetros, dice que nos demoraremos una hora en llegar al convento.

-¿Una hora?- chillo Jared- no se si Perotta y Cam resistan tanto Padmy- agrego, recordando la impaciencia la voz de Cam.

-Pues más vale darnos prisa entonces- agrego ella, justo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar por la puerta trasera.

**.**

**.**

_**Cinco Horas Antes/**_ _**Convento "San Trinité" **_

_**.**_

-No sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que esas monjas nos delaten, por lo tanto, nos dejaremos de sutilezas.

-¿A que te refieres?- y a pesar de las circunstancias, Perotta le sonrió.

-Significa que al carajo con el asentó, las encontramos cueste lo que cueste.

-A si que…. ¿iremos por todo el convento hasta encontrarlas? ¿Con las armas a la vista?- le pregunto, mientras Payton tenia la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-No tan así Camille….

.

Bajaron las empinadas escaleras de caracol, cada una con el arma debajo de sus camisas, justo detrás de sus caderas.

-Acelera…- le dijo entre diente Perotta, girando en el primer pasillo que encontraron, justo por la derecha.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto Cam, llevando la mano instintivamente a la parte de atrás de su cadera mientras corrían por el pasillo.

-Nos han visto, al bajar de la escalera una de las monjas ha salido corriendo, dejando a las otras dos con las que hablaba.

-¿Y eso que?

-Que lo a echo tras colgar el móvil.

-Oh…

-Ten los ojos abierto, para las monjas y las chicas- le dijo, mientras doblaban en otro pasillo, pegándose a la pared para que una monja que pasaba no las viera.

-¿Crees que lleguen a tiempo?- le susurro Camille.

-No lo sé… esperemos que no tengan mucho de que salvarnos.

-La fuente- dijo sin más Cam.

-¿Qué?

-Ángela, ella a dicho que le gusta estar en la fuente….- recordó ella.

-Es verdad… ven, vamos para allá- le urgió Perotta, tomando de la mano a Cam, para echar a corres por el pasillo libre. Fueron tal vez solo unos metros los que abarcaron con su carrera, justo antes de escuchar como un balazo erróneo daba contra una de las paredes al doblar el pasillo.

-¡Nos disparan!

-¡Ya me di cuenta!- le respondió Perotta, mientras entraban a una amplia zona verde, hacíendo rechinar la madera de un pequeño puente sobre una charquita, en dirección a la fuente; llevando consigo el sonido de las balas, haciendo que más de una religiosa gritara desesperada y echara a correr.

-¡No la veo!- le grito Perotta a Cam.

-¡Hay esta!

Con todo el alboroto, Ángela se paro de un brinco del borde de la fuente, y cuando vio a las dos mujeres correr hacia ella, su reacción inmediata fue huir de ellas.

-¡Espera, detente!- le grito Cam, mientras la seguían por un pasillo desprovisto de techo, que volvía a entrar al convento- ¡ÁNGELA!

Y sin saber por que, aquello hizo detener sus pasos y sus gritos. Se giro para verlas, justo al mismo tiempo que Cam se detenían frente a ella y Perotta disparaba contra las cinco monjas que las perseguían, escondida en el recodo de aquel pasillo.

-¿Qué… que haz dicho?- le pregunto a una jadeante Cam.

-Ange….- Cam, dubitativa, le extendió la mano- ese es tu nombre Ángela, no es Anne Mary… eres Ángela Montenegro y….

-¿De que estas hablando?- la interrumpió ella, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Tú lo sabes Ange….

-Mi nombre… mi nombre no es Ángela- dijo, no muy segura de sus palabras, sin saber por que el decir ese nombre le daba una sensación calida en su mente, una luz que al parecer había sido encendida otra vez.

-Sabes de lo que te hablo…. Yo se que si Ángela- continuo Cam, sin hacer caso a sus palabras- dime que no sientes que te falta algo, dime que… no lo extrañas- agrego, y para su fortuna, logro ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Ángela- te han robado tu vida, y te prometo que podrás recordar todo lo que te han quitado…- Cam volvió a extender su mano y acortar aquel paso que ella había dado atrás- ven con nosotras y te juro que no te arrepentirás.

-¿Co… como sabes que extraño algo?- le cuestión, con los ojos curiosas por sus palabras- ¿tu sabes lo que extraño, verdad?

-Si, lo sé…- le respondió, tomando ella la mano de Ángela, sin ninguna objeción por parte de ella- no es algo, es él….- con sus palabras, los ojos de Ángela se abrieron como platos, dejando en su mente el marco de unos ojos azules y besos destellantes en su piel- ven conmigo… vuelve con Jack.

-¡CAM!- le grito Perotta- ¡tenemos que irnos, YA!

-¿Dónde esta Brennan?

-¿Quién?- pregunto atontada Ángela, entre el ir y venir de aquel nombre en su mente.

-¡Tu hermana!- le grito Cam, recordando aquello que les había dicho la monja cuando las regaño.

-Ariadna esta ayudando en la cocina a hacer la cena, hoy le toca a ella.

-Llévanos hay- le pidió Cam- por favor- Ángela asintió- ¡Perotta!- le grito, y las tres salieron a correr por el pasillo, volviendo a entrar en los encrucijados pasillos medievales del convento.

-¿Por que nos disparan?- pregunto Ángela por encima de los gritos de las religiosas que se hacían a un lado, por el estrendoroso ruido de las balas.

-¡Ya sabrás después por que….- le grito Cam mientras giraban por otro pasillo- …mientras tanto, sigue corriendo!

**.**

Aquel olor le hacia sonreír. Rallaba el queso alegremente sin saber por que aquel platillo siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

Macarrones con queso.

El olor de la comida en si no era lo que le gustaba; era algo que no podía saber, a ciencia cierta la razón. Lo único que sabia era que en su rostro una sonrisa aparecía, y esta vez, venia acompañada de unos ojos marrones en su mente.

-No me saben a nada…- se quejo una de las monjas, enfrente de la gran olla donde se hacia la pasta- no se que echarle.

Y como si de una autómata se tratara, abrió la gaveta que tenia a un metro de ella, sacando un pequeño tarrito con la etiqueta de "Nuez" en el cristal.

-¿Que haces Ariadna?- pregunto la religiosa atónita, mientras ella dejaba caer un poco de la nuez en la pasta.

-Eso la ara saber mejor.

-¿Y como lo sabes?

-Siempre le echo un poco de nuez a los macarrones…

Una sonrisa deslumbrante se sumo al marco de los ojos marrones, junto con lo que a ella le pareció un rostro perfectamente simétrico, llevándose una bocanada de algo a la boca….

Y tan rápido como las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, se fueron; dándole solo un breve segundo para aferrarse al borde de la encimera.

-¿Estas bien Ariadna?- le pregunto la religiosa.

Pero cuando iba a responder, el sonido de las balas llego a sus oídos, junto con una agitada y aterrorizada Ángela entrando por la puerta.

-Vente, nos vamos- le dijo sin más, tomándola de la mano, mientras Cam se hacia a su lado, mientras Perotta correspondía desde la puerta a las balas que le disparaban.

-¡Muévanse!- las urgió Perotta desde la puerta- ¡Ya son mas!

-¿Qué pasa Anne?- pregunto, mientras algunas de las religiosas salían corriendo por la puerta trasera- ¿Por qué están disparando?

-Escúchame cariño, ven con nosotras, no hay tiempo que perder- le dijo Ángela.

-No… a mi me explicas que es lo que pasa o no me muevo a ninguna parte- en su posición, Perotta rodó los ojos.

-Te lo dije, siempre te lo dije cariño…- empezó Ángela, estrechando su mano con más fuerza- te dije que no eran inventos, y tú lo sabes bien.

-¿De que hablas?

-¡Que esta vida no es la nuestra!- dijo, en un grito ahogado- ellas han venido por nosotras, ellas saben quienes somos en realidad…. Ya sabremos que es eso por lo que hemos estado llorando a veces- ante sus palabras, sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos- no te preocupes, yo también lo he hecho, pero nunca te dije nada….

-Temperance….- al escuchar eso de sus labios, Brennan se quedo mirando a la mujer junto a su hermana- ¿a que ese nombre te suena más que Ariadna?- ella tan solo la miraba, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos- tenemos poco tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí, sobre todo tu, me costo mucho trabajo hacerte ver que lo querías, hasta te insulte en aquel túnel pestilente, y no pienso dejar que no vuelvas a su lado, después de todo eres su Bones…

-¿Qué haz dicho?- la interrumpió ella en un hilo de voz.

-Muy linda la charla y todo….- las interrumpió Perotta, empujando a Cam a caminar- pero tenemos a un montón de religiosas detrás de…

-¡Ahhh!

Y al darse la vuelta, Ángela tenía un cuchillo sobre su garganta.

-Regla numero uno…- dijo la monja por encima del hombro de Ángela-… los experimentos no pueden abandonar las instalaciones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¡Que Honda! **

**n_n **

**Bueno, espero que este cap les haya gustado, a sido un plaser escribirlo ;) **

.


	34. No más Sombras en el Marco

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 34: "No más Sombras en el Marco"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Tenemos que cauterizar las heridas.

-¿Y como lo haremos?

Pesadamente, Sam se paro del sofá, con su camisa en mano hasta quedar en frente de Jon, quien, desde el suelo lo miro interrogante.

-¿Me das balas?- al principio Jon lo miro dubitativo, pero al poner en orden sus pensamientos, sonrió con malasia hacia Sweets, quien había preguntado como lo harían.

-Oh… no te va gustar- le dijo, entregándole el cargador entero a Sam- menos mas que la mía no esta tan mal para necesitar cauterización.

-Es lo que estoy pensando…. ¿verdad?- pregunto Sully, quien se llevo una mano a la herida en su rostro- dime que la mía no esta tan mal.

Sam tan solo sonrío, girándose para ver a un pálido Sweets.

-Esto es lo que va a pasar chaval- le dijo, enfocando sus ojos en él- quieres venir al convento? Porque si no, te podrías ahorrar el dolor.

Con duda, Sweets miro a todos en la sala. Hay en una esquina, estaban Jared y Padmeth, la primera con una elástica blanca sobre la ceja; Zack, sentado en un sillón a un costado de la sala, parecía ser el único que al igual que él no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ya que Hodgins y Booth están cambiándose de ropa en los cuartos de arriba.

-Claro que quiero ir….- respondió, con la nota de nervios más que clara en su voz- cueste lo que cueste.

Sam asintió a sus palabras, sacando una de las bala del cargador.

-Padmet querida, ¿podrías traerme un cuchillo por favor?- ella asintió, saliendo del abrazo que Jared le daba por detrás de su espalda.

-Crees que sea necesario Sam?- cuestiono Jared, mientras este inspeccionaba la bala.

-No hay de otra si quiere venir con nosotros y no ser un estorbo…- dijo sin mas, dándole un breve "gracias" a Padmet al entregarle el cuchillo- a demás, es mejor que salgamos de Luxemburgo lo más rápido posible, no tenemos tiempo para ir y volver- aclaro, haciendo que Jared asintiera y Sweets, tan solo pasara saliva secamente.

-Venga… ¿Qué me van a hacer?- pregunto con un tono chillón.

-Yo de ti cerraba los ojos chaval…- le dijo Jon, poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina- háganlo rápido y a quienes lo necesiten, no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo- les recordó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Bien Lance….- retomo la palabra Sam, sacando la mitad de la bala con el cuchillo, dejando tan solo el casquillo con la pólvora- esto es lo que hacemos en la guerra cuando necesitamos cauterizar heridas rápidamente para volver a pelear: Echamos la pólvora de una bala en la herida, le prendemos fuego y ya está.

.

.

-Vaya, creo que nunca me había visto sin la bata.

Frente al espejo, Jack admiraba su reflejo, aquel que le devolvía la mirada vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca- detesto el blanco, ¿Por qué tenias que llevarte la única de color?- grito a la puerta que tenia al lado.

-Porque tengo la leve sensación…- le respondió la vos de Booth al otro lado de la puerta, para luego abrirla mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla- de que siempre he sido más listo que tu- le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante mientras lanzaba la toalla a la cama- a demás, el negro me va mejor- le respondió a su lado viendo como la camiseta negra era lo único que los diferenciaba- tienes razón… es una maravilla verse sin esa bata blanca.

Por un momento ambos contemplaron el reflejo en el espejo, sin ser capaces de romper aquel silencio tan cargado de incógnitas que tenían sobre ellos.

-El doc dice…- empezó Jack, sin quitar sus ojos de su reflejo- que recuperaremos la memoria con eso- le dijo, apuntando a todos los artefactos que yacían sobre una mesa cercana a la cama.

-¿Que es lo que te inquieta Jack?- le pregunto, apenas ladeando su cabeza para verlo.

-Hemos vivido en una mentira Nick…Booth- se corrigió, dándole una media sonrisa a través de su reflejo- es solo el saber que de un momento a otro recuperare cosas que olvide, incluso volver a ser quien era me resulta desconcertante, no todos los días te borran toda tu vida, o peor, te enteras de ello.

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar…- cuestiono Booth- no quieres recordar a Ángela?

-No seas tonto, claro que quiero, la llevo extrañando todo este tiempo sin siquiera saber quién era…- Jack agacho la mirada, para luego encarar con brusquedad su reflejo- ¿no te da rabia saber que te han robado tu vida? ¿no tienes miedo?

-Claro que me da rabia Jack, y por supuesto que me da miedo no saber que me espera tras someterme a esa maquina…- Booth hablaba en tono bajo, con sus ojos fijo, ahora, en los artefactos- no se con que me encontrare al abrir los ojos tras someterme a eso, claro me da miedo Jack… me da miedo abrir los ojos y descubrir que no he sido una buena persona, un buen ser humano….- pero entonces, Jack vio relucir aquella sonrisa en sus labios- pero no me importa ¿sabes? No me importa cargar con esos fantasmas que de seguro tengo, por que los siento, siento que del todo no e sido el mejor de los sujetos, y no creo que alguien en este mundo pueda decir que lo sea…. Pero sabes qué cosa, más que cualquier horrible verdad que pueda descubrir a cerca de mi mismo me impulsa sin importar lo que venga, a someterme a esa máquina?- Jack lo miro intrigado, esperando una respuesta de él.

-¿Qué?- insistió Hodgins al sentir que él se había perdido en la mirada que su reflejo le devolvía.

-Ella….- dijo levemente, apenas audible para los oídos de Jack- esa mujer que ahora sé que existe Jack….!- decía con impaciencia, como un niño que busca que su madre le crea a cerca del duende del jardín- se que por ella vale la pena enfrentar todas las cargas de una vida con tal de recordarla.

Y su amigo le sonrío, sabiendo que aquello no podía ser más cierto.

-Tienes razón, y ahora más que nunca quiero…..

Pero un grito desgarrador lo callo, haciendo que ambos bajaran las escaleras de dos en dos.

.

.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Al llegar al salón, ambos observaron como Sweets se retorcía, adolorido en el sofá de cuero mientras Padmeth con una tapa de olla, abanicaba la herida en su costado, que ahora se vea completamente seca.

-Le han cauterizado la herida a Sweets- le dijo Sully, aquel que estaba más cerca de ellos- estará bien.

-Eso es…..- le decía Sam, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- no ha estado tan mal ¿verdad?

-No… no seas sínico Sam…- le respondió Lance con un hilo de voz- serás a la última persona que llame cuando necesite primeros auxilios en un futuro- en la sala, ninguno procuro no reír ante su comentario- venga, que a estado de puta madre….. Por un momento pensé que me quemarías todo.

-Te dije que no sería lindo Lance, a demás, la pólvora no se esparce y la llama se concentra en un solo punto, lo tenía todo bajo control.

-Ya… y la parte de quemas la camisa también no?- agrego Padmeth, cogiendo la prenda del respaldo del sofá- te traeré una limpia- le dijo, mientras subía por las escaleras, dándole una sonrisa a Booth y Hodgins que seguían parados al pie de las gradas- se ven mucho mejor sin esas batas de hospital- comento, para ironía de ellos dos que le sonrieron.

-Será mejor que se den prisa….- les recordó Jon, quien hablo con la boca llena tras tener medio banano en la boca, y la otra mitad en su mano- hay que devolverles la memoria a estos dos, doc- y de otro mordisco, se termino el banano.

-Oh! No había reparado en ustedes…- dijo Sam, mientras ellos le devolvían una media sonrisa- ¡no bajes con la camisa Padmeth! ¡ya subimos!

.

.

-A ver si entendí….- con las manos en alto y acostado sobre la cama, Jack impidió que Sam lo inyectara- me van a freír el cerebro?- pregunto, con una nota de pánico en la voz- no creo que eso me vaya a gustar…

-No te va a freír el cerebro…- lo interrumpió Zack- cuando recuperes tu notable IQ lo entenderás…- dijo en tono resignado, deseando no tener que volver a escuchar la retahíla de Sam una vez más- solo deja que te inyecten, de lo contrario, estoy seguro que sentirás hasta peor que Sweets.

-Vale…confió en ustedes….- Jack volvió a acostarse sobre la cama, y cuando la aguja estuvo a milímetros de su piel…-¡esperen!

-Dios! Y ahora que!- grito Jared.

-Hombre…- empezó Jack, mirando a Booth- confió en ti, no dejes que me saquen los órganos o algo que se le parezca!

-No dejaría que nadie se pusiera uno de tus órganos…- le dijo Zack, empujándolo levemente para volverlo a acostar-… a lo mejor va y se le pega lo paranoico, ahora quédate quieto y ya cállate.

Y una vez más, la pantalla mostró la imagen de un cerebro que no demoro en ser iluminado por una descarga, una descarga que trajo consigo mil emociones….

….Como si de un pequeño álbum pasado a toda velocidad se tratase, las imágenes empezaron a llegar en mil destellos, trayendo consigo risas de infancia y juegos vividos, besos dados y recibidos, sonrisas que mil veces se plasmaban en sus labios al ver un lugar nuevo o al recibir un abrazo…..

…..sensaciones, gustos, alegrías, llantos, sueños y esperanzas, pero sobre todo recuerdos de una vida perdida volvieron a su lagunosa mente, dándole sentido y rostro a los ojos con los que había soñado por tanto tiempo….

…_**.Ángela... o como quiera que te llames... soy tu hombre...  
… Stanley...vamos a vivir juntos y a amarnos juntos...y vamos a divertirnos tanto y a herirnos un poco...viviremos una vida que va a hacer que otras personas se mueran de celos deseando ser nosotros…**_

-Y eso ha sido todo?

Tras ver como su amigo se estremecía un poco, no podía creer que aquel gesto tan vano pudiera devolver toda una vida robada.

-Así es Seeley, eso es todo- le dijo Jared, mientras él, Zack y Booth ponía a Hodgins en el suelo- no hay otro lugar, estamos cortos de tiempo y faltas tú- agrego, al ver la mirada de su hermano tras poner a Jack en el suelo.

-De a cuerdo…- dijo, y tras una mirada dubitativa a Sam, Booth se acostó en la cama- ¿no nos sacaran los órganos verdad?

-Ya acuéstate Seeley….- le dijo Jared, mientras su hermano se reía.

-Antes de que me duerman…- interrumpió Booth a Sam- ¿Por qué no me han dicho quien nos a echo esto y quien se ha llevado a "azul"?

-¿Azul?- cuestión Sam.

-Así le digo yo a la mujer de mis sueños, pero no le digan a Jack, porque o si no, no me lo quitare de encima nunca.

Tanto Sam como Jared compartieron miradas cómplices con Sully y Zack, haciendo que aquel sentimiento en Booth, tras haber sido rescatado creciera mas, ganándose la mirada compasiva de Padmeth en un rincón.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto, con una nota de miedo más que notable en su voz.

-No te preocupes Seeley…- le atajo Jared, posando su mano en su hombro- ya te enteraremos de todo, a demás, no te hemos dicho nada para que cuando recuperes la memoria te dé más rabia y no te importe nada con tal de sacarla de ahí.

-Así como dijo Caroline…- interrumpió Sully- no te va a importar sacarla del mismísimo infierno cuando recuerdes todo Booth.

El asintió y dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada.

-Estoy seguro que es más hermosa de lo que me la he llegado a imaginar….- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, cerrando los ojos al sentir la aguja en su brazo.

….Lo primero que llego a plasmarse en su mente fue dolor, llanto, angustia, sufrimiento y tristeza junto con el rostro de un hombre que no dejaba de repetirse en su mente….

…en un principio fue solo dolor… pero así como la oscuridad es dueña de la noche, a esta no le duro mucho su reinado….

….lo primero que ilumino aquella oscuridad fue el rostro de un bebe, aquel primer recuerdo vivido que paso como un rayo por su mente, un bebe que supo al instante había crecido en ese hermoso niño de rizos dorados que le sonreía ampliamente….

…..Y hay, tras un torbellino de recuerdos, sensaciones y emociones, el rostro sin sombra alguna de la mujer ocupo su mente a totalidad, dejando atrás las densas sombras….

…no había cosa mas hermosa que aquella sonrisa que se hacia en sus labios frente a…. ¿un cerdito? ¿un árbol de navidad? ¿un enano azul?...

…y su corazón brinco de gozo ante el recuerdo de la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos y el recuerdo de su presencia, al fin, claro en su mente….

…**_Cuando salgamos de esta... no va a pasar un solo día en el que no te diga que... te amo…._**

…**_.te amo Booth... y eso es algo que ninguna maquina me va a quitar..._**

_**Yo... yo también te amo Bones... te amo como no tienes idea hermosa….**_

Y tras estar inconsciente por quince minutos, al fin despertó….

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara….**_

.


	35. Por ti, hasta el infierno

**.**

**Capitulo 35: "Por ti, hasta el infierno…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Como te sientes?... ¿Seeley?

Con una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, Jared estaba de rodillas a su lado, mientras él seguía con los ojos cerrados a pesar de escucharlo- dios doc…. Algo le pasa, ¿Por qué no se despierta como Hodgins?

-Deja el escándalo Jared….tengo un dolor de cabeza atroz…- y al fin, Booth abrió los ojos con una sonrisa para su hermano, una sonrisa que ahora, en su mente, no estaba dirigida mas para un extraño- que alegría verte de nuevo hermanito.

-Seel….- balbuceo Jared sin ser capaz de moverse, hasta que los fuertes brazos de Booth lo estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo- eres tu…. Ahora si de verdad eres tu….- le decía, mientras ambos reían entre lagrimas.

-Dios…. Siento como si me hubiera despertado de una pasadilla….- le dijo mientras ambos se miraban tras separarse un poco- te quiero hermano….- le soltó sin mas, a lo que Jared abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego, volver a abrazarlo.

-Yo también te quiero Seel….- le susurro en el oído.

-Que alegría tenerte de vuelta Booth- él deshizo el abrazo con su hermano para ver a Sully parado frente a él, extendiéndole la mano- yo quisiera abrazarte parado, si no te importa- le dijo con una sonrisa, a la cual él correspondió al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano, poniéndose de pie- bienvenido a casa Booth…- le dijo, mientras ambos se estrechaban en un abrazo.

-No estaré en casa hasta que tenga a Brennan de nuevo a mi lado, sana y salva- le dijo, y todos no evitaron sonreír con desden, sin ser capaces, sin garantizarle a ciencia cierta que así seria- ¿Por qué haces esa cara Zack?- pregunto él, viendo la expresión de él por encima del hombro de Sullivan- ¿hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?- pregunto, mirando a Sully penetrantemente- ¿Por qué no estas seguro que así será Sullivan?

-Nunca he dicho eso Booth- lo corto él- será difícil, pero sé que con tu ayuda las sacaremos de hay.

-Es verdad Booth…- dijo una vos detrás de él- confió en ti para sacar a mi Ange de hay- y al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la media sonrisa de Hodgins- nunca pensé que me diera tanta alegría verte hombre…- le dijo antes de que se dieran un corto abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo Jack…. Hodgins- aclaro él, ahora sintiendo raro llamarlo por su nombre de pila- y no te preocupes, las sacaremos de donde sea que las tengan- Booth poso su mano en su hombro, devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de girarse a verlos a todos- y ahora…. ¿me explica alguien que esta pasando y donde tienen a Bones?

-Te lo diremos a bajo…- le dijo Jared- es mejor no dejar a Sweets mucho tiempo a solas con Jon… fijo lo estará torturando.

Todos encaminaron la salida hacia las escaleras, pero Booth se quedo al pie de estas, hasta que volvió a ponerse en marcha al lado de Zack, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-A ti también es bueno volverte a ver cerebrin

-Lo mismo digo agente Booth…- le respondió con una sonrisa.

.

-¡Sweets!

-¡No, no, no, no…!

Con sus manos extendidas frente a él, Lance paro el abrazo que Booth estaba a punto de darle.

-Vaya… eso se ve feo, me recuerda a una cauterización que me hice alguna vez- Sweets le lanzo una mirada gélida a Sam quien venia bajando por las escaleras.

-No me digas…- respondió él con sarcasmo, para luego ver a Booth frente a él y darse cuenta está ves en sus ojos que lo reconocía- que alegría volverlo a ver agente Booth.

-¡Ba!... solo Booth, Sweets- le respondió con un ademán de mano, mientras ambos estrechaban fuertemente la mano del otro con una sonrisa.

-Deberías darle las gracias Seel- le dijo su hermano, mientras bajaba las escaleras con una maleta- si no fuera por él pensaríamos que estabas muerto.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, fue Lance quien hizo todo esto posible- dijo Padmeth, dándole una sonrisa amplia a Sweets.

-¡Ahhh!- grito él cuando, sin previo aviso, Booth lo encerró en un fuerte abrazo- ¡Duele! ¡Duele!

-Pues te aguantas chaval…- le dijo con una sonrisa- gracias Sweets… nunca tendré con que pagarte esto…- le dijo al soltarlo- gracias…

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Booth…. está también es mi familia.

Por un momento todos se sumieron en un silencio a gusto, cargado de alegría ante el cuadro casi completo; y fue hay cuando Booth recordó la razón de su impaciencia.

-Tenemos que ir por Bren…

-Y Ángela- interrumpió Hodgins.

-¿Quién se las ha llevado?- pregunto, con una nota de rabia mas que evidente.

-La misma gente que los encerró- empezó Sam- hola- dijo al notar la mirada de Booth, recordando que no los habían presentado- mi nombre en Sam Brown y he estado ayudando a sus amigos en su búsqueda todo este tiempo…

-Si ellos confían en ti, yo también- lo atajo Booth, ansioso por saber mas- a de mas, gracias por darme mis recuerdo nuevamente.

-No hay de que.

-Cuando dices que los mismos que no llevaron…- retomo Hodgins- ¿te refieres a los locos de los experimentos?

-Si, borraron sus memorias para comprobar si eran capaces de recordar a quien amaban, demostrando que el amor esta simplemente en las experiencias vividas y no el algo mas como el…

-Corazón…- atajo Booth las palabras de Sam- como olvidarlo…. Ese tipo esta mas que corrido…

-Arthur y Jonathan Caloweed- soltó con asco Jared.

-Hijos de puta…- soltó Booth entre dientes, con sus brazos en jarra- si Brennan no esta bien para cuando llegue a ella…

-No pienses de esa forma Seeley…- lo atajo Padmeth- ya veras que esta bien, Cam y Perotta están con ella.

-¿Camille y Payton están en todo esto también?

-¡Hey! ¡Hay mucha gente a la que les importan!- soltó con sarcasmo Sullivan.

-Dios… Parker- pensó Booth en su hijo al reparar en las palabras de Sully-…él todavía piensa que estoy muerto… ¿verdad?- todos no evitaron agachar la mirada ante la realidad del pequeño- ¿Por qué no le han dicho a Rebecca?- pregunto claramente alterado al pensar en su pequeño hijo, llorando en un funeral que no sabia si había tenido.

-Creo que todavía no te das cuenta de la magnitud de esto Seeley….- le respondió su hermano- hay mucha gente importante que de seguro esta encochinada en todo esto, gente que no tendría reparos en lastimar a tu hijo y a Rebecca si se enteraran que saben de todo esto….- a paso lento, Jared se acerco a su hermano, poniendo su mano en su hombro, aquella en la que Booth puso la suya también- necesitamos pruebas para volver a casa, todos a salvo…- Booth asintió ante sus palabras, tratando de sacar de su mente la idea de cómo se sentiría su hijo durante todo ese tiempo, pues al mirar la fecha en el calendario de la pared cerca a las escaleras, supo que su navidad, su cumpleaños y todas las festividades las había pasado sin su padre.

-Es cierto…- concedió él al final, dándole una media sonrisa a su hermano- ¿y cual es el plan?

-El plan es sencillo…- Jon, quien había estado callado, desde el fondo del sofá se dejo escuchar- tengo un helicóptero con el tanque lleno y armas de asalto esperándonos a un kilómetro de aquí, así que básicamente el plan es entrar lo mas rápido posible, pues ya de seguro, con todo el escándalo del hospital nos deben estar esperando en el convento.

-Suena lógico….quien quiera que seas- respondió Hodgins.

-Él es Jon, nos a estado ayudando… creo que sin él no los hubiéramos podido sacar del hospital- les informo Sweets.

-Entonces, muchas gracias a ti también Jon- respondió con decencia Booth, a lo que Jon solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Un momento…- dijo Hodgins claramente pensativo- ¿haz dicho convento?

-Si… las tienen en un convento- cercioro Sullivan.

-Eso quiere decir que mi Ange….

-Que Bren….- cavilo Booth.

-Están lavando sus pecados…- comento divertido Sully, recibiendo la maleta que bajaba Padmeth por las escaleras.

-Vaya…- comento Booth, para luego agitar la cabeza en un intento de quitar la pobre imagen en su mente de Brennan vestida de monja, simplemente no podía imaginarla así- ¿Qué han sabido de ellas?

-En resumen…- empezó Jared- que nos necesitan…ya.

-¡Y se puede saber que hacemos entonces aquí parados!- grito histérico Booth, ante la posibilidad de sin duda estar perdiendo el tiempo.

-Booth, tenias que recuperar la memoria y nosotros sanar un poco….a demás Camille y Perotta están con ellas….

-¡Y eso que!- exclamo él, dándose la vuelta para levantar a Sweets.

-¡Hey! ¡Despacio! ¡Despacio!- exclamaba el psicólogo.

-¿Qué haces Booth?- exclamo Hodgins.

-Caroline tenia razón cuando les dijo que sacare a Bones del mismísimo infierno si tengo que hacerlo….- y se dio la vuelta con Sweets, abriendo la puerta- venga, no hay tiempo que perder.

Por un momento todos se quedaron viendo el umbral de la puerta, hasta que Jon fue el primero en ponerse de pie.

-Me agrada este tipo- exclamo, antes de salir tras los pasos de Booth- Yo conduzco!- grito a unos metros fuera de la casa.

-Espera…- le dijo Padmeth a Jared, sujetándolo de la mano.

-¿Sucede algo amor?- Padmeth se quedo viéndolo por un momento, con sus oscuros ojos en sus ojos marrones- vaya…. ¿Qué sucede amor?- pregunto él cuando ella se tiro a sus brazos, dándole un estrecho abrazo.

-No se lo que nos espera allá Jad…- le decía, sin quitar un milímetro de distancia entre ellos- solo se que no será fácil y…

-Hey… mírame Padmy…- le pidió, posando su mano en su mejilla, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a estar en contacto- todo saldrá bien… ¿OK? No dejare que nada te pase mi amor… ya veras que traeremos de vuelta a Temperance y Ángela y al fin toda esta pesadilla se terminara…- Jared la apretó mas a su cuerpo, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-… y volveremos a casa, los dos juntos….

-Tres.

-¿Qué?

Padmeth agacho la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, para luego mirarlo a los ojos con la alegría de la sonrisa en sus labios reflejada también en sus ojos.

-Creo…- remarco la palabra- que cuando todo esto termine tendremos una gran historia de acción y amor que contarle a un pequeño Booth.

Jared sonrió con amplitud, dándole un largo beso en los labios.

-Te amo Padmy…

-Y yo a ti Jared….

Y ambos rodaron los ojos al escuchar el impaciente sonido de los bocinazos fuera de la casa.

-Venga, vamonos que hay que ir por ciertas monjitas…- Jared tomo la maleta del piso, rodeando a Padmeth con su brazo por encima de los hombros, mientras ella cerraba la puerta de la casa.

"_Ojala no estés equivocado mi vida… ojala" _pensó Padmeth, cerrando la puerta; y con esta, dejando atrás el ultimo lugar tranquilo que tendrían a partir de ese momento. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, que tal? **

**Estos dos caps han sido como de transición para las puertas del comienzo del gran desenlace, el cual no prometo que sea muy feliz, ya que, después de todo, ¡es drama! **

**Jajaja no mentiras, no prometo nada, ya verán como se va desarrollando la historia.**

**Ojala **

**Jejejeje **


	36. ¿Me harías un favor?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 36: "¿Me harías un favor?" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo estaba oscuro. No podía abrir por más que quisiera sus ojos sin que aquel manto de densa negrura cubriera sus ojos. Había pasos a su alrededor, unos acelerados y otro que se movían de vez en cuando, al rítmico sonido de un reloj de cuerda que había empezado a oír cuando el ruido de un taladro detuvo su marcha; ¿Dónde estaban?

-¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer? Quedarnos aquí hasta que se nos pudra el culo o qué?- rezongo una voz áspera para ser femenina a sus espaldas.

-Las ordenes fueron precisas….- respondió sin condescendería alguna una voz más allá de la primera- quédense en el sitio hasta que vengan.

-Oh! Perdón si me quejo!- respondió la primera voz, con una nota cargada de ira en su voz- pero es que ya estoy cansada de toda esta mierda! Ya estoy cansada de tener que estas aquí vigilando a estas viejas y desperdiciando lo que me queda de….

Pero el seco y sonoro ruido de la bala callo las palabras de la mujer. Sin entender que pasaba, tomo con dificultad la mano de la persona que se estremeció a su lado, justo por detrás de la silla a la cual estaba atada.

-Por lo que vi, no era de tu rotundo agrado mi querida Danna... o prefieres que te llame "Doctora Tomson"?

Aquella voz gruesa de hombre se unió a la risa femenina que había respondido con arrogancia a la mujer, que sin ninguna duda estaba muerta.

-Mi señor… me alegra verlo- respondió la mujer- y si… Anatolly ya me tenía cansada… estúpida vieja.

Y la risa cantarina de aquella mujer se unió a la del hombre, mientras algunas otras risas a su alrededor les hacían coro.

-Y dime… todavía nada?

-No señor… todavía no se han aparecido.

Los pasos pesados de unas botas, tal vez de cuero, resonaron por la sala mientras a cada paso se iban acercando a su posición. Brennan ladeo rápidamente su rostro al sentir la callosa mano del hombre sobre su rostro.

-No te preocupes Danna… te aseguro que vendrán.

-Lo sé… lo que no entiendo es que hace usted aquí señor?

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de la sala, mientras Brennan sentía como aquel hombre enderezaba su postura frente a ella.

-Yo empecé esto Danna…- y esta vez, los pasos del hombre se fueron alejando de ella, mientras sentía la mano de su hermana apretar con más fuerza la suya- …así que con mis propias manos yo mismo terminare mi experimento.

Y mirando a las tres mujeres atadas a las sillas, Arthur Caloweed sonrió a sus cautivas.

-¿Y a otra?

-La encontraremos señor…. No se preocupe.

Le aseguro Danna, mientras su señor miraba con impaciencia su reloj.

.

.

.

_**45 minutos Antes….**_

.

.

Un helicóptero surcaba a gran velocidad el cielo, muy por debajo del límite aéreo. Y en los asientos traseros, se hallaba un hombre pensativo, con sus ojos fijos en las montañas que iban dejando atrás a gran velocidad.

-Te sucede algo Booth?- pregunto Hodgins al ver su mirada perdida.

-…no entiendo cómo me permití olvidarla Hodgins…- respondió en un susurro poco audible, que a no ser porque el entomólogo estaba prestando total atención, no habría podido escucharlo por el ruido de las alises.

-Hablas de Brennan, ¿verdad?- pregunto él por encima del ruido.

-A ella y a mi hijo Hodgins, a las dos personas que más amo en el mundo…. Permití que me los quitaran de la mente y ella se la llevaran…

-No pudimos hacer nada hermano…- lo interrumpió, poniendo su mano en el tenso hombro de Booth- pero ya verás como las sacaremos de ahí y regresas con Parker- Booth le dio una media sonrisa ante su comentario.

-Te juro que no puedo esperar más a ver su rostro otra vez, a tenerla en mis brazos y saber que está bien, sana y salva.

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco puedo esperar para ver a Ange… y más aun al saber que ha pasado un año sin verla… dios, no sabes cuánto odio a estos hijos de puta.

- Créeme, me hago una idea.

Pero entonces, muy a lo lejos, Booth reparo en aquella figura que algunos momentos atrás pensó era un ave.

-¡Eh! ¡Jon!- grito Booth al piloto.

- ¿Si?

- ¡Creo que no somos los únicos helicópteros que vuelan por debajo del radar!

Y aquella expresión en los ojos de Jon, hizo que Booth tomara con fuerza la manija de la cual estaba sujeto.

-¡Todos sujétense fuerte!

-¿Por qué? ¡Que es lo que pasa!- grito Jared, sujetando con fuerza la cintura de Padmet tras un fuerte viraje.

-¡Tenemos compañía, eso es lo que pasa!

-¿Estás seguro?- grito Sam

-¡Oh vamos al mismo lugar….- empezó Jon, mientras hacia una pausa al dar un fuerte giro-… o ese helicóptero quiere jugar tiro al blanco con nosotros!

-¿Esta armado?- pregunto estérica Padmet.

-¡Hasta los dientes!

Y como si el destino lo hubiera escuchado, el zumbar de las balas empezó a romper el silencio del cielo.

-¡Prepárense para un aterrizaje forzoso!

-¿Es necesario?- grito Booth.

-¡Ya nos dieron!- y entre todo el pánico del helicóptero, sus tripulantes vieron impotentes cómo iban perdiendo altura- ¡cojan las armas y procuren bajar vivos, quedaremos como mínimo a un kilometro del convento!

El aterrizaje fue estrepitoso, pero amortiguado por poco por dos densos árboles, pero aun así, no evito que el helicóptero quedara recargado en uno de sus costados, bloqueando por completo una de sus salidas.

-¡Quien esté vivo salga! ¡No tenemos tiempo!- grito Jon, mientras salía jadeante del helicóptero, sacando de tirones a Sully, que venía de copiloto a su lado, mientras Hodgins hacia lo mismo con Sweets.

-¡Padmy mi amor despierta! ¡Despierta!- le gritaba Jared a Padmet, quien estaba inconsciente en sus brazos.

Booth, que estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo que su hermano, solo que con Zack, toco con firmeza el cuello de la mujer.

-¡Esta viva Jared! ¡Solo sácala de aquí!

-¡Venga Jared, dámela! ¡No tenemos tiempo!- grito Sullivan, subido en el costado del helicóptero que tenia salida en los asientos traseros- ¡Dámela!- Jared salió del shock inicial, y asintiendo con firmeza, extendió el cuerpo laxo de su mujer.

-¡Booth!

Esté se giro ante el grito, mientras él y Jon sacaban a Zack de la misma forma que Jared y Sully lo habían hecho con Padmet. Al girarse, se encontró con un atorado Sam al fondo del helicóptero.

-Joder….- rezongo entre dientes- …termina de sacarlo Jon!

Al ir a su lado, se encontró con un tanque de combustible que le aprisionaba la pierna contra la pata del asiento de acero reforzado; un gran pedazo de metal que atravesaba su pierna.

-¿Has perdido mucha sangre?- le pregunto, como buen militar que era.

- Eso creo…

-¡Booth!- el aludido levanto su cabeza con impotencia, para ver a Sully en el recuadro de la salida por encima de su cabeza- han aterrizado, y lo más seguro es que vengan por nosotros…- y la nota de pánico era más que obvia en su voz- no están lejos Booth….

-¡Pues ven acá y ayúdame a sacar a Sam de aquí!

-No… déjenme aquí.

-¿Estas bobo o que doc?- le pregunto Sully al llegar a su lado, tratando al igual que Booth, de mover el tanque; pero las manos de Sam se posaron sobre las suyas.

-Me a atravesado la arteria femoral Sullivan…- y para desgracia de Sully, el rostro de hombre se tornaba cada vez mas pálido- váyanse… no hay tiempo.

-No doc… nada de eso…- y como si fuera un autómata, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mover aquel tanque- ¡ayúdame Booth! ¡No te quedes hay!

Pero él, solo era capaz de ver las cantidades exorbitantes de sangre que emanaban de la pierna del hombre.

-Chico…- posando de nuevo su mano en la de Sully, hizo que este parara sus intentos- vete…

-¡No!...- se rehusó Sullivan- ¡Jared ven acá! ¡Este viejo loco se va a dejar morir!

-Chico….- volvió a llamarlo Sam, con su voz más rasposa- te lo agradezco…. pero es hora que sigan….- y mirando a Booth, aquel que le sostuvo la mirada con melancolía al ver al hombre que le había ayudado a recordar a su Bones, desfallecer a cada segundo- … enseñe a Zack a usar la maquina… el chico sabe hacerlo….

-¡Booth!- grito Jon desde afuera del helicóptero, siendo el único por fuera del aparato entre los consciente capaz de hablar- …hay que irnos…!

-Gracias Sam, te estaré eternamente agradecido…- y extendiendo su mano, apretó la débil mano del hombre que, a pesar de todo, fue capaz de sonreírle.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Lo que sea- le respondió Booth, mientras levantaba con fuerza a Sullivan del lado de Sam

-Dile a la doctora Brennan que soy su fan….- y ante todo el cuadro, los dos sonrieron entre los débiles y ocultos sollozos de Sully- y dile… dile a Zack que es la rata de laboratorio más simpática que he conocido en mi vida.

-Lo hare…

-Venga Doc… no se deje morir, todavía podemos…

-Cuídate chico…-interrumpió Sam a Sully- y ayúdalos a encontrarlas, así como lo hemos hecho todo este tiempo… que todo esto no sea en vano chico, ya estamos casi en el final… no te des por vencido ahora…- Sullivan asintió, estrechando por última vez la mano del hombre- ahora vete… no hay tiempo.

Y secando sus lágrimas con rapidez, Sullivan asintió.

-Un gusto conocerlo doc….gracias por todo- Sam asintió, viendo como ambos le regalaban una última y estimada mirada antes de salir por el recuadro de la salida.

-Suerte chico…. suerte a todos…- murmuro entre dientes el doctor.

Al salir, sus caras no dejaron lugar a ninguna pregunta.

-Venga…. Hay que irnos- murmuro Sullivan- dámelo…- le dijo a Jon, quitando de su hombro al inconsciente Zack, siendo él el primero que empezara el camino al convento a grandes zancadas.

-Venga Jad… vámonos- le dijo Booth a su hermano, siendo los últimos del grupo, mientras él, con su esposa al hombro, miraba con ojos vidriosos el helicóptero; y sorbiendo por la nariz, asintió.

-Por él hay que lograr esto Booth…andando.

Sus pasos apresurados se escuchaban por el pequeño bosquecillo, mientras se acercaban cada vez más al convento, con las armas listas y cargadas; pero, en algún punto en el que no supieron cuanto tiempo llevaban corriendo, todos se quedaron estáticos al escuchar tres disparos tras de ellos.

-Pensé que ya estaba muerto cuando lo dejamos….-murmuro Jared a su hermano_. _

-Y yo sostenía la esperanza de que lo estuviera cuando llegaran a él…

Todos se miraron, sin ser capaces de decir nada más.

-Venga….- espeto Jon en un hilo de voz- ya están cerca y nosotros tenemos a dos inconscientes…no hay tiempo que perder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno… no me maten! **

**Jajajajaja**

**Lo sé, es lo mínimo que me merezco tras semejante desaparición; pero es que créanme cuando les digo que he tenido así los mega problemas, y más ahora, se me suma uno de salud con el que no contaba, y claro, el bloqueo mental. **

**Bueno, espero no haberlos decepcionado con el cap, la verdad que Sam me agradaba, pero es que ustedes saben… una va escribiendo y las cosas simplemente salen…. Jejejeje**

**Bueno, muchas besos y abrazos, y ya continuare las otras historias lo más rápido posible. **

**Ebby**

.


	37. La ultima decisión

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 37: "La ultima decisión" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trataba, con todas sus fuerzas de relajar la respiración. Los latidos de su corazón se agolpaban en sus tímpanos. No podía pensar y aquellos pasos se iban acercando cada vez mas.

-Tranquila…- se dijo en un susurro al abrir sus ojos.

No tenía a donde ir.

Era un pasillo sin salida y estaba recostada en la fría y rocosa pared, lista para encañonar al primero que pasara por el recodo del pasillo.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Pensaba, mientras recordaba como la rubia había puesto todo su empeño en hacer que ella quedara libre. Ahora no sabía que era peor: si estar hay sola por sus propios medios, quizá con todo el convento en su búsqueda, o, posiblemente de rehén en alguna capilla de aquel hipócrita lugar.

-Tres… dos…

Inicio la cuenta regresiva antes de salir en medio del pasillo. Si iba a morir, al menos lo haría peleando.

-Uno…

Pero justo cuando iba a salir, cerró los ojos al sentir el cañón del arma en su cien.

Cerró los ojos. Había fallado. No había sido capaz de salir de aquel sitio y de alguna manera agradecer el forzoso esfuerzo que había hecho Perotta porque ella regresara a salvo.

-¿Camille?

Y hay, frente a ella, estaba en gran parte la razón por la cual había hecho toda esa locura, la razón por la cual había dejado hasta su familia. Seeley Booth estaba frente a ella, mas o igual de sorprendido que ella; y esta vez aquello no era un sueño.

-Seeley… eres tu…- y sin esperar más, se tiro a sus brazos- de verdad eres tu…- decía entre sollozos, contenta de no estar derramando lagrimas, esta vez, por tristeza- lo sabia…. Sabía que estabas vivo Seeley…

Y él, quien también la abrazaba con fuerza, reía de alegría mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-No sabes la alegría que me da verte Camille- le dijo, separando su abrazo para verla a los ojos y limpiar sus lagrimas, mientras ella hacia exactamente lo mismo.

-No me llames Camille.

-Y tú no me llame Seeley.

Ambos rieron como unos niños ante sus propias palabras, mientras Cam besaba su mejilla, dejando sus labios en él más tiempo de lo necesario, como si temiera que en algún momento se fuera a espumar como lo había hecho en tantas de sus pesadillas.

-¿Y para mí no hay beso?

Cam, con una sonrisa aparto a Booth de sus brazos, para ver a un sonriente Hodgins detrás de él.

-Ven acá…- le dijo con su voz llorosa, extendiendo sus brazos a él, sin ser capaz de dar un paso por las terribles convulsiones que le provocaba su llanto- no saben la falta que… que me hicieron todo este tiempo….- decía, esta vez con el hombre de ojos azules que sonreía ampliamente en medio de su abrazo-… incluso tú y tus asquerosos insectos Jack…- y esta vez, las sacudidas del cuerpo de Cam no fueron por el llanto, si no por la risa que nunca antes, tras todo aquel tiempo sin sus amigos, le había echo sentir el gozo de reír.

- A mi también me alegra mucho verte Cam… no tienes idea cuanto.

-Lamento interrumpir…- dijo Jon desde la esquina de la entrada de aquel pasillo sin salida del cual, en la pared que parecía burlarse de ellos al no tener nada más que un cuadro barato de la ultima cena frente a ellos- pero tenemos que irnos.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Jared- hola Cam, me alegra saber que estas bien, pero antes, ¿Dónde están las demás?

Y con la pregunta de su hermano, Booth supo que era lo que la alegría de ver de nuevo a Cam había eclipsado.

-¿Cam?- la alentó a responder Booth- ¿Dónde está Brennan?

-Nos sorprendieron en la cocina cuando fuimos por ella…- empezó a relatar Cam, mirando a Booth- pero no pudimos, eran más que nosotras así que nos toco rendirnos…- y esta vez, miro directamente a Sully, para dejar al final, sus ojos en Jared- Perotta hizo lo que planearon conmigo, y por eso estoy yo aquí sola.

Jared asintió al igual que Sullivan, mientras Cam recordaba aquella conversación que había tenido con la mujer de camino al convento…

_El tarado, Jared y yo tenemos acordado algo, en lo que tendrás que ayudarnos también; fue a nuestra habitación y acordamos algo, que no podrás decirle a Lance...- la mirada de Cam era de duda total- ustedes tienen más que perder que el resto, así que en caso tal de que veamos todo perdido y tenemos una sola oportunidad para sacarlos a los dos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, lo haremos- Cam miro a Perotta sin poder creer todo lo que se había cocido ante sus ojos- y tu ayuda es por Lance, él es cabeza dura Cam, y por todo esto llegaría al final... pero no hay una razón para que así sea..._

-Ella pensó que esta era su última oportunidad de salvarme…- dijo entre sus dientes- le dije que no lo hiciera…

-De que estás hablando Cam?- pregunto Sweets.

-De nada chaval, de nada…- lo atajo Jared- vámonos.

Todos asintieron, empezando a caminar por aquellos pasillos, mientras Jon, Booth, Jared y Sully iban en frente, con las armas más grandes liderando todo, y los otros, en sus manos tenían armas más pequeñas pero igual de útiles. Y en aquel grupo tan organizado, Cam se hizo al lado de Padmeth, y fue ahí cuando reparo en algo.

-¿Dónde está Sam?

Pero la mujer no le respondió, de hecho nadie lo hizo; pero tan solo fue mirar el rostro de Zack ante su pregunta, y sobre todo, la lagrima que limpio rápidamente.

Cam asintió rápidamente, tratando de apartar la tristeza de sus sentidos.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto, pero su voz salió flaca de sus labios.

-En el aterrizaje o más bien en el choque…- respondió Hodgins detrás de ella casi en un susurro- no pudimos hacer nada.

Cam asintió, mientras, delante de ella, Booth apretaba el entrecejo ante la mentira piadosa de su amigo a Cam. Tal vez era mejor así; y de hecho, Cam supo que sería mejor no preguntar más.

-A un lado…!- se escucho el susurro de Booth, y todos se pegaron a la pared.

Cuatro monjas, o al menos cuatro mujeres con hábitos, pasaban por aquel pasillo al cual ellos estaban a punto de entrar. Y para su desgracia, se pararon a hablar por un intercomunicador. Hablaban alta y apresuradamente en francés, hasta que, sin previo aviso, salieron corriendo por donde habían venido, una de ella, con una sonrisa que asqueo a Booth sin saber por qué.

Y después de ello, Zack tuvo ocho pares de ojos sobre él.

-¿Y bien, que han dicho?- le pregunto expectante Jared.

-Han… han dicho que su señor quiere verles en la planta de abajo… que… que…- pero Zack estaba atónito, y no sabía cómo decir lo que había oído.

-¡Zack!- lo llamo Jared en un grito ahogado a causa de las circunstancias.

-Quiere que vean cómo va a terminar de una buena vez por todas con la mitad de su experimento… quiere que todas las monjas vean como… como va a matar a la Dra. Brennan, a Ángela y una poli del FBI….

-No… no…- decía Booth, sin ser capaz de creer las palabras de Zack mientras estas seguían bailando por sus oídos- ¡no lo va a hacer!

-¡Booth!

-¡Seeley!

-¡Hodgins!

Pero sus gritos no sirvieron de nada; ya era demasiado tarde. Con su rifle en mano, Booth salió corriendo por el pasillo mientras todos iban detrás de él, a acepción de Hodgins que corría casi a su lado, mientras sentía la presencia de Sully como la más pegada a su espalda….

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y perdonen la tardanza jejejeje**

**Próximo cap….**

**Jum… dejare que se hagan un lio imaginando que puede pasar… **

**Jajaja**

**Ebby**


	38. En manos de Dios

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 38: "En manos de Dios" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**El amor es tan fuerte como la muerte, tan duro como el infierno; la muerte separa el alma del cuerpo, pero el amor lo separa todo del alma" **_

_**Maestro Eckhart.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Su corazón latía frenético a cada paso que acordaba su camino hacia ella.

No podía permitirlo una vez más. No. Ya la había perdido, ya se la habían quitado una vez y no volverían a hacerlo una segunda. En su mente resiente, los gritos de Brennan resonaban en su mente mientras ella se negaba a dejarlo ir de su cerebro; y su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar cómo había sido no tener idea del significado de su nombre por un breve instante hasta que todo se quedo negro. Pero la perdida nunca había sido definitiva. Y esta no sería la acepción.

-¡Booth!

Aquel grito desgarrador de Cam, muy diferente a los otros, logro que sus pies pararan. Tanto él como Hodgins y Sully se quedaron quietos al ver como un grupo de hombres altamente armados habían salido por uno de los pasillos, interponiéndose entre ellos tres y el resto del grupo en un tramo de lo que calculaba cinco metros.

-¡Corran!- los alentó su hermano, justo antes de perderse en una densa nube de gas, proveniente de las granadas que él y Jon habían lanzado al suelo; y corrieron en dirección contraria.

-¡Venga Booth, no hay tiempo!- le insto Sully, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo y arrastrándolo a seguir corriendo. Y a pesar de que vio como sus amigos salían corriendo, perseguidos por un grupo de hombres que los superaban en número, cinco de ellos ahora estaban tras sus pasos, de la misma forma que sus amigos.

-¡A la derecha!- grito Hodgins detrás de Booth y Sully, mientras superaban a sus perseguidores por apenas medio tramo del largo pasillo. Sin cuestionar, ambos hombres dieron la vuelta en pasillo de la derecha. Y hay, tan solo había un cuadro de San Gabriel que decoraba el marco de un pasillo sin salida.

-¡Hodgins!- grito con rabia Sully- ¡eres un..!

Pero justo cuando iban a salir de hay, Jack empujo el cuadro, dejando ver tras de este un oscuro y estrecho pasillo.

-¡Entren!- Booth y Sully intercambiaron una mirada justo antes de meterse al estrecho pasillo detrás de Hodgins, y volverlo a su sitio a tiempo, mientras aquellos hombres pasaban por enfrente de aquel pequeño pasillo sin salida.

El encendedor dorado de Booth, aquel que su hermano había recuperado de entre sus cosas, ilumino la cara de los tres hombres.

-Ok….- empezó Booth- ¿Cómo rayos sabias de este agujero?

-Fui el único de todos que leyó las paginas olvidadas de los mapas que Jon tenia del convento- les dijo, con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia en el rostro- decía cosas interesantes como… "al andar, cuenta tres entradas de pasillos a la izquierda y, a la derecha de este trió un callejón sin salida hallaras… pero no todo es como parece, da vuelta al cuadro y una salida encontraras…" y decía algo mas… pero no lo recuerdo…- les informo, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver sus caras- ¿a poco no es bueno ser paranoico y recordar todo aquello?

-¿Me estás diciendo que todo este nido de súper monjas está lleno de estos escondites?- pregunto Sully- ¿para que los querrían las monjas de antes? Dudo mucho que para verse con sus amantes….

-Muchas tenían practicas secretas y cosas por el estilo- lo interrumpió el entomólogo- estos castillos fueron construidos por celtas, y cuando los dejaron, las monjas medievales los usaban como atajos para ir al centro del convento a sus reuniones sin despertar mucho alboroto.

-¿Al centro?

-A la planta más baja del primer piso- dijo; y por primera vez, Booth comprendió la sonrisa del hombre a pesar de las circunstancias. Booth ilumino el resto del pasillo, para descubrir que iba en descenso.

-Al sótano- dijo Sully.

-Donde están las chicas….- completo Booth- ¡dios Jack! ¡Siento que podría besarte en este momento!- le dijo, mientras pasaba en frente de él, liderando el camino con la poca luz.

.

.

.

-¡No se detengan!

-¡Pero no sabemos a dónde vamos!

-¡Que importa a donde vallamos Camille! ¡Solo sigue corriendo!

Le grito Jared, mientras él, detrás de la fila que lideraban Cam, Padmet, Zack y Jon, arrastraba consigo a Sweets que a causa de su herida no podía dar todo de sí.

-¡Sigan corriendo y no se detengan!- les grito Jared, pero al ver que no podrían seguir así, se detuvo de súbito para sorpresa de Sweets.

-Que… que haces?- le pregunto el pálido psicólogo entre jadeos.

-¡Jared!- lo llamo Padmet el ver, en una de sus constantes miradas que le echaba a su esposo, como había parado en medio del pasillo, haciendo ella lo mismo a unos metros más lejos, y así, deteniendo a todos al final.

-Corre Sweets… yo hare tiempo para que puedan salir de aquí.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto él, mientras veía como Jared ponía su espalda contra la pared, justo en el borde donde empezaba la entrada del pasillo del cual acababan de llegar.

-No puedes hacer esto, hay que salir todos de aquí y perder a estos tipos para poder ayudar a Booth y…

-¡ya vete Lance!- y tras sus palabras, escucho como los disparos empezaban a dar erróneamente en el borde de la pared.

-¡Jared!- lo llamo Padmet que era retenida por el agarre de Cam.

-No puedes hacer esto tu solo…. ¡No seas tan cabezota como tu hermano!

-Eh… después de todo somos Booth ¿no?- le dijo con una media sonrisa, justo antes de dar media vuelta sobre su hombro izquierdo y disparar al fondo de aquel pasillo; con una media vuelta igual de ágil a la anterior, logro ponerse a salvo antes de que las balas dieran otra vez en la rocosa pared- venga chaval… ¡ya vete!

-¡Pero no puedes hacer esto tu solo Jared!- le gritaba Sweets- yo me quedo contigo.

-De eso nada loquero- dijo una voz tras él. Tanto Jared como Sweets se sorprendieron al ver a Jon- vete con los otros, el nerd tiene el mapa y ya les he dicho a donde ir, anda ve con ellos que no hay tiempo.

-Ya vete Sweets… y cuídame a Padmy mientras me deshago de estos ¿sí?

-¿Me cubres?- le pregunto Jon.

-Como no…- y una vez más, les mando una ráfaga de balas a sus atacantes, mientras Jon aprovechaba para pasarse al otro lado de la entrada de ese pasillo, quedando en paralelo con Jared.

-¡Que te he dicho que te vayas Lance!- le grito Jared por encima del sonido de las balas en respuesta de las suyas.

-Cuídate amigo…- le dijo, antes de correr algo cojo por el pasillo.

-¡Jared Booth!- lo llamo Padmet- ¡cómo te mueras, te juro que….!- pero su llanto no la dejaba continuar.

-¡No te preocupes amor!- le respondió él- ¡no planeo hacerlo! ¡Tengo en mente conocer a nuestro hijo!- le dijo con una sonrisa que la mujer no sabía de donde era capaz de sacar en medio de todo aquello- ¡ya vete!

-Venga Padmet…- le alentó Cam- Jared es un Booth… saldrá de esta- la mujer asintió, mientras volvía a correr junto a Cam, pero antes de dar vuelta a la derecha y salir de aquel pasillo, en la esquina de este le grito:

-¡Te amo!- y a pesar del ensordecedor sonido de las balas, unas tras otras y otras, el respondió:

-¡Lo sé! ¡Yo también te amo!

Y con dolor, Padmet dejo que la mano de Cam la arrastrara lejos de ahí.

.

.

.

Por un instante, los tres intercambiaron sus miradas.

¿Sería ese al fin el final de todo su sufrimiento, de aquello por lo que tanto habían luchado? ¿Estaría, detrás de aquel marco al final de ese estrecho pasillo, lo que tanto habían anhelado? ¿Sería solo cosa de entrar, sacarlas y salvar el pellejo?

-¿Listos?- les pregunto Booth, tomando con más fuerza el rifle entre sus manos.

Ambos hombres asintieron, mientras cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba, listos para lo que viniera.

-Antes que nada….- empezó Hodgins, mirando a Sully- gracias, gracias por nunca habernos olvidado y sacarnos de todo esto- el otro tan solo asintió, regalándole una sonrisa honesta.

-Bien…, Hodgins, detrás de nosotros- el de ajos azules asintió, aferrando la 9mm en sus tensos y temblorosos dedos- y cuidado a lo que disparas- él asintió.

La mano de Sully se recostó en aquel marco de madera. Miro a Booth, y este, con una tensa cabezada, asintió.

.

.

.

Habían corrido sin saber a dónde iban. Corrían y corrían, siguiendo a Zack que iba en frente.

-¡Zack!- lo llamo Cam- ¡Para!

Jadeante, tanto ella como Padmet se detuvieron, en medio de aquel oscuro pasillo, muy adentro del castillo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto él, recuperando el aliento.

-Es Sweets…- le respondió, mientras ella y Padmet lo tenían en medio de ambas, con ambos brazos por encima de sus hombros- ya no puede más… su herida se ha abierto- y fue ahí cuando él noto la enorme mancha de sangre en la camisa del hombre que estaba cada vez mas pálido.

-Vamos Sweets…- le llamo Zack, yendo hacia ellos y tomando el lugar de Padmet, pasándose el brazo derecho del psicólogo por encima de los hombros- ya estamos cerca del lugar.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Jon?- le pregunto Padmet- ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

-Tomaremos un atajo Pad- le dijo, mientras reanudaban de nuevo su marcha.

-¿Atajo?- inquirió Cam.

-Seremos su seguro de vida.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Padmet.

-Jon y Jared, si logran salir de aquello…

-Lo harán- lo interrumpió Padmet- no dudes de ello.

Zack la miro, y tras una larga mirada entre ellos asintió, dándole una media sonrisa mientras seguía llevando gran parte del peso de Sweets, que permanecía consciente por pura fuerza de voluntad, atento a todas sus palabras.

-Cuando lo hagan…- dijo, esta vez sin la nota de duda en su voz- irán a ayudar a los otros.

-¿Y qué aremos nosotros?- pregunto Cam, con el sudor perlando su frente- no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Me dijo que podríamos escabullirnos al piso de abajo por algunos túneles que están ocultos en los pasillos sin salida, enmarcados con cuadros cada tres entradas de pasillos a la izquierda y uno a la derecha, en donde estaría el cuadro…- relato él, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar con claridad las palabras- pero alguien tendrá que quedarse con Sweets y ellos serán el plan B- y para sorpresa de Cam, se detuvo en medio del pasillo en el que acababan de entrar, dejando a Sweets recostado en la pared.

-¿A qué te refieres con el plan B?- le pregunto Cam, con sus manos tensas a cada lado de sus caderas.

-Jon me dijo que si Sweets empeoraba…- empezó Zack, con sus ojos en el psicólogo quien a pesar de ser casi arrastrado por sus amigos, recuperaba el aliento- alguno tendría que quedarse con él y Salir de aquí, llevando consigo la maleta.

-¿Qué maleta?

-Jon me dijo que habían dejado la maleta con la maquina y todas las pruebas cerca de aquí al dejar el helicóptero, estas son las coordenadas…- le dijo, dándole un pedazo de papal a Padmet.

-¿Por qué me las das a mi?- le pregunto, y abrió los ojos como platos al saber lo que quería decir aquello- no, no me voy a ir de aquí Zack, no sin Jared y…

-Estas embarazada Padmet- la interrumpió Cam- por cierto, felicidades por ello…- le dijo con una sincera sonrisa- estoy segura que Jared lo querría así también.

-El plan B es dejarte a ti y a Sweets en un lugar seguro y en caso de que todo no… no termine como queremos- dijo, cuidando cada una de sus palabras- te vayas lejos y consigas ayuda en ese lugar…- dijo, dándole la vuelta al papel, el cual tenía un nombre y una dirección en él- son amigos de Jon y te ayudaran a salir del país y vendrán por Sweets; mientras tú y Caroline ponen en evidencia todo esto…- Zack tomo la mano de Padmet, que negaba con la cabeza- es el plan B Pad… tal vez no tengamos que usarlo- le dijo con una sonrisa- si todo sale bien, iremos todos por ti y Sweets a donde los dejemos y saldremos juntos de todo esto.

-¿y si no que Zack?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- ¿Cómo… como sabré si todo no ha salido como… como debería?

-No lo sé…- le respondió con sinceridad- pero creo que será fácil darte cuenta de eso.

-Venga Padmet…- le dijo Cam- Zack y yo iremos con ellos también y tenemos….

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el rugir de unos motores. Los tres se acercaron a la pequeña y rectangular ventanillas que había en la rocosa pared, en frente de ellos. Al mirar a través de ella, vieron como una docena de autos todo terreno derrapaban en frente de la entrada del convento, a dos pisos más abajo donde estaban ellos. De los vehículos, se bajaban hombreas altamente armados, con sus semblantes serios y tensos.

-Oh dios mío….- susurro Padmet- es él.

-¿Es él?- pregunto Zack- es parecido Pad, tal vez no sea…

-¡Es él Zack!- dijo en un grito ahogado la mujer.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto con pánico Cam, mientras seguía con la mirada la dirección de sus ojos. Veían a un hombre en un traje de guerra negro, con el pelo corto al estilo militar de un negro intenso; aquel hombre, fornido y de facciones toscas de piel blanca, le gritaba a todo aquel que se bajaba de los autos, unas veces maldiciendo en ingles perfecto y otras en un francés rudimentario.

-¿Quién es él?- insistió Cam.

-¿Te acuerdas que en el barco, la primera vez que nos vimos en D.C…- empezó Zack, sin quitar sus ojos del hombre-, te dijimos que muchas veces nos salvamos de que nos mataran?- Zack dejo de mirar por la ventanilla, dejando que Cam viera algo del temor a través de sus ojos- en Atlanta casi lo logran… y fue él quien casi nos mata.

-Eso no es todo… miren- les dijo Padmet.

Y tanto Cam como Zack, abrieron los ojos como platos al ver en el horizonte la figura de seis helicópteros en el cielo.

-¿Qué a caso no se te parecen a...?

-A los que nos derribaron- dijo en un hilo de voz Zack, respondiendo la dudosa pregunta de Padmet- solo que ahora son seis.

-Vamos a necesitar más que la fuerza de voluntad para salir de esta- murmuro Sweets a sus espaldas- que dios nos ayude… por qué no veo como lo aremos nosotros.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Y te das cuenta que todo ha terminado, cuando al fin, a lo largo de una travesía en la que tropezar solo te ha dado más con que seguir; tus dedos se aferran al borde del precipicio mientras el viento solo te quiere dejar ir" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a mi estimada amiga Emily. Muchas gracias por tu maravillosas palabras, esas que de princio a fin han estado hay para mi, por eso, te dedico este cap de ExPeRiMeNtO, el ultimo de este año 2010**_

_**:)**_

**Bueno, creo que todos podrán ver que ya estamos a puertas del final del camino. **

**Solo me resta decirles gracias por todas sus palabras, de verdad que son las que me ponen detrás de la PC. **

**Les mando un beso enorme desde Colombia, deseándoles un feliz y prospero año nuevo, que todo aquello que deseen se haga realidad; pero, sobre todo….**

**¡Pidan que en este año 2011 se nos haga el milagrito con B&B!**

**¡Que mi internet no me odie! (por que cada vez que me meto se cae)**

**¡Y que tenga más tiempo de escribir! **

**Jejeje**

**BeSoS…**

**Ebby**

**n_n **


	39. A Tan Solo Un Paso

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 39: "A Tan Solo Un Paso…" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Y podrás estar entra la más densa y furiosa de las tormentas, **_

_**Pero yo, con mi corazón como brújula y mi alma como capitán,**_

_**Te encontrare,**_

_**Sin importar que tan fuerte sea la marea, siempre llegare a tu lado"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nada.

Esa sería la mejor palabra para definir lo que tenían en frente.

No había nadie.

-Pero que…

-¡Shhh!- callo Booth a Hodgins, levantando su mano derecha- algo no está bien aquí…

-¡Booth!

Con el llamado de Sully, Booth apunta al hombre que había aparecido de detrás de una de las vigas, al igual que Sullivan.

Era él. Era el hombre que había convertido sus vidas en una miseria y los había llevado a toda esa odisea. Y estaba ahí, frente a ellos como si nada pasara.

-Tu…- dijo entre sus dientes apretados Booth, mientras sentía como la sangre le hervía hasta los huesos- ¡¿Dónde está Brennan?- pregunto a los gritos.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos calmamos agente Booth?- dijo en un tono pasivo aquel hombre, mientras él y Hodgins sentían sus corazones latir fuertemente en su pecho.

-¡Eres un maldito!- le grito Jack, quien si no hubiera sido por Sully, abría ido hacia él- ¡¿Dónde está Ange, que has hecho con ella?

-Bien, ustedes lo han querido así…- dijo Arthur Caloweed; y tras el chasquido de sus dedos, al costado derecho de aquella estancia en construcción, aparecieron dos mujeres que encañonaban a Brennan, Ángela, y Perotta, con las capuchas todavía sobre sus cabezas.

-Ustedes deciden como va a ser esto agente Booth…- dijo el hombre, mientras adelantaba tres pasos hacia ellos, con una sonrisa asquerosa en sus labios- o bajan las armas, o vemos quien se muere primero… ¿yo o ellas, que tan rápido dispara agente Booth?

.

.

Le faltaba el aire y la sensación de vértigo al escuchar aquella voz fue como el impacto de una bala que daña pero no mata.

En medio de la oscuridad que tenia frente a sus ojos, algo dentro de ella sentía que quien fuera que estuviera frente a ella merecía que luchara por verle.

-_Bones…Bones… ¡Bones! _

Si no hubiera sido por la mujer que la retenía, abría caído al suelo presa del dolor de cabeza que le había asaltado al escuchar con más claridad esa voz que la azoraba en sueños, pero que ahora estaba tan cerca, porque su corazón solo latía de aquella forma cuando soñaba con esos ojos marrones…. Pero esta vez no estaba dormida, y la voz que había escuchado en algún punto frente a sus ojos vendados le deja claro que esta vez no se trataba de un sueño...

¿Quién era? ¿Quién estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de ella, y ahora no solo en su mente?

.

.

-Jack….

Susurro entre sus labios al escuchar aquella voz a unos metros de ella, con el velo negro en sus ojos.

Quiso ir hacia él, inconscientemente, pero su secuestradora la retuvo con fuerza.

Y Cerró los ojos con fuertemente al sentir una punzada de dolor en su cabeza al recordar, con más claridad, los ojos azules de sus sueños… y un pequeño letrero, escrito en algo que resplandecía, paso fugazmente por su mente, mientras la sensación que le dejo al leerlo le acelero el corazón aun mas y la hacia hiperventilar… si es que eso era posible.

"_**Se mi amor" **_

Había leído….

.

.

.

Con dificultad, dejaron a Sweets recostado en aquel árbol.

Habían logrado salir del convento sin ser vistos e ir hacia el bosquecillo del lado sur que rodeaba a todo el convento. Era otoño, y el colchón de hojas hizo del lugar más cómodo para Lance.

-Vendremos por ti.

Había dicho Cam a la mujer al ver como se había quedado mirando hacia el convento.

-Todos- agrego la forense, y con ello logro que la mujer le mirara.

-Vuelvan… por favor- les pido, y sin más, se tiro a los brazos de Zack, que ante la sorpresa, respondió al efusivo abrazo segundos después.

-Por si acaso…- empezó Padmet- ha sido hermoso conocerles después de todo- dijo, y al soltarse, abrazo también a Cam- siempre supe, al igual que todos que este viaje estaría incompleto sin ti…- le dijo, y ante ello, Cam solo sonrió- ve, y dales duro a esos hijos de puta, que no los asusten…. Recuerden que perro que ladra no muerde- les dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se separaba de ella y secaba sus lagrimas, tratando de no hacer todo aquello más duro, pues los tres sabían que esa, tal vez, podría ser la última vez que se vieran.

-Cuídalo- le dijo Cam, viendo a Sweets.

-Su herida se ha abierto, hare lo que pueda, pero no creo que sea tan grave.

-Toma- le dijo Zack, extendiéndole una bala que estaba entre sus dedos- se que no va a ser lindo pero…

-Ya, pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer- completo Padmet, mientras una sonrisa melancólica se asomaba a sus labios al recordar de quien habían aprendido aquella dolorosa, pero útil técnica.

-Cuídense chicos- les dijo.

Ambos asintieron.

-No te preocupes, volveremos- le dijo Cam, y tras darle una media sonrisa dio media vuelta, encarando aquel convento- vamos Zack- dijo, aferrando con fuerza el arma, mientras sentía que su corazón se desbocaba a cada paso que daba.

.

.

.

Era ella. No tenía que verle la cara para saber que era ella.

Su Bones, aquella mujer desconocida con la cual había soñado todo ese tiempo estaba ahí; solo que ahora tenía la certeza que no era un sueño que su mente había creado, no, esa mujer existía, en carne hueso, y estaba ahí, a unos metros de él.

-No, te quedas donde estas.

Con las palabras del Arthur, los pies de Booth se pararon en seco, deteniendo los tres pasos que sin saber había dado hacia ella; pero al ver como la ruda mujer que la retenía aferraba el armas con más vehemencia a su cabeza, se detuvo al instante.

-Dejen las armas en el suelo…es una orden.

Pero ninguno lo hizo. En su lugar, tanto Booth como Hodgins solo tenían ojos para las mujeres encapuchas frente a ellos; y Sully, se debatía entre mirar a la rubia que estaba encañonada o aquel hombre que tenía en frente, sintiendo como sus amigos podrían ser matados en cualquier momento, pues todos sus sentidos solo estaban enfocados en ellas.

-Bien… si así será- y otro chasquido salió de sus dedos.

Las Tres mujeres que retenían a las chicas, quitaron los seguros de las armas, haciendo que ellos, volvieran toda su atención a él.

-¡Hijo de…!

-¡Que suelte las armas he dicho!- grito Arthur, con sus ojos coléricos en ellos.

Y con mucho pesar, los tres dejaron caer sus armas, mientras el sonoro ruido metálico hacía eco en aquella instancia.

-Bien, así está mejor, ahora….

Pero a partir de ahí todo fue caos.

La estancia se sumió, de un momento a otro en una gran y densa nube blanca tras un ruido atronador y un deslumbrante destello. Y los disparos se escucharon por doquier.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, y sin ver nada, mientras aquel humo le obstruía la garganta, Booth corrió a siegas entre el humo, sabiendo que hacía unos pocos minutos había tenido frente a él a Brennan. Sin ver, siguió esa línea imaginaria, recta, mientras los disparos sonaban por todas partes y su corazón le pedía a Dios que ninguna de esas balas hubiera dado en ella, o en su defecto, certera en su cien.

-¡Brennan!

Gritaba por encima del ruido, una y otra vez, pero no obtenía respuesta, mientras sus manos seguían estiradas frente a él, con sus manos abiertas, esperando encontrarse con el cuerpo femenino después de tanto tiempo; tanto tiempo en el que su cerebro la olvido, pero su corazón nunca había dejado de amarla….

.

.

Un grito salió de su garganta al escuchar como un disparo había matado a la mujer que la retenía, mientras el peso de ella al golpear un costado de sus piernas al caer al suelo la hizo retroceder y tropezar con las piernas del cadáver. Instintivamente paso sus manos atadas por detrás de sus piernas, mientras el ruido de las balas la asustaba cada vez más. Y con sus manos en frente de su cuerpo no dudo en quitarse la capucha que le cubría el rostro. Todo era blanco y había entre la nube de humo figuras humanas que se movían de un lado a otro. El humo empezó a entrar en su nariz y se tapo la boca.

Pero, entre sus ojos a medio cerrar, una de aquellas figuras entre el humo la hizo parar de un salto y correr, sin saber por qué hacia todo aquel ruidoso escándalo, con tal de llegar a ella...

-¡Jack!- grito con toda el alma mientras corría, sabiendo que aquella figura era igual a la de sus sueños….

.

.

Sintió como la mujer que la tenia prisionera caía, y su cuerpo se iba hacia delante, cayendo de rodillas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se pregunto fugazmente, mientras todo a su alrededor era caos al pesar de no ver nada y no escuchar otra cosa que no fueran gritos y disparos. Movió las manos habilidosamente y se soltó del fracasado nudo con el que habían atado sus manos por detrás de su espalda, y al quitarse la capucha, ahora todo era lo contrario. Un blanco y denso humo había remplazado la sedocidad de la oscuridad de la capucha, mientras sus toseos se perdían entre todo el escándalo, con ella ahí, tirada en el suelo.

Pero entonces, recordó a su hermana, y se desplazo a su lado derecho, gateando ante el instinto de quedarse a bajo ante el sonido de las balas. Pero su hermana no está, a diferencia de ella no se había quedado en el suelo. Y temió por su vida y la de su hermana al descubrir el cadáver de una mujer en el suelo.

Y hay, aterrorizada por lo que pudiera estar pasando a su alrededor, una voz, un grito, le llego más claro que todos. Y como si algún imán que no pudiera ver la atrajera a aquella voz, sus manos se extendieron frente a ella, con sus palmas abiertas sin saber que esperara encontrarse, sin saber por qué, en contra de toda lógica, salía de la seguridad del suelo para ponerse de pie en busca de esa voz que gritaba Brennan con toda el alma….

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap ;)**_

_**Un beso y un abrazo y ojala este haya sido un buen inicio de año. **_

_**n_n **_


	40. Sueño Entre las Manos

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 40: "Sueño Entre las Manos" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus pasos hacían eco, retumbando en aquellas paredes de piedra maciza, mientras sus pies corrían por los largos trayectos de pasillos.

___Al llegar a la esquina donde habían visto por última vez a Jared y Jon, Zack y Cam se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. _

_____-¿Dónde están? _

_______Pregunto un agitado Zack a la forense, mientras sus ojos solo tenían lugar para el rastro de sangre sobre el suelo gris. _

_________-No lo sé Zack….- reconoció ella, para su desgracia temiendo lo peor- no lo sé. _

___________-Eso es sangre Cam…_

_____________-Ya, pudieron haber herido a alguno, pero no es mucha así que…_

_______________Pero el acompasado ruido de un grupo que corría en su dirección, callaron las palabras de Cam. La mano de Zack aferro con fuerza su muñeca, haciendo reaccionar los pies de la mujer para correr en la otra dirección. Doblaron la esquina del pasillo a la izquierda, seguro de que no los habían visto, pero entonces, un grito en francés llego a los oídos de Zack, haciendo que este parara en seco y detuviera tu huida para se pegara contra la pared, justo en el recodo del pasillo. _

_________________-¡Stop! _

___________________Había gritado un hombre de voz gruesa. Pero algo en aquella voz hizo tremer los corazones de ambos. Después de aquella simple orden, se dejaron de escuchar los pesados pasos de los hombres. _

_____________________**-**__**Les ordres sont**__**clairs, vous**__**devez**__**tuer**__**tous ceux**__**qui**__**se tient**__**à notre façon**__**, **__**sans**__**aucune**__**troupe**__**ecepsion, Arthur**__**Calooweed**__**d'autant plus que**__**les gens**__**dans les**__**photographies**__**qu'ils**__**ont déjà montré… **__**Pour cela**__**nous avons**__**payé**__**Messieurs**__**, **__**si**__**je veux**__**un déménagement**__**rapide et propre**__**! **_

___________________Y tras aquellas palabras que no tuvieron sentido en la cabeza de Cam, escucharon como aquellos hombres volvían a poner marcha, saliendo por el pasillo en que habían estado luchando Jared y Jon._

___________________-Zack… ¡Zack!- lo llamaba Cam, moviendo el escueto hombro del chico._

___________________-Son mercenarios Cam…. Tienen la orden de matarnos a todos…incluyendo a Arthur Caloweed._

___________________._

___________________._

___________________._

___________________-Estoy bien… hace falta más que una bala para acabar conmigo._

___________________Jared asintió, mientras Jon se hacia el mismo un torniquete en su brazo con un pedazo de tela que traía entre sus ropas, mientras dejaba a un lado la 9mm junto con una bolsita que había sacado de entre los bolsillos internos de sus ropas._

___________________-¿Qué llevas hay?- le pregunto Jared al ver la bolsita transparente con lo que parecían ser mucho papeles, todos de pequeños tamaños y algunos doblados en su interior. Jon la miro y sonrió de medio lado._

___________________-Velo por ti mismo._

___________________Jared extendió la mano y saco el primer papelito. Era una fotografía en lo que supo era Paris, pues a lo lejos la torre Eiffel se dejaba ver mientras el sol le daba un halo de misticismo anaranjado a la pareja que le sonreía a la cámara en primera plana. Al instante, Jared reconoció a Jon, tal vez con unos siete años menos, pero igual era él el que abrazaba a una linda mujer de cabellos rubios de sonrisa amplia y gentil._

___________________-Esa es mi Ainoa….- Jared levanto la mirada de la foto para ver como Jon miraba por una pequeña ventana frente a él- bueno, al menos lo era._

___________________-¿Por eso has aceptado venir con nosotros, verdad?- agrego Jared, viendo esta vez como él sonreía pesadamente- ya lo has dado todo por perdido, solo vez esto como una forma en la que morir no te disgusta._

___________________-Dime tu que arias si pierdes a Padmet y con ella a tu familia…- ante ello, Jared no supo que decir- es horrible…. No se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo._

___________________Jared asintió en silencio, retornando su mirada a la fotografía._

___________________-Era muy hermosa- dijo con benevolencia._

___________________Por primera vez, Jon aparto la mirada del pequeño retículo de ventana para verle y extender su mano para tomar la fotografía. El corazón de Jared se removió conmovido ante la mirada de Jon cuando sus ojos se posaron en los impresos de la mujer._

___________________-La primera vez que me desperté a su lado y vi sus ojos…. Dios, ese día supe que ella era la indicada ¿sabes?- una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante lo que Jared reconoció como un buen recuerdo- no he visto unos ojos más bellos que los suyos, siempre soñé con que nuestros gemelos tendría sus ojos._

___________________-Sin duda serian unos niños adorables._

___________________-Bueno… nunca supimos a ciencia cierta si eran varones…. Ella decía que creía que eran niñas, pero la verdad es que yo creo que eran niños- y ante todo el panorama, una pequeña risa salió de ambos._

___________________-Bueno, creo que ya puedo continuar- retomo la palabra Jon, dejando rápidamente atrás aquel momento._

___________________Jared asintió y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie, mientras Jon guardaba la fotografía, no sin antes besar a la chica de la foto justo en medio de sus hermosos ojos de un color grisáceo claro y brillante._

___________________-Venga, que tus amigos no tienen mucho tiempo….en marcha._

___________________._

___________________._

___________________._

___________________**Londres – Inglaterra**_

___________________**.**_

_____________________**.**_

_____________________**Un Día Antes….**_

___________________**.**_

___________________**.**_

_____________________El tintineo de sus tacones sobre los pulidos adoquines del suelo resonaba en el elegante pasillo de decoración italiana. La mujer, alta y de tez blanquecina les sonrió a dos pequeñas que pararon los movimientos de sus muñecas al verla pasar frente a ellas._

_____________________-¡¿Viste Dilan? _

_____________________Le pregunto una de las pequeñas a la otra, mientras la niña asentía, con sus ojos puestos todavía en el chaleco de piel gruesa que llevaba la mujer. _

_____________________-¡Era grandísima! _

_____________________-¿A que parecía un gigante?- dijo la primera y la otra rio, con la misma sonrisa de su hermana, los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo…_

_____________________-¡Niñas! _

_____________________Las dos pequeñas se pararon de un salto al escuchar la vos de su padre. Ambas, con los mismos movimientos, alisaron sus vestidos azules, acomodaron correctamente la diadema del mismo color que su vestido y miraron cada una a su gemela. Solo Dilan extendió su mano a su copia idéntica, para poner en su sitio un largo mechón de cabello rubio que tenía su hermana sobre su hombro. _

_____________________-¿Qué les he dicho de jugar en este pasillo?_

_____________________Las niñas tan solo bajaron la mirada. _

_____________________-A ver… ¿Shannon? _

_____________________La gemela de la derecha se removió incomoda, pero al final, levanto su mirada a su padre. _

_____________________-Que no debemos jugar en este pasillo por que da a tu oficina…- la niña miro por encima de su hombro, hacia la puerta de roble que se cerro en aquel momento, justo después de resguardar detrás de ella a la alta mujer- por que las niñas buenas no deben escuchar conversaciones de mayores…. ¡pero es que Dilan quería jugar aquí y ver a la mujer…!_

_____________________-¡Shannon!_

_____________________-¡Silencio!- grito el hombre y ambas se callaron al instante. _

_____________________-¿Era solo eso por lo que querían venir a jugar hoy aquí?- empezó el hombre- ¿por verla? _

_____________________Las niñas se miraron una a la otra y asintieron. _

_____________________-Pues vamos, no quiero que la sigan llamando gigante, así como ustedes, ella también tiene nombre…. Venid. _

_____________________Sin creérselo, las niñas se miraron sin poder asimilar que entrarían a la oficina de su padre, con la cual habían aventurado millones de veces que de seguro tenía una sala súper secreta con toboganes y todo. _

_____________________-¿Vienen niñas?- las llamo él por encima del hombro. _

_____________________La enorme puerta de roble se abrió una vez más, y sus ocupantes quedaron sorprendidos al ver que habían entrado las dos pequeñas y no su anfitrión. _

_____________________Era una estancia larga, con una gran mesa en medio con todos sus asientos ocupados a acepción de dos. Shannon miro con decepción a su hermana. No había tobogán después de todo. _

_____________________-Les presento a mis hijas señores…. Y dama- agrego el padre, por detrás de las niñas- mis hijas están ansiosas de conocerte Wanda. _

_____________________La mujer les sonrió y se puso de pie. _

_____________________-Vaya… pero que lindas son muñequitas, ¿Cómo se llaman?_

_____________________-Shannon. _

_____________________-Dilan. _

_____________________Respondieron al mismo tiempo. _

_____________________-Shannon y Dilan….- repitió la mujer, como si saboreara sus nombres entre sus grandes dientes blancos- parecen tan lindas y saludables, como si nunca les diera ni un resfriado…. ¿a que si?_

_____________________-Bueno, la verdad es que no- respondió la niña de la derecha- todos los niños se enferman y sus mamas tienen que curarles la gripe y por eso no pueden ir a veces a clase de caballos…_

_____________________-Equitación- corrigió con elegancia Dilan- se pierden las clases, pero mi hermana y yo nunca nos hemos perdido de una porque nunca nos da nada- dijo, como si lamentara el hecho- no me gusta ir…me pican los mosquitos y huele mal..._

_____________________-¡Dilan!- le llamo la tensión su padre detrás de ella. _

_____________________-¡Oh Ganler!- lo atajo Wanda- son solo niñas, a demás, podrías meterlas en clases más productivas, como piano, chelo… costo una fortuna su nacimiento para que lo desperdicien cabalgando por ahí. _

_____________________-Lo sé, lo tendremos en cuenta… ¿verdad niñas?_

_____________________Ambas asintieron, mientras sus grandes ojos grises seguían en ella. _

_____________________-Te han quedado de maravilla Ganler…- comento con una sonrisa Wanda- a valido la pena. _

_____________________-Lo sé…- comento él- bueno niñas, ya conocen a Wanda, asi que vayan y jueguen por otro lado, lejos de este pasillo… ¿vale?_

_____________________Las niñas asintieron e hicieron una leve reverencia a Wanda, antes de salir por la puerta. _

_____________________-Sencillamente adorables- comento Wanda- ¿si la madre murió como pudiste criarlas?_

_____________________-No resistió a la manipulación de los genes cuando las niñas eran unos fetos, murió en el parto, así que toco nutrirlas por medio de suplementos y nodrizas. _

_____________________-Vaya… pero ha valido la pena ¿no?_

_____________________-Claro, cuando sean mayores podremos aprender mucho de ellas en el área de genética. _

_____________________-Lamento interrumpir su charla…- los llamo un hombre desde la mesa- pero de verdad que tenernos prisa, así que…_

_____________________-No te preocupes Jonathan- lo callo Ganler-, seré breve. _

_____________________Tanto él como Wanda, se dirigieron cada uno a su puesto, solo que él no se sentó, tan solo apoyo sus ante brazos en el cabecero de la silla. _

_____________________-¿Por qué han mandado a Arthur a Luxemburgo y a mí me han dejado aquí?_

_____________________Pero ante su pregunta, Ganler solo sonrió. _

_____________________-Las preguntas aquí las hacemos nosotros Jonathan- respondió Ganler, sin quitar su mirada de él- ¿Por qué mis hombres te trajeron desde el aeropuerto, justo antes de que abordaras un avión a…. me lo recuerdas tu?_

_____________________Jonathan trago en seca, pero sonoramente audible para todos ante su pregunta. _

_____________________-¿Jonathan?- lo alentó Wanda- ¿A dónde carajos creías que ibas? _

_____________________-Iba a Luxemburgo a ayudar a mi hermano, pensé que necesitaría ayuda…_

_____________________-No mientas Jonathan…- lo interrumpió Ganler- ¿Qué tu madre no te enseño que eso era malo?- agrego con sorna. _

_____________________-Vale, supongo que les diré yo por que el menor de los Caloweed pretendía largarse a Luxemburgo. _

_____________________-¿Luxemburgo?- repitió uno de los hombres a la mesa, aquel de nariz ganchuda y mirada penetrante- se supone que solo mandamos a Arthur para…_

_____________________-Lo sé Neal, lo sé…- lo atajo Ganler, quien se había ido a una estantería, de la cual trajo consigo una pequeña grabadora, que puso en la pulcra mesa de madera tallada- perdonaran que los haya vigilado sin decirles- comento, mirando a todos menos a Jonathan-, pero es que no me fiaba de estos dos… y vaya que tenía razón después de todo…. _

_____________________Ganler presiono el pequeño botón, y tras un leve ruido de fondo, empezaron a escuchar la voz de Arthur Caloweed: _

_____________________-Escúchame bien Jonathan, no tengo mucho tiempo… me han ordenado ir al convento para asegurarme de que los maten… pero no puede pasar, no después de todo lo que hemos sacrificado!….así que toma el primer vuelo y reúnete conmigo en el convento… no los quiero a todos, con uno nos bastara… ¡hazlo a no más escuches este mensaje!... _

_____________________Y tras sus palabras, el constante pitido del teléfono quedo llenando el silencio de la estancia. _

_____________________-Si Jonathan, está claro que ibas a Luxemburgo para ayudar a tu hermano, pero no precisamente por el bien de todos. _

_____________________Después de sus palabras, los insultos no se hicieron esperar, todos en diferentes idiomas. _

_____________________-¡Cállense! _

_____________________Chillo Wanda por encima del bullicio de los hombres._

_____________________-Aquí lo que hay que hacer es buscar soluciones, no cogernos de los pelos todos-agrego la mujer, mientras todas las miradas estaban en los ahora, temblorosos ojos de Jonathan- ¿qué propones Ganler?_

_____________________-¿Quieres una solución mi querida Wanda?_

_____________________Su voz se escucho amortiguada, ya que su boca estaba dirigida a la gran puerta de roble, dándoles la espalda mientras la ajustaba bien. _

_____________________-Aquí está mi solución. _

_____________________Un grito ahogado por su propia mano callo la exclamación que Wanda estuvo a punto de propinar cuando una bala certera rompió el silencio de la sala, dándole en medio de los ojos a Jonathan, quien simplemente quedo sentado en la silla, como un muñeco de trapo que ahora no temblaba. _

_____________________-Ganler…. ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto en un hilo de voz Wanda, sin que sus ojos salieran del muerto. _

_____________________-Tú qué crees Wanda?- respondió un hombre en frente de ella- solucionar nuestros problemas, claro está. _

_____________________-Pero Hozadd…. _

_____________________-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Arthur?- le pregunto él a Ganler, quien limpiaba el brillante metal de su arma con un pulcro pañuelo blanco. _

_____________________-Bueno… está en la línea de fuego de la gente que hemos mandado a matar a los experimentos…. No sería tonto pensar que ha sido un accidente… ¿verdad?_

___________________**.**_

___________________**.**_

___________________**.**_

___________________**Echternach – Luxemburgo**_

___________________**.**_

___________________**.**_

___________________Como un ancla al tocar el fondo, aquel momento en el que el barco al fin siente que tras una larga travesía está a salvo a pesar de que a su alrededor se desata una tormenta, ella se sintió. Sus manos se entrelazaron mientras sus cuerpos se acercaron en un irremediable intento de estar más juntos uno del otro. Extrañando su presencia y su cercanía fueron sus corazones los primeros en saber que al fin, habían llegado a casa._

___________________La densa nube blanca seguía cubriendo sus ojos, pero en ningún momento, Ángela dudo que no conociera al propietario de esas manos. Había soñado con su tacto tantas veces que temió estar en uno de aquellos sueños de los cuales lamentaba despertar. Su boca le temblaba mientras el pulso de su corazón se agolpaba en su cuello y sus ojos buscaban vislumbrar mejor la silueta frente a ella…._

___________________._

___________________Su corazón latía desesperado ante su andar prácticamente a siegas mientras seguía gritando un nombre que sabía que ella ni recordaría. Pero entonces distingo la figura con la cual había soñado entre la densa nube blanquecina. Sus pies se detuvieron un momento y sus oídos ensordecieron el rugir de las balas. Era ella, tenía que ser ella…._

___________________-¡BONES!_

___________________Hay estaba de nuevo. Era esa voz…. Su voz…._

___________________Mientras su cabeza le daba vueltas a algo que ella no lograba ver con claridad… hay, en aquella voz había algo que hacía que sus rodillas le temblaran, incluso con más fuerza que la misma situación en la que se encontraba… los ojos marrones se enmarcaron en su mente mientras sentía la inexplicable sensación de correr hacia esa voz… y cuando fue consciente, sus pies ya se habían movido y sus pasos se acercaron mas a la nublosa silueta que la paralizo al instante, a unos pocos centímetros…._

___________________-__Bones….- _pensó él en un vago segundo antes de que sus brazos rodearan sin ningún preámbulo la delicada silueta femenina. Al fin la tenía entre sus brazos, al fin había alcanzado aquel sueño que burlesco siempre lograba escapar de sus manos, pero ahora estaba hay…. Y no era un sueño.

___________________-Bones…- susurro en su oído…._

___________________Ella tenía los brazos laxos a sus costados, como si sujetara unas pesas de mil kilos. No sabía lo que pasaba… solo era consciente que un cuerpo perfecto que se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo como dos fichas de rompecabezas la tenían entre unos brazos que a cada segundo le eran menos desconocidos…._

___________________Un dolor de cabeza la embargo cuando él dijo su nombre al oído….._

___________________"…__.Moriría por ti... mataría por ti…._

___________________…__Si Bones… un milagro…. _

_____________________No, yo nunca te voy a traicionar…._

___________________…__Hey, es tan solo un abrazo de chicos…. Cuando yo me asuste, te abrazare…vale? _

_____________________...Quiero saber si hay algo mas por lo que no me dejaste morir, después de todo es Cam, con ella mantuviste una relación, la conoces más tiempo que a mi…_

_____________________Pero a ella no la amo…._

___________________…__Por primera vez en tu vida estas equivocada Bones…y yo te lo voy demostrar…..esta vez seré yo quien te de la verdad…te amo…..y ese hecho sí que no me lo vas a refutar…" _

___________________Y a pesar de la densa neblina que estaba entre ellos, busco con sus ojos abiertos como platos, aquellos ojos marrones que, esta vez, estaban frente a ella, más allá de la ilusión de un sueño, esta vez, aquellos ojos la miraban, frente a frente._

___________________Pero, entonces, un fuerte jalón en cada una de sus muñecas les hizo apartar la mirada, mientras unas manos frías y tembladoras los sacaban corriendo de aquel lugar._

___________________Con cada zancada, la niebla se iba disipando mientras la escueta figura de un hombre los arrastraba. Booth no sabía a ciencia cierta si era amigo o enemigo, pues para lo único que tenia ojos era para ver por donde andaba, pues de vez en cuando paraba la marcha de los tres para saltar por encima de lo que sabía era un cadáver pero de lo cual nunca retorno la mirada para asegurarlo. Y mientras andaban, deslumbraba el perfil femenino que en ocasiones hacia lo mismo que él: girar la mirada para poder verse mutuamente en cualquier receso que el tortuoso camino les regalaba._

___________________A lo lejos, el recuadro de la salida dejaba entrever la luz del día que cada ahora estaba más baja según él lo recordaba. Pudo distinguir la silueta de Jared arrastrando la de Jack, para salir victoriosos a través de la puerta mientras su amigo de ojos azules arrastraba consigo a alguien de la mano, y el que reconoció como Jon, alentaban a su guía desde el umbral de la puerta para que esté corriera más rápido. Y fue ahí cuando Booth reconoció la escueta figura de Zack cogida de su muñeca tras una máscara de gas._

___________________-¡Rápido! – grito Jared, a pesar de que Booth, Brennan y Zack habían traspasado el umbral segundos antes de su grito._

___________________._

___________________Cuando sus pulgones recibieron aire, libre de aquel contaminante segador, dejo caer su cabeza, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Respiro una, dos y hasta tres veces, quizás hasta una cuarta así como lo hace un bebe recién llegado al mundo. Abrió sus ojos y vio el empedrado pero uniforme suelo de aquel convento, regocijándose con la idea de ver otro color que el negro o el blanco. Y hay, unas gruesas botas se interpusieron en su campo visual, mientras la presencia de su portador le hizo contener el aire; pero su corazón latió con más fuerza y la hizo incorporarse lentamente, haciendo que poco a poco el polvoriento pero bello cuerpo masculino le hiciera temblar las rodillas, una vez más. Y él dudo, pero al fin dejo que sus brazos se posaran en sus hombros. Sus pies le acercaron a ella un paso más. Milímetros había ente ellos ahora, tan solo eso había ahora de lo que antes creían imposibles… de lo que antes creían un sueño de una vida pasada, que ahora era más propia que nunca para ella con cada latir y con cada imagen que detuvo su mirada en los ojos de Booth. El azul de sus ojos como el cielo y el mar, se encontró con su contra parte diferente pero perfecta en los ojos de él, con aquel magnetismo y fuerza que solo la tierra puede otorgar. Su mano se movió tan suavemente como el caer de una pluma mientras sus dedos se acercaban lentamente a la mejilla de él, como si temiera en cualquier momento que se fuera a desvanecer como el agua entre las manos. Con el tacto, ambos cerraron los ojos mientras una sonrisa salió de los labios femeninos y una lágrima rodo por la mejilla de Booth hasta perderse entre los dedos de Brennan mientras ahora, su mano se posaba sobre la de ella también._

___________________-Al fin… al fin eres tu…_

___________________Soltó él en un hilo de voz, mientras veía como ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, ahora, con su otra mano en el pecho de él, justo sobre su corazón. Aquel pestañeo en reversa se le hizo tortuoso pero a la vez tan hermoso que cuando volvió a ver sus ojos mirarle como siempre, supo que todo, por ella y para ella, había valido la pena aunque tenerla entre sus brazos una sola vez mas fuera lo único que tendría al final de todo aquel acabose._

___________________-Te lo dije….- su voz sonó como música en los oídos de Booth cuando sus palabras llegaron a él y su mano le acaricio con suavidad- te dije que ninguna maquina me aria olvidarte mi amor._

___________________Y una sonrisa surco los labios de cada uno mientras Booth la tomaba entre sus brazos con desesperación, viendo por encima del hombro de ella, como Jack sujetaba la mano de Ángela, y esta, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los azules de su amado, tenían el mismo brillo que él recordaba._

___________________Al separarse, el cuadro de toda la escena les hizo volver a la realidad. Todo aquello no había terminado, y ellos seguían hay, parados a unos metros del umbral mientras las balas resonaban en el interior. ¿Si sus amigos estaban afuera, quienes seguían adentro tratando de matarse?_

___________________Booth tomo con fuerza la mano de Brennan, determinado a no perderla un minuto más de su lado, todo un año había sido suficiente._

___________________-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Booth a Jon, quien trataba de ver a través del humo._

___________________-Cam está trayendo a Sully y Perotta…. De camino tu hermano y yo logramos robar tres mascaras de gas y nos topamos con ellos, así que Jared, Zack y Cam se metieron por ustedes._

___________________-¿No fueron ustedes quienes lanzaron la granada de gas?- Jon negó secamente, mientras sus ojos se abrieron más al ver las figuras de sus restantes amigos acercarse._

___________________Como ellos, Sully y Perotta salieron tosiendo mientras Cam tiraba al suelo la trompuda mascara._

___________________-Hay que salir de aquí antes de que los hombres de la milicia acaben con la gente de Caloweed y vengan por nosotros- exclamo la forense mientras le daba palmaditas a Perotta en la espalda._

___________________-Venga, ya la han oído, salgamos de una puta vez de aquí- exclamo Booth, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Brennan y ser ellos dos los primeros en salir corriendo hasta el final del pasillo. Corrieron por unos segundos y sus pies los hicieron correr a todos con más fuerza, sin que nadie les dijera, al percatarse que los balazos que habían dejado atrás ya no se escuchaban. Aquellos tipos, aquellos hombres desalmados habían dejado de seguro todo el lugar colmado de cadáveres… y ahora, venían tras sus pasos._

___________________O tal vez antes, porque la maciza figura de un hombre, altamente armado salió en su camino. Todos se pararon al instante, y los ojos de Jared, Perotta y Zack se abrieron como platos al reconocer al hombre que estuvo a punto de matarlos en una ocasión._

___________________Como si leyera sus pensamientos, aquel tipo sonrió mientras ladeaba su cabeza a su lado izquierdo, sin quitar de ellos sus ojos gélidos._

___________________-¿Qué no les dije que los encontraría?_

___________________Y unos pasos a sus espaldas, de un pequeño montos de botas empezaban a acercase por detrás de ellos._

___________________Sus corazones latían pesadamente, mientras sus manos aferraban aquellas que no estaban dispuestos a dejar ir una vez más…. Primero sus dedos tendrían que estar tiesos y sin vida antes de que soltaran la mano de su al fin, sueño alcanzado._

___________________-Vale… si salimos de esta, te regalo esa cita que me estuviste pidiendo._

___________________-Mira a la hora que me lo vienes a decir- le respondió Sully a Perotta, mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos, y como todos, giraban sus cabezas para ver al pequeño grupo de hombres que ahora les cerraba el paso por donde habían llegado._

___________________-¿Tú?_

___________________Exclamo Cam._

___________________**.**_

___________________**.**_

___________________**.**_

_____________________**Continuara…**_

___________________**.**_

___________________**.**_

___________________**Bueno…. Yo sé que me quieren matar :S **_

___________________**Pero la verdad es que ahora no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir como lo tenía antes así que les pido MILLLLL disculpas. **_

___________________**Por otro lado, las frases en las que va recordando Brennan, hay unas de la serie y otras de este Fic jajajaja lo digo para aquellos que de pronto no lo tengan presente. **_

___________________**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y si…. Ya estamos a puertas del final…. Ahora…. ¿Quién será esa persona a la que Cam pareció reconocer?**_

___________________**Mmmm….. **_

___________________**Ya les diré a la próxima :P **_

___________________**Un beso grandisomoooooo **_

___________________**PD: Amaria que llegáramos a los 300 comentarios! **_

___________________**=D **_

___________________**Ebby**_


	41. El Soldado

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 41: "El Soldado" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¡Merezco saber donde esta!_

_-¡Le he dicho lo que tenía que decir, ahora, por favor retírese de mi casa! _

_-¡Espere, por favor!- el hombre, con aspecto derrotado y abatido, impidió que la mujer le cerrase la puerta en las narices- solo… solo necesito saber si está bien, si… si regresara- con sus ojos fijos en los de la mujer, que lo miraban compasivo, siguió su monologo- es todo lo que le pido, necesito saber de ella más de lo que me dice esto- con sus palabras, blandió frente a ella una hoja de papel- necesito saber que Camille está bien. _

_Caroline, con sus ojos fijos en el hombre que tenía en frente, se pregunto si se lamentaría por aquello. Le tomo un largo minuto hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar al hombre por el umbral de la puerta. _

_-Sigue- le dijo con voz leve, mientras ella entraba a la estancia de la sala; hay, tomo asiento en un sofá al lado de la chimenea que repiqueteaba con un fuego bajo y lento, dándole pocas sombras a la estancia; y con un ademan de mano, lo invito a sentarse frente a ella. _

_-¿Dónde está?_

_Fueron las palabras de él a no más sentarse. _

_-Charles….- empezó Caroline, entrelazando sus dedos mientras sus codos reposaban en su regazo- ¿Dónde has dejado a Michelle?_

_-No entiendo porque…._

_-¿La has traído contigo?- lo interrumpió ella, mientras sus ojos seguían en todo momento conectados al par que tenían en frente. _

_-No- respondió al fin, tras un minuto de largo silencio- sigue en Paris, no fue fácil dejarla sabiendo que regresaba a Estados Unidos… ni ella sabe que ha sido de Camille, en todo este tiempo no la ha llamado siquiera una vez y no solo ella empieza a preocuparse señora Caroline- la fiscal asintió, y como si comprobara sus palabras, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios al ver el almanaque que estaba por encima de la estantería de la chimenea en un pequeño recuadro que marcaba los días- ya son cuatro meses y yo….yo necesito saber si tendré que regresar a Francia diciéndole a Michelle si quiere quedarse conmigo a partir de ahora. _

_Ante sus palabras, una media sonrisa salió de los labios de la mujer. _

_-Cam no se equivoco al dejarte a su hija…- su mano, con algunas arrugas que ya surcaban sus dedos, tomo un portarretratos que estaba al lado de aquel almanaque- siempre he pensado en ellos como una familia, y en Cam como la madre que siempre ha estado hay para todos, por eso no me sorprendió que decidiera ir. _

_Charles tomo el marco plateado que Caroline le extendía a través del pequeño espacio que los separaba. En él había una foto de todo el equipo del Jeffersonian, una en la que todos estaban a las puertas de lo que reconoció la corte suprema de justicia; todos tenían una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios. Charles reconoció al agente del FBI, la artista, el señor de los bichos y la prestigiosa antropóloga por la cual su prometida, aquella que estaba al lado de Caroline en la fotografía, había llorado en aquel desierto al lado del joven psicólogo, que sonreía al lado de aquel agente que abrazaba por la cintura a la mujer de ojos azules. _

_-Son los amigos de Camille- dijo entre dientes él, mientras seguía mirando la fotografía- el recuerdo de aquel día en el desierto, de tener que ser yo quien le dijo que no había nada más que hacer todavía me rompe el alma- y al levantar su mirada, pudo ver como la mujer frente a él se removía incomoda- ¿me vas a decir que es lo que está pasando aquí de una buena vez? _

_-No hay nada que pueda decirte Charles, ni yo misma sé si han podido lograrlo o si ya es demasiado tarde. _

_Por un largo rato un silencio sepulcral se creó entre ellos, hasta que él, con un largo suspiro dejo la fotografía en el sofá y enfrento con su mirada a la mujer. En ella, Caroline veía a un soldado, un militar que no sabía que hacer, que pedía a gritos una solución a su duda y dolor. _

_-¿A dónde ha ido Caroline?- dijo levemente, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella- ¿Qué coño es lo que está pasando?_

_-No puedo decirte nada, lo siento- le respondió- es mejor que no sepas nada._

_-¿Mejor?- repitió el hombre, mientras su rostro se demacraba con una torcida sonrisa- ¡ya no puedo más!- grito, poniéndose de pie de un salto- ¡ya me canse de todo esto! ¡Ya me canse que durante todo este tiempo no haya sido capaz de llamar y que se haya ido sin darme una explicación! ¡Ya me canse de que no confié en mi!- gritaba él, mientras iba y venía en frente de los ojos de Caroline- necesito, no, quiero... no, cual quiero… ¡merezco saber que está pasando! _

_Los ojos de ella, tras haber estado posados en las llamas del fuego, volvieron a mirarlo cuando escucho que había terminado de hablar. _

_-¿Con quién has dejado a Michelle? _

_El hombre la miro desconcertado. _

_-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto? _

_Con un suspiro, la mujer se paro del sofá, quedando cara a cara con él. _

_-Tiene que ver mucho…- empezó ella, sin siquiera parpadear- porque si voy a decirle esto, tengo que saber que está segura, porque algo me dice, y bien Dios sabe que mi instinto no me falla, que no volverás precisamente a Francia cuando te diga de que va toda esta mierda._

_La mujer rodeo el sofá en el que él estaba sentado, parándose en frente de las escaleras al ver que él no la seguía. _

_-¿Vienes o no?_

_-¿Por qué no volveré a Paris?- pregunto él, todavía plantado en medio de la sala. _

_-Por que algo me dice que eres muy parecido al cabezota de Booth y que tu "Bones" vendría siendo la Dra. Saroyan…- aquel comentario lo dejo sin palabras, y más aún cuando ella misma se sonrió ante su propio comentario, sin ninguna duda de que él no había entendido su chiste- ¿bienes o no? _

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto él al llegar a su lado. _

_-Cherry, quiere decir que tú también te ves como uno de esos que iría hasta el infierno por ella. _

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Y bien? ¿No dices nada? _

_Pero ninguna palabras salía de sus labios y las de Caroline tan solo habían hecho eco en la biblioteca de su casa. _

_Frente a ella, un desconcertado Charles la miraba, tras haber escuchado todo el relato de la fiscal. _

_-Lo sé… ¿está de locos no?- dijo ella, mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia el mini bar de la biblioteca, en una esquina de la pared derecha al final de una larga estantería llena de libros, en su mayoría de leyes, aunque la portada de uno de ellos rezaba claramente Romeo y Julieta, en una letra cursiva, pulcra y elegante. _

_-Y esa fue la última vez que supe de ellos, de eso ya…- la mujer miro hacia el techo, mientras se serbia una copa de vino- un mes, dos semanas y cuatro días- dijo, retornando sus ojos a la copa que ahora contenía un liquido ambarino- desde que partieron en busca de ellos y se separaron, no sé nada más… y ya tengo todo planeado para sacar todo esto a luz y largarme a una isla caribeña en la que no puedan encontrarme, y si lo hacen, bueno, al menos moriré con un buen bronceado. _

_-No puedo creerlo…- respondió al fin Charles, mientras Caroline volvía a su sitio frente a él, al otro lado de su escritorio- ahora entiendo y… no me sorprende que Camille se haya ido. _

_-Lo sé… todos esos cerebritos y Booth son como una familia, siempre ha sido así desde que los conozco…- la mujer se sonrió, mientras llevaba la copa a sus labios- no es más que uno tenga un problema y ¡Ban! Saltan todos en su defensa como lo aria la liga de la justicia hasta por Acuaman. _

_Charles sonríe ante su comentario, para luego ponerse de pie. _

_-¿Ya te vas?_

_-Tengo que llamar a mi madre y decirle que unos amigos estarán rondado la casa, así no la asustaremos a ella ni a Michelle. _

_-¿Amigos?_

_-Tengo que estar seguro que estarán a salvo si me voy a ir. _

_La risa de Caroline retumbo entre los estantes._

_-¿Te das cuenta a lo que planeas enfrentarte Charles?- inquirió la mujer- ¿Qué planeas? ¿Ir a Luxemburgo y rescatarlos a todos por tu cuenta?_

_-¿Quién te dijo a ti que iré solo? A demás, yo de ti iba desempacando, no te vas a ir a ninguna isla caribeña. _

_-¡Ja! ¿Y eso por qué?... ¡Charles! _

_Pero aquel hombre ya se había ido, cruzando a grandes zancadas la puerta. Lo siguiente que escucho Caroline fue la puerta principal al cerrarse. _

_Apresuro otro largo trago de su vino y dejo al final la copa vacía en su escritorio. A pasos pesados, saco aquel libro de poesía de entre los otros, el cual, a la mitad, tenía un CD que _rezaba_: "Bastardos" _

_-Una semana Cherry…. Es todo lo que te daré- murmuro ella, mientras cerraba el libro en un solo movimiento, retornándolo a la estancia, como un oasis entre todo aquel desierto de leyes. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Al suelo!

Grito la voz atronadora de Charles.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Booth tomo a Brennan por la cintura, llevándola con él hacia el pedregoso suelo, justo a tiempo para que las balas que iban dirigidas al mercenario, pasaran ruidosas por encima de todos ellos. Brennan aferro con fuerza la mano de Booth, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él mientras la mayor parte de su cuerpo la cubría a ella, como un escudo humano.

-¡Arriba! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

Grito Charles, levantando a una conmocionada Cam del suelo que era llevada prácticamente a rastras mientras sus ojos no quitaban la vista del rostro de su prometido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- grito Cam por encima del ruido de las balas, mientras veía como Perotta y Sully pasaba con agilidad sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre que había estado a punto de matarlos.

-¡Salvarles la vida!- respondió él, deteniendo su correr en seco para darse la vuelta y disparar a dos de los mercenarios que habían entrado al pasillo- pensé que era obvio- respondió con ironía- venga Camille, hablamos luego que estos tipos nos están pisando los talones- Charles tomo su mano de nuevo, para ir detrás de Ángela y Hodgins que habían pasado por su lado como dos balas.

.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Brennan a Booth entre jadeos cuando este se soltó de su mano, quedando rezagado con su hermano, mientras Sully, Perotta, Ángela, Hodgins y Jon, seguían a Zack que se había aprendido el mapa del lugar; pero al darse cuenta que habían parado, se quedaron esperándolos a unos metros, muy cerca de un recodo del pasillo que giraba a la izquierda; al parar, Charles y Cam no demoraron en unirse a los tres.

-¿Dónde están Padmet y Sweets?- le pregunto Jared a Cam al verla aparecer.

-Sweets está herido, él y Padmet están escondidos….

-Tenemos que ir por ellos- la interrumpió Jared, viendo a su hermano de soslayo.

-No- interrumpió Charles para sorpresa de los tres.

-No?- pregunto Brennan por detrás de Booth, uniéndose al pequeño grupo.

-He venido por ustedes desde muy lejos, con un pequeños de retirados amigos mios que no tenían nada que perder…- con su expresión, les dejo bastante claro que no le sorprendería encontrarse con alguna baja en su pequeño escuadrón- no fuimos capaces de entrar de forma sigilosa y los mercenarios, más que todos nosotros juntos saben que estamos aquí y nos pisan los talones…. No hay tiempo de paradas, tenemos que….

-No me voy de aquí sin Padmet- sentencio Jared en una vos calma pero temible, tanto que interrumpió el monologo de Charles- vinimos juntos, y salimos de esta igual, no pienso dejarla a ella ni a Sweets, le prometí a su esposa que lo llevaría de regreso con ella y su hijo, y pienso cumplir esa promesa.

-¿Hijo?- exclamo Brennan con sorpresa, mientras sus ojos y los de Booth se abrían como platos ante sus palabras- ¿Sweets tiene un hijo?

-Han pasado muchas cosas en estos años que…

-Hemos venido en tres camperos militares- interrumpió Charles a Cam- están a medio kilometro de la salida sur del convento entre el bosque….- Charles saco de sus ropas un pequeño radio militar, y tras presionar un botón exclamo- _Objetivo logrado, retirada, repito, retirada!- _tras su pequeña petición, lo guardo de nuevo sin esperar respuesta, en su lugar, le tiro a Jared unas llaves- es el mío… ve por ellos, pero entiende que lo mejor es irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible.

-Yo iré contigo- exclamo Cam.

-No, Camille…- la interrumpió Charles, poniendo su mano en su mejilla- eh venido por ustedes… pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, vente conmigo…hazlo por Michelle…por favor.

-Cam, Charles tiene razón- lo respaldo Jared- ve con él y los demás, estaremos bien.

-No… necesitas a alguien que te lleve con ellos…

-Yo lo hare- interrumpió Zack, que como los otros, se habían unido al grupo- yo lo llevare con ellos.

-Nos llevaras, voy contigo hermano- le dijo Booth, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano, a lo que Jared respondió poniendo la suya encima de la de él.

-Y yo también iré, tengo que pedir a Sweets que me cuente ciertas cosas- dijo Brennan; y antes de que Booth pudiera oponerse, Jon alzo su vos, dejando claro que iría con ellos.

-También quiero ir con ustedes- dijo Sully.

-¡No…!- exclamo para sorpresa de todos Perotta- bueno… es que no puedes dejarnos a mí y a Charles cuidando de Ángela, Hodgins y Cam… es mejor tres que dos, ¿no?- justifico rápidamente, a lo que Sully tan solo sonrió.

-En tal caso, cuídense chicos, por favor- les pidió Ángela, mientras ella, Hodgins, Charles, Cam, Sully y Perotta, empezaban a irse por el pasillo.

-Espera Sully- lo llamo Booth- por favor, cuida de Brennan, llévala a salvo…

-¿Perdón?- exclamo Brennan, zafándose del agarre de la mano de Booth- voy contigo.

-No- exclamo firme él, acercándose a ella- te vas con ellos Bones, no hay marcha atrás.

-He dicho que voy contigo, son mis amigos y no pienso dejar…

-Yo no pienso dejar que te arriesgues, te vas con ellos Brennan, y no te lo estoy preguntando- en cada palabra, la desesperación, pero sobre todo el miedo en Booth, eran notorios para todos, pero menos para Brennan.

-Cariño…

-¡No Ángela!- la interrumpió Brennan, exaltada- ¡Voy contigo! ¡Quieras o no!... ¿que es lo que no entiendes?

-¡Entiende que no quiero perderte!- grito él, muy cerca de su rostro- ¡no otras!… no.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Brennan tomo su rostro entre sus manos, juntando sus frentes, mientras Booth cerraba sus ojos en un intento por que sus lágrimas no escaparan.

-Mírame mi amor… mírame Booth…- le pidió ella, rosando levemente sus labios con los suyos; y aquel acto, tal vez tan suave para unos y tan común para otros, genero que una descarga eléctrica viajara por ambas cuerpos; y tras eso, los ojos de él se encontraron de nuevo con el azul que tanto había amado en dos vidas distintas- yo no pienso separarme de ti una vez más, no quiero y me rehusó, ¿me oyes?- Booth tan solo asintió levemente- voy contigo por qué no pienso pasar un segundo más lejos de ti… pase lo que pase, sea cual sea el resulta, será mejor que estar apartada de ti….- y aquel beso, tan corto pero tan dulce, les recordó que cualquier cosa, por mas mala que fuese, sería mejor si se tenían el uno al otro. Al terminar, ambos se sonrieron como tantas veces lo habían hecho, con aquella sonrisa que les iluminaba el rostro tras despertar de un sueño que ahora tenía su significado; un sueño que ahora había emergido como una mariposa de su capullo para convertirse en realidad.

-Te amo- le susurro Booth frente a sus labios- no te separes de mi ¿ok?.

-Y yo a ti mi amor… Y nunca me separaría de ti.

Al dar media vuelta, se encontraron con la sonrisa cándida de Ángela.

-Creo que si nos hubieran encontrado y matado, esa hubiera sido una maravillosa despedida- los tres, al igual que algunos del grupo, no evitaron una sonrisa.

-Venga, hay que irnos- les recordó Jared.

Booth asintió, tomando firmemente la mano de Brennan en la suya se dirigió a Sully.

-Estaremos bien, cuida de ellos Sully- su amigo asintió, dándole una sonrisa.

-Eso he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo con gusto, cuídense- todos asintieron, mientras veían como ellos empezaban a encaminarse al final del pasillo.

-¡Ni se les ocurra no regresar!- les grito Cam, a unos metros cuando ellos también había empezado su marcha, liderados por Zack, regresando por donde habían venido para poder tomar un pasillo a mano derecha, no muy lejos de su posición- ¡hablo enserio Seeley!

-¡No te preocupes Camille!- le respondió él.

-¡No me llames Camille!

-¡Y tu no me llames Seeley!- le grito él, justo antes de ver cada uno como el otro desaparecía por el recodo de cada pasillo, jalado por aquellos que estarían dispuestos a dar la vida por ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuar…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, Bueno… pedir que no me maten seria un total descaro?**

**Jajajajaja **

**La verdad es que he estado muy ocupada, y sobre todo… sin internet :s **

**Este cap está escrito desde hace una semana, pero no había tenido la posibilidad de subirlo hasta hoy, que, gracias a una personita muy especial, me ha prestado su pc y su internet para poder escribir este mensaje y subir el cap :P **

**¡Gracias TaTa! **

**Ebby **


	42. Colateral

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 42: "Colateral" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus pasos sonaban acompasados y sonoros con la materia en descomposición a sus pies de aquellas hojas que alguna vez se mecieron al ritmó del viento en las copas de los arboles. Corrían como un pequeño grupo de caballos salvajes: juntos y temerosos de que cada paso fuera el último, pero aun así, listos para enfrentar con uñas y dientes todo aquello que intentara ponerse en su camino.

Booth sujetaba la mano de Brennan, aquella que caminaba a su lado sin perderle el paso en ningún momento, ya que era difícil cuando delante de ellos la marcha la encabezaba un decidido Jared que seguía fervientemente a Zack que trataba de ir cada vez más aprisa.

-Estás seguro a donde nos llevas chaval?- le pregunto Jon, aquel que iba de ultimo en el pequeño grupo.

-Claro que lo estoy- dijo sin dudarlo un momento, mientras subían una pequeñas colina- están a unos diez metros después de esta, deberíamos ver a Padmet…- pero sus palabras se callaron en el momento en el que, subidos al tope del pequeño montículo, a lo lejos, incluso más allá de diez metros, no se veía nada. Ni nadie.

-Donde están Zack?- pregunto Jared, con sus ojos aun en la lejanía.

-Yo… no lo sé, deverian estar aquí, tal vez están escondidos….- pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando, sin previo aviso, las manos de Jared sujetaron las solapas de su ropa.

-¡No será mas bien que lo has olvidado imbécil!

-¡JARED!- grito Booth, quitando de un solo movimiento a su hermano, lejos de un pálido Zack que rápidamente era resguardado por el cuerpo de Brennan- ¡así no son las cosas! ¡todos estamos aquí por ellos! ¡por Padmet y por Sweets!- con su mirada, el menor de los Booth bajo la suya- cálmate Jad… vamos a bajar y a buscarlos bien- con la mano de su hermano mayor en el hombro, Jared asintió como un niño pequeño, levantando la mirada una vez mas, esta vez, apenado.

-Lo siento Zack…. Yo… yo solo quiero encontrar a Padmet…

Pero el sonido silbante y repentino de una bala al dar contra el tronco de un árbol, a un paso de donde estaba Jared, hizo que se callara, y todos miraran en la dirección del balazo.

-¡Corran!- fue Booth el primero que grito, yendo sin basilar hacia Brennan quien le esperaba ya al final de la colina- venga amor… ¡corre!

-Booth… Jon, Jon esta herido y se está quedando atrás- le dijo Brennan con su aliento entre cortado, mientras ambos paraban en seco y veían como el hombre hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por tratar de llevarles el paso- no podemos dejarlo Booth…

Pero antes de que terminara su sentencia, aquel hombre que tanto amaba salió corriendo al encuentro del otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Venga Jon, hay que irnos.

-Y eso… eso hago.

-Ya… pero es que no estamos dispuestos a dejarte atrás y tenemos que irnos, pero más rápido, así que disculparas…- y sin que el otro tuviera tiempo de alguna negativa, Booth lo alzo del suelo, cargándolo sobre sus hombros.

-¡No es necesario que…!

-¡Ayudaste a salvarme la vida! ¡Te lo debo! ¡Así que te callas!- y para su sorpresa, lo hizo.

-¡Padmet! ¡Padmet!- gritaba Jared, parado en el lugar donde Zack los había dejado, y como evidencia, estaba una tenue mancha de sangre entre las hojas.

-¡Jared!

-¡NO ME VOY SIN ELLA SEELEY!- le grito a su hermano, desesperado por no encontrarla y por la presión de aquellos hombres que los habían encontrado ya.

-¡Cállate y mira!- le grito Booth, señalando con su cabeza unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Un rastro. Todos, sin pensarlo, siguieron aquel camino de gotas rojas que eran dejadas en las hojas, para su fortuna, en el camino de su huida.

-¡Sweets!

Al verlo, detrás de un árbol de gran tallo, Brennan se incoó frente a él.

Estaba pálido y su camina era la única compresa que le rodeaba todo el tórax.

-Esta inconsciente…- les informo Brennan, con sus dedos en el cuello del psicólogo- parece estar bien, tiene buen pulso.

-¿Si él está aquí…- empezó Jared, viendo en todas direcciones- donde está Padmet?

-Creo…creo que pensó que tendría que usar el plan B- dijo Zack, rompiendo el silencio tras las palabras de Jared.

-¿Plan B?- pregunto Booth- ¿Qué plan?

-Claro…- razono Jared- tal vez escucho todo lo que pasaba en el convento… vio a los mercenarios y hasta de pronto los carros de Charles…. Pensó que todo estaba perdido y fue por la maleta.

-Si es así, nos queda de camino a los camperos de Charles y tal vez la alcancemos antes de que llame a mi amigo y vengan por ella- dijo Jon desde los hombros de Booth.

-Ya… ya es tarde- susurro para sorpresa de todos Sweets, que empava a recuperar la conciencia- ella… Pad se fue hace mucho tiempo…. No creo que la alcancen.

-¿En qué consiste este plan B?- le pregunto Booth a Jared que empezaba a cargar a Sweets en sus brazos con ayuda de Zack.

-Básicamente… ella sale viva de toda esta mierda, con la evidencia del maletín y saca a la luz todo esto que les hicieron los Caloweed y las empresas "Renacer".

-Sweets….- lo llamo Zack, logrando que el psicólogo pudiera enfocarlo- ¿Padmet se fue hace mucho?- y tras su pregunta, él tan solo asintió.

-Entonces… dentro de poco todo el mundo sabrá esto; no hay forma de comunicarnos con Padmet y mucho menos con…

-Eso nos deja poco tiempo para llegar con quienes pueden herir….- interrumpió Booth a Brennan, sabiendo hacia donde quería llegar- dios… Parker.

-Papá, Russ, Amy y las niñas…- pensó en vos alta Brennan.

-¿Qué tan eficiente es tu amigo?- pregunto Booth a Jon, mientras todos reanudaban la marcha, esta vez mas rápido ante el percance de la situación, pero sobre todo, con el daño colateral de aquel plan.

-Es traficante… así que cuando se trata de recoger, esconder y transportar….es el mejor.

-Maldita sea Jared…- decía Booth entre jadeos- como no pensaste en que tendríamos que esperar un tiempo o al menos decirle a Padmet eso, para que pudieran poner a salvo a tu sobrino? Que no te das cuenta que la única esperanza que tenemos ahora es llegar nosotros y decir "hey miren, no estamos muertos", para que nos crean? Y qué tal si no lo logramos? Crees que no les harán daño….?

-¡Déjalo ya Booth!- le interrumpió Brennan- Parker va a estar bien! Todos vamos a estar bien!

-Dios….- dijo Booth, parando en seco- somos unos idiotas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Brennan, mientras él miraba a todos lados- ¿Qué pasa Booth?

-Nos están guiando…nos tienen.

Ante sus palabras, todos se miraron sin poder evitar mirar en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Zack, que al igual que todos, estaba desconcertado.

-Nos tuvieron a tiro, en la colina y no nos mataron…- les dijo, bajando a Jon de sus hombros, mientras sacaba su arma, al igual que los otros dos, sin saber aun a que tendrían que dispararle- nos pudieron haber alcanzado hace mucho y en lugar de eso…

-¡Los dejamos correr como ratas al agujero!

Y sin que pudieran hacer nada, se vieron rodeados en un santiamén, en un amplio círculo mientras Booth, Jon y Jared rodeaban ellos a Brennan y a Zack, apuntando a unos pocos de los muchos hombres con armas, aquellos mercenarios que los superaban en número, por una veintena. Aquel hombre que había hablado, haciendo la analogía de las ratas, salió de detrás de uno de los fornidos hombres de expresión insensible y sombría. Era alto y de tez blanca, con una nariz ganchuda, ojos fríos y calculadores.

-Así que son ustedes los que nos han causado tantos problemas a mí y a mi empresa…- dijo sin más, en un tono que se salía completamente del contexto en el que estaban: elegante a pesar de las armas, actuado como si no estuvieran hay- bueno… creo que todo acaba aquí después de todo- agrego con una gélida sonrisa en sus labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Uuuyyy nooo me maten por favor :S **

**De verdad que no e podido subir x cosas que se me salen de las manos! **

**Pero heyyy me comprometo a tratar de hacerlo :D**

**Y una cosa... el final de ExPeRiMeNtO esta muyyy serca ya...  
**

**Besos… **

**n_n**


	43. La verdad al final del camino

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 43: "La verdad al final del camino" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y tras todo por lo que habían pasado, seria ese su final? Morir en la tranquilidad de un claro de bosque ante la inminente fusilación? Como perros?... no, hasta los perros tenían muertes más dignas que esa….

-¿Quién eres?- fue la vos de Jon la que rompió el silencio.

Aquel hombre de mirada despectiva enfoco su mirada únicamente en él, y por un breve instante, los ojos de Booth captaron en aquel rostro un destello de sorpresa.

-Como me llame no importa- respondió tajante, mirando única y exclusivamente a Jon, que al igual que el otro, no deja de verle….- lo importante aquí es que…

-¡Eres tú!- grito a todo pulmón Jon, adelantándose dos pasos hacia aquel hombre, haciendo que los mercenarios levantaran sus rifles. Fuel el agarre de la mano de Jared en su brazo que lo detuvo. Jon tenía en sus ojos y en todo su rostro lo que Booth definió como ira. Pura y vil física ira. ¿De dónde conocía a aquel hombre?

-Vaya… así que después de todo si eres tú…- dijo en tono calmo aquel hombre, con una media sonrisa en sus labios que asteo a todos- los años no han sido benevolentes contigo Jon… mira nada mas, de todas las personas en el mundo, justamente estas tu también aquí…- aquel hombre entrelazo sus largos dedos entre sí, apoyándolos contra su estomago- que buena treta del destino, me deshago de dos problemas en uno, no podría ser más afortunado... y pensar que hay gente que no cree en la buena suerte.

-¡Eres un desgraciado….! ¡Entonces fuiste tú, siempre fuiste tú el titiritero detrás de los Caloweed!- cada una de las palabras de Jon dejaba en absoluto desconcierto a los otros que, en el fondo, estaban agradecidos que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre esos dos, les daba más tiempo; le daba más tiempo a Booth de sentir la tibieza de la mano de Brennan en la suya… y el pensamiento de no volverla a sentir así, tan tibia, tan viva, le hizo prender el aire y sujetarla con más fuerza, devolviendo su atención a la escena- Siempre supimos que no nos querías juntos… pero nunca pensé que tuvieras que ver en algo…. – ahora, todos pudieron notar el cambio en Jon: había pasado de la total ira, sin que esta dejara de mitigarse todavía, a un estado de completa indignación, de sorpresa… de culpa- ¿Qué paso con ella Ganler? ¿Qué le hiciste a ella y a tus nietos? ¿Qué paso con mi Ainhoa?- sus palabras, a pesar de todo, salieron con suma tristeza. Era un hombre que al fin, se veía enfrente de la respuesta a aquel dolor que lo había atormentado todos esos años.

Ganler quedo en silencio, mitigando cada una de las palabras de Jon; sin que su rostro se inmutara una sola vez….

-¡HABLA!- grito desesperado Jon, de tal forma que los mercenarios aferraron mas sus armas y todos prendieran el aire detrás de él- ¡DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE LE HICISTE A MI FAMILIA!

Sea lo que fuera que pasara, el corazón de todos se removió al ver como Jon pedía a gritos una respuesta de aquella estatua respirante. Su dolor era palpable y las lagrimas en sus ojos, aquellas que solo pueden emanar de un hombre herido, le hacían brillar los ojos.

-Era mi familia también, era mi hija… ¡MI HIJA!- y hay, todos comprobaron como el rostro del hombre se desfiguraba por completo en una emoción que no lograron entender- ¡Mi única hija! ¡La única descendencia de mi linaje iba a tener las hijas de un… de un impuro! ¡Un hombre de cuyo árbol genealógico está plagado de porquería! ¡De mestizaje y de mas mierda!- Ganler paro sus palabras y al darse cuenta de cómo había reaccionado, volvió a su compostura vil y gélida- tenía que hacer algo… no podía permitir que esas niñas nacieran y mancharan mas el nombre de mi familia de lo que mi hija ya había hecho.

Por un momento, todo se sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Todos miraban la expresión de Jon que tenía la cabeza gacha. Su rostro tenía el matiz de la sorpresa en él.

-Bien, apunten…!

-Si la mataste para que no nacieran….- interrumpió para alivio de todo Jon, mientras levantaba la mirada, decidido a Ganler- ¿Cómo sabes que fueron niñas cuando los doctores aseguraban lo contrario?

Y hay, la expresión de Jon encontró la verdad en el rostro de su suegro. Tal vez…

- ¿Esta viva? ¿Están… están vivas las tres?- pero aquel hombre enmudeció- ¡RESPONDE!

Ganler le enfrento con la mirada, y en un gesto de su mano, los mercenarios bajaron las armas.

-Después de todo vas a morir… no veo por qué no puedes saber la verdad- Ganler se llevo una mano al interior de su abrigo, sacando del él su billetera- que nunca digan que no le di a un moribundo su última voluntad…- y de ella, saco un papelillo, una foto que como buen maestro del manejo de las cartas, tal vez del póquer para ser mas específicos, tiro con el impulso de dos de sus largos dedos la fotografía a sus pies.

La foto callo con la imagen hacia arriba. Tanto Brennan como Jared que estaban a su lado, pudieron ver la imagen de aquellas dos niñas, idénticas, sonreír en todo el marco de la foto, con dos gorritos de navidad en sus cabezas. Jon, con la mirada perdida en los ojos de las niñas, aquellos que había visto mil y un veces en los ojos de su esposa, tomo con adoración la foto, como si de una pequeña avecilla herida se tratase. Contemplándola en sus manos, una lagrima callo de sus ojos.

-La amaba, amaba a mi hija como solo un padre puede saberlo…- empezó aquel hombre, rompiendo el silencio de aquel claro de bosque, mientras Jon seguía viendo la pequeña foto, sin levantar la mirada- y cuando se rebeló a todo lo que yo había puesto en ella, sus valores y sus principios con su familia simplemente por… por amor a ti- aquella repugnancia fuel palpable en sus palabras- por lo que ella llamaba amor a un impuro, a un don nadie como tu… fue doloroso, dejarla ir con la promesa de que no aria nada en su contra…fue lo peor que he tenido que hacer después de dejarla morir…- y hay, sus palabras se quebraron; pero su silencio fue tan solo la pausa para recobrar su compostura- no podía dejar que pasara, no podía dejar que manchara mi sangre con esas bastardas…- y aquello fue lo único que hizo que Jon levantara la mirada de aquel pedazo de papel que parecía haber reducido su mundo en sus manos- me llamo feliz ese verano diciéndome que estaba embarazada… ¡preñada de ti! ¡Mi hija!- sin poder entender como, todos pudieron ver como en un rápido movimiento, aquel ser despiadado limpiaba sus ojos en un intento de no dejar caer lo que parecían ser lagrimas- así que sabía que tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que eso pasara y manchar así a la familia que por generaciones se mantuvo pura.

-Nos hiciste creer que todo estaba bien, que habías aceptado nuestra relación después de tres años de negar a tu propia hija…- la indignación en las palabras de Jon era todo lo que ellos podían entender- y nosotros fuimos unos idiotas al creerte… mi Ainhoa estaba feliz de recuperar al que después de todo era su padre… ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que la matara y se robara a NUESTRAS hijas?

-¡Después de todo eran mi sangre también! ¡Mi plan nunca fue robarme a las niñas o matar a mi hija!

-¿Y entonces cual era Ganler? Si no es así… ¿Por qué has criado a nuestras hijas todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué mataste a la tuya?

-¡La maquina tenía que funcionar para ese tiempo! ¡Los Caloweed y su estúpida maquina borra memoria me fallaron!...- un momento de pausa. Solo un minuto que aquel hombre uso para respirar hondo- la maquina, el primer prototipo no funciono, en ese momento no había la tecnología que hace poco hay ahora y no pude hacer que mi hija te olvidara y mucho menos que se practicara un aborto…- a tal distancia, todos pudieron ver como aquel hombre tragaba fuertemente- si no iba a deshacerme por completo de esas criaturas, entonces la única que me quedaba era poder hacer de ellas algo menos…imperfecto, a lo que ya eran por el simple hecho de ser tuyas; había sangre de mi hija y mía en ellas por mas que no quisiera… así que si no me dejaba deshacerme de ellas, tenía que hacer que valiera la pena su existencia, así fuera en contra de su voluntad- y como si de un dueño orgulloso del pedigrí de su can se tratase, exhibió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ninguno pudo entender- hay donde las ves, son perfectas en todo sentido…genéticamente logre un avance excepcional al modificar su estructura genética desde el vientre, un procedimiento agresivo que mi… que la madre no pudo soportar, pero que dio como resultado, por mas hijas tuyas que sean, unos seres maravillosos…¡libres de cualquier mal genético! ¡De cualquier enfermedad!... y fui yo quien las cree, solo yo quien a echo de esas niñas lo que son y lo que serán.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de todos. Ahora ya no tenían a un padre gélido que en el fondo sentía dolor por la pérdida de su hija. No, ahora estaba frente a ellos un maniático, un "creador" que había vuelto a su estado maniático y auto complaciente para sí mismo, mitigando por completo la pérdida de su única hija.

-A…Así que usaste a tu hija y a tus nietas de ratas de laboratorio…- dijo con odio y desprecio Jon, aquellos sentimientos que se develaban en cada una de sus facciones- eres un hijo de puta… ¡Un Hijo de Puta!.- y de nuevo, fue Jared quien lo detuvo, pero esta vez, uso ambas manos para sujetarlo- ¡Era tu hija! ¡Tu hija!

-¡MURIO EN UNA CAUSA HONORABLE!- grito por encima de él Ganler- ¡Contribuyo a que parte de ella mejorara la raza humana! ¡Logre algo mejor en esas niñas de lo que hubieran sido jamás! ¡Son mías! ¡Mías después de todo porque YO las hice! ¡Yo las cree!- dijo, en un tono efusivo y loco que dejo sin palabras a todos- ¿y sabes cuál es la mejor parte?- pregunto sarcástico, y fue ahí cuando Booth sabía que vendría, y como si le leyera la mente, Brennan aferro su mano con más fuerza- que todo termina aquí y ahora, que lo único que pudo alguna vez volver a cagar mi vida y la de mis nietas se muere hoy como la rata que siempre fue, en la tierra como la escoria que desde los genes es… te vas a podrir en el infierno.

-Si es así…. Allá te espero hijo de puta- le dijo Jon, entre sus dientes apretados, aferrando con fuerza la foto en su mano.

Sus miradas se quedaron quietas, únicamente en los ojos del otro. Brennan estrecho mas la mano de Booth, de aquel hombre por el cual estaría feliz morir a su lado y del cual, dadas las circunstancias, prefería morir primero ella antes de ver como lo hacia él. Pero aun así, viendo de reojo como aquel hombre que sellaría su destino levantaba la mano y decía algo que sus oídos no podían entender, abrió su boca para que de sus labios salieran como susurros unas palabras:

-¿Esto es todo? ¿Así va a terminar?

Con el corazón en la mano, y sin ver ya salida, Booth le sonrió.

-Te encontré en este mundo, olvidando quien era y aun así recordándote… créeme que te encontrare a donde sea que vayamos…- y así su otra mano ocupo su mejilla derecha y sus labios besaron los suyos, un beso que no decía otra cosa más que hasta luego- te amo mi Bones, te amo aquí y ahora en esta vida… espérame que llegare en la otra.

Y con una senda cabezada Brennan asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa y soltando sus manos para aferrar con fuerza su rostro, besar sus labios y acomodar su cabeza a un lado de su cuello mientras aquellos brazos que sería capaz de recordar en donde fuera la envolvían en un último abrazo.

-Te ame siempre, Te amo ahora y me moriré haciéndolo.

Y al cerrar los ojos, el inconfundible sonido de las balas los encontró sonriendo. Abrazados el uno al otro… al fin, dos almas que habían estado buscándose mutuamente como castigo celestial en esta vida, se habían encontrado y morían, viendo el final con su complemento perfecto.

¿Podría existir un final mejor?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, aquí toy jajajjaa **

**:D **

**Lo único que diré es que me voy de vacaciones asi que nos vemos dentro de un tiempito, les prometo que no será mucho ;) **

**Me dejan los comentarios plisss que me moriré por leer al llegar de la playita **

**EBBY **


	44. Lazo inquebrantable

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 44: "Lazo inquebrantable" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de la muerte llego a sus oídos pero nada hería su cuerpo.

Todavía podía sentirla abrazada a él. Todavía podía sentir como sus pechos se amoldaban a su pecho y todo su cuerpo parecía uno. Pensó que tal vez, de todos los delirios que se pueden tener al morir, este no seria nada más que el más hermoso de todos. Las balas seguían sonando pero ninguna le causaba dolor.

O eso creía. Eso quería creer tal vez un hombre que se hallaba de seguro muerto en aquel claro de bosque…. Tal vez su final llego tan rápido que su mente a penas reconocía que moría y le daba mentirosas sensaciones.

Si, de seguro se trataba de eso, y aquel rugir a la lejanía no seria nada más que el eco de un mundo ya dejado.

.

.

-Si me amas vendrás conmigo charles. Por favor.

-Camille….

-Son mis amigos, son las personas que a demás de ti y Michelle amo… son mi familia por encima de cualquier cosa…. Por favor.

Y hay estaban, en frente de los camperos con seis de los soldados que había traído Charles, dos de ellos muy mal heridos traídos a rastras por sus compañeros. Habían esperado por petición de Cam unos minutos para ver si llegaban. Y al cumplirse el doble de ese tiempo, Cam se negó a subir.

-Cam… piensa en tu hija, ella…

-Pienso en ella cada segundo de mi vida y por ella es que debo hacerlo- Charles la escuchaba, sentado en el puesto del conductor, con una mano en el volante y la otra con las llaves en la mano- no puedo regresar diciéndole que me salve a costa de dejar morir a mis amigos… no puedo regresar y decirle a Parker que hice hasta lo ultimo por traerle de regreso a su padre cuando es mentira…

-¡Pero no puedes morir con ellos Camille!- la interrumpió súbitamente, ladeando apenas su cabeza hacia ella, quien se había puesto al lado de su puerta, aferrando sus dedos al borde de esta, con sus ojos brillando a causa de las lagrimas mientras que los otros sopesaban sus palabras -ya hiciste lo que pudiste, todos ustedes lo hicieron, que dios decida de aquí en adelante. Ahora, por favor sube, yo también le hice una promesa a tu hija de que si sabia algo de ti, aria lo humanamente por regresarte a su lado.

Y hay, el rugido del campero le hizo coro a sus palabras.

-Yo voy contigo Cam.

Cam volvió su mirada para ver como Ángela se bajaba ágilmente del campero, con la mirada desconcertada de Hodgins sobre ella.

-Ellos se merecen tanto como tu y yo volver a casa Jack- le dijo, apurando sus palabras a la segura replica de él- no puedo dejar a mi mejor amiga… a mi hermana, morir de esa forma si hay la posibilidad de ayudarla… a demás, ambos le debemos a Jared, Jon, Zack y mas que nada a Sweets por estar juntos de nuevo….- Ángela extendió su mano hacia él, y con una media sonrisa, hizo que Jack asintiera- no podemos dejarlos morir, y si a de ser así…. No quiero vivir en un mundo donde no van a estar todos ellos… no quiero vivir con la culpa de haberme ido y no intentarlo una vez mas….- apretando sus labios y tomando la mano de la mujer que amaba, de la artista de su vida, Jack bajo también del campero- todos merecemos tener la posibilidad de un final feliz… ¿no creen?- les dijo con una media sonrisa a Sully y Perotta que se miraron entre si, asintiendo ambos a las palabras de Ángela.

-Mi amor…. Por favor- para eso, Charles había ladeado del todo su cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Cam quien tenia detrás y al lado de ella a sus amigos- ayúdanos una vez mas…. Los que están haya son mi familia… por favor.

-¿Y que si no lo logramos Camille?- y hay, todos pudieron notar como su voz sonaba acongojada, reteniendo con fuerza las lagrimas- no me hagas esto tu a mi Cami…. Solo quiero regresar a casa, quiero ser una familia contigo y Michelle… no me quites, no nos quites la oportunidad de eso.

Y con una sonrisa, una muy pequeña que dibujaron sus labios, supo su mano sobre la que tenia en el volate.

-Tu ya eres parte de mi familia desde el primer momento que te dije te amo… tu mas que nadie me conoce y estuviste hay para sacarme de la pesadilla en la que estuve viviendo cuando creí que habían muerto… ahora estoy aquí, pidiéndole al hombre que amo… a ese hombre maravilloso que me comprende y me ama por igual tanto como yo lo amo a él, que se una a mi una vez…. Te necesito, necesito que me ayudes a recuperarlos…. Charles, por favor.

Sus ojos rotaron de los de su amada, a cada par que lo miraban. No era solo la familia putativa de su prometida, si no también la de ellos. Todos eran una familia por más de que en su cabeza no comprendiera que el lazo que los unía era tan fuerte que arriesgaran sus vidas.

-Será mejor que suban, llegaremos mas rápido en el campero que a pie.

.

.

Booth….

-¡BOOTH!

Y fui hay, con aquel grito que supo que podía abrir los ojos.

Ella, el amor de su vida, su Bones, seguía aferrada a él como pocas veces lo había hecho. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Quién lo había llamado? ¿Por qué no estaban muertos ya?

Y al ver a su alrededor entendió menos. Los hombres que les apuntaban, aquellos mercenarios disparaban, pero no eran ellos cinco el objeto de su muerte. Algunos caían al instante mientras que sus compañeros trataban de darle a lo que él definió como dos autos todo terreno de guerra. Camperos. Unos que se dejaban ver por ratos entre los árboles, no detrás del otro mientras daban vueltas por detrás de los hombres, matándolos. Aquel había sido el rugido que creyó oír. No lo había soñado, era el motor de uno de los autos. Y al reconocer a uno de sus pistoleros, su corazón se acelero a mil.

-¡BOOTH! ¡AL SUELO!

Era su hermano. Jared le pedía que se resguardara mientras él protegía a Sweets con su cuerpo.

No lo pensó dos veces y llevo su cuerpo al suelo, encima del de Brennan que parecía absorta de todo. Tal vez creía con esa caída que todo había terminado. Que él había muerto primero….

Pero de pronto, uno de los camperos salio del círculo que formaba, llevándose por delante a dos de los mercenarios. Y hay fue cuando Booth temió que no se detuviera y pasara también por encima de ellos, e instintivamente aferro con fuerza a Brennan mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡SUBAN! ¡YA!

Ángela. Esa era la vos de su mejor amiga. De su hermana.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que no habían muerto. En su lugar, Booth la ponía en pie como podía mientras Ángela manejaba, casi agazapada y aferrada a volante de aquel vehiculo mientras Sully y Jack disparan.

Al momento que subía, Booth se dio la vuelta para ver como el otro campero, con Charles al volante, de forma mas majestuosa que Ángela, subían al carro a su hermano, Sweets, Zack y Jon con ayuda de Cam y Perotta.

-¡ARRANCA ANGE!- grito desesperado Hodgins, mientras ella seguía de cerca de Charles que iba a delante.

-¡No bajes la guardia Jack!- le grito Sully, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a uno de los lados del carro ante las repentinas sacudidas que daba Ángela- ¡y dale un arma a Booth!

.

-¿Y Padmeth?- Cam se giro para poder preguntarle a Jared, quien venia en la parte de atrás del campero con los otros.

-Siguió el plan… pensó que no lo logramos y se fue con los amigos de Jon- pero fue Zack quien respondió la pregunta.

-Tenemos que llegar antes de que la saquen a ella sola- se dejo oír Jon- la única forma que tenemos de salir de Luxemburgo es en la embarcación donde la sacaran a ella… y mas ahora que Ganler huyo- dijo, desviando la mirada para ver como pasaban rápidamente los árboles a su lado, sin disimular en lo mas mínimo su desagrado.

-Lo siento… lo tuve a tiro pero no lo logre.

-No Cam… no tienes por que disculparte- exclamo Jon, volviendo su mirada a Cam que se había girado para verlo, ya que ella estaba de copiloto- a demás…. ese muerto es mió- y a pesar de sus palabras, una media sonrisa salio de sus labios, para volver su atención en el fugas paraíso que pasaba a su lado, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la fotografía sobre su pecho.

-Jon tiene razón…- exclamo Jared- no podremos salir por medios convencionales de aquí- dijo, dejando a un lado los últimos comentarios de Jon.

-Si mis contactos dijeron que podían sacarla a esta fecha, es por que tienen todo listo- se dejo oír Jon, retomando el verdadero problema en el que todos estaban-… son traficantes, y estos viajes se planean con meses de anticipación… esta podría ser nuestra única posibilidad segura de salir con vida de Luxemburgo lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Crees que lleguemos?- le pregunto Charles, mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-Son muy eficientes… - cavilo él, antes de decir con una mueca en sus labios:- será mejor darnos prisa... por que si ese barco zarpa sin nosotros en él… démonos por muertos.

-Pero después de esto….- hablo por primera vez Sweets, quien estaba recostado a un lado de la cabina, haciendo muecas de dolor a causa del tortuoso camino, mientras Sully lo vendaba con suma maestría a pesar del movimiento-…después de lo del convento… de todo, como va a ser difícil subirnos a un barco y ya?

Por un momento todos esperaron la respuesta de Jon, el cual parecía conectado con los ojos de Charles a trabes del retrovisor.

-Lo sabes… ¿verdad?- le pregunto.

En aquel momento, con la pregunta de Jon al aire, todos los ojos se quedaron en el conductor.

-Charles…- lo llamo Cam, que al igual que todos estaba inquieta por su silencio- ¿Charles?

-Jon tiene razón… donde no subamos a ese barco, no saldremos vivos del puerto- y con un suspiro y tras un volantazo al esquivar una rosa, con el aullido del psicólogo de coro, Charles conecto por ultima vez sus ojos con los de Jon, antes de responder:- son mil quinientos hombres altamente armados... cuidando el principal puerto de exportación de las empresas "renacer".

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno… pueden matarme! Lo se! Lo merezco!**_

_**Jajajajajaja**_

_**Pero la verdad es que no saben lo duro que e tenido el trabajo y vida personal… no! Jajajaja **_

_**Nada que no se pueda solucionas después de salir de la sorpresa inicial. **_

_**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado y espero renovar muyyyy pronto. **_

_**:D**_

_**EBBY**_


	45. El Demiurgo

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 45: "El Demiurgo" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Señor!

Como una criatura herida, Ganler logro llegar al convento. Tres hombres se dirigieron hacia él, mientras trataba por todo los medios de retener la sangre que se escapaba entre sus dedos, procedente de una herida en su hombro.

-¡Traigan una camilla! ¡El señor esta herido!- bramo uno de los mercenarios que fue en su auxilio.

-¡Estoy bien idiota!- grito él, lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos hombres que bajaban la camilla de uno de los helicópteros, se dieran la vuelta y la dejaran en su lugar.

-Han escapado….- hablo casi en un susurro, pero para ese entonces, tenia a mas de una veintena de hombres atentos a sus palabras- buscaran por todos los medios salir de Luxemburgo y es claro que no planearan hacerlo por avión…- con un rápido movimiento, desenfundando el arma del hombre mas cercano a él, poniéndola en medio de sus ojos- quiero que los tengan así… que los cojan como perros y que sean sus ojos lo ultimo que vean antes de que sus sucios cuerpos caigan al piso y ¡BOM!- ante el sonido, el pobre hombre no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dar un respingo- se mueran de una vez por todas. Quiero que se deshagan de sus asquerosos cadáveres lo mejor que puedan…- y para alivio de aquel soldado, Ganler le devolvió el arma- comuniquen al puerto y a cada uno de los hombres en tierra… que tiren a matar.

Y aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de subir al helicóptero y marcar un bien conocido número en su celular.

-_Hola._

-Soy Ganler.

-_Oh… pero que llamada tan inesperada…. ¿Que no sabes que hora es en este momento en Londres? _

-Tus horas de sueño ahora no son importantes Wanda. Necesito un favor…

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una socarrona risa al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?

_-Nada, no lo tomes personal querido, es solo que esto me lo imagine…._- y al otro lado de la línea, una alta y ruda mujer se para de su adosada cama, envolviéndose en una bata de un color salmón- _te quedo grande matar a esos hijos de puta._

-Esto todavía no se acaba Wanda…- corrigió él a su interlocutora, observando desde una elevada altura como los otros helicópteros partían, mientras los rápidos autos todo terreno de sus asesinos a sueldo solo dejaban polvo a su paso- te prometo cada una de sus cabezas en bandeja de plata.

_-Ya… ver para creer Ganler, así que las estaré esperando…-_ ahora, aquella mujer se encontraba sentada en una pulcra silla de madera, pasando las hojas de un grueso expediente mientras transcribía nombres en una hoja aparte_- en tal caso… me interesa oír mas el favor que me pides… yo también tengo cosas que hacer para no hundirme de una vez por todas por culpa de esos americanos. _

-¿A si?- aquellas palabras sin duda habían captado su atención- ¿Qué planeas?

_-Un plan B en caso de que tu incompetencia sea mayor Ganler…pero eso no importa ahora…. ¿Cuál es tu favor?_

Y con un sonoro bufido, Ganler pasó por alto las insolentes palabras.

-Necesito que saques a Shannon y Dilan lo más rápido posible del país… no me importa a donde las lleves, solo desaparécelas hasta nuevo aviso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Así que en resumen: estamos muertos.

- Jack…

- No Ange, nada de "Jack"- interrumpió el entomólogo a Ángela, casi al borde de un colapso nervioso- ¿Qué a caso no has escuchado el propósito suicida que tenemos en frente?- y mientras decía aquello, su mano señalaba detrás de su espalda el amplio y enorme puerto que se veía a lo lejos, justo al final del camino, mientras ellos se refugiaban en los últimos árboles que resguardaban los alrededores.

- No tenemos otra opción Hodgins- Sully, que estaba casi al final del grupo, se adelanto hasta quedar de frente con los perplejos ojos azules- o nos metemos a ese puerto y vamos en búsqueda de ese propósito suicida como lo llamas tu, o los que vienen atrás…- y con su pulgar apuntando a sus espaldas por encima de su hombro, agrego- nos matan, no sin antes hacernos sufrir, eso te lo apuesto.

Instintivamente, sus ojos se volvieron hacia Ángela en una décima de segundo tras las palabras de su amigo. Ella, previendo sus pensamientos, tomo la mano del hombre que mas amaba en la vida y del cual estaba segura amaría en mil otras.

- Yo tampoco quiero verte en manos de esos hombres mi amor…- le dijo con una serenidad que para todos resulto envidiable, pues a unos pocos centímetros de ellos, los ojos de Booth y Brennan se conectaban constantemente, como si temieran que en el próximo girar de sus cabezas el otro desapareciera, esta vez para siempre.- Jack… hemos llegado hasta aquí, y no nos vamos a detener ahora mi amor…. Si vamos a salir con vida de toda esta mierda, quiero contarles a nuestros hijos como su padre fue un héroe… mi héroe- le dijo, mientras sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa- y si nos vamos a morir, quiero al menos intentarlo.

Tras unos pocos segundos de terminar, los labios de Ángela se vieron cubiertos en un desprevenido beso que al separar su boca de la de él, le dejo sin aliento.

- Te amo mi amor, recuérdalo siempre.

- No tengo que recordarlo… ya que nunca lo olvido.- y cada uno vio su sonrisa en los ojos del otro.

- Bien…- interrumpió con incomodidad Charles, sin saber como todos podían hacer acopio de tanta serenidad y romanticismo mientras él tenia los pelos de punta- ya que estamos todos de acuerdo, estoy seguro que el señor Jon estará conmigo cuando digo que lo mejor es entrar al puerto vía acuática.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?- pregunto Perotta, haciendo audible la duda de la mayoría.

- Eso significa que nos acercaremos lo mas que podamos al muelle sin ser vistos- respondió Jon- y será mejor que lleven solo las armas que estén impermeabilizadas, y los que no aguanten mucho tiempo bajo el agua….

- Vamos practicando- interrumpió Zack, en un asustado murmullo a su lado.

- Bueno, andando- dijo Booth, aferrando con fuerza la mano de Brennan- si vamos a salir de este infierno, tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible a casa- y sabiendo que Parker era el centro de atención en su mente, Brennan estrecho su mano, haciendo que aquel par de ojos marrones que le aceleraban el corazón, la mirasen.

- Encontraremos la forma de comunicarnos con Rebecca y alertarla de que se vaya lo más lejos que pueda con Parker.

- ¿Y como haremos eso Bones?- y aquel apelativo, le saco una media sonrisa de los labios.

-No lo se… sobre la marcha encontraremos la forma si a de ser posible.

- Chicos, es hora de irnos…- los interrumpió Cam con una sonrisa- toma Booth, la que tienes ahora no te servirá después de que se moje hasta un buen rato… y no creo que tengamos tiempo de ponerla al sol y esperar por ella.

-Gracias Cam…- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios a causa de su comentario, tomando el rifle que le extendía.

- Iremos a pie, así que todos juntos y sigan el paso- se dejo oír Charles, quien espero solo un instante hasta que Cam estuvo a su lado para iniciar la marcha, mientras detrás de él, Jared y Zack ayudaban a un pálido Sweets que a pesar de todo, estaba lleno de convicción en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué siento que esa cara que tienes no es únicamente por lo que se avecina?

Le pregunto Sully a Perotta, quienes iban justo detrás de Ángela y Hodgins. La mirada de ella se encontraba preocupada, pero a la vez, Sullivan veía un matiz de algo que no sabia identificar.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

Ante su pregunta, Perotta dibujo en sus labios una sarcástica sonrisa.

- No me avergüenza decirte que si…- y la sorpresa de que lo tuteara paso inadvertida para ella, pero en él, Booth y Brennan detrás de ellos, vieron la sonrisa tonta que estuvo en su cara por unos segundos- es solo que… tengo este sentimiento extraño.

- ¿Y puedo saber cual es?

La mirada de ella se perdió un instante en el horizonte, justamente en el momento que dejaron de lado la protección de los árboles y Charles acelero el paso, como una flecha recta hacia el mar, alejándolos lo mas que podía de la seguridad del puerto.

- Es un sentimiento extraño, como el que sientes al estar en ascuas, sin poder hacer nada cuando alguien que amas esta entre la vida y la muerte y tu solo puedes estar sentado en la sala de espera… como los pocos segundos que tienes cuando te apuntan y sabes que te puedes morir pero nada que llega el disparo… es lo mismo que sentía estando en el convento antes….

- Antes de que llegáramos y supieras que Sam había muerto.- completo el su monologo, casi en un susurro, haciendo que sus ojos se conectaran y temieran que fuera uno de ellos o perder a otro de sus amigos.

- Menos mal no creo en los presentimientos…- y para sorpresa de Booth y Brennan, su dialogo fue interrumpido cuando vieron como Sully le tomo la mano, y mas sorprendidos todavía cuando esta no se la quito, sino que en cambio, la estrecho y le dio una media sonrisa- ya veras que todo sale bien… a demás ¿Qué son mil quinientos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Londres - Inglaterra. **_

- Y…. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que haga mi señora?

Un cortes y elegante hombre se encontraba en frente de una fornida y alta mujer, detrás de una mesa de té, mientras esta devoraba pedacitos de fruta, arponeándolas con un pequeño tenedor dorado.

- Siempre me sorprende como a pesar de tu trabajo, luces tan pulcro todo el tiempo.

Una sonrisa malévola pero sutil y elegante dejo ver los blancos dientes de aquel sujeto.

- Mis trabajos para ustedes, los altos miembros de la junta directiva del imperio que es "Renacer" a la que le debo toda mi lealtad y gratitud, deben ser perfectos, desde su pedido…- y con ello, hizo una leve reverencia hacia la mujer, mientras su mano derecha lo señalaba- hasta su sutil, perfecta, si gusta dolorosa, ejecución.

Aquello solo saco una sonrisa de los labios de Wanda, quien por primera vez, dejo su plato con fruta a un lado y le miro.

- Necesito que tu y tus hombres partan de inmediato a América, es aya donde necesitamos el trabajo- en un lento movimiento, un sobre de papel de mediano tamaño estuvo entre sus dedos- estos son los nombres y fotografías, los quiero a tiro en todo momento Alfred, que yo te llame, y que mas me demore yo en colgar a que tu los mates.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, aquel sujeto procedió a ver las fotografías. La forma rápida en la que se abrieron sus ojos no paso desapercibida para ella.

-¿Algún inconveniente?

- Nada mi señora, es solo que…

- Pensé que tenias nervios de acero Alfred… no me quites la buena imagen que tengo de ti.

-Y los tengo mi señora, tan solo es algo diferente a lo usual.

La mujer se paro con suma elegancia, dibujando una leve sonrisa.

-Son un plan B… todo depende del señor Ganler. Por el momento, tu trabajo es asegurarte de que cada uno de ellos este a tiro, listo para morir si se da la orden…. ¿entendido?

- Mi señora…- sus movimientos eran lentos mientras guardaba el sobre en el interior de su traje negro, y ella sonreía al prever su respuesta- será todo un placer cumplir con sus ordenes. Partiremos de inmediato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Tranquila, ya llegaran.

Brennan tan solo asintió, queriendo creer fieramente en las palabras de su casi hermana mientras el agua que tenia por las rodillas le hacia tener escalofríos.

-Dios… ¿por que tardan tanto?- murmuro Cam a su lado, preocupada e incomoda a la vez por las ásperas rocas en su espalda.

Booth, Jared y Charles, por sus habilidades militares y de resistencia, habían partido por debajo del agua para inspeccionar el camino e indicárselos a ellos, que se encontraban con sus espaldas pegadas a un largo rompe olas, a unos metros de la entrada de los largos buques a muelle.

- Tienes que llenar toda tu cavidad toráxico chico, retener lo más que puedas y soltar de a poco.

- Ok… ok- respondió Zack, inhalando y exhalando ante las indicaciones de Jon.

- También tienes que guardar la calma bajo el agua Zack, eso es importante- agrego Sweets al otro lado del chico- no quieres ahogarte.

- Definitivamente no…

- ¡Creo que hay vienen!- el murmullo emocionado de Ángela los callo, mientras todos veían como del agua salada a sus pies iban emergiendo los tres hombres.

- ¡Booth!- exclamo Brennan, tirándose a los brazos de Seeley- ¿Por qué han tardado tanto? Pensamos que…

- Tranquila bones…- la calmo él, separándola de sí para mirarla a los ojos- todo salio bien. Ahora, el complejo esta lleno de guardias como suponíamos, todos en claro sentido de alerta- agrego, mirando al resto del grupo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no tenemos posibilidades?- pregunto Perotta.

- Si las hay, pero tendremos que ser rápidos y sigilosos- le respondió Charles- entraremos por un pequeño muelle que casi no esta vigilado, cerca de un complejo de control del puerto. Necesitamos buscar ese barco… hay miles aquí.

- ¿Sabes el nombre Jon?- le pregunto Booth.

- Si no estoy mal, se llama "Demiurgo".

- Una pregunta…- interrumpió tímidamente Zack- ¿Qué tanto hay que nadar?

- A buen nado, calcule casi un minuto- respondió Jared.

- El chico aguanta como máximo cuarenta segundos… se los conté.

- Jon tiene razón, Zack no aguanta mucho, y yo no creo poder nadar tan rápido- hablo Sweets mientras inconscientemente llevaba una mano a su herida.

- Charles y yo te remolcaremos Lance- hablo Jared- y Seeley a Zack.

- No te preocupes chico, yo te llevo… tan solo no abuses- respondió Booth, haciendo que Zack asintiera y sonriera levemente- esta es nuestra única oportunidad... cada uno tiene que dar lo mejor de sí, no solo los que estamos armados…- mientras hablaba, los refulgentes rifles que estaban en las manos de Sully, Perotta, Charles, Jared, Jon, Hodgins y Booth, fueron aferrados con mas vehemencia por sus dueños- a partir de ahora, todo lo que hagamos decidirá si vivimos a morimos.

Por un momento, un breve silencio se apodero de ellos, siendo el siseo de las olas lo único que se escucha; mientras el sol empezaba a caer al final del horizonte acuático.

Sus miradas se pasaban de unos a otros. Primero los ojos de los enamorados se quedaron en su par correspondiente, dedicándose una pequeña sonrisa que silenciosa, gritaba mil frases ya dichas y dejaba al corazón la interpretación de aquellas que decían las ventanas del alma; una que lucho fieramente, codo con codo con aquel músculo palpitante que demostró saber más que la cabeza para recuperar su otra mitad. Y en sus ojos solo había un "gracias" y un cariño sincero para los amigos y los hermanos; los de sangre y aquellos que se ganan en el camino.

- Booth, Jared y yo vamos al frente, el resto cuida la retaguardia- las palabras de Charles, incomodas por su interrupción, los hizo volver a todos a la realidad- Camille… detrás mió, por favor.

Ella asintió, mientras él miraba a Sweets que se abrió paso entre el grupo y se puso en medio de él y el menor de los Booth, yendo los cuatro mas profundo, con los gemidos de dolor de Lance ante el contacto del agua salada.

- Yo te ayudo con Zack, Booth…- él asintió, mientras los tres se hundía siguiendo al resto del grupo que ya tenía el agua al cuello, y tras ellos fueron Ángela, Hodgins y Jon.

- Espera…- la marcha de Perotta por seguir al grupo se vio interrumpida cuando la mano de Sully rodeo su brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dio miedo cubrir la retaguardia?- pregunto sarcástica, cosa que saco una media sonrisa de los labios de Sullivan.

- No… solo quería…- por un momento las palabras se quedaron en su garganta y solo sus ojos mantenían el contacto entre ellos. El corazón de Perotta latía un poco más rápido y ella creía saber por que.

- ¿Querías…?

- Darte las gracias- agrego Sully de forma apresurada, sin entender la desilusión que tuvo lugar unos breves segundos en el rostro de ella- has sido de una inigualable ayuda Payton.

Ella tan solo asintió.

- No podemos quedarnos atrás, será mejor que nos demos prisa. .

**.**

**.**

**.**

- … no mataran sus objetivos hasta que se de la orden. ¿Es claro?

En algún punto del cielo, en las entrañas de un Jeep privado, un pequeño grupo de hombres asintieron a las palabras del sujeto.

- Con el papa de la doctora hay que tener especial cuidado, de todos es el único que podría resultar peligroso.

- No te preocupes por el viejo, no se dará cuenta que lo seguimos.- Respondió un hombre de vos gruesa y tez morena, a lo que uno mas pálido y deojos grises asintió a su lado.

- Por eso es de ustedes Seel, se que tu y Hardmon no me fallaran. Aquí esta todo lo que necesitas saber sobre él.

Acto seguido, Alfred tomo de la pequeña mesa que el grupo rodeaba, un sobre de manila y se lo extendió a trabes de la mesa.

- A ti te toca ir al ancianato por el viejo…- dijo distraídamente mientras leía el nombre sobre el sobre y se lo pasaba a un hombre que dejaba relucir su corta estatura y una mueca de disgusto al recibir el sobre- y Danford y Keenlish por la familia del hijo de Max Brennan.

Todos estuvieron viendo por unos breves minutos el contenido de los sobres. Solo Alfred dejo el suyo sobre la mesa, mientras su mirada estaba sobre el contenedor de papel.

- ¿Todo bien Alf?- pregunto el hombre de corta estatura.

- No es nada- respondió cortantemente, tomando el sobre- sobra decirles que los señores confían plenamente en nosotros, y que este es quizás el trabajo mas importante que debemos hacer para la empresa.

Con su sobre en mano, Alfred se puso en pie, camino a su cómoda silla. Primero hecho una larga mirada a las multiformes nubes que podía ver a trabes de su ventana. Sus dedos abrieron el sobre minutos después, introduciendo una mano saco el papel con textura a fotografía.

El rostro de un angelical niño de rizos castaños y ojos almendrados le dedico una sonrisa desde el marco de la foto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nadaban a dos metros por debajo de la superficie.

Jared y Charles mostraban una gran destreza al patalear con fuerza y ayudarse con una sola mano mientras cada uno tenia a aferrado a Sweets por los codos, quien pataleaba lo mas fuerte y rápido que podía para no ser del todo un peso muerto.

Booth, por otra parte, llevaba a Zack aferrado a sus hombros, sobre su espalda. Y a su lado, Brennan verificaba constantemente a Seeley y Zack, a pesar del ardor que provocaba para ella y para todos, el agua salada en sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

- ¡Ah!

- ¡Dios!

Aquellas fueron algunas de las exclamaciones que propinaron cuando a trabes de sus pulmones volvió a circular oxigeno. Estaban por debajo de un muelle de madera, con sus bocas a pocos centímetros de las hendiduras de la madera.

- ¿Están todos?- Pregunto sin aliento Charles, quien con ayuda de Jared mantenían a Sweets a flote- ¿Camille?- pregunto en un suspiro ahogado, tratando de bajar su mirada para buscarla.

- Estoy aqui….- se dejo oír, justo detrás de las cabezas de Ángela y Hodgins, justo después de que Jon emergiera detrás de ella- Jon… Jon acaba de llegar…

- Los otros…. El chico..!- trataba de decir él, y en un momento todos estuvieron viéndose las caras mientras Ángela y Hodgins trataban de mantenerlo a flote.

- ¡Jon que pasa!- pregunto en un desesperado murmullo Jared.

- Tu hermano se a…

- ¡Ah!- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las inhalaciones desesperadas de Temperance, Perotta y Sully, a un metro de todos ellos.

- Que… quedate.. ac.. aca Payton!- fueron las primeras palabras de Sully al salir.

- Ayuda a Charles Cam…!- exclamo Jared antes de soltar a Lance y nadar hacia ellos; pero tan rápido como salieron, los tres tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire para perderse de nuevo por debajo del agua, no sin que antes se escuchara un bufido por parte de Sully. Sin saber, esta vez iban seguidos por un preocupado Jared.

- Venga Jon… dinos que esta pasando allá abajo!- le pregunto Cam, mientras él les indicaba a Ángela y Hodgins que podían soltarlo.

- ¡Habla Jon!- le insistió esta vez Ángela- ¿Qué a pasado con Booth?

- La corriente trajo consigo una red de pesca y él no la vio… se enredo las piernas al patalear… y Zack… el chico se asusto que se enredo él y enredo mas a Booth… cuando los alcance me toco ayudar a la doctora a separarlo de él…

- Oh por dios… ¡se están ahogando!- exclamo Ángela tan duro que Hodgins la callo.

- Lo estaban… la doctora le dio oxigeno a Booth y Perotta le dio al chico… cuando venia, Sully la traía casi a rastras.

- ¿Qué tan lejos están?- pregunto Charles.

- No lo se… casi a mitad de camino.

- ¡Charles!- exclamo Cam. Pero él ya se había zambullido y Hodgins nadaba para ayudarla con Sweets.

**.**

**.**

_- "Manten la calma…. Abra llegado al muelle…? ¡Malparida red!" _

Sus dedos se movían con la mejor destreza que podían para desatar las finas cuerdas que se enredaban a sus pesadas botas y toda la extensión de sus piernas. Sin toda la resolución de su vista, Booth no podía mas que lamentarse por el oxigeno que a regañadientes había recibido de los labios de Brennan. Él sabía perfectamente que ella había luchado por separar a Zack de él un largo tiempo…

Con rabia volvió a tira con fuerza la red, sintiendo como esta empezaba a dañar sus manos.

A su lado, Zack estaba inmóvil, acatando la orden que con señas le había dado Sully, antes de separar a Perotta de su boca y llevarse a la rubia a nado rápido, haciendo él casi todo el trabajo.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de perder el control y hacer que terminaran en eso?

Y tras darle un descanso a sus ojos por el agua salada, a regañadientes volvió a abrirlos para ver como Booth tiraba del pedazo de red enredada a su pierna derecha.

Empezaba a perder oxigeno una vez mas…. El pánico estaba volviendo a él.

_- Y si sientes que el oxigeno empieza faltar, suelta el que tienes muy despacio chico_…

Pequeñas burbujas empezaron a salir de la nariz de Zack, mientras hacia lo que nunca había hecho: rezar.

Pero en eso, mientras se encontraba en su dialogo mental, sintió como tomaban su rostro. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Perotta con las mejillas hinchadas, acercándose a su boca, mientras Sully trataba de liberarlo de la red, parpadeando a largas pausas para darle unos segundos de descanso a sus ojos. Al ver a su lado, vio como Brennan, su mentora, su maestras, su amiga, fruncía el seño ante la evasiva de Booth por recibir oxigeno de ella.

Si hubiera podido llorar de ira lo hubiera hecho. En lugar de eso, Brennan se aferraba a los hombros de Booth, con fuerza mientras él trataba de quitarla. Ella tan solo rehusaba con su cabeza, aforrándose más a él. Cansada de pelear y temiendo que pudiera perder oxigeno de esa forma, amarro sus piernas al torso del agente y conecto sus miradas por unos instantes.

Con ella así, atada a su torso de una forma que pondría al cien todos sus sentidos en otra circunstancia, Booth no le quedo de otra que quedarse quieto y dejar de luchar con ella para salvarla. Él nunca podría perdonarse que pudiera morir ahogada por su culpa. De ninguna manera iba a impedir que eso pasara. Pero hay, en medio del ardor que causaba el agua salada, pudo ver el resplandor de esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Suplicaban. Esa era la única palabra que podía definir la mirada de Brennan. De su Bones. Y cuando sus labios se curvaron unas cuantas veces, leyó a trabes de ellos un _"Te amo… por favor"_.

"_No" _

Eso leyó ella de los suyos.

¿Cómo era posible que se dejara morir? Y al pensar en ello, sus labios se movieron.

"_Parker" _leyo esa vez Booth de los labios de ella, viendo como él cerraba los ojos.

Brennan tomo su rostro, sabiendo que por mas que él fuera un entrenado militar, un duro agente el FBI, el oxigeno ya se le estaba terminando. Al acercar sus labios a los suyos, esta vez él no la detuvo; por el contrario, fue él quien junto sus bocas y sustrajo el oxigeno de sus pulmones, para después separarla de él, mirarla a los ojos y empujarla detrás suyo.

Brennan a pesar del poco oxigeno que le quedaba le sonrió, justo antes de empezar a nadar lo mas rápido que podía.

A su regreso, vio como Jared pasaba como un torpedo a su lado, para después distinguir la silueta de Charles siguiéndole.

**.**

**.**

De nuevo, los intentos de Sully por liberarlo habían sido inútiles. En su lugar, Zack tuvo que volver a ver como él se llevaba de la mano a Perotta.

Era claro que la rubia no era la mejor haciendo apnea y a pesar de eso le estaba dando de su oxigeno para que él no muriera. Ahora no tenía que cargar con la muerte de Booth, sino también la de ella. Pero mientras cavilaba en ello, pudo ver la silueta de alguien acercarse a las presas de Booth. El resplandor plateado de un chuchillo le dejo ver que se trataba de Jared.

Pero entonces, pudo ver como Charles llegaba a su lado, sacando un cuchillo exactamente igual al de Jared y empezaba a cortar la red que lo aprisionaba. Para entonces, Jared había terminado de liberar a Booth, saliendo los dos como flechas en busca de oxigeno.

Y entonces sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a flotar y como Charles lo tomaba del codo y empezaban a nadar.

**.**

**.**

Sus fosas nasales se expandieron hasta mas no poder cuando su cabeza salio a la superficie. Los ojos le ardían como nunca y al fin sentía el peso de su rifle en su espalda; la alegría de no estar más ingrávido era simplemente reconfortante. Pero todo aquello no se comparaba con el salto de gozo que dio su corazón cuando vio como Brennan nadaba hacia él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto en un susurro ahogado, a lo que ella simplemente asintió, depositando un calido beso que en sus labios se sintió como gloria.

- Mejor que antes mi amor.

Booth le sonrió y le dio un beso en su frente. Pero entonces, el ruidoso inhalar de Zack capto la atención de todos.

-¡Shhh!- exclamaron al unísono Sweets, Hodgins y Cam, pues él había emergido delante suyo, con su pelo cubriéndole el rostro y dándoles un susto.

- Lo… lo siento- se disculpo él en un susurro- Gra… gracias Charles…- le dijo a los pocos segundos que este emergió, antes de ponerse a buscar entre las cabezas flotantes el cogollo rubio- Perotta… gracias por no dejarme morir- ella tan solo le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

- Menos mal todos están bien- dijo Ángela con un suspiro- gracias Dios.

- Vaya… ¿Así que la vida religiosa si tuvo efecto en ti?- exclamo Jack.

Ángela rodó los ojos con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hemos perdido mucho tiempo- se dejo oír Jon- es casi puesta de sol…

- En ese caso será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo Booth.

Todos nadaron hasta el final del muelle, donde este conectaba con el grueso andén de concreto que era el puerto. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que un pequeño grupo de guardias paso, perdiéndose por la esquina del pequeño control de mando al cual pretendían entrar.

- No se olviden de la formación- exclamo Charles, a lo que Jared y Booth se unieron a su lado.

- Sully y Jon estarán pendientes de nuestra señal, así que el resto corra tan rápido como pueda- todos asintieron ante las palabras de Booth.

Los tres hombres salieron corriendo, escurriendo agua de todas partes, poniendo su espalda contra la alta puerta corrediza de metal.

- Eso sin duda será un problema- señalo Jared el camino mojado que habían dejado.

Las cabezas del resto, resguardadas bajo el muelle de madera, concentraban su mirada en Booth, quien lideraba el grupo mientras entraban por la puerta que estaba entre abierta. Lo último que vieron fue a Charles guiñarle el ojo a Cam, antes de que este entrara de último.

- ¿Cuánto llevan hay?- se escucho por primera vez la voz de Sweets.

- Poco tiempo… deben estar asegurando el lugar- le respondió Cam.

- Eh… creo que tenemos compañía,

El pequeño grupo de vigilantes, que constaba de cuatro, había regresado.

-Mierda…- exclamo Jon cuando vio como ellos examinaban el camino de agua dejado por sus amigos.

Instintivamente todos se echaron para atrás cundo dos de ellos se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Pero entonces, los dos hombres que venían hacia ellos se giraron de repente, justo antes de caer pesadamente sobre la madera del muelle.

- ¡Salgan ya! ¡Rápido, rápido!- les dijo Jared, inclinándose para tomar a Sweets.

Cuando salieron, vieron como Charles y Booth metían a los otros dos al complejo, y sin que nadie les dijera, Hodgins y Jon arrastraron a los otros dos.

Aquel centro de control era pequeño, sin más de doce metros de largo y ancho, con un segundo piso donde se podía ver tecnología de punta dirigida hacia el océano.

- ¿Y estos cuando despertaran?- pregunto con temor Ángela, señalando a los dos operarios que de seguro hacían su trabajo en los dos computadores que tenían en frente, antes de que sus cabezas reposaran inconcientes sobre el teclado.

- Booth les ha dado duro, así que en un buen rato…- exclamo Jared- venga Jon, busca ese barco- dijo, mientras quitaba a uno de los operarios sentado sobre la silla con ruedas.

- No soy muy diestro con los computadores… no se como buscar.

- Déjamelo a mí.

Ángela se puso frente al computador, mientras todos veían como la pequeña flecha se movía por todos lados de la pantalla.

- Venga chicos… ¡daos prisa con eso!- exclamo Sully, mientras él y Perotta cuidaban la entrada.

- Booth… este es un puerto internacional.

- ¿Y que hay con eso?

- Un teléfono satelital, a eso me refiero.

Exclamo Brennan antes de empezar a subir las ruidosas escaleras, camino al segundo piso con los hermanos Booth detrás de ella, pues Jared sabia perfectamente que significaba eso.

El segundo piso estaba lleno principalmente con maquinas; algunas de ellas rechinaban y pitaban en pálidas pantallas verdes o a blanco y negro.

-¡Hay!- exclamo Brennan entusiasmada al ver en una pequeña mesa, una base cargadora con lo que eran tres teléfonos satelitales.

Los tres se pusieron en frente de esta, siendo Brennan la que tomara uno de esos. Lo contemplo en su mano unos pocos segundos antes de mirar a Booth.

-Parker primero- le dijo, extendiendo el teléfono.

- No se como…

Pero antes de que terminara, Brennan volvió a tomar el aparato, moviendo sus dedos con agilidad. Los dos parecían haber olvidado por completo la presencia de Jared, quien estaba detrás de Booth, atento a lo que hacían.

- Ahora solo marca- Booth recibió el teléfono de su mano, no sin antes prolongar el sutil contacto que la suya tenia sobre la de ella y darle una sonrisa.

- ¿A dónde llamas?- se dejo oír por primera vez Jared.

- A casa de Rebecca…- respondió a su hermano, llevándose el teléfono a la oreja- solo espero que no….

_**- ¿Hola?**_

Aquella pequeña voz. Casi había olvidado como era la voz de su pequeño, de su campeón; de su hijo.

Booth podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba desesperado y a la vez tenia tanto que quería decir pero nada salía.

_**- ¿Diga? ¿Hay alguien hay?... puedo escucharle respirar. **_

Atónito. Aquello era lo único que podía pensar Brennan mientras veía como el amor de su vida se aferraba al teléfono, casi con los nudillos blanco de la fuerza.

- ¡Parker! ¡Soy yo! ¡Pa…!

Todo paso muy rápido frente a sus ojos.

La exclamación de Booth, como la reacción de una estatua humana que pasa horas sin moverse, la hizo echarse para atrás de la sorpresa; pero al mismo tiempo, Jared, quien estaba silencioso detrás de su hermano, le quito de un solo e inesperado tirón el teléfono, retrocediendo al instante cinco pasos atrás pidiéndole a Seeley que se callara con señas, ante el obvio enfado de su hermano mayor.

_**- Pa…. ¡Papa! ¡Eres tu, eres tu!-**_ exclamaba el niño emocionado al otro lado de la línea.

- No campeón… es el tío Jared…

- ¡Dámelo! ¡Quiero hablar con….!

- ¡Booth!- le grito Brennan frente a la cara, casi en un murmullo y reteniéndolo de los hombros mientras Jared se alejaba, con los ojos de su hermano mayor en la nuca.

- Booth… Jared esta haciendo lo mejor para Parker y nosotros… recuerda que él cree que estas muerto mi amor.

- Solo haz lo que te digo… y dile a Parker que le entrego mi regalo cuando llegue- decía Jared al teléfono- ok… adiós.

- Debiste haberme dicho que arias eso- exclamo Booth cuando su hermano colgó el teléfono.

- Se cuanto quieres hablar con tu hijo, y lo entiendo… lo hice por él; si escucharon la llamada, lo mejor es que sepan que ellos no saben nada.

- ¿Pudiste hablar con Rebecca?- interrumpió Brennan.

- SI… le he dicho que salga de la ciudad a no mas colgara el teléfono… ¿Crees que haga caso?

- Rebecca es muy obstinada… depende de que le hayas dicho.

- Le dije que estaba en problemas y me habían amenazado con matar a mi sobrino… nada muy lejano de la realidad.

- Entonces… sin duda ya debe estar empacando- respondió Booth, sabiendo perfectamente que la madre de su no tomaría el riesgo conociendo la clase de problemas y gente con los que se metía su ex cuñado.

- Sin duda la e asustado.

- Ya… eso es bueno para mi hijo- respondió con desgana Booth, caminando hacia las escaleras.

- Este es el teléfono de mi papa… llámalo y dile que se vaya lejos y que logre que Russ, Amy y las niñas también- le dijo, tomando el teléfono- yo tampoco se que le vas a decir para que lo haga…- exclamo, deduciendo la cara de él- solo hazlo.- agrego, antes de salir escaleras abajo.

- Booth…- le dijo, sentándose a su lado al final de las escaleras, mientras veían como el resto del grupo miraba por encima de los hombros de Ángela quien tecleaba rápidamente- sabes que Jared no actuó…

- No es por eso que estoy así…- la interrumpió- Parker cree que estoy muerto Bones… y aun así me reconoció….- Brennan puso su mano sobre la de él al notar como sus ojos se humedecían- aun no olvida la voz de su padre y escucharlo fue… después de saber quien eras a sido lo segundo mejor que e podido tener entre toda esta mierda que hicieron con nuestras vidas … - los ojos de Brennan parpadearon una y otra vez, sin dejar salir las lagrimas que se avecinaban al ver la rabia y tristeza que tenia él en sus ojos- estoy enojado Bones, muerto de ira con todos estos hijos de puta que hicieron que mi hijo fuera a un funeral que no era el mió.

- Todo saldrá bien Booth… ya veras que…

- ¡Lo encontré!- grito Ángela- ¡encontré al Demiurgo!

Brennan y Booth saltaron del escalón donde estaban sentados para reunirse con ellos, mientras Jared bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos.

- Oh.. oh…

- ¿"Ho… ho"?... que se supone que significa eso?- exclamo Cam.

- Significa que nosotros estamos aquí y el barco zarpa en treinta minutos al otro lado del puerto.

El dedo de Ángela se movió desde un pequeño recuadro que era claramente el centro de control a un extremo de la pantalla, hasta el otro.

- Mierda…. No hay forma de llegar hay sin que nos vean- dijo Jon, haciendo sonoro el pensamiento de todos- estamos jodidos.

- Debe haber una forma… no nos vamos a rendir a estas alturas.

- Mi amor… el otro lado del puerto es zona de carga y zarpa- hablaba Charles- toda esta línea de aquí…- su dedo se movió sobre una línea vertical que dividía la pantalla y mapa del puerto- es una división, sin duda altamente vigilada por los miel quinientos guardas alertados… no somos los únicos que tratan de salir de un país de forma ilegal Camille.

- Entre mas discutamos… ¡mas tiempo pasa y ese barco va a salir!- fue una sorpresa para todos que aquella exclamación llena de impaciencia viniera de Zack- ¡quiero escuchar soluciones y no problemas!... venga Ángela… ¿Qué es lo único que entra a esa zona sin ser vigilado?

- Zack tiene razón… hay un carril eléctrico que transporta la mercancía de este lado del puerto al otro… y la zona de descargue queda muy cerca del puerto A-002 donde esta el Demiurgo.

- Jon… si llegáramos a necesitar salir rápido de este puerto… ¿ese barco es capaz de hacerlo?- le pregunto Booth.

- No lo se, jamás lo e visto. Puede que sea un barco de dimensiones o una lancha grande y rápida…. Esta de ese lado del puerto por que va a aguas internacionales.

- ¿Y como rayos nos vamos a subir?- pregunto Hodgins. Aquella pregunta nunca la habían hecho.

- Conozco a quien hay que conocer para que nos dejen subir… solo llévenme vivo hasta allá.

- Bien… en ese caso, ¿Dónde queda el carril eléctrico?

- Delante de este complejo hay una bodega… y desde hay empieza a correr el carril con mercancía hasta una estación de chequeo… toda caja o container es revisada por un operario externamente y le pone un sello… si no lo tiene, no puede pasar por la línea de seguridad- les dijo, leyendo desde la pantalla.

- Tengo una idea, pero no les va a gustar.

Exclamo Jared, haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando.

- Habla de una buena vez Jad.- dijo Booth.

- Llama a tus amigos Jon… diles que tienen una carga mas- le dijo, lanzándole el teléfono- y vosotros dos… ¿Creen poder hacer algo que explote con lo que hay aquí?

Ante su pregunta, Zack y Hodgins se miraron, mientras una sonrisa salía de sus labios.

**.**

**.**

- Shhh… tranquilo Zack.

Escuchaban francés por doquier.

- ¿Sabes donde puedan estar los sellos?

- No lo se Jared, espera…- se callo él, escuchando las palabras de dos hombres a unos metros de ellos, mientras fingían estar leyendo algo en una gran planilla, con los uniformes de los operarios que habían noqueado en la pequeña central- uno le esta diciendo al otro que los sellos de la gaveta azul se agotaron… que use de volante de paso los pegantes de la roja.

- Bien ya la vi…- exclamo Jared, viendo una gaveta grande al otro extremo del salón. Miro su reloj, les quedaban diecinueve minutos.- iré por esos uniformes… no llames la atención y espera mi señal.

Para unos minutos después, Jared y Zack se encontraban con unos gruesos uniformes amarillos, en frente de una procesión de cajas y container.

- Hay vienen…

**.**

**.**

_**- Entre más rápido respiren… mas dióxido de carbono inhalamos**__._- exclamo en un susurro Hodgins en la oscuridad.

_- __**Jared tenia razón… esta idea no me gusta nada…. ¿Cómo coño vio esta caja?**_

_**- Ha sido un buen plan agente Booth, ahora todo depende de ellos por que de esta caja si que no tenemos para donde correr**_**-** hablo Sweets tan bajo que Booth casi no le oyó.

_**- Y si nos encuentran nos mataran como sardinas "encajadas"…. Mi amor, no te recuestes tanto… me ahogas**__- _le dijo Jack a Ángela que estaba sentada sobre él, así como Brennan en Booth, Cam en Charles y Perotta en Sully, mientras Jon y Sweets estaban espalda con espalda en el centro, con las rodillas de todos sobre ellos.

_**- Lo siento…**__-_ se disculpo Ángela en la oscuridad.

_**- Será mejor callarnos o haremos de esta caja nuestro féretro**_- ante las palabras de Charles, los murmullos dentro de la caja paparon.

Sentían como aquella caja en la que los había metido y embachado Jared seguía moviéndose a través de la línea justo detrás de lo que paresia una caja refrigerada. Pero de pronto, las cabezas de Sully y Perotta dieron contra la caja.

_**- ¡Shhhh!**_- estallaron en murmullos la mayoría.

- _**No hemos sido nosotros… la caja se detuvo.**_

_**- Eso quiere decir que ya estamos en inspección**_- dijo Jon.

_**- O que nos pillaron. **_

_**-¡Calla Hodgins!-**_ le reprendió Brennan.

Mientras sentían como la caja era palpada, todos pedían que aquellas manos fueran las de sus amigos.

_**- Toc, toc… toc, toc… **_

Escucharon todos los golpes que tanto anhelaban, para poco después sentir como la caja empezaba a moverse de nuevo por el riel y un suspiro de alivio salía de cada uno.

_**- Lo tenemos, tenemos el sello… al fin nos vamos de este país corrupto de mierda.-**_ canturreo Hodgins, sin saber que en la oscuridad, nueve sonrisas le apoyaban. __

**.**

**.**

- Allá van…- dijo Jared con una sonrisa, viendo correr por el riel aquella caja con su carga tan preciada. Unos metros más allá de la división.

- ¿Cuánto nos queda?- le pregunto Zack, mientras él y Jared fingían revisar una enorme caja.

Jared miro su reloj.

- Tenemos el tiempo justo- exclamo, guardando silencio cuando uno de los guardias pasó, haciendo que los dos se inclinaran y así escondieran el rostro mientras fingían revisar- ¿Cuánto tardara su juguete?

- ¿En cuanto estamos?- ante su pregunta, Jared inspecciono su reloj de forma mas cuidadosa.

- Por cada minuto de mi reloj… son dos en la bomba, ¿verdad?- él asintió- en ese caso debería estallar…

Pero un estruendo, a metros de donde estaban hizo que hasta ellos dos saltaran de la sorpresa, haciendo que todos los guardias fueran al lugar, incluso los que vigilaban la puerta de paso para los trabajadores.

-…ya- exclamo sarcástico Jared, mientras él y Zack avanzaban hacia la reja.

- ¿Ya han pasado?- pregunto Zack, mientras pasaban por la casetilla de seguridad sin guardia alguno.

- No están de este lado, así que la caja ya dio la vuelta- exclamo, pues el enorme riel se curvaba en la esquina de lo que parecía un complejo de guardia- venga, date prisa Zack.

**.**

**.**

_**- Wow… **_

La exclamación de Hodgins fue lo único que retumbo en la estrecha oscuridad de la caja mientras sentían como esta se movía abruptamente, seguido de un movimiento amortiguado.

_**- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- **_pregunto en un susurro asustado Cam.

_**- Creo que están transportando la caja… estamos en un montacargas. **_

_**- ¡Toca si estas hay maldito bastardo! **_

Aquella voz había venido de afuera seguida por un golpeteo en la superficie de la caja. Por un momento todos prendieron el aire.

Las uñas de Perotta se encarnaron en la mano que Sully tenia entre las suyas.

Pero en la oscuridad, la sonrisa de Jon era amplia, igual a la que tiene la luna de vez en cuando.

El siguiente ruido fueron tres golpes secos de los nudillos de Jon sobre la madera. Unos segundos después, pudieron sentir como empezaban a soltar las gruesas puntillas que Jared había clavado a la tapa.

Y en un instante, sus ojos se cerraron bruscamente cuando al fin vieron la luz.

- Eres un maldito bastardo… ¿Qué hiciste ahora Jonny?- pregunto un hombre que los miraba desde arriba. Brennan pensaba que apenas entraba en la treintena, pero aun así tenia un bigote espeso que confundiría a un ojo menos clínico.

- Necesito que me salves el cuelo una vez mas Engus, a mi y a mis amigos.- todos no pudieron hacer que una mirada de sorpresa se cruzara en la el otro; era la primera vez que Jon les llamaba así.

- Bien, supongo que no me queda de otra…. Con esta ya son tres las que me debes cabron, y mira que donde no salga de aquí…

- ¿Sácame primero de aquí quieres?

Engus estrecho fuertemente la mano de Jon, y casi de un tirón lo saco de la caja.

- ¿Y estos quienes son?- pregunto él mientras veía como ayudaban a Sweets a salir de la caja, siendo el ultimo.

- Gracias a ellos podré recuperar mi vida Engus… pero primero tienes que ayudarnos a salir de aquí.

- Ya tenemos todo listo y el permiso del puerto para ….

- ¡Jared!

Con ropas muy holgadas, Padmeth apareció por detrás de Engus y los tres hombres silenciosos que este tenia detrás.

Ante su exclamación, todos vieron con alivio como Jared y Zack estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta de carga del pequeño barco.

Padmeth se abrió paso entre todos, encontrando el abrazo de Jared a mitad de camino mientras sus pies volaban unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

- Dios… gracias, gracias…- chillaba ella mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban- gracias a dios que estas bien.

- Técnicamente, en múltiples oportunidades casi me mata.

- Haré como si no hubieras dicho eso- agrego frente a su rostro donde él estaba sonriendo, antes de tomar su rostro y besarle.

Pero aquel beso tan esperado por los dos, termino abruptamente ante el sonido abrumador de las sirenas.

- SI algo e aprendido de toda esta mierda es que eso no puede ser bueno- murmuro Sully.

- Es la alarma del puerto… - dijo Engus, y todos pudieron ver una expresión oscura en su rostro- ¡Sierren las compuertas y suban las anclas! ¡El resto a cubierta!

Bramo Engus, y en menos de un segundo, otros cinco hombres salieron de la nada, correteando por doquier.

- ¡Eso también es para todos ustedes! – les grito al grupo de tripulantes desde las escaleras.

- Venga… vamos- les apuro Jon, yendo hacia las escaleras.

Todos subieron como un bólido escaleras arriba mientras estas chirreaban ante el inminente peso. La mitad de la cubierta estaba bajo un techo, con todos los equipos de navegación, mientras la otra parte estaba abarrotada de cajas amarradas entre si.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Y más mierda! – exclamo Engus.

- Venga viejo… no me digas que no nos puedes sacar de aquí.

- Este barco tiene unos motores de puta madre Jonny…. Pero no hay forma de salir del andén- exclamo, extendiendo su mano hacia el frente. El barco, el primero en la línea de salida, estaba en medio del andén de carga y otra línea de sementó unos cuantos metros más allá del otro costado del barco; y justo en frente de ellos, por encima de la superficie, asomaba el borde de una gruesa compuerta. Impidiéndoles el paso.

- Estamos jodidos.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, para ver como más allá de la reja se divisaban las luces de los carros de seguridad.

Con los mil quinientos soldados que de seguro tenían la orden de acribillarles.

Y de un momento a otro, Engus se voltio con tanta rapidez, estampillando a Jon a un lado de la pared a cubierta, que ninguno pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

- ¡Pero que coño has hecho!- le gritaba como loco, con sus ojos inyectos de rabia- ¡Vas a matarnos a mis hombres y a mi!

- ¡Ya vasta por favor!

- ¡Booth has algo, que le va a ahorcar!

Con el grito de Brennan, Booth salio de su osmosis y con ayuda de Sully le quitaron al furioso hombre de encima; dejándolo a él en cuclillas recuperando el aliento.

- ¡Hagamos algo! ¡Ya casi llegan!- chillo Perotta, viendo a trabes de la amplia ventana del costado izquierdo.

- ¡Tu!- le grito Engus a Jon- ¡bájate de mi barco con todos estos, ahora mismo! ¡Estoy seguro que a ustedes son los que quieren!

- ¡No seas imbesil Eng!- le grito Jon- ¡Donde nos cojan van a revisar tu barco después de que nos maten!

- ¡Entonces sal allá y abre esa puta compuerta!

- ¡Cállense!- grito por encima de ellos Ángela- ¡No estamos solucionando nada!

- Ángela tiene razón, ya están a punto de llegar- exclamo Zack sin disimular la nota de miedo en su voz mientras miraba a trabes de la ventana- ya distingo los carros…

- Señor Engus…- interrumpió Padmeth en tono conciliador- ¿Dijo algo sobre una manera de abril la puerta?- ante sus palabras, paresia casi sorpresivo para el resto que alguno de ellos hubiera restado atención a la sarta de gritos e insultos.

- La única forma de abrir la compuerta después de activada la alarma, es que alguien lo haga desde la caseta de vigilancia.

- Pero eso es imposible…- se dejo escuchar Hodgins que también miraba la ventana- si alguien va, no hay forma de que pueda subir otra vez… ya están muy cerca.

- O alguno de ustedes lo hace, ¡o nos morimos todos!

-¡Nada de eso!- grito Booth, poniéndose enfrente de él- ¡Ninguno va a ir allá afuera a morir como un perro!

Y tras sus palabras, un silencio se apodero de todos, haciendo que un sonido llegara a los oídos de todos.

Alguien había cerrado la puerta de carga.

- No…no… ¡vuelve acá…!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno… ¡Por favor no me maten por la tardanza!**

**Espero lograr mi redención con este cap, sin duda el massss largo que e hecho.**

**A tods aquellos que respondieron a mi NOTA, muchísimas grcias por su apoyo e incondicional fidelidad a este fic; de verdad que a sido producto de dormidas hasta tarde y resesos en el trabajo… ¡una colcha de retasos del poco tiempo libre!**

**De verdad espero que les alla gustado.**

**Como siempre, un beso grandísimo desde Colombia :D**

**Y de nuevo gracias….**

**EBBY**


	46. Centinela desde las estrellas

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 46: "Centinela desde las estrellas" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenía que darse prisa o le alcanzarían antes de llegar a la caseta.

Unas finas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras escuchaba su correr más acelerado al oír su nombre a vos de grito…

- ¡Para de una maldita vez!

No pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar aquello mientras su mano tomaba el pomo de la puerta. Le dio una mira a los autos blindados que se acercaban por el otro lado de la cerca. Y hay, noto una segunda compuerta que aislaba el puerto por completo, dejando la estación de vigilancia del lado menos deseado…

"_Eso sin duda les dará tiempo…" _

Pensó, antes de encerrarse con llave en la caseta, viendo por detrás del vidrio como se acercaban sus amigos… sus hermanos.

- ¡Hazlo y sal de ahí! ¡Ya!- le grito Jared frente al cristal, después de haber tratado de abrir la puerta, sin éxito.

- No puedo, es a presión completa Jared- le respondió, con una serenidad que helo los huesos de Booth al unirse a su hermano- no hay nada que pueda usar… hasta la silla esta empotrada.

Un rápido vistazo a la cabina dejaba ver que no mentía. Solo se encontraban múltiples botones en el tablero de comando.

No necesitaba saber francés para saber cual tenía que oprimir. Aquel botón era solo de emergencia y estaba indicado también en ingles.

- Tienen que irse ya…- debajo de su mano, todo el botón amarillo quedo cubierto- ahora.

- No nos hagas esto….

Pero instintivamente, los tres observaron como desde la poca distancia, los carros empezaron a disparar a los demás, que corrieron devuelta al barco.

- Dense prisa… están más cerca.

- Escúchame bien porque esto no lo diré dos veces: No nos iremos sin ti… ¡No!

- Tienen que hacerlo… pero antes los dos tienen que prometerme algo.

Al fin había dado con el botón que buscaba.

Delante de la cerca, una compuerta de poco grosor, metálica, empezó a salir frente a está.

Booth le quedo más que claro, que aquello los dejaría de lados diferentes. Sus ojos agacharon la mirada, mientras veía como dos lagrimas caían al suelo y un nudo le enredaba la garganta.

- Hice una promesa… no le hagas esto.

- Daisy entenderá Jared, yo sé que si.

Su mano izquierda seguía ejerciendo fuerza en el botón, pero su mano derecha se poso frente al cristal.

Y en un acto reflejo, Jared puso la suya, como en aquel juego de niños donde se juega a comparar… solo que en aquella circunstancia no se podía tocar la mano del amigo, por más que se hubieran dado cinco años de vida sin pensarlo.

- Prométeme que algún día le dirás a mi hijo porque su padre no está a su lado, quiero que escuche de boca de su padrino, que lo que hizo su padre fue por su familia y por él… dile que lo ame desde el primera momento que supe que existía…. Y a Daisy, por favor dile que su Lancelot siempre la estará cuidando desde las estrellas… que cada vez que mire una, que por favor no llore, sino que me devuelva la sonrisa… dile que la amo Jared, que la ame siempre y que me voy amándola.

Los ojos de Booth se quedaron en los del psicólogo; y su corazón se encogió al ver cómo a pesar de las lágrimas, le sostenía una leve sonrisa a su hermano, quien dejaba lavar sus mejillas con sus lágrimas.

- Booth…- aquella voz estaba llena de madures, Seeley sintió como si aquella primera vez en su consultorio no fuera más que un recuerdo de antaño...

- Dime chaval…- ante ello, una minúscula sonrisa apareció en los dos.

- Diles a todos que los quiero, diles por favor que sean felices….- pero sus palabras fueron brevemente interrumpidas por el sonido de las balas dando contra la compuerta de metal que ya cerraba casi por completo toda la extensión de la cerca; y a lo lejos, escuchaban como les llamaban a gritos el resto mientras el barco se movía por el andén- diles a Zack y Jack que nunca dejen de crear como solo su mente sabe; a Cam, que es sin duda la mejor de todas las madres y líder, que este viaje nunca hubiera sido lo mismo sin ella, y Charles, que más le vale hacerla feliz; dile a Ángela que siempre ame sus pinturas, que tome aquella que ella creía perdida por qué me enamore de su arte; a Jon, que gracias por ayudarme a traer a mi familia de vuelta; para Sully y Payton, diles que hay que amar a cada minuto el regalo que se tiene la dicha de encontrar; dale un abrazo a la doctora Brennan y susúrrale al oído que siempre me gusto como amaba con inteligencia… y para ti, gracias por haberle disparado a un payaso amigo… gracias por ser quien me introdujo a la familia….

La mirada de los tres se quedo en la compuerta, que empezó a cubrir el cristal.

Sintiendo como su corazón lamentaba quitar su mano del cristal, Jared tuvo que hacerlo para poder ir corriéndose ante el avance de la compuerta…

- No hagas esto Sweets… por favor, debe… tiene que haber una manera…

Booth aferro con firmeza el hombro de su hermano, mientras este, pegado al cristal con sus dos manos, le rogaba a Sweets, quien tan solo le miraba mientras los tres lloraban…

Y hay, para frente al cristal que los dividía de su amigo, nublado por la densa tristeza que en aquel momento le nublaba la vista; Booth seco sus lagrimas en un rápido movimiento; dejo de aferrar a su hermano y se pego al cristal como un niño chiquito, dejando que sus lagrimas empañaran el vidrio…

- Nunca tendré como agradecértelo ¿me oyes?... gracias Sweets… gracias por hacer esto por nosotros… gracias por devolvernos nuestras vidas… y te juro que no abra nada que me detenga de hacerte justicia… te lo juro.

La mano de Jared se poso en el cristal al lado de la de Booth. Treinta centímetros les quedaba para que el cristal fuera cubierto por completo.

Aquellos pocos segundos parecían toda una eternidad; una en la que el joven psicólogo, aquel hermano más que amigo, el autor intelectual de recuperar a la mujer que amaba y toda su vida, les sonreía; en su rostro ya no corrían lagrimas, y por más que trataron, los dos pares de ojos marrones no dejaban de llorar…. El ruido de los hombres tratando de echar abajo la cerca y la inoportuna compuerta, aquella que parecía ser el verdugo que les arrebataba a su amigo y hermano de los ojos, les llegaba amortiguado, junto con las voces de los demás que les gritaban desde el barco…. Booth podía distinguir la vos de Brennan, de su Bones; aquella que todavía seguiría siendo un sueño en una blancuzca habitación de hospital sino hubiera sido por él; gracias a Sweets había recuperado su vida…. Y por ello, cuando la compuerta le obligo a quitar la mano, sus labios susurraron un gracias a su eterno salvador; y entre las lagrimas que nublaban su vista, vio como Sweets le sonreía y asentía con su cabeza… como tantas veces frente a ellos en aquel consultorio…. Y sus ojos se quedaron en su hermano pequeño que lloraba como nunca lo había visto en su vida.

- Cuídala… dile que la amo.

- Descuida, así lo haré.

Y los dos quitaron la mano del cristal, justo a tiempo para que la compuerta se lo llevara para siempre.

**.**

**.**

Sus piernas se sentían como dos rocas.

Con cada paso que se acercaban al barco, el cual solo le faltaba un metro para salir por completo del andén, Booth aferraba con fuerza el brazo de su hermano, al cual llevaba prácticamente arrastrado mientras trataba de controlar su llanto.

Ambos saltaron unos centímetros y quedaron de nuevo bajo la protección del barco. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de levantar la mirada a los diez pares de ojos que les observaban.

Pero las palabras no eran necesarias.

El llanto de Cam fue el primero que sus oídos capto, y con ello, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y encerró sus dedos en dos fuertes puños.

A su lado, Padmet ya tenía abrazado a Jared, que había dejado de llorar, pero que aun asi, el dolor era palpable en sus facciones.

Y de pronto, sintió la suavidad de la mano de Brennan en su mejilla; no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era ella. Recargo más su cabeza en aquella delicada mano, mientras las otras dos se encontraban juntas como en aquel claro de bosque donde lo vieron todo perdido.

-No… no pudimos hacer nada, él…

-Shhh…- le susurro Brennan, sin ser capaz de decir nada más.

Y al abrir los ojos la escena le hizo saltar el corazón. En un primer plano estaban los ojos azules de Brennan, llenos de lagrimas como pocas veces los había visto; se quedo mirándola un largo tiempo, mientras sentía como el barco tomaba una vertiginosa velocidad a pesar de su tamaño; y al verla así, su instinto la tomo en sus brazos mientras sus lagrimas mojaban su hombro, y pudo ver como detrás de ella todos lloraban a Sweets; el llanto de Ángela era suave, como el de Brennan, mientras se aferraba a Hodgins que pasaba sus manos por su espalda y miraba a la nada mientras sus lagrimas caían; y al ver como Perotta abrazaba a Sullivan y ver en sus ojos como lamentaba el dolor de la mujer en sus brazos, entendió con mas veras el mensaje de Sweets…

- Pero… pero que ha pasado?- pregunto Zack, que estaba sentado en las escaleras, con la mirada perdida.

- Sweets…Lance, se ha sacrificado por nosotros chicos…- para sorpresa de todos, era Jared el que contestaba- él… nuestro amigo ha hecho un gran sacrificio por nosotros y su familia, y vamos a devolverle ese favor.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

- Vivir Jon, vamos a salir de esta y a destapar toda esta mierda; vamos a meter a esos hijos de puta que nos mandaron a matar, vamos a recuperar nuestras vidas, por él, por Lance, porque eso es lo último que nos pidió.

- Y así será- dejo escuchar su vos Sully por encima de los sollozos- su muerte no va a ser en vano- y al terminar, le dio un beso en la frente a Perotta.

- Siendo así, señor capitán, ¿tiene un teléfono satelital que me preste?- pregunto Charles a Engus que estaba en silencio en un rincón.

Aquel gran hombre rebusco entre los pliegues de su grueso abrigo y de uno de los bolsillos, extrajo un aparato que ya tenía un remiendo con cinta aislante.

-Yo no lo conocía también como vosotros…- empezó a hablar Charles, con el aparato en su mano- pero de algo que si estoy seguro, es de haber visto convicción, fuerza y un profundo cariño por todos ustedes en los ojos de Lance Sweets…- hizo una pausa, en la que sopeso sus palabras y los miro a todos- las palabras de Sullivan no podrían ser mas verdaderas, y por eso, yo se que Caroline estará encantada de saber que puede destapar todo esto… vamos a hundir a todos los hijos de puta detrás de la empresa "Renacer"

.

.

.

- Escúchame bien barbie, si quieres conservar tu pasantía conmigo, tendrás que prestarle más atención a los casos… así sea la mitad del cuidado que le prestas a tu cabello.

- Pero señora Julian, el testigo…

- ¡Nada de eso!- la interrumpió la fiscal, poniéndose de pie y mirando a la letarda joven de rizos rubios y ropa de muñeca- ¡es tu deber que aparezcan! ¡Así tengas que agarrarles de los testículos y arrastradlos a mi estrado!... ¿está claro Cameron? ¿Volverá a pasar? ¿O tendrán tus tetas que volver a seducir al juez por un aplazamiento?

- No, no volverá a pasar señora Julian… nada de eso.

- Bien en ese caso…

- Disculpe, pero tiene una llamada- interrumpió un joven secretario, asomando su cabeza por la puerta- dicen que es importante…

- Todo el mundo dice que es importante cuando creen que son los únicos en el planeta que tienen problemas…- dijo mas para sí, interrumpiendo al joven mientras volvía a sentarse en su escritorio y tomando un folder- Cameron, ya puedes retirarte, y por favor, asegúrate de hacer algo útil, y en cuanto a ti, diles que no estoy… inventarte algo bueno.

- Vera, es que el tipo de la línea me ha dicho que seguramente diría eso, y que el sabía que estaba aquí, así que me pidió que le dijera, literalmente… "Tienes razón, fui hasta el infierno por ella y ahora necesito que nos saques de el" eso fue…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, el joven fue bruscamente quitado del camino de la fiscal, quien salió como un bólido por la puerta, sin que él le transfiriera la llamada a su oficina, la tomo desde el teléfono de su secretario.

-¿Booth?

Exclamo, dudando un poco antes de decirlo, sintiendo como su corazón latía como no recordaba antes.

_**-Si…soy yo Caroline. **_

- Dios… de verdad eres tú, esa voz engreída y llena de auto confianza no podría ser de nadie más.

Para todos, la sonrisa que tenia la fiscal en sus labios, era digna de detenerse y observar.

_**-Tomare eso como un alago-**_ y al escuchar una leve risa al otro lado de la línea, Caroline llevo una mano a su pecho, creyendo que el corazón que latía bajo este se saldría en cualquier momento_**- Caroline, no tenemos mucho tiempo, necesitamos que nos ayudes.**_

- Has hablado en plural… ¿Están todos bien?

_**- Si… o algo así…-**_ ella tan solo asintió, al escuchar aquel tono de uno de los agentes que mejor conocía en su vida, sabía que había algo mas, pero ya llegaría el momento.

- Pero bueno, venga dime que es lo que necesitan.

_**- Vamos en un barco, logramos escapar de Luxemburgo y nos bajaremos dentro de cuatro horas en Irlanda del norte, en la costa de **__**Carrigaholt en Ennis.**_

- ¿Por qué en Irlanda?- pregunto ella, mientras anotaba rápidamente en un trozo de papel.

- _**Es lo más lejos que nos pueden llevar sin que seamos una molestia… entre menos sepas de nuestro transporte, mejor. **_

- Vale… esto quiere decir que ya puedo destapar la olla ¿cierto?- exclamo ella, casi con una sonrisa.

_**- Exacto, solo asegúrate de que no se olviden de nosotros… no creo que aguantemos otro asalto en el extranjero. Y tenemos razones para creer que podrían lastimar a nuestras familias… **_

- No se preocupen, velare por todos; y por ustedes, créanme que no abra avión americano que no esté en esa playa cuando yo abra la boca.

_**- Eso es música para mis oídos. Gracias Carol. **_

- Nos pondremos sentimentales cuando los vea renacer con mis propios ojos, chico.

Y antes de colgar, se quedo mirando el teléfono. No podía creer que hacia segundos había hablando con uno de los mejores agentes y amigo que tendría en toda su vida…

-¡Pero que miran!- exclamo al ver como algunos se habían detenido para observar el acontecimiento en las facciones de la fiscal- ¡A trabajar, que para ello se les paga!

Y en un santiamén, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Cameron!- bramo Caroline, camino a su oficina, donde cogió su portafolio y las llaves de su "flamante" auto.

- ¿Si señora Julian?- pregunto la joven a la puerta

- Agarra tus cosas, nos vamos para el departamento de defensa… sin duda tus encantos nos serán útiles en la fila de espera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_


	47. Pesadilla Evanescente

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 47: "Pesadilla** **Evanescente" **

**.**

**.**

**. **

-De verdad que lo siento mucho señor, pero la señora Julian insiste en…

- No te preocupes Félix, conozco a la fiscal Julian, no tenían por que ponerla bajo custodia.

- Los de seguridad cumplían sus órdenes, yo la reconocí e hice que la hicieran seguir a esta sala.

Si algo admiraba Frederick White, ministro de defensa de los estados unidos, era la eficacia de su asistente personal.

- Lo esta esperando- exclamo, abriéndole la puerta al ministro, que sonrió ante la imagen de una Caroline que iba y venia de un lado de la habitación, como un leon enjaulado detrás de una joven sentada en la única silla.

- ¿Se puede saber cual es la urgencia que no pudieras esperar por los canales apropiados, sino que, en vez de eso, te haces arrestar y me sacas a mi de una reunión importante?

- Te aseguro que esto es más importante que cualquier reunión que puedas tener- y el sonoro ruido de una carpeta al caer en la mesa, remarcaron sus palabras- Cameron.

Y tras el llamado, el fiscal pone sus ojos en cada una de las fotografías que la joven despliega, provenientes de la carpetilla, sin saber que algunos ya no se encontraban con vida. .

- Solo tú puedes ayudarme a traerlos de vuelta- exclama Caroline, ya a su lado- y con ello, sin duda un honorable reconocimiento internacional.

-¿De que estas hablando?

- Hablo de hundir a una multinacional que se llevo no solo científicos norteamericanos de una importancia remarcable, sino también a un agente federal para pruebas en humanos; te estoy hablando de que ellos, estos compatriotas;- con sus palabras su dedo señalo las fotos de todos sobre la mesa- necesitan que su país, y el que han considerado como tal, los salve de un lugar en la Irlanda del norte y pudra en la cárcel a los hijos de puta que han hecho sus vidas un infierno desde hace un año y unos meses, que han tratado de matarlos mientras se rescatan mutuamente…. ¡y a ti te parece que no tengo razones suficientes para saltarme los canales apropiados!

**.**

**.**

Lo tenía a la mira, tal cual como le habían pedido. Siempre a tiro.

El niño jugaba en el pasamanos mientras la empleada del servicio tenía sus brazos listos por si caía.

Su celular daba vueltas en su mano, una y otra vez mientras le seguía mirando.

¿A caso, por primera vez en su vida le dolería quitar una vida?

Alfred sacudió su cabeza ante el compasivo pensamiento.

- Es un niño… los niños también mueren todos los días.

Se dijo así mismo, dejando su móvil a un lado, para tomar un sorbo de su café.

- ¡Parker!

Una mujer, la que reconoció como la madre, grito el nombre del niño mientras se bajaba de una sub negra.

Federales; eso solo podía significar una cosa…

Pero su móvil sonó, y el niño ya estaba en brazos de su madre, dentro de la sub, y fuera de su alcance.

- ¡Que putas quieres!- contesto con ira, mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

- Son federales Alfred, se están llevando al hermano y la familia de la doctora…

-¡Ya lo sé!- lo interrumpió, dando un volantazo en una equina- llama a todos, diles que se suspende la misión.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- ¡Que saquen el culo de este país!

**.**

**.**

_**Londres – Inglaterra.**_

**.**

- ¿Un paseo? ¿Sin papá?

- Así es niñas, se van de paseo con la tía Wanda.

Shannon y Dilan se miraron una a la otra, dubitativas.

- No teníamos idea que fueras nuestra tía.

- Bueno, ahora lo saben Shannon…

- Dilan- le corrigió la gemela.

Wanda suspiro, dándole un sorbo a tu taza de té, observando a las dos niñas frente a ella, sentadas una junto a la otra con dos vestiditos iguales de color amarillo crema.

- ¿Pero cuanto más planea la criada demorarse con sus maletas?

- ¿Por qué papá no nos dijo nada de este viaje?

- Si no les dijo no es mi problema, a demás de que no sería la única cosa que no ha hecho bien en todo este tiempo.

- _Madame_, ya todo está listo.

Una empleada, pulcramente vestida tenía a cada lado suyo una maleta pequeña de rodachinas.

- Perfecto, andando niñas.

Las niñas le dieron una mirada suplicante a su nana, que tan solo les sonrió con pena, sin tener alternativa más que dejarlas ir con aquella mal encarada mujer. Las niñas se pararon de mala gana, siguiendo de cerca a Wanda, que rebuscaba en su bolso el sonido de su móvil, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la gran mansión.

- Alfred este es un muy mal momento…

_- Tuve que dar la alarma de retirada mi señora. Nos han descubierto. _

_- _¿Cómo que les han descubierto?- pregunto atónita, deteniéndose a unos tres metros de la salida.

_- Le hablo de los federales, han puesto en custodia a todos los objetivos; no ha habido nada que pudiéramos hacer…. _

_-_ ¡Pero cómo es posible! De seguro has de tener algún bocón, te aseguro que a nomás tenga mis manos puestas en ti…!

Pero la puerta se abrió tan rápido, de una forma tan brusca, que hizo que las niñas pegaran un grito y ella tirara el móvil; en especial, cuando los agentes en traje les apuntaban.

- Wanda O'Rourke- exclamo la agente a cargo, poniéndose delante de los otros agentes- queda arrestada por complicidad en los secuestros y violación de los derechos humanos de los norte americanos Jack Hodgins, Ángela Montenegro, Camille Saroyan, Temperance Brennan y el agente federal Seeley Booth- y con una seña, dos de sus compañeros le arrestaron, mientras le decían sus derechos- déjeme decirle que ese es el principal cargo que pesa en contra suya y toda la junta directiva de "Renacer"

Y al escuchar aquello, Alfred cortó la llamada.

**.**

**.**

_**Ennis, **__**Irlanda del norte- costa de **__**Carrigaholt. **_

_**.**_

Cada uno sintió como sus pies se hundían en la arena.

En completo silencio, sus miradas se posaron en el barco que les había salvado la vida, mientras este surcaba a un destino que prefirieron no preguntar.

El cuerpo de Zack fue el primero en caer a la arena, pesado por el cansancio que traían sus huesos. Y uno tras otro, quedaron todos sentados en la superficie de granito, con sus ojos fijos en el Demiurgo que cada vez se perdía en el naranja del cielo.

La mano de Cam rodeo los hombros de Zack, en un gesto tan maternal que tan solo buscaba reconfortarlo del dolor que ella sabia que estaba sintiendo. Y al verla así, casi abrazada al chico, una silenciosa lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Charles, que tomo la mano de ella y la estrecho con cariño. Y a no más de un metro, Padmeth acariciaba el rostro de Jared, que acerco sus cabezas hasta juntar sus frentes mientras el suave viento les traía el olor del mar.

- Dilip- exclamo sin más ella, con sus ojos brillando a causa de las lagrimas- significa "amigo protector".

Y entendiendo sus palabras, la mano de Jared acaricio con ternura su vientre.

- Lance Dilip Booth… es perfecto.

El azul de sus ojos se perdió una vez mas en los negros azabache de ella, mientras sus labios le daban una media sonrisa.

- Nunca te olvide, ni por un minuto dude que algo no me falta en la vida… y cuando me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, me prometí a mi misma nunca más perderte mi amor… nunca más.

Y los labios de la artista se vieron nuevamente unidos al hombre de su inspiración.

En aquel silencio, donde solo la brisa parecía ser el único sonido, en aquella escena donde todos tenían el único propósito de recordar, llorar y mirar aquel otro par de ojos que desnudaban el alma, la risa de leve pero calida de Jon, los saco a todos de sus actos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Escucha bien amigo…- le respondió él con una sonrisa a Booth, mientras le daba un ultimo vistazo a la fotografía en sus manos para volver la vista al horizonte- escucha el sonido de casa.

- ¿Qué son Booth?

Le pregunto Brennan, observando las diminutas figuras negras en el naranja horizonte, que traían consigo un sonido que no distinguía.

- Son tres UH-60 Black Hawk- respondió Sully a su lado.

.

- Tres helicópteros de transporte militar… norte americanos.

Tras las palabras de Booth, la dicha y las exclamaciones estallaron en todos. Se pusieron de pie y el cansancio no hizo mella en ellos para abrazarse unos a otros, mientras hacían señas euforias con los brazos.

Y por primera vez, todos lloraban de alegría…

- Así que después de todo viviré para tener una cita contigo.

A su lado, Perotta sonrió con ganas, secando con ambas manos sus lágrimas.

- Así es… pero este seria un muy buen momento para fingir que llegamos de ella y estamos frente a la puerta de mi apartamento, y tu te acercas a mi, con la intención de darme ese primer beso…

- ¿Y te lo doy?

- No lo se… cuenta me tu el final.

- Pues aquí esta…- susurro Sully, atando su mano a su cintura mientras la otra se perdía en la suavidad de su cabello y la dulzura de sus labios le inundaban el alma.

-¿Es cierto?- le pregunto Brennan a Booth, mientras él volvía a ella tras abrazar a su hermano- ¿Se termino?

Booth tomo su rostro entre sus manos, mientras le daba besos en todo el rostro y secaba sus lágrimas.

- Créelo preciosa…- le decía, mientras ambos se abrazaban con fuerza y observaban los helicópteros, cada vez mas cerca- nos vamos a casa mi Bones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, creo que ya es poco el camino que nos queda en este fic.**

**Un abrazo con mucho cariño si estas leyendo J**

**Ebby**


	48. Entre Nubes

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 48: "Entre Nubes" **

**.**

**.**

**. **

_Siempre me ha gustado ver como el viento mueve a su antojo las nubes. La tranquilidad y la pasividad con la que se mueven han hecho que más de una vez me siente en la sala de mi casa solo a ver como…. _

_Mi casa. ¿Sera como la recuerdo o tan solo es un vil espejismo de familiaridad que mi mente manipulada a fabricado? _

_No, aquel olor familiar de la buena comida y el almizcle inconfundible de la librera en el camino del viento… _

_Si, tal vez no recuerde como es en esencia mi casa, mi hogar, pero si algo se, es que seré capaz de reconocerlo cuando entre en él. _

_Pero hay una clase de hogar y de familiaridad nada material que ha estado conmigo cuando le he necesitado, porque me ha enseñado que hay diferente clases de familia, y a mi parecer, de hogares. _

_Soy la única despierta en el helicóptero. Todos duermen de una forma tan pacifica como nunca antes habían hecho durante todos estos meses. Y una de aquellas victimas complacidas de los encantos de Morfeo es el hombre que aun dormido me estrecha la mano mientras el peso de su cabeza en mi hombro me hace sonreír. _

_Él, aquel hombre maravilloso que en este momento me priva de la mirada de sus ojos marones y la dulzura de sus besos, es mi hogar, el pilar de la familia que humedece mis ojos al verlos, así, tal cual como están mientras cada uno fabrica diferentes fantasías…_

_Cada uno de ellos ha arriesgado su vida para que todos estemos aquí. _

_Eso es una familia. _

_Booth y yo estamos al final de una hilera. A nuestro lado, Charles abraza por los hombros a Cam mientras Zack duerme un poco incomodo por el cinturón obligatorio del aparato. En múltiples ocasiones Cam se despierta al sentir como la cabeza de mi pupilo estrella, del miembro más pequeño de mi familia, se resbala de su hombro; y con ojos perezosos lo vuelve al cómodo sitio en su hombro. Y al lado de Zack, Jon despertó hace una hora para ponerle su chaqueta, pues él lo despertó con sus temblores a causa del frio. _

_Lo conozco poco, pero puedo ver en sus ojos como su rudeza ha cambiado al enterarse de sus hijas. Todavía guardo en la memoria la mirada elocuente que me dio al arropar a Zack, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y desdibujando la sonrisa de sus labios. _

_Y en este momento, la sonrisa elocuente esta en los míos. _

_Frente a mí, la prueba más bonita del amor consumido que nunca fue diluido por la maquina, duerme plácidamente mientras veo en los labios de mi hermana una sonrisa; si, mi hermana, eso ha sido siempre y ahora más que nunca Ángela para mí. Jack la tiene abrazada con un cariño tal que hasta la incómoda posición en Ángela, sumada al cansancio atroz, la arrullan con un tono especial. _

_No hay nada más lindo que dormir en los brazos de la persona indicada. Incluso cuando en las situaciones más adversas la encontremos. A su lado, la respiración de Perotta en el cuello de Sully le hizo erizar los bellos, para luego arrullarlo y alcanzarla en sueños. _

_Sullivan es un gran hombre, y Perotta no podría ser aun mejor para él. _

_A su izquierda, Jared rompe las legras de llevar el cinturón permitiendo que Padmet se acueste en su regazo. Sus dedos fueron y vinieron de un lado a otro de su rostro de piel canela, mientras sus ojos le contemplaban con una dulzura similar a como lo hace su hermano mayor; y su otra mano, le hizo cosquillas suaves en el vientre. _

_Después de eso, Padmet lleva diez horas dormida; y Jared no demoro en alcanzarla cuando logro lo que quería. _

_Nos contaron que esperan un bebe, y la idea de que sea un niño nos llena de alegría al pensar cuál sería su nombre. _

_Sobran dos sillas a su lado. _

_Y no dejo de imaginar a Sweets en una de ellas. _

_Sabemos de ante mano que Daisy estará en la base militar a la cual llegaremos. Al estar en manos de las fuerzas norte americanas, de nuestro país, logramos comunicarnos con Caroline y hacerle saber del paradero de Daisy. Pero lo que todavía no sabe ninguna es de su suerte. _

_Si estamos aquí es por él. _

_No abra día que cada uno de nosotros despierte en la mañana y no recuerde su memoria. _

"_Bones… duerme un poco amor" _

"_No lo sé… no tengo sueño Booth" _

_A mi lado, le da vueltas a su cuello para desentumirlo de su posición anterior, y luego, su mirada se queda en mis ojos mientras su mano me acaricia el rostro. _

"_¿Qué sucede?" _

_Esa es una pregunta grande, muy difícil de responder a mi juicio. _

"_¿Crees que sea fácil retomar todo desde donde lo dejamos?"_

_Booth se queda en silencio, sopesando cada una de mis palabras. Y hay, es cuando veo como su mirada viaja rápidamente por cada uno de nosotros. _

"_No lo sé. Hemos vivido y perdido mucho en todo este tiempo. Nosotros tan solo recordamos la mitad de todo esto, pero lo poco que hemos pasado nos ha dolido tanto hasta el punto de quedar todos a la par. Nos tomara tiempo, de eso si estoy seguro, pero eventualmente todo estará bien. Hasta las heridas más profundas sanan algún día mi Bones; con la compañía correcta, lo hacen" _

_Y de nuevo, el suave tacto de sus labios me hace sentir que todo está y estara bien. _

"_Veras como juntos, no solo tú y yo, estaremos hay para todos, y para los dos" _

"_Y como dices, todo estará bien..."_

"_Con el tiempo, confió en que así será" _

_Y ahora, es su sonrisa la que regocija mi alma. _

"_Duerme mi Bones… -escucho como me dice mientras es mi cabeza la que esta vez se acomoda a su hombro- duerme que cuando despiertes esta vez estaré aquí" _

_Y antes de unirme con todos en el valle de los sueños, escucho como a lo lejos el general exclama que hemos llegamos. _

_Estamos en casa, al fin. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	49. En tus ojitos, el reflejo de un heroe

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 49: "En tus ojitos, el reflejo de un heroe" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Como los mosqueteros: **_

_**Todos para uno, y uno para todos…**_

-Me complace informales que están bajo suelo americano…- les informa el general Manfrick, mientras ellos estaban de pie frente a él- Bienvenidos a casa.

-No se imagina lo que he estado esperando para oír eso- exclamo Sully, mientras todos los varones le devolvían el saludo militar.

Y por primera vez, el corazón de todos latía con fuerza a causa de la alegría. El general Manfrick se dio la vuelta esperando a que la enorme puerta del helicóptero bajara frente a ellos.

-Tratamos por todos los medios de ocultar su llegada, pero se nos ha salido de las manos- le decía, mientras esperaban a que las elises se detuvieran por completo- se nos ha informado que sus parientes más cercanos y la prensa están aquí.

-¿Ya es noticia los fraudes de la empresa Renacer?

La leve risa del general se escucho antes de que exclamara:

-A esta hora, en cualquier uso horario, todo el mundo conoce la noticia, y está viendo su llegada- y precediendo sus palabras, la gran puerta empezó a bajar- sus familiares están en primera fila, los medios están alejados a unos metros, pero no demoraran en romper la barrera.

-Bien chicos, quien tenga pánico escénico que lo deje en el helicóptero- exclamo Ángela, mientras todos no quitaban la expresión aséptica de sus rostros. ¿Medios de diferentes partes del mundo estarían hay?

Pero todas sus dudas quedaron despejadas al ver el panorama que les esperaba afuera. Amparados vagamente por la poca protección a la vista que el helicóptero les proporcionaba, pudieron ver a lo lejos una multitud de aproximadamente sesenta personas. Unos flash destacaban entre la oscuridad de la noche que quedaba entre las potentes luces que iluminaba el helipuerto repleto y del que ellos eran protagonistas.

Pero ese gran grupo de personas no era el que llamaba su atención. Como les había dicho el general, a unos metros por delante de los camarógrafos y reporteros, estaba un grupo de personas que les importaban mil veces más.

-Ya podemos bajar.

Les alentó el general, iniciando la marcha fuera del helicóptero con alegría al ver las sonrisas y el brillo en sus ojos.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

-Parker…- susurro Booth, a mitad de la plataforma en la que se había convertido la puerta. Al distinguir los gritos de su hijo por encima de todo el bullicio. Lo vio removerse del agarre que Rebecca, llorando, le tenía en su manito.

-Ve, a estado esperando por ti todo este tiempo- le dijo Brennan, captando su atención tan solo un memento, para ver como de sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas.

Booth se soltó de su mano, y salió corriendo hacia su hijo, quien al verlo, fue soltado de la mano de su madre para correr hacia él.

-Papa… papa…- decía Parker una y otra vez en sus brazos, mientras se contraía por el llanto- ¡eres, eres tu papi, eres tú!

Y la alegría se sumaba al llanto de Seeley Booth, que abrazaba a su hijo hasta que le despego los pies del suelo y sentía como no quería soltarlo de sus brazos nunca más.

-Ya estoy aquí campeón, papá está aquí. Te amo Parker, te amo hijo….

Al ver aquella escena, y como a su lado Jared abrazaba al viejo Frank, las lagrimas de Camille se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

-Lo lograste amor…- le susurro Charles, a lo que ella tan solo sonrió mientras él limpiaba sus lagrimas- eres la mujer más fantástica sobe la Tierra.

-No sé si lo soy, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que tengo a mi lado un hombre maravillo.

Una larga sonrisa se extendió por los labios de cada uno, y Cam se dio la vuelta al sentir sobre su mano una ligera presión.

Brennan estaba a su lado, con su mano entre una de ellas.

Las palabras no eran necesarias en aquel momento. Los ojos azules de la doctora destellaban tan solo una palabra: Gracias.

Cam le sonrió con agrado, y Brennan soltó su mano solo para correr hacia donde estaban su padre y su hermano.

-¡Tempe!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas su hermano mayor aunque ella ya estaba a un metro de ellos; cosa que el acorto en un segundo corriendo hacia ella y tomándola entre sus brazos. Brennan podía sentir como las lágrimas de Russ humedecían su hombro mientras él y su padre la abrazan.

Jamás en la vida había creído que sentir como el aire no llenaba a totalidad sus pulmones le haría tan feliz.

-¡Tía! ¡Tía Tempe!- lloriqueaban sus sobrinas, aferradas a sus piernas.

-Mi niña…- Max tenía su rostro entre sus manos, mientras las lagrimas de ambos no les dejaba lugar a dudas la alegría en cada uno- mi niña… eres tu mi amor, mi Tempe…- y de nuevo su abrazo la hizo sentir en casa- creí que esta vez te había perdido para siempre…

-¡Zacky!

-¡Addy!

A su lado, una enorme familia no dejaba de pelearse al más pequeño del grupo. Zack pasaba de unos brazos a otros sin ninguna alegría renovada; reía como jamás lo habían visto.

Las lágrimas y las risas de alegría entre ellas era todo lo que captaban los medios. A su alrededor, el sonido de los flashes retumbaban en sus oídos mientras los medios, con sus inmensas cámaras trataban de pasar la barrera hecha por los militares.

Pero entre la hilera donde todo se suponía tenía que ser alegría, el llanto de un pequeño niño les saco a todos de su burbuja personal.

Detrás de todos, Daisy sostenía al pequeño Wendell, mientras su llanto parecía superar toda la bullicio a su alrededor.

Ángela, dejando de lado el abrazo de su padre, fue la primera en acercarse a Daisy, seguida muy de cerca por el resto del grupo.

Frente a sus ojos, viendo como sus amigos le miraban, a todos se les partió el corazón al ver como Daisy legaba con la cabeza, con sus lagrimas colmando sus ojos…

-No, no… mi Lance no… no mi Lancelot!

De nuevo, todos estuvieron hay para uno de la familia.

Daisy lloraba desconsolada en el pequeño pecho de su hijo que no se quedaba atrás, mientras sus pequeñas lágrimas se sumaban al desespero de su madre. Con el corazón en la mano, Brennan sostuvo la mirada con la que alguna vez fue su aprendiz, mientras sus manos estaban en el niño que pronto paso a sus brazos.

-Lo prometiste…dijiste que lo traerías conmigo…

Jared cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Daisy se aferraba a él.

-Por él estamos aquí Dais, él… Lance se sacrifico por todos…lo siento, lo siento tanto…

Sus pequeños ojos le miraron atentamente, y en el fondo Brennan tenía el presentimiento que el pequeño en sus brazos le pedía una explicación del porque de sus lagrimas.

Hay, en aquel helipuerto de la capital, tras la ráfaga de luces artificiales que les molestaban la vista, Brennan tenía en sus brazos el mayor daño colateral que habían podido causar en un principio los hermanos Caloweed y todo su sequito de maldad. Las vidas de todos sus seres queridos se vio sumida en tristeza, y niños como aquel en sus brazos y Parker, habían perdido a sus padres; uno había renacido como siempre lo hacia su héroe; pero el otro, nunca crecería con él. El diño dejo de llorar, mientras veía confundido a todos lados. Con sus facciones devuelta a la normalidad, el parecido con su padre le hizo acariciar su rostro darle un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Tuviste un padre muy valiente…

-Uno que te va a cuidar desde las estrellas.

Brennan se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Booth, quien traía de la mano a Parker.

-Déjame decirte algo campeón…- con una sonrisa algo triste al ver a la madre del niño, Booth tomo al niño de los brazos de Brennan- ahora no me entiendes, pero cuando seas grande, sabrás quien fue tu padre pequeño.

E imitando el gesto de su amada, quien ya tenía en un fuerte abrazo a Parker, le dio un beso al pequeño.

-Si… serás un gran hombre como tu padre- le dijo, casi en susurro mientras una lágrima le rodaba por la mejilla al sentir en aquellos pequeños ojos, la mirada de un amigo, un padre y un enamorado que ya no estaba.

Pero que su recuerdo, nunca seria olvidado…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara… **_

**.**

**.**

Bueno, ¡DOS CAPS! :D

Jajaja es compensa mi tardanza muchísimo.

Por otra parte, como es mas que obvio, el final del fic llegara en el próximo cap o en dos, la verdad que esto depende de varias cosas y de cómo maquine mi mente :P

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que son los que me ponen detrás de la pc, asi sea a la 1:00 am en este momento.

Mil gracias!

BeSoS…

EBBY


	50. Amanecer en tus pupilas

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 50: "Amanecer en tus pupilas" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**¿Y bien, como los ves?

-Están alterados, pero felices…- respondió Caroline al ministro de defensa, ella misma con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veían al grupo en una pequeña estancia dentro de la base militar- no se lo que abran tenido que pasar, tal vez con el tiempo no lo digan todo, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que los rescatamos a tiempo Frederick.

A la distancia de lo que eran tal ves tres metros, los responsables de aquella escena veían como el mejor equipo forense del país, pero ante todo una familia muy singular, era examinada por los paramédicos.

-Hey chicos, miren esto…

Tras las palabras de Jack, todos volvieron su mirada al televisor mientras este mostraba las imágenes del helipuerto de las que ellos habían sido los protagonistas:

_-….y tras el que se cree el mejor rescate de las fuerzas norte americanas en todo una década, después de haber sido secuestrados con el fin de experimentación científica por parte de la multimillonaria farmacéutica "Renacer", los norte americanos Temperance Brennan, Ángela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins y el agente especial del FBI Seeley Booth, se encuentran de vuelta después de un año y cinco meses de cautiverio. "Renacer" fingió su muerte y los mantuvo cautivos durante todo este tiempo en sucursales extranjeras de Luxemburgo, donde sus familiares y amigos Jared Booth, Camille Saroyan, Zack Addy, el coronel Charles Payton, Padmeth Dalaj, los agentes del FBI Tim Sullivan y Payton Perotta y el fallecido Lance Sweets, fueron a su rescate. Todavía no se han hecho públicos los fines científicos del cautiverio, pero los operativos de orden y captura de los responsables se llevan a cavo en múltiples ciudades del mundo donde…. _

Las palabras de la periodista fueron calladas de un momento a otro cuando Booth apago la televisión.

-No se ustedes, pero yo ya tuve suficiente de todo esto.

-Me muero por verles las caras a los desgraciados responsables.

- No tendrás que esperar mucho por ello Camille.

Al escuchar su vos, todos le dirigieron una sonrisa a Caroline.

-Si en algo tiene razón esa periodista, INTERPOL ya tiene a varios con los cargos adjudicados; no irán a ningún lado en mucho tiempo.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Padmeth con una sonrisa radiante.

-Así es. Algunos son responsables directos, como la junta directiva que sin duda tenia pleno conocimiento de los proyectos de los hermanos Caloweed y las practicas inhumanas de su empresa, a esos le ira de puta madre; también hay varios doctores detenidos ya, algunos les pesa la ayuda que prestaron en mantenerlos secuestrados en Luxemburgo, también están los militares del puerto y otras entidades publicas que sucumbieron a los chantajes, están los que desviaban los fondos para estos sin saber el por que, pero aun así, serán detenidos por practica financiera ilegal…- al ver sus caras de asombro, tan solo les sonrió- en resumen: esto se acabo, y todos los malditos responsables les espera el resto de su vida tras las rejas; a ustedes y el resto de victimas, una muy buena compensación económica, y a mi, el caso que cierra con broche de oro toda una carrera de dolores de cabeza y malas vacaciones.

Ante lo último, no pudieron nada más que reír, mientras los paramédicos se iban yendo al terminar su trabajo, no sin antes haber dejado una buna estela de vendajes, suturas y recomendaciones en cada uno.

-¿Y que hay del otro hermano Caloweed, Jonathan Caloweed?

-Es cierto, de alguna manera el fue el que mas daño nos causo al obligarnos a olvidar- recalco Ángela las palabras de Jack.

-Bueno, respecto a él, nunca e sido de las que se alegre del mal ajeno, pero a sabiendas de eso, déjame decirte que el desgraciado fue encontrado muerto y enterrado en la casa de Walter Ganler.

-¿Y a él, ya lo tienen?- pregunto con apuro Jon.

-Se hizo el allanamiento en su casa, donde encontraron el cadáver y a una de las mayores accionistas, Wanda O'Rourke junto a las hijas de este, pero se sabe que esta en Luxemburgo, así que las fronteras están fuertemente custodiadas.

-Sabemos que esta hay, él estaba en el convento.

-Bueno, en ese caso, no pasara mucho tiempo a su captura, a demás, les alegrara saber que es el último miembro de la junta directiva que hace falta por capturar.

-No son sus hijas, son mías- dijo Jon, sacando la fotografía del interior de su pantalón.

-¿Cómo dices?- le pregunto Caroline.

-Es una larga historia que estoy dispuesto a contar para tenerlas conmigo.

-Lo único que se de las niñas, fue por un cometario que me hizo la fiscal encargada del caso en Londres, y es que están en custodia temporal por parte del gobierno, esperando a un familiar que este limpio para entregarlas.

-Estas son ellas…- le dijo, parándose de su lugar y extendiéndole la fotografía a Caroline, quien la miro detenidamente- su madre era mi esposa, Ganler era su abuelo, no su padre.

-Siendo así, me encargare personalmente de ayudarte.

Jon le dirigió una sonrisa, tomando su foto y regresando a su lugar con cierto aire de alegría que jamás le habían visto.

-Jon se lo merece Caroline, sin él abría sido imposibles regresar con todos; su ayuda fue…

-La mejor- interrumpió Perotta a Sully.

-No se preocupen, pondré de toda mi habilidad para traer a esas niñas donde siempre tuvieron que estar.

Al silencio siguiente, todos expresaron en sus rostros la alegria que sentian por su nuevo amigo.

-¿Y….de verdad te retiras?

-Así es doctora Brennan, después de todos estos años dejare de darles la lata a ti a tu equipo, y me iré a una linda isla caribeña a la cual pensaba huir si revelaba todo esto y no los volvía a ver- con su comentario, Charles sonrió al recordar esas palabras, las mismas que le había dicho aquella vez en su casa cuando se entero de la verdad-; pero hablando enserio, aunque no estén todos…- su sonrisa se desvaneció un momento ante el recuerdo del joven psicólogo, solo un momento para poner en su mirada el brillo alegre de su recuerdo- e de decir que el mayor logro de mi carrera fue traerlos sanos y salvos, a su país, junto con el resto de su familia, por que si algo siempre supe, es que ustedes ya forman una.

Al silencio siguiente, todos le rindieron una mirada de profundo agradecimiento.

-Nunca tendremos como agradecértelo…

-Nada de eso bonita…- interrumpió las palabras de Perotta- si algo pueden hacer por mi y en memoria de Lance, es aprovechar cada día, que cada vez que vayan a la cama, sepan que esas 24 horas fueron felices. Eso es lo único que les pido.

La mirada de Booth se cruzo con la de su hermano pequeño, sintiendo como el peso de las palabras de Caroline, se unían en sentido y semejanza a la de su amigo. Y hay, se juraron en silencio hacerlas realidad.

-Bueno, ya todo esta listo- exclamo Frederick White, apareciendo detrás de Caroline.

-¿Listo?- pregunto Sully.

-Así es agente Sullivan, cada uno podrá disponer de un vehiculo hacia el destino que quiera, y creo Caroline estará de acuerdo conmigo en que pueden rendir declaratoria otro día. A demás, sus familiares les esperan en el angar.

-Muchas gracias señor, de verdad que eso es lo que necesitamos- dijo Jared, mientras todos se iban poniendo de pie.

-Solo una cosa- les dijo, mientras todos ya estaban listos para partir- me complace informarles que están foralmente re integrados al FBI- y así, estrecho su mano con la de Booth, mientras, en una voz solemne decía:- Bienvenido agente Booth- y sucesivamente, tuvo entre sus manos la de Perotta y Sullivan- cabe recalcar que están bienvenidos cuando lo deseen pertinente, solo es cuestión de alzar el teléfono.

-Muchas gracias, en especial por lo ultimo señor, ya que no me veo trabajando desde mañana.

El resto de los agentes no pudieron estar mas de acuerdo con las palabras de Booth.

-Y al equipo del Jeffersonian, bueno, estoy seguro de que la doctora Saroyan estará de acuerdo conmigo en que el laboratorio no era lo mismo sin ellos.

-Es verdad…- Cam, con la mirada perdida a aquellos momentos en los que cruzaba las enormes puertas y tan solo quería voltear y echar a correr, sonrió esta vez, ante el recuerdo de lo que nunca pensó volver a tener: amor por su trabajo- en eso tiene razón, el Jeffersonian no es lo mismo sin ustedes chicos.

-Yo diaria que no es lo mismo sin todos Cam- agrego Jack, pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

-Me alegra oír eso, por que nos encantaría contar con este maravilloso equipo de nuevo- con una expresión de sus brazos, los abarco a todos.

-Creo que hablo por todos cuando le digo que puede contar con ello, señor. Tan solo esperamos que el receso que tienen los del FBI se haga extensivo a nosotros.

-De eso no le quepa la menor duda doctora Brennan.

-Volver al laboratorio…- susurro Zack, a un lado de Brennan mientras veía su sonrisa- me encantaría.

Con ello, el brazo de Brennan le rodeo por completo.

-Tal vez tarde un poco, pero en este momento de mi vida, me cuesta imposible creer que algo que uno desee con todo el alma no sea posible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El regocijo de Caroline se hizo mas grande al verlos de nuevo con sus seres queridos.

Al entrar al angar, el primero que reacciono de nuevo fue el hermoso querubín que Booth tenía por hijo. Una vez más, al ver a su padre, salio corriendo fuera del alcance de su madre a los brazos que nunca pensó que volverían a alzarlo. Y como si los niños de alguna forma fueran mas perceptivos, las pequeñas sobrinitas de Temperance llegaron solo segundos después de Parker al lado de su tía, empezando a jalarla cada una de una mano.

-¡Tienes que verla tía Tempe!

-¡Es muy linda y aunque no sepa nada, siempre le hablamos de ti!

-¿Calma niñas… ¿Pero de que me están...?

Detrás de la gran familia de Zack, cuando estos empezaron a ir hacia él, Brennan dejo el resto de su pregunta en el aire al ver la pequeña niña de vestidito blanco que le miraba. En brazos de su hermano.

-Era muy pequeña para entrarla al helipuerto, pero aun así, no quería dejar de darle la bienvenida a su tía.

Las lágrimas de alegría y de ternura se extendieron por sus mejillas al tener a la pequeña en sus brazos. Tenía un color verde en sus ojos, pero aun así, tenia la mirada de su madre. Tal como ella.

-Es… es hermosa Russ- y como si entendiera, la niña le puso una manita a un lado del rostro y le sonrió, y al tomarla entre la suya, leyó en el pequeño brazalete de oro en su rolliza muñeca las palabras _"Joy Brennan"_

-Fue idea de tu padre…- hablo por primera vez Amy, mirando a padre e hija simultáneamente- nos pareció perfecto.

-No sabes lo que me alegra tener a mi Joy y mi Tempe… es mejor que en mis mas locos sueños ¿sabes?- Max tenia a su hija y nieta en un delicado abrazo- Te amo mi niña…- le dijo, mientras el calor de los labios de su padre y su característico olor le transportaba a un tiempo en el que su pasado ya no dolía y era bienvenido en su presente, como si nada de todo aquello hubiera pasado y era tan solo una pesadilla que espera desvanecer con el tiempo, como aquel humo del cigarrillo toxico que espantas con una mano y te permite ver el hermoso panorama.

Booth tenia razón; con el tiempo, todo estaría bien.

-¿Y quien es esta hermosura de bebe?

Como si lo hubiese llamado, Booth estaba a su lado con un Parker muy alegre entre sus brazos, que no demoro en abrazarle por el cuello a la altura en la que estaba.

-Esta es Joy papi- respondió al instante el niño, mientras le hacia caritas a la bebe que lo miraba con los ojos de par en par- Max me dijo que por un tiempo, Tempe se llamo así… ¿es cierto Dra. Huesos?

Booth y Brennan se miraron por un instante. Y solo hizo falta aquello para que los dos supieran que pensaban exactamente lo mismo con aquella pregunta de su hijo.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que ellos habían sido llevados muy lejos de todos, pero aun así, parecía como si en todo aquel tiempo nunca hubieran salido de sus mentes, que al igual que ellos no habían visto la hora de tan solo cerrar los ojos y volver a la normalidad, de cerrar para siempre los malos recuerdos y volver al tiempo en el que ella era la hermosa hija que tan solo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con su padre, un tiempo en el que ella era la Dra. Huesos de Parker y él el mayor de sus héroes.

-Así es Park, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo… ya ni lo recuerdo.

-Pero es un nombre muy lindo… ¿A que si?

-Lo es, como esta princesa- exclamo, dándole una enorme sonrisa a su sobrina.

No hay nada mejor que ver una escena alegre de la cual eres miembro, o mejor aún, la persona que consigue hacerla realidad. Con un gesto rápido y disimulado, Caroline Julian seca de su rostro una lagrima que amenazaba con salir. Poco a poco, cada uno de ellos fue despidiéndose de ella, sin que las palabras fueran lo suficientemente certeras para expresar su agradecimiento, a lo cual respondía con algún gesto de mano o un "ya pensare en algo que puedas darme" sarcástico, y un estrecho abrazo. Y así, una en una las camionetas negras fueron dejando el angar. Había reído mucho al ver al viejo Pops hacerle musarañas a la pequeña niña de Russ, mientras Parker reía sonoramente. Si tuviera que escoger una sola foto del mosaico que tenia frente a ella no sabría cual; no sabría decir si la gran familia de Zack, que necesito de tres camionetas para partir, era la escena familiar más hermosa cuando tenía a Cam y Charles abrazando a Michele de una forma tal que cualquiera olvidaría por completo que no la vieron nacer de ella; o elegir cuál de los niños se veía más feliz, y tal vez contar el numero de sus sonrisas habría sido una suma demandantemente loca; o escoger, entre todas las miradas que decían "Te Amo" cuál era la más hermosa…

Lo único que tenía claro, era que por aquella vez, el verlos partir había sido lo más hermoso de todo. Pero sobre todo, que no tendría más mañanas en las que extrañaría su ausencia.

-Te tengo una buena noticia.

La voz de Frederick la espanto.

-Lo siento, pensé que no te asustabas fácil Caroline.

-Necesitas de mucho más para asustarme Frederick.

El hombre rió, mientras ella le sonreía de medio lado, sacando su fría expresión.

-¿Cuál era la noticia?

-Oh bueno, te la diré solo en compañía de un café y algo caliente de cenar, ya estoy cansado y no soy tan joven y creo que los dos estaremos de acuerdo en que a sido un largo día.

-Tienes razón… eso de llegar a la vejes trae sus consecuencias.

-Ya, pero es un paso que no puedo evitar… ni mucho menos tu- le dijo elocuente, mientras ella tan solo le volteaba los ojos, en forma de juego.

-Si quieres escucharlo, está bien; ya no es lo mismo caminar de aquí para allá en los pasillos del juzgado como lo era hace veinte años… incluso más, y menos cuando tienes a una oxigenada que pretende ser abogada siguiéndote el paso.

La risa estridente de Frederick se escucho por el hangar, mientras algunos soldados cerraban la enorme puerta por la que habían marchado sus rescatados.

-¿Me darás el honor de conocer mi restaurante favorito cerca de aquí?

-Lo haré, solo si me dices ahora la noticia para que así podamos hablar camino a allá.

Frederick hizo amague de pensarlo, y al ver la cara de Caroline, sonrió de inmediato.

-Claro como no… ¡Hey soldado, danos un momento que saldremos por hay!- grito al joven que estaba a punto de cerrar la gran puerta- ¿Madame?- dijo en un perfecto francés, mientras Caroline enganchaba su brazo y emprendían camino- la buena noticia es que han atrapado al último de los miembros de la junta, a Ganler, así que cuando ellos estén listos y presenten cargos, él será de los primeros que pagara.

-Esa es una muy buena noticia. Pero tengo hambre así que pensare en eso después. Espero que vendan buenos espaguetis en tu restaurante.

-Son una delicia, ya verás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos vagaban una y otra vez por la infinidad de sus rizos y parecía perderse maravillado ante la idea de haber participado en su existencia. Una sonrisa se curvo en los labios de Seeley Booth al ver como su hijo cerraba sus cuatro deditos en torno a su pulgar. Exactamente como él lo hacía.

-Está un poco más grande a como lo recuerdo.

La voz armoniosa de Brennan, de sus Bones, lo sacan de su ensimismamiento, mientras pasa por detrás de la oreja uno de los rizos de su hijo con devoción, que duerme con su cabeza en su regazo.

-Es verdad, ya tiene diez años.

-Cierto. Cuando me dijeron todo el tiempo que había pasado me pareció impensable; pero ahora, al ver a Parker y de darme cuenta de todo lo que a pasado, de todo lo que nos hemos perdido…

Sus palabras se prendieron en sus labios y hay se quedaron, en el pequeño y reducido espacio de la cabina de aquella SUV negra que tan solo los contenía a ellos tres en la parte trasera, con destino al que Brennan esperaba fuera la casa que había dejado atrás.

-Lo sé Bones…- le contesta, sujetando su mano con fuerza mientras ve en sus ojos una ira compartida- pro ahora y mas que nunca hay que mirar hacia adelante, y juntos vamos a superar esto y volveremos a amoldarnos a nuestra vida…- el tacto suave de su cano sobre su rostro le hace cerrar sus ojos, aquel portal de luceros azules que le dieron fuerzas de encontrar respuestas en la infinidad de mentiras- te prometo que un día despertaras y abrirás tus ojos y esto no abra sido mas que una pesadilla…

Brennan abre sus ojos y le sonríe, siendo ella la que estreche la cercanía de sus labios.

-Si estoy contigo, se que el tiempo me dará esa dicha.

Pero fue Booth el que unió sus labios en un vaivén amorfo de dulzura.

Y al separarse, sus frentes se quedaron unidas y una risa leve salio de ellos.

-¿Ya llegamos?

Pero sus risas no habían sido tan sutiles como ellos pensaban. En su lugar, un somnoliento Parker se frotaba los ojos mientras se enderezaba en el asiento.

-No campeón, sigue durmiendo.

-No…-exclamo el pequeño, dando un largo bostezo- ya no tengo sueño y quiero ver como sale el sol por última vez.

-¿Por ultima vez?- cuestiono Brennan, sabiendo que a su lado, Booth pensaba lo mismo- ¿Qué a caso no sale mañana?

Pero en su lugar, Parker guardo silencio, con su vista fija por encima del hombro del conductor, mirando más allá del parabrisas la oscura silueta de un pasivo washington DC.

-Todo este tiempo que no has estado conmigo, que yo pensé que… que estabas en el cielo, siempre me despertaba antes del amanecer y no podía dormir. Al principio lloraba y pensaba mucho en ti y como me hubiera gustado que fueras feliz con la Dra. Huesos y estuvieras a mi lado; y así, llorando me quedaba dormido- los ojos de los dos adultos se mantenían fijos en el sereno rostro del niño, mientras él parecía encontrar mas interesante el cambio de colores que se suscitaban a lo lejos- hasta que un día, ley una historia de un niño perdido que creía que algún día encontraría su hogar y como regresar a casa con sus padres y hermanitos, si tan solo seguía las estrellas. El niño se parecía mucho a mi papi. Él extrañaba su hogar y yo te extrañaba a ti; y el niño creía que cuando la luna salía como un bananito, era por que su madre le estaba guiando con su sonrisa desde el cielo. Eso me hizo pensar. Y hay fue cuando ya no me sentí triste nunca mas por despertarme antes del amanecer…-con ello, Parker volvió al fin los ojos hacia su padre, mientras la luz que empezaba a iluminar la silueta de los edificios iluminaba la cara de su hijo de la forma mas hermosa- ya no me sentía triste y esperaba la salida del sol, por que creía que tu me despertabas desde el cielo para decirme que estabas bien, que en algún lugar estabas brillando de felicidad con la Dra. Huesos y que nunca, jamás de los jamases, me dejarías de cuidar, así yo no pudiera verte, tu ibas a iluminar mi camino, como el sol.

El aire dejo los pulmones de Booth, si q ue este se diera cuenta siquiera de que lo estaba reteniendo.

-Así que por eso quiero ver el amanecer por ultimas vez. Por que ya podré dormir toda la noche y madrugada sabiendo que cuando despierte tu estarás aquí. Que estarán aquí.

Con ello, Brennan le devuelve la sonrisa al niño, sabiendo que el amor que sentía por él, por aquella mitad del hombre que amaba, todo aquel tiempo de tinieblas y de intentos absurdo de una maquina no lo habían borrado de su corazón.

-Así es Park…- exclamo Booth, cargando a su hijo hasta que este quedo en medio del abrazo de los dos- te prometo que los siguientes amaneceres que veas lo aremos juntos mi pequeño.

.

.

.

"_**La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado"**_

_**Gabriel García Márquez. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bien, este es el último cap, pero como podrán ver, no es el final final XD**_

_**Viene un prologo que no demorare mucho en subir, o al menos eso espero por que ya tengo un principio y se lo que quiero.**_

_**No pongo palabras de despedida por que todavía falta el adiós.**_

_**EBBY**_


	51. PROLOGO

_**PROLOGO**_

"_**El recuerdo es el perfume del alma, que en el ayer y el amanecer, alimentan el corazón" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La mañana era cálida y traía consigo la brisa de un otoño más que venidero. Las hojas de los grandes castaños iban y venían en el viento mientras su color otoñal se esparcía por doquier a lo largo y ancho de DC, en donde una mujer, sentada detrás de su escritorio en el instituto Jeffersonian, firmaba documentos, uno tras otro mientras su largo cabello negro le hacía cosquillas en su mejilla y se perdía el danzar de las hojas.

Los suaves golpeteos en la puerta le hicieron alzar la mirada.

-¿Ya?

-Si… ya es hora de que termines hay Cam o llegaremos todos tarde.

-Me falta mucho todavía amor… ¿Qué tal si se adelantan?

-Esa no es la idea…- y con mucha sutileza, las manos de Charles cerraron los documentos esparcidos en su escritorio- la idea es llegar todos juntos, y sobre todo ustedes.

-¿Cómo decirte que no cuando me miras así?

Charles sonríe ante sus palabras casi ronroneadas mientras sus labios atrapan los suyos.

-Venga, salgamos ya o no llegaremos nunca…

_**. . . . . . .**_

De nuevo, una caravana de autos con ellos dentro avanzaban por la calle. Esta vez, tan solo había dos SUV negras y otras clases de autos. En una de las camionetas negras, Temperance Brennan miraba a trabes de la ventana, con su mirada azul perdida en el horizonte. A su lado, Seeley Booth la miraba con disimulo, o al menos eso creía…

-Tus ojos en el volante Booth, o si no, nos quedaremos nosotros aquí también.

-¿Desde cuando haces bromas?- pregunta con una sonrisa mientras Brennan ríe por lo bajo ante el sarcasmo.

-Puede ser que Park tenga algo que ver…

-Solo no dejas de pensar en él y Hayley con los niños en la casa ¿verdad?

-Ok, lo admito, me pone nerviosa el no saber con qué nos encontraremos cuando regresemos a casa… ¿y si los dejan con la vecina vieja y salen todos de fiesta?

-En primer lugar, son las dos y media de la tarde Bones, ¿Qué adolescentes salen de fiesta a esta hora?-le decía, mientras su sonrisa se mantenía en su lugar ante el recuerdo de los adolescentes de niñeros- Se que los tiempos han cambiado y todo Bren, pero no era así cuando yo salía, ¿y tú?

-Estudiaba, pero eso ya lo sabes.

-Sip… como olvidarlo…

-Pero el caso aquí es que dejamos a cinco adolescentes de diecisiete y dieciséis años de niñeros, ¡y lo peor de todo es que les llamas y ninguno contesta!

-Cariño…- empezó Booth, con cierta elocuencia en su voz- se que hoy es de los pocos días en que has dejado a Cristine sola desde que nació, pero mi amor…- y con un gesto tierno, Booth toma su mano mientras esperan la luz verde- cinco es un gran número de niñeros adolescentes… ¿Qué mas podríamos pedir?

-Muy gracioso Booth.

-Lo se, es de las cosas que más amas de mi.

Brennan rueda sus ojos mientras la risa masculina llena la cabina del auto.

Como amaba su risa.

-E de decir que uno de mis mayores temores es encontrar nuestra casa patas arriba al llegar y no sé, que nos salgan con que _Bougatsa_ a escapado…

-Sigo sin entender el nombre que le diste al perro Bones…- la interrumpió, ante la mención de su mascota- ¿sabes cuantas veces tengo que decir su nombre en el parque para que la gente lo entienda? ¡Miles!

-Es un postre delicioso de la típica cocina griega que….

-Si ya lo sé… que descubriste en tu último viaje a Grecia en la excavación de toda una civilización; y que al ver el cachorro en el refugio, su color te recordó el postre y te lo trajiste... ¡Eso es aun más raro de explicar en el parque!

-¿Vamos a discutir por el nombre del perro otra vez?

-No, ya me resigne…- exclamo Booth, dando vuelta a la derecha; y Brennan se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad al anticipar su llegada mientras el coche disminuía la velocidad- el pobre perro tendrá que vivir con su horroroso nombre y tu con que los niños sean cuidados por adolescentes mi amor.

-¡Su nombre no es feo! Es original y sumamente…

-¡Ya llegamos!

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de detener el auto, justo detrás de la SUV de Sully y saltar de este antes de que Brennan terminaran de defender al animal.

-Oh... ¡pero que lindo te ves de traje!

Booth se aleja de Brennan con una burletera sonrisa cuando su hermano salio de traje, justo detrás del auto gris que estaciono detrás de él.

-¡Te quedo hermoso Pad!- le comento a su cuñada al lado de él, mientras le estrujaba las mejillas a su hermano.

-Ja, ja, ja… que gracioso Seeley…. Venga Tempe, que pense que habiamos quedado en dejar a los niños en casa.

-Pero tu hermano tiene razón, te ves guapo Jared.

Comento Ángela, mientras ella y Perotta reían a sus anchas ante el disgusto de Jared por ser el centro de atención.

-Atención por favor jardín de niños, vamos avanzando de una buena vez.

Con ello, dejaron a Jared en paz, mientras el vocero de las palabras de marcha, tomaba a Perotta por el brazo.

Cada uno empezó a caminar por entre los epitafios.

Aquel día, el césped del cementerio Arlington estaba cubierto por pequeñas hojas naranja que resaltaban el amarillo ya opaco de unas florerillas sobre las tumbas. El sol resplandecía en todo su furor como es debido del astro rey, mientras cada uno de los amigos guardaba un silencio nada planeado al fijar su mirada en su destino.

Una carpa de un blanco puro y tenue que parecía brillar ante la luz del sol, mientras la figura de una mujer, pequeña y delicada en un vestido negro les animaba a seguir sus pasos.

**. . . . . . .**

Dos mil quinientos cincuenta seis días desde su partida sin siquiera haber podido decirle adiós y cuanto le amaba.

Y con todo y aquel tiempo que consigo traían su millonada de horas, su recuerdo permanecía vivo en su mente y su memoria mientras su corazón se componía día a día.

Su mirada dio paso enfocarse en la gran fotografía que daría la vida por remplazarla por su retratado. Con paso silencioso, Daysi se pone en frente del rostro de su amado. Para siempre inmortalizado en las fotografías que hacían parte de la vida de su pequeño hijo.

Un sonriente Lance Sweets, su Lancelot le sonreía desde el marco.

-Solo Dios sabe cuánto te extraño mi amor…

Susurraron sus labios mientras se sentía atrapada por aquellos ojos de papel.

Ya habían pasado siete años y al fin había conseguido que la tristeza dejara de nublar sus días; y la hora de dormir había dejado de ser una pesadilla. Ya su cama no parecía una trampa que le recordaba su soledad al despertar; los malos sueños habían cesado y ahora se habían convertido en un refugio divino en el que podía reunirse con él de nuevo; ya no despertaba en las noches a, paradójicamente, refugiarse en la cama de su pequeño hijo para encontrar consuelo, ya sus mañanas eran mas cálidas a medida que su hijo crecía y era él con quien se encontraba al despertar.

Wendell. Sin duda el pilar de su vida que con aquella presencia tan familiar le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y el amor por aquel mundo terrenal.

-Se que siempre te lo digo…pero cada día se parece más a ti, aunque muchos digan que tiene mi elocuencia, siempre nos maravilla con su inteligencia… tu inteligencia.

Con aquellas palabras que esperaba el viento las llevara a buen puerto, de sus pequeños labios de asomo una sonrisa.

No solo su hijo le había apoyado en todo aquel tiempo.

Le había costado ver como la culpa no es más que un sentimiento ridículo que tan solo te amarga la vida, y sobre todo, adjudicársela a uno mismo y a terceros es aun más absurdo todavía. La decisión de Lance había sido solo suya y de nadie más, por ella y para ellos. Por el mismo. En un principio la rabia por haberla dejado sola sin la culminación de todos sus sueños le traumaba, el verse sola con un pequeño que preguntaría por él en un futuro y ella no sabría cómo responder le atormentaba. Pero cuando todo parecía tan gris y no veía como recuperarse de ello jamás, sus amigos y ahora y para siempre su familia, habían acudido a ella. Ellos le habían dado la mano y la habían sacado de su tristeza. Se encargaron de su hijo cuando ella no se creía capaz ni de mirarlo a los ojos y explicarle por qué no tendría a su padre en su vida. Y habían sido ellos, los que habían estado con ella cuando al fin pudo empezar a darle un sierre a su pérdida con la repatriación de su cuerpo; ellos le habían sostenido cuando parecía derrumbarse, incluso con el dolor que cada uno sentía, mientras veían desaparecer para siempre su cuerpo en aquel pedazo de suelo consagrado. Sus lagrimas se habían ido una y otra vez en las mangas de sus camisas mientras sus abrazos le reconfortaban tan solo un poco el alma, con la promesa de que todo, algún día ya no dolería y estaría bien…

Y así había sido.

Aquella era la última misa por su alma, pues siete parecía el numero perfecto, según solía decir él; siete los días de la creación, los colores del arco iris y los días de la semana… Cualquiera que fuera su razón, después de siete años al fin podía sobrellevar su perdida y vivir en paz con su recuerdo…

-¿Estás bien?

Una mano había rodeado su cintura con una delicadeza que empezaba a gustarle.

-Lo estoy Bryan, lo estoy.

Bryan era un hombre maravillo.

Salían desde hacía un año, sin ningún compromiso. Había estado hay para ella con un amor y una devoción que ella no lograba entender; incluso en los días que por alguna razón volvía a ella el dolor, Bryan estaba ahí para ella y volvía aun cuando ella segada por la tristeza le echaba. Algunas veces sentía que no lo merecía, y tenía claro que nunca lo amaría como lo hizo con el amor de su vida y padre de su hijo, pero aun así, cada día sentía que su cariño hacia él crecía mientras Wendell le apreciaba cada vez mas.

Muchas veces se pregunto si desde donde estuviera, Lance lo había mandado para ella, para que volviera a intentar ser feliz una vez más y tal vez, a creer en el amor.

Se giro tan solo un poco para toparse con aquellos ojos verdes mientras su labios le daban un sutil y tierno beso.

-Te quiero.

Susurraron esta vez sus labios mientras los brazos del hombre le abrazaban.

-Y yo a ti bonita- dijo, justo antes de depositar un tierno beso en su frente- el padre ya esta listo y todo empezara a la hora acordada. Voy a llamar a Parker para ver como esta todo con Wendell.

-Gracias…

Bryan quería a su pequeños, lo amaba como si fuera suyo y eso, como decía el padrino del niños, "le da puntos y mas días de vida". Rio levemente ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Jared.

Y al mirar la sueva planicie de los alrededores, su mirada se enfoco en el andar de cada uno, que como siempre, durante todo ese tiempo, estaban hay para ella.

**. . . . . . .**

Mi cuerpo se dejo caer tieso y frio en la pequeña silla de plástico blanco. Y lleva hay un buen rato. Mis oídos oyen una tras otras las palabras del sacerdote mientras escucho un forzado "Amen" a mi lado. Al fin, mis piernas se ven agradecidas por la petición del sacerdote para que nos pongamos de pie. Y hay, al nivel de mi estatura queda a mi profunda contemplación su rostro sonriente.

Durante todos estos siete años, y las seis misas anteriores, evite sentarme justamente a donde estoy ahora. Sus ojos que ahora son de papel y que conservaran su brillo único tan solo en nuestra memoria, me miran, bueno, nos miran, desde el marco que nunca saldrá. Había evitado todo aquel tiempo esta mirada artificial tan cercana por la huella que implicaba la última vez que le vi; aquella situación en la que hubiera dado algunos años de mi vida por haberlo sacado de aquella cabina y traerle con nosotros de vuelta, junto a los brazos de Daisy de los que no se debió haber ido nunca. Aquel sentimiento de culpa que sentía, había decidido que hoy se marcharia para siempre.

"_**No ha sido tu culpa ni la de nadie Booth. Si su último mensaje para mí fue que me dijeran que me amaba, eso quiere decir que desea mi felicidad… lo seré mas si me prometes soltar esa carga invisible que pretendes cargar… por favor."**_

Justo eso me había dicho Daisy. La misma mujer que ahora, tras siete años había podido lograr al fin estar parada en aquel suelo consagrado sin que ninguno de nosotros le sostuviese. Con el tiempo, había vuelto a reír hasta las lágrimas. Es hermoso verla reír de esa forma y es mejor aun cuando lo hace junto a Wendell.

_-Hoy tal vez sea la última misa que ofrecemos a la memoria de Lance Sweets en este suelo consagrado…-_ empieza el padre, mientras bajo la carpa blanca, el sol escose su superficie- _pero eso no implica que en vuestra memoria, de cada uno de ustedes su recuerdo se vaya. Al contrario hijos míos; su recuerdo vivirá por siempre por que ahora se encuentra en el abrazo del señor, del altísimo que guiara con bien a su pequeño hijo e iluminara el camino de sus amados. Que no exista más en sus corazones la tristeza y el llanto en sus ojos. Por hoy y para siempre, regalémosle una sonrisa al amanecer a este esposo, padre, hijo y más un hermano que amigo, que dio su vida en el más noble acto, uno que muchos hombres sobre la tierra no serian capaces de dar. Lance Sweets, que el señor te tenga en su gloria y que brille para ti la luz perpetua por toda la eternidad. Amén. _

-Amén…

Decimos al unisonó mientras mis labios se curvan al escuchar su forzada liberación desde los labios de Brennan.

-Bien, si alguien quiere decir algo…

Ínsita el padre. La mayoría nos miramos y hasta logro enganchar mi mirada con la de Max, al final de la hilera de sillitas que está sentado junto a un elegante Jon de traje negro.

-Yo quisiera decir algo.

Las palabras salen casi de improviso de mis labios y por un segundo me encuentro cuestionando la fotografía frente a mí.

Nunca he hablado en la misa, pero ahora una necesidad de hacerlo, de expresar todo al final del camino me lleva a que sienta en mi como la vida llena mis pulmones y mi corazón desacelera ante su al fin liberación de cárcel de sentimientos.

Y las palabras tan solo me fluyen, porque es lo que siento. Lo que e sentido estos siete años.

-Para ser honesto no sabría por dónde empezar. Todavía no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado siete años y que el tiempo se allá ido tan rápido. Sé que Temperance me dice que no es el tiempo el que va más de prisa, que es tan solo nuestra percepción hacia este la que ya no le nota…- creo haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios; al parecer lo e recordado bien- pero ahora, me despierto cada día y me doy cuenta de que ya todo no es igual… yo sigo siendo el mismo y todos también, pero si miramos más de cerca no es así. Hoy en día me despierto con la mujer que amo y con la sonrisa de mi hija; me encuentro con que ya soy hasta tio y que si hago una abstrasión, metafóricamente ya no somos los mismos. Pasamos por mucho chicos, tal vez seamos los héroes de nuestros hijos pero la verdad es que solo nosotros sabemos cuánto dolió cada perdida y cada golpe, como pusimos nuestros cuerpos al límite, sacando fuerzas de donde no las había con la esperanza de volver a casa… y ahora que estamos aquí, que con cada dia que pasa vemos crecer a nuestros hijos y nos vemos envejecer, es que le doy mil gracias a mi amigo, a mi hermano que como dijo el padre, nos dio un regalo que ninguna otra persona hubiera sido capaz. Cada vez que soplo una velita del pastel de cumpleaños de mi hijita, del de Brennan y el de cada uno de ustedes, se que por él es que estamos aquí. Él es el verdadero héroe de nuestras vidas. Por él, por Lance Sweets, aquel querido dolor de cabeza de preguntas que era en un principio es el que me hace amar la vida cada vez más. Ahora no soy tan solo un agente del FBI y mi Brennan una brillante Antropóloga, no… gracias a él somos lo que siempre deseamos ser y los padres de una hermosa hija, gracias a él, al héroe de nuestras vidas es el que me levanto cada mañana. Gracias hermano, gracias por este regalo que honró cada día con la promesa que te hicimos. Hoy y siempre seré feliz, y todo gracias a ti.

La mano de Brennan estrecha la mía con aquella devoción que ni los años podrían cambiar nunca.

-No podría ser más verdad lo que dijiste mi amor…

Me susurran sus labios, mientras le sonrió.

**. . . . . . .**

-Gracias chicos…- dice Daisy mientras Zack la tiene abrazada- de verdad que siempre es hermoso contar con ustedes.

-Ya te hemos dicho que no hay nada que agradecer- replica Jared a su lado- siempre cuentas con nosotros para todo, nunca lo olvides.

La misa ya había concluido y todos se encontraban reunidos, retomando sus pasos por entre las lapidas.

-Se que lo digo mucho, pero son la única familia que tenemos mi pequeñín y yo.

-Y estamos complacidos por que así no tendremos por que luchar por tu atención.

Toda reían ante la broma de Sully, que aferrado al brazo de Perotta, ríe mientras cada uno deja detrás de ellos una estela de las pequeñas florecillas pisoteadas.

-Hablando de pequeños, he llamado a Parker y no me contestan.

-Es verdad…- se deja oír Russ, que camina junto a una Amy de una ahora larga cabellera negra- he llamado a Hayley y hasta Emma pero sus móviles me dan directo a buzón.

-Se que Booth me dice que es poco probable que dejaran a los niños con alguna vecina y se fueran de fiesta…

-Venga Bren, son como las tres de la tarde, ningún adolecente de este siglo saldría de juerga si el sol está todavía en lo alto. ¡Es antinatural!

-Ya lo sé Ange, es precisamente lo que dice Booth, pero aun asi no dejo de hacerme ideas…. ¿Por qué no coge ninguno el móvil?

-Yo digo que tal vez les pudo el trabajito y están que dan tumbos con los peques.

-Shannon y Dylan son muy responsables y les encantan los niños, no creo que sea eso Cam- responde Jon.

-Todos nuestros adolecentes son responsables, de eso no nos cabe la menor duda.

-Booth tiene razón, esos chicos son unos querubines al lado de todas aquella manzanas podridas que se ven en nuestro pobre sistema de educación que obviamente es culpa de todos esos burócratas que tan solo llenan una silla y así y todo pretendes reclamar cada mes su chequecito sin…

-¡JACK!

-vale vale, me callo pero no me griten todos…

-El caso es que tal vez están entretenidos viendo alguna película…

-Perotta tiene razón, no hay de qué preocuparnos… ¿verdad?

Todos sopesaron las palabras de Brennan, mientras no faltaba alguno que buscara la respuesta en la mirada de otro.

-Cierto, lo único que puede pasar es que, vale no sé, Parker y Hayley dándose uno que otro beso mientras los peques no miran…

-Papá…no.

Exclamo Russ, mientras este, Amy y Booth miraban fulminante a un divertido Max.

-¡Venga que los chicos la deben estar pasando en grande!

-¡Papá!

-¡Max!

-¡Pero si he dicho que todos juntos! ¡Todos juntos!

-No sean bobos, si los chicos son muy responsables, tal vez como lo eran ustedes a su edad.

-Ahora sí que estoy menos tranquilo. Venga Amy, al auto.

-Bren, andando. Les esperamos en casa a todos.

-Es un hecho…- susurro Max cerca de Ángela- mi familia se empeña en unirse a los Booth en todas sus generaciones.

-Booth no seas tonto. Parker y mi sobrina no tendrán relaciones sexuales como tu las tenias a esa edad… ¡ya deja de caminar tan rápido!

-Tengo la esperanza de hacerme el loco y creerme que no has dicho lo que imagino que dijiste.

-No lo has imaginado por que lo he dicho- exclamo Brennan, mientras ella y Booth subían al auto- Russ y tu actúan como unos idiotas al hacernos correr hasta la casa. ¡Tu bien me dijiste que tenias relaciones a los diecisiete!

-Dios.… ¿pero qué cosas dices? Eso no significa nada, mi hijo y yo somos seres diferentes Bones, ¡diferente! y si mal no recuerdo, en aquella conversación también te dije que Parker no haría lo mismo.

-Oh… lo hará quieras o no, tal vez no ahora por qué no se… tal vez se encuentra dándoselas de niñero, cosa que deberían tener presente mi hermano y tu, pero algún día, así como tu y yo, y hasta Cristine tendrá que…

-¡Ah no! ¡Para hay en este preciso instante!- la mano de Brennan se vio de un momento a otro sobre el mostrador del auto, justo en frente de ella mientras el cinturón de seguridad le sujetaba el pecho y el sonoro ruido del pito del auto de Russ detrás de ellos se hacia oír ante su insólito frenazo unos metros antes de la cebra de cruce del semáforo en rojo.

-Eres un dramático… ¿te lo he dicho antes?

-Bones… no hablaremos de eso, mi hija todavía se chupa el dedo y planeo disfrutar esta maravillosa etapa de su vida, justo antes de que lleguen los dolores de cabeza de su adolescencia… ¿pero adivina qué? ¡No me torturaras años antes!

-Vale, tienes razón.

-Gracias.

-Disfrutare de esta conversación dentro de unos años…- el bufido de Booth se escucho por toda la cabina del auto mientras rodaba sus ojos hacia la venta- volviendo al tema, tanto Russ como tu se torturan desde hace diez meses que los chicos empezaron a salir, deberían relajarse.

-Relajarme… ¿sabes cuando me relajare?- pregunto, mientras daba marcha de nuevo al auto- cuando tu dejes de inducir adolecentes a la promiscuidad, en especial si se trata de mi hijo y a su novia, ¡tu sobrina!... y mi hija crezca todos los años que mas pueda creyendo que los niños son asquerosos y este seguro de que ha heredado mi repelente personalidad con cierto tipo de "sujetos"… ¡ahí estaré relajado!

-Hay Booth… algún día tendremos a uno de esos "sujetos" sentado en el sofá de nuestra casa esperando a Cristine, y tu tendras que afrontar quieras o no que ya no es una niña. Tan solo espero que seas un suegro agradable.

-Te prometo solemnemente nunca serlo.

-Ok, no iremos a ningún lado hablando contigo de este tema. Pero solo te diré que está comprobado que los adolecentes que hablan de sexo con sus padres, son los que tienes un rango menor de, como dices tú, "cagarla".

-Gracias mi amor… lo tendré muy en cuenta y mira! "Home, Sweet home"

Canturreo con alegría Booth, mientras parqueaba enfrente de su hermosa casa de dos plantas y jardín con cerca blanca, tan solo primero que todos sus amigos que le seguían de cerca.

**. . . . . . . .**

-No puedo creer que las perdieras…

-No las he perdido ¿ok?

-Venga Park, haz memoria ¿quieres?

-Ya te lo he dicho Dylan, ¡Así como lo hice a tu copia!

-Si lo sé, Shannon me dijo que la última vez que las viste estaban peinando a las muñecas en la sala… ¿así que que haces aquí sentado?

Sus ojos marrones rodaron molestos en sus cuencas.

Parker Booth, sentado en medio de la habitación de su hermana menor, desdobla las piernas de su sentado monje, tan solo para girar con desde su cabeza hacia la gemela de ojos grisáceos y brillantes de vestido azul.

-Cristine se parece más a Bren de lo que a mi padre le gustaría, ya te he dicho mil veces que…

-Ya lo sé, que es una niña muy lista para sus cinco años.

-Gracias. Así que estoy seguro que como muchas veces, tan solo algo ha llamado su atención y está en alguna parte de la casa.

-¿Y qué hay de Lily? Ella tan solo tiene dos añitos Parker y no creo que…

-Es ahí donde salen los genes de mi papa Dylan…- con un suspiro, Parker se pone de pie, ayudando a sí mismo a Dylan- Cristine tiene ese sentido de la responsabilidad y protección que dan miedo. La última vez que les deje en el sofá, le dije que cuidara de Lily mientras iba a la tienda por algunas cosas que quedaron faltando para la comida en el jardín de hoy; así que se que a donde sea que allá ido ella, se ha llevado consigo a Lily.

-Vale. Pero aun sigo sin entender por qué estas sentado en medio de su cuarto y no hemos enloquecido.

- Trato de pensar, aquí, en su espacio, donde podría estar. Y por esto es que no hay que enloquecer.

Dylan mira con atención el pequeño aparato que Parker pone en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ya te dije, mi hermanita es simplemente rara de una forma nada perturbante…- la chica le mira con más atención, mientras él se ata sus zapatos, elevándolos a la altura de la pata de la cama de dosel rosa- cuando te digo que se parece a Bren, ¡no miento! Un día mi papá casi llama a todo el FBI porque ella, como esta vez, se escabullo de la casa simplemente porque estaba siguiendo a una mariposa que no había visto en su libro de lepidópteros y pretendía ir hasta la biblioteca a saber que especie era cuando esta se le perdió. Justamente once bloques de distancia de aquí.

-Dios… por favor no me digas que tendremos que salir corriendo once cuadras por ellas.

-No…- le responde, mientras su sonrisa hacia un lado, justamente igual a la de su padre que había dejado ya años atrás su apariencia infantil, se curvaba ante el aparente espanto de la gemela- lo que tienes es un dispositivo que mi papa y Bren pusieron en todos sus zapatos sin que ella se diera cuenta. Es como esas correas que ponen en los tobillos de los que tienen casa por cárcel, suena si te sales de un perímetro establecido. El de ella lo diseño el tío Jack.

-¿así que esta cosa no ha sonado?

-No, eso quiere decir que están dentro de la casa o en alguna parte del jardín.

-Emma lo registro mil veces mientras Shannon hacia lo mismo en el ático y Hayley en el sótano. Park, no están en ningún lado y estoy empezando a pensar que lo mejor sería llamar a Sully y tu padre…

-De eso nada Dy, cada uno es capaz de meternos una bala en la cabeza donde sepan que no tenemos idea donde están sus hijas…

-¡Pero es la verdad, no sabemos dónde rayos están!

-¡Buuuu!

-¡Buuuu!

La carcajada de las dos niñas eran en grande al ver que habían logrado espantar a sus dos niñeros.

-¿pero cómo estaban ahí si he revisado el closet?- exclamo Parker, contagiado por la risa de su hermanita que ahora tenía en brazos- ¿Cómo es que no las he visto?

-¡Casita! ¡Casita!- canturreo Lily, dando brinquitos mientras sus dos colas de caballo anudadas a cada lado de su cabeza daban brincos con ella.

-¿Cuál casita?- le pregunto Dylan, cargando a la pequeña de dos años.

-Subimos por los vestiditos de las muñecas y me pareció lindo hacer una casita hay.

Con las dos niñas en brazos, los dos adolecentes echaron un vistazo. Una sabana negra serbia de pared, camuflándose muy bien en el closet mientras el final de toda la hilera de ropa de Cristine serbia de techo.

-Las llamamos como locos… ¿Qué te ha dicho papa de contestar cuando se te llama a niña?

-Lo sé Park, pero Lily empezó a hacer "shhh" "shhh"- decía la niña de ojos azulados a su hermano mientras dejaba escapar el sonidito detrás del dedo que tenia sobre sus labios rojos- creí que quería jugar a las escondidas.

_-¡Estondidas! _

Los tres rieron encantados mientras la pequeña de pelo rubio, justo como su madre repetía una y otra vez la palabra aprendida tan tiernamente.

-Sabíamos que esa risa solo podía ser de Lily…

Los dos se giraron con las niñas en brazos cuando el resto de las adolecentes apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Pero tan solo era la niña de pelo negro corto y de overol azulado la que captaba la atención de los ojos de Parker.

-Ven aquí pequeño angelito…- decía Shannon, la gemela de un hermoso vestido verde- ¿Dónde andabas princesa?

_-¡Estondidas! ¡Estondidas! _

-No habla bien pero quiere decir escondidas.

-Gracias Cristine.

-Me alegra que las encontraran…- exclamo Emma, mientras pasaba rápidamente por el lado de su hermana mayor Hayley que ya estaba al lado de Parker, para poder hacerle morrones a la niña pequeña.

-Deberías ir por los demas y despegarlos de una buena vez de ese videojuego.

-Tienes razón…- respondió Parker a su novia, dejando al fin en el suelo a Cristine- ¿vienes conmigo?

-Claro.

-Venga chicos, esa excusita esta pero mandada a recoger.

-Shannon tiene razón… tan solo no se pierdan entre los pasillos que ya me canse de buscar a dos críos. No quiero empezar con ustedes también.

-El día en que las dos dejen sus bromitas, no se imaginan lo feliz que seré.

Mientras partían cogidos de las manos, dejaron atrás del cuarto rosa de su hermanita una estela de pequeñas risas.

-¿Por qué se quedarían entre los pasillos Emma?- pregunto Cristine, con esa mirada que tan solo le hizo recordar a su tía.

.

-¡Pero es que si este cuarto está más divertido!

Al llegar, la exclamación de Parker soltó la risa entre todos los niños y la única niña, Joy, que estaban todos sobre la cama de Parker.

-A ver a ver…- empezó a hablar Parker, mientras se hacia espacio entre Sam y Dilip, el primero que se puso de pie rápidamente para ir junto a Hayley, dejándole así lugar a Wendell mientras Joy se colgaba detrás de su cuello aprovechando que estaban todos sentados en la cama, con su vista en frente al televisor.

-Cierra los ojos Hayley, y extiende la mano.

-La última vez que hice eso Sam, termine con una asquerosa lombriz en mi mano. ¿Qué será esta vez?

-Papa tiene toda clase de insectos geniales en el lab, y a mi ninguno me da miedo.

-Lo sé, eres valiente Sam, pero a mí no me agradan los insectos como a ti.

-No te preocupes, este no está vivo.

-Aclaro. No me agradan ni los insectos vivos o muertos.

-Hay…- exclamo el niño, dándole vuelta a sus grandes ojos azules mientras la sonrisa picara y divertida de Ángela se veía en sus labios- es un insecto de gomita Hayley, un ejemplar de cucaracha nativa americana que quería que vieras…- dijo el niño como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo, extendiéndole el juguete a su vista- papa dice que no puedo tomar una de verdad porque mami dijo que no, así que me regalo esta y quería ver que tan real era… si te espantabas, quiere decir que es una cucarachita de mentiras muy buena.

-Le dije que te espantarías…- respondió Joy sin quitar la mirada de la carrera de los dos carros del videojuego, aun prendida del cuello de Parker- es mi hermana y a mí me ha espantado así que a ella también Sami.

-Joy tiene razón, ¡tu cucarachita esta de muerte!

-¡Sí!- exclamo el niño, guardándola de nuevo en su bolsillo y corriendo sobre la cama, mirando de igual forma la pantalla de la tele por encima de los hombros de Parker, que movía exageradamente los brazos con el control de la consola en sus manos.

Hayley habría jurado ver otras patitas de goma salir de su bolsillo trasero

-¡Y aquí viene dama y niños el poderoso auto azul en representación de los niñeros que si gana, aplastando al lento carro rojo de Wendell, todos estos niños tendrán que ayudar a lavar los platos de la merienda!

-¡Nooo!

-¡Vamos Wendell!- grito Dilip

-¡…vamos ganando Hayley, así que aquí te presento los que lavaran! ¡Y a llegado mi barra señoras y señores, con el baboso de_ Bougatsa_!- exclamo Parker, mas que divertido ante el bullicio de los niños, mientras el resto de las chicas entraba al cuarto, con el enorme perro detrás de ellas, atraído por el ruido de los niños.

-¡No! ¡Bogy está de nuestro lado!

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Emma a su hermana.

-Parker ha apostado con los niños una carrera en los autos, y el que pierda lava toda esa pila de platos que quedaron en el fregadero después de la merienda.

-¡Vamos Park! ¡Estamos contigo! ¡Los pequeños a lavar!- grito divertida Shannon con Lily todavía en brazos.

-¡No! ¡Somos niños y no podemos lavar! ¡Ni alcanzamos!

-¡De eso nada, en mi casa hay muchos taburetes para todos estos pequeños perdedores!

-No, no… ¡Me tienes que pasar primero!- grito Wendell que ya se había puesto de pie- ¡los niños vamos a ganar!

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos al unisonó, al cual ya se había unido Cristine.

-¡Jo! ¡Jo! ¡Pero si ya te veo! No es más que acelere un poco….

-¡Va a pasar a Wen!- grito desesperado Dilip, enganchado con la carrera así como lo estaban todos en el cuarto.

-¡No quiero lavar platos! ¡Es crueldad infantil! - exclamo trágicamente Sam mientras reía, con una cara tal, que hizo reí a los adolecentes.

-¡Yo conozco el punto débil de mi hermano!

-A no… sin trampas Cristine.

-Hacerte reis no es trampa…- dijo la niña, mientras todos los niños a acepción de Wendell le miraban intrigados, viendo en ella la respuesta para evadir su "terrorífico final"- ¡Cosquillas! ¡Háganle cosquillas!

Lo siguiente que vio Parker, fue el techo de su cuarto mientras todos, Cristine, Joy, Sam y Dilip, le tenían con su espalda en el colchón y todos encima de él, con su risa aturdiéndole y las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Sí! ¡Ganamos!- exclamo Wendell, que al instante fue coreado por el resto de los niños, dejando así en paz a un sonriente Parker, tirado sobre su desordenada cama.

-Que manada de trampositos…

Pero mientras todos reian, el ruido del timbre les cayó a todos.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!

Dijo Lily, quien se removió en brazos de Shannon.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ya llegaron! ¡Ya están aquí!- exclamo Wendell, mirando a través de la ventana de Parker que daba a hacia la calle, viendo en esta como todos se bajaban.

-¡Cuidado al bajar!- grito Shannon, yendo detrás de los niños que se escuchaban como un pequeño ejército en las escaleras.

-Vaya… esto sí que es agotador- dejo salir Dylan, sentándose en el suelo de donde ya estaba Parker.

-Es verdad, pensé que no sobreviviríamos.

-Ya, yo tampoco. Pero ahora lo único que quiero es comer lo que planean hacer y dormir lo que quede el resto del día…- dijo Emma, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cuarto.

-Tu hermana tiene razón, será mejor que bajemos…- dijo Dylan, poniéndose perezosamente de pie mientras ya empezaba a escuchar las gruesas voces de los mayores- y ustedes dos… bueno, será mejor que tu papa no los encuentre aquí a los dos..- dijo divertida, mirando la desordenada cama que dejaban atrás- solo digo…- exclamo, saliendo del cuarto entre risas al acordarse como había reaccionado Russ sobre la relación que tenía su "pequeña" de tan solo diecisiete años.

-Te lo digo en serio amor…- decía Parker, posando un tierno beso en los labios de su novia y pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros, camino a la puerta- el día que estas dos dejen de hacer sus comentarios, mi existencia será más grata.

**. . . . . . . **

-¡Mami!

-Ven acá mi muñeca, no sabes cómo te extrañamos tesoro.

Para Sullivan, la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de su esposa al ver a su pequeña hija, junto con ella era lo más hermoso que podía ver en todo el día.

-¿Y cómo les fue?- pregunto elocuente Sully, arreglando la coleta derecha de Lily- ya hice el inventario de todos los niños y los entregan completos.

-Tal cual como nos los dejaron; no, hablando en serio no fue difícil, nos divertimos mucho con ellos- exclamo Shannon.

A su alrededor, por todo el jardín se encontraban cada uno de los padres con sus hijos, siento Charles y Cam los únicos que hablaran entre ellos mientras escuchaban la historia de Wendell de cómo había vencido a Parker mientras Daisy, Bryan y Zack le miraban atentamente.

-¡A ver todos, cerrar el pico!- se dejo oir Booth, que ya tenía en sus brazos a Cristine- Brennan, _Bougatsa_ , si serian tan amables…- agrego, ya que Brennan no dejaba de hacerle cariños al perro que estaba encantado de verla, aun cuando todos ya estaban en silencio.

-Perdon….

-En tan caso, vamos a organizarnos todos. Jared, Jon, zack, Jack y Sully traerán las mesas y sillas, mientras los chicos ayudan a traer la comida y los utensilios a Bones, Ángela, Cam y tu Perotta, no te me escondas.

-Que repartición mas machista Booth…

-No es machista cielo, tan solo no quiero que ninguna de ustedes se lastime las manos trayendo las cosas del jardín…

-Bueno, lo haces sonar de una forma que implica que…

-A los anfitriones se les solicita una moción de orden por favor…- interrumpió elocuente Jack- luego hablan del machismo todo lo que quieran después de que todos pongamos algo de comida en nuestros famélicos estómagos.

-¿Qué es famélico mami?- pregunto Dilip en los brazos de Padmet.

-Eso quiere decir que el tío Jack está muy hambriento cariño, al igual que todos- respondió, dejando que escucharan en especial la ultima parte.

-Vale, ya saben que hacer así que manos a la obra- dijo Booth, dejando a Cristine con el resto de los niños a cargo de Padmet, que fueron todos dentro de la casa a ayudar a traer los cubiertos.

-¿Te amo sabes?- le dijo de súbito Booth, sosteniendo su brazo antes de que entrara a la casa.

-Si…

-Y siempre lo haré, así le pongas nombres raros a nuestras mascotas y critiques las cosas que digo…

-No era una crítica, tan solo…

-Te amo.- interrumpió su explicación con un dulce beso en los labios.

Minutos después, todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa. En aquella hora, el sol había bajado su intensidad y dejaba disfrutar de una buena comida. La risa de los niños acompañada del cantar de las aves, les hacía ver a cada uno que su futuro era más brillante que nunca. En algún punto de la comida, alguno de los padres miro al niño o la niña que estaba junto a ellos y le sonreía, con aquella curvatura de labios que lograba alegrar cada vez más sus días y traía consigo la esperanza de uno mucho mejor.

Alrededor de la mesa, se encontraba una familia muy singular, de diferentes madres pero todos hermanos. Siempre fueron unidos, pero es bien sabido que en la adversidad, es cuando se reconoce al amigo y se ama al hermano. Pero en ocasiones, se encuentra ambas y se es capaz de mirar a los ojos del otro y saber que nunca se irán. Que para siempre y por siempre, sin importar las tretas del destino, se cuenta con el beso del amado y la mano del hermano.

-¿En qué piensas papi?

Las palabras de Dilip llegaron a sus oídos como si danzaran, sacándolo de la profundidad de sus pensamientos donde no dejaba de dar gracias por lo que veía y de lo cual era parte. La voz de su paladín, de su protector, le hizo sonreí.

-Pienso en que nada podría estar mejor… ¿y sabes por qué hijo?- Dilip mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro- porque miro en tus ojos, en los de tu madre y en los de todos, y siento que he cumplido la promesa.

-¿La que le hiciste a tu amigo?

-Si…- su mirada viaja rápidamente por todos en la mesa, regresando a los ojos de su hijo donde, por extraño que parezca, le recuerdan tanto a cierto centinela-… todos lo hicimos Lance, todos lo hicimos.

_**FIN **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Creo que la palabra más cercana que expresaría cortamente todo lo que siento es un gran e infinito gracias. **

**Si, gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se tomaron un tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias que por más barbarás y bonitas que puedan ser, son escritas con el corazón. Un inmenso abrazo a todos aquellos que se pusieron detrás de la pc desde hace un año que empecé a escribirlo; y a todos los que se pasaron así fuera una sola vez, en algún momento me pusiste una sonrisa en la cara con tus palabras, así como todos. **

**De verdad que espero que les haya gustado. Espero que a la culminación de este y los otros fics, no sea una despedida de este maravilloso sitio. **

**Desde Colombia, mis más sinceras palabras de agradecimiento. Que viva Bones, sus maravillosos actores y creadores, y por supuesto, paz y alegría a todos los que leen estas palabras y las leyeron por 51 capítulos desde hace un año. **

**Con cariño… **

**EBBY. **

_**Gracias a:**_

**Detective Emily Lockhart (comentarios por siempre en mi corazón), Andie Booth, CookiesChocolateCandy, Camy Brennan, Daniela, Hermione Hathaway, ErinBones, GimeFanBones, AnSaMo, magreylorena, Lorena93, B-BSILENTSURRENDER, Lau Bones, bybtyty, Kriistii-G29, Margarita1733, Casi Bennet, cecy-bones, , Lu89, Valuh Rawr, Crazyaboutnayarivera, Janie Volturi, valiitho-huesiitos, LilythWH, Atenea84, patiko, Kakca Snape, Loka-Bones, Rianne Black, brennangirl, JessicaHofmann, briis, gabiibyb, Tami762, serenasexylady, nataly21, sary, lupis, bonesfds, Jenni, ****RosarioBoothBrennan,** **Camila, Sara, ku, clara, saharaes, phoebe22, Karina, laura, pimar, XxDemilyLovexX.**


End file.
